El Sekiryuutei mas peligroso de la historia
by KNFD.E
Summary: En el mundo de DxD, Issei es declarado por muchos como el sekiryuutei más peligroso de todos sus enemigos, pero, realmente que tan peligroso puede llegar hacer Issei hyoudou cuyos abuelos son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, o el Ying y el Yang.
1. El nacimiento de un peligro

Buenas tardes epsero que les guste este nuevo proyecto del cual me inspire de una serie que para mi, significa, una historia de pura fuerza y poder absoluto del ser humano.

Sin mas, sigamos.

[ **El Sekiryuutei mas peligroso]**

Hacé 17 años.

En un santuario escondido dentro de una montaña, de noche.

Saliendo del denso bosque de la montaña se encuentran una pareja vistiendo ropas blancas.

Mientras que el hombre sostien con una mano la linterna, connla otra a su esposa quien se aferra a el con alegria.

-cariño, ¿crees que los dioses nos bendigan con un bebe?- dice preocupada la mujer.

-despues de todo es nuestro mas grande sueño, mientras fuerte sea, sera cumplido por el dios de los sueños-dice el hombre, abrazando a su mujer a la vez de que ella acaricia su vientre.

\- despues de todo tambien le pedi al dios del infinito que por muy peueñq sea la posibilidad, podamos tener a nuestro hijo-

dice ella mientras tbien se acorruca en el hombro de su hombre.

...

-!ISSEIII!-

Ese grito es de mi ama, rias gremory, a quien le debo mi vida, a la vez a quien mas atesoro en mi corazón.

Tratando de verla de nuevo aun si mis ojos ven borroso.

-!TE LO DIJE, UN DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA JAMAS PODRIA VENCER A UN DEMONIO DE CLASE ALTA, BASTARDO!-

Y frente a mi, Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta, quien me sostine del cabello, mientras que a la vez con su otra mano tiene una enorme llama lista para matarme.

En eso, volteo mi vista ver a asia, una ex-monja que salve de las garras de los angeles caidos, y lo mas curioso es que no se como los derrote, solo recuerdo haber ido a la iglesia y despues de eso, desperte en el regaso de asia, quien me cuidaba y me sonrió dulcemente mientras me agradecia por haberla salvado.

Se quedo en mi casa por un tiempo, solo tube que decirles a mis papas que ella seria la futura madre de sus nietos, realmente...fue bueno mientras duro...

Issei, quien estaba a merced de raiser, debilitado por haber usado todos sus [boots].

Solo pido hacer una cosa.

mirar directmente a los ojos de raiser...

sin embargo...

raiser se sintio intimidado por los ojos de issei por primera vez desde que lo conocio.

-!BASTARDO, ¿A QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MIRAR DE MANERA INSIGNIFICANTE?!-

-!NOOOO RAISER YO...!-rias trato de hablar para rendirse pero...

No fue lo suficientemente rapida para detenerlo.

En ese momento surgio una enorme explocion, sin emargo.

No fue una explosión de llamas que se esperaría que fuera, al contrario, fue una igual cuando la dinamita explota.

dejando una gran nuve de polvo donde estaban issei y raiser.

rias por su lado estaba llorado ya que, era seguro que issei habia muerto...

solo fue cuestion de segundos para que...

-![RAISER PHOENIX YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, LA GANADORA ES RIAS GREMORY!]-

-¿eh?-

rias no podia procesar como gano.

En eso ella ve devulta donde estaba issei y el polvo se disipo revelando a un issei quien a pesar de sus heridas.

Se mantenia firme en una posicion donde lanzaba su puño izquierdo, que a su vez, sus nudillos emitian vapor.

Era una perfecta postura para haver dado un buen golpe, pero sun asi, rias no pudo comprender como gano hasta que vio con mas detalle el brazo de issei.

El brazo de Issei estaba cubierto de escamas color escarlata, desde el hombro hasta las huñas.

Se podria decir que era el brazo de un dragon.

En ese momento, sin mirar a rias, issei dice...

-sin importar quien, !NO LE PERMITIRE HACER LLORAR A MI RIAS!-

Esa fuerte declaración fue lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo sonrojar a rias.

En ese momento, issei deja caer el brazo extendido y de paso el también empoeza a caer en direccion hasta bajo del piso ya que estaba en el techo de su escuela que fue recreada.

Pero rias lo atrapa y lo abrazó contra su pecho...

-issei, mi lindo y hermoso ise- donde le da un fuerte abrazo sin soltarlo aun despues de que todos fueran retirados.

...

Residencia hyuoduo.

Dentro de la casa normal de los hyuoduo, en el cuarto de issei...

Issei se encontraba aun desmayado en su cama pero a hora, usando como almuadas las piernas de rias quien acaricia el pelo de Issei.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados, ya que, cuando miraba el brazo de iseei, simplemente sentia culpable.

En eso issei despierta, miestra bostesa, pero sin poder moverse, en eso se percató la gran suavidad donde tenia reposando su cabeza.

Distraido por la confortabilidad de su "almuada", escucha la voz de rias.

-vaya, ya despertastes ise, si que eres un dormilon- dice rias burlonamente pero con una sonris que da ternura.

issei al percatarse se altera, trqtqndo de levantarse pero no puede.

-no ise, no te levantes, un no te recuperas por haber usado mucho tu sacred gear-

En ese momento Issei suspira, y le prengunta a rias lo que preocupa mas que nada.

-bucho, ¿que sucedió con el enfrentamiento?, ¿quien gano?-preocupado issei trata de mentalisarse por lo peor.

sin embargo en la mente rias penso.

-"ya veo, no lo recuerda"-

acariciando la cabeza de issei, dice.

-ganamos, todo gracias a ti - con gran felicidad, levanta algo a issei para abrazarlo, clara esta que issei se enfoco en sentir los pechos de rias, pero aun asi le pregunta.

-¿a mi?-

-si, tu derrotastes a raiser en el ultimo instante-dijo rias feliz mientras lo recordaba, la mirada confida de issei y esa sonrisa, no lo olvidaría.

despues de una explicacion de lo que paso cuando derroto a raiser.

en ese momento despues de que ella le explicó lo que paso, hubo un ambiente algo incomodo.

-realmemte lamento habeerte hecho llegar a tales extremos por mi ise- dice apenada rias.

Issei con una memoria algo mas clara le dice.

-si por tu felicidad fue solo un brazo, dira que realmente valio la pena hacerlo-dice issei sin arrepentimiento alguno.

\- pero aun asi, en un futuro habra mas compromisos, no siempre podremos lograr...-pero fue interrumpida por issei.

-en ese caso la siguiente sera mi pierna derecha, luego mi ojo izquierdo, bucho, no importa cuantas veces sean, siempre ira a salvarte- y con una gran sonrisa mirnado a rias dice- por que soy tu peon mas fuerte-

En ese momento issei es sorprendido con un besos de rias.

Fue tan apasionado que tiro oara atrás a issei, quedando ella enciama de issei, abrazandolo con mucho afecto.

-realmente valio la pena sin duda- penso issei mientras abraza q rias y pone su rostro en medio de los pechos de su ama.

...

Mientras tanto...

En el inframundo, en el castillo gremory.

Fuera de un cuarto donde estaba lord Gremory y lord Phoenix hablando sobre eo rompimiento del compromiso.

fuera de ese cuarto acompañado de su reina.

Era nada menos que el satan carmesí, Sirzes Lucifer.

\- realmente es una pena que el matrimonio entre los Gremory y los Phenix se cancelara- dice formalmente sirzes.

-aunque digas que es una pena, no te veo disguntado-dice su reina grafía.

-ciertamente - dice mientras rie levemente- ¿quien diria que el dragon rojo estaria del lado de nuestra faccion?-

\- ciertamente concuerdo, los dragones celestiales son existencias anormales, cuyo poder definia el balance del mundo-

-sin embargo esta generación de dragon rojo es mas que rara, su nivel de poder aun no sobrepasa al de un demonio de clase baja y aun asi...-

-derroto aun demonio de clase alta?, sera eso lo que trata de decir?-

\- y mas que nada, quisiera saber mas de el ya que, es ultimo movimiento, solo los mas experimentados podrian haber visto lo que hizo, ya que no fue cualquier golpe-

y no se equivoca el rey demonio carmesí, ya que...

regrasando cuando raiser iba a fulminar a issei...

a unos escasos centímetros de issei, el ataque que podía matarlo, se detubo.

Pero mas que detener, parecia que el tiempo se detubo.

En eso.

issei se levanta, liberandose se agarre de raiser.

Con una sonrisa y mirada arrogante mira a raiser.

Su brazo izquierdo lo movio hasta attas de el mismo y rapidamenta habia dado 10 golpes en la zona del corazon de raiser.

An asi no se detubo y en una fraccion de nanosegundos, su brazo se volvio de dragon ya que mentalmente hizo un trato con ddraig para tener más poder.

Solo nesecito poner su puño derecho sercas del corazon de raiser para crear una esfera de energía roja.

Y con su brazo izquierdo, lo uso para golpear la esfera de energia tan rapido que cuando choco contra el pecho de raiser mas apaete el puño de issei, esta esfera de deformo y aplanó.

parq despues dar una fuerza explociva que causaria un paro cardíaco a raiser clinicamente.

sin mencionar que las ondas de impacto lo dejarian inconciente para poder sacarlo del juego, ya que si no podia erirlo ya que se regeneraba, entences causaria una falla en su corazon, y cono jabria eridas corta tes, ka habilidad para regenerar no o ayudaria a reanimar su corazon

Todo eso paso en solo un solo segundo.

y eso no sria lo unico sorprwndente que podria hacer el sekiryuutei mas peligro de la historia y del mundo.

[ **Continuará...]**


	2. Niveles de poder

hola chicos, buenas, espero que estén bien, aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia.

...

[Niveles de Poder]

...

En las afueras de kuo.

Corriendo se encuentran issei, kiva y sanji.

Los tres decidieron entrenar juntos para poder volverse mas fuertes.

despues de un rato, se detubieron para descansar, actualmente estan fuera de kuo, en los bosques para que de esa manera no llamen la atención su sobrenatural velocidad.

-(jadeando de cansancio), rayos, entrenar hacie desde las mañanas es muy problemático, sin mencionar que iniciara las clase en algunas horas-dijo cansado sanji.

-no fuistes tu quien dijo que entrenaramos juntos?-dijo issei, aunque este aun no perdia el aliento, no podia sobre exigirse o podria lastimarse.

-me sorprende que aun no allas perdudo el aliento, aunque eso exlicaria porque vencistes a raiser phoenix, que es un demonio de coase alta-dijo sanji algoas recuperado de su camsancio.

-por cierto ise-kun, ¿ya recuerdas algo mas de lo que paso en la final?-pregunto kiva normal ya que esta acostumbrado a ir mucho mas rápido de lo que ellos corren.

Por un ejemplo, issei y Sanji facilmemte superan la velocidad de un auto normal a su maxima velocidad, mientras que kiva es superior en velocidad a los dos, sin embargo, habia algo de lo que le preocupaba.

-ya que estamos lejos, ¿porque no tenemos un combate de entrenamiento?-dijo sanji a su vez que se pone en guardia.

Activando su sacred gear, siendo imitado por kiva.

-hyoudou, no activaras tu booster gear?-pregunto sanji, ya que normalmente issei la activa para pelear.

-esta vez no, quisiera practicar esta vez sin usarlo, aparte de que mi brazo es el de un dragon asi que no lo necesito-dijo issei mientras quita las vendas de su brazo.

Ya que issei hizo un trato con ddraig para darleas poder, su brazo se conbirtio al de un dragon, la resistencia de su brazo es la suficiente para que armas normales no puedan dañarlo, como cuchillos de cocina o impactos de golpes de piedras, pero aun puede ser dañado por armas de fuego o armas magicas como las espadas demoniacas de kiva.

-si sigo dependiedo de ddraig no podre ser mas fuerte, asi que se los pido, no se contengan- dijo issei mientras se pine en pose de pelea.

En ese momento sanji y kiva se ponen en pose de batalla, pero los dos se emfocan en issei.

Issei no se intimido y se preparaba por cualquier cosa.

En ese momento Sanji lanza una soja de energia que parecia a una lengua de su sacred gear, restrigiendo su movimiento, ya que atrapo a sus dos piernas.

Kiva se lanzo a issei, con la intención de cortar su pecho.

Pero es detenida su espada por la mano izquierda de issei, atrapando la espada con los dedos.

Pero eso no es todo, crea otra espada para poder dañarlo pero issei usando el fuerte agarre de kiva en la espada que atrapo, lo fuerza a hacercarse, causando que pierda el equilibrio.

Para esto, el pelo de issei se empezó a erizar y levantarse un poco.

Y con una sonrisa de emocion, issei lanza una patada a kiva que lo manda estrellarse contra un arbol, a la vez de que la soga que salio de la sacred gear de sanji que restringia las piernas de Issei fue rota con sa facilidad.

-como siempre, muy fuerte hyuoduo, ¿realmente eras un humano normal?-dijo sanji, mientras tiembla algo sus piernas por como issei sin su sacred gear los repelio con facilidad, pero eso no era todo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, sanji fue golpeado a un costado, y eso fue issei que lo pateo a un costado de su cuerpo, mandadolo lejos de donde estaba.

Callendo al suelo sanji se lenvanta con esfuerzo ya que eso le saco el aire de sus pulmones.

En eso kiva aparece rápidamente frente a issei tratando de dar un corte decendente, cortando a issei un lado de el.

-bien hecho kiva, le distes- felicitó sanji a kiva.

-falle- dijo kiva frustrado, y eso se debe a que no a logrodo golpear a issei ni una sola vez, y eos empezo despues del incide te del matrimonio de rias.

Una parte de kiva estaba feliz de que su compañero se volviera mas fuerte y otra parte de él lo invidiaba, ya que issei no tiene ni dos meses desde que reencarnó en demonio, y ya a logrado volver mas fuerte que el.

-¿como?- dijo incredulo sanii ya que claramemte en la ropa de issei se ve el corte pero, lo noto, issei esquivo el corte que lanzo kiva.

-perdoname sanji, pero le darias una mano a kiva, es aburrido si me atacan uno por uno- dijo issei mientras bosteza.

kiva y sanji sabian de la actitud de issei de probocarlo a agrede para que se desenvolverán en la pelea mejor, y les agrada eso, pero el sentimiento de que los menosprecia les irritaba, y aun si kiva tenia un gran temple y no podia ser probocado facilmente, estos dias no a podido acuantar las provocaciones de issei.

-!NO TE ARREPIENTAS DESPUÉS ISSEII!-gritaron los dos para lanzarse a issei.

\- !MUY BIEN, ESO ME GUSTA, DEN LO MEJOR CHICOS!- grito issei emocionado ya que kiva y sanji despedian un aura asesina asi él.

Issei salto tan alto que la altura donde esyab er de 5 metros, usando un arbol se impulso contra kiva y sanji quienes estaban lisyos para atacar.

Kiva fue el primero en atacar, usando dos espadas de tipo fuego y de hielo para atacar a issei.

y sanji se posicionó dettas de issei.

Cuando issei y kiva iban a impactar sanji lanza su ataque de sacred gear para apricipnar a issei.

Pero el ataque resulto en algo que en apariencia lo previo issei, usando su brazo izquierdo, atrapa la soga y con gran fuerza lanza a sanjo contra kiva.

Pero kiva usa sus espadas para darle un punto de apoyo para lanzar sanji lo cual sanji capta y usa a kiva para saltar contra issei y darle un golpe con su brazo derecho donde esta su sacred gear.

Issei bloquea el golpe con su brazo con facilidad.

Sin nargo kiva era rapido, y eso causo que kiva apareciera detras de issei y lanzara ataques de fuego a issei.

En ese momento issei sujeta la ropa de sanji y lo lanza contra el ataque, pero cuando estaba ppor imapctar el qtaque fue cancelado.

-ise-kun, includo yo puedo aprender nuevos trucos-dijo kiva mientra entierra su espada de hielo en el suelo.

Ya que issei aun estaba en el aire ya que todo fue muy rapido, no podria esquivar lo que venia.

Una fuerte energia salio de la espada de kiva, dirigiéndose donde esta issei.

Debajo de el sale varias espadas de hielo tratando de empalarlo.

Cuándo trato de mover su brazo.

no pudo ya que fue atrapdo por la sacred gear de sanji.

Incapas de esquibar recibio el golpe.

!TRAHSSSSS!

El sonido de hielo rompiendose inundo el lugar.

y eso se debe a que issei dio un una patada en el aire directo hacia el suelo, pqra poder caer rapidamente y causar una unda de golpe que destruye el anterior ataque de kiva.

-nada mal, pero aun falta mas esfuerzo si quieren derrotarme-dijo issei con un tono arrogantemente.

-ches, mañdito arrogante- se quejo sanji.

-bieno, si no somos capases de vencerlo, no podremos fortarlecernos mas, al menos duramos mas que la ultima vez- dijo kiva cansado con un tono bromistas.

-termines por hoy el entreniento, mañana continuamos-dijo issei para luego empazar a caminar directo a su casa.

Cuando ya estaba lejos issei.

-kiva, viste eso ¿verdad?-dijo sanji cansado acostado en la tierra.

-te refieres a "eso"-dijo kiva recargado en un arbol recuperando el aliento.

-si, realmente eso fue aterrador-dijo sanji mientras suda frio cuando lo recuerda.

-ise-kun/hyuoduo...-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-es un demonio aterrador...-

[ **Continuara...** ]

aqui dragon escarlata, y vengo a decirles que e decidido a dar mas cambios ya que me a sido difícil mantener una historia, asi que me emfocare nada mas en esta, espero su comprensión, gracias.


	3. Pasado bastante ¿fanatcioso?

Aqui el otro episodio, disfruten.

...

 **[Pasado bastante ¿fantasioso?]**

...

En el cuerto de issei.

Debido a que rias se mudo a la casa de Issei para estar mas tiempo con él y claro que por supuesto puso celosa a asía.

Ya que el edificio del club esta en reparación, se decidio que ahi seria la reunión.

Sin embargo lo que no conto issei fue...

-el pasado vergonzoso de sempai...-dijo koneko sosteniendo uno de los álbumes de fotos de issei.

-ise pequeño, ise pequeño...-repetia rias emocionada de ver a un lindo shota que es su issei.

-ise-san es bastante lindo...-dijo asia biendo con alegria las fotos de issei.

-asia, tambien lo entiendes, este sentimiento-dijo rias mientras se uni a asia en una platica de issei shota.

-ara ara isee-kun quien diria que le gustara andar desnudo cuando era pequeño-dijo akeno mientras rie divertidaie tras ve a issei avergonzado.

-y no solo eso, a su edad ya persiguia las faldas de las chicas, aun siendo joven él siempre salia y perseguia a las one-chan de grandes pechos-dijo divertida la madre de issei, a su vez de que issei pedia perdon por su infancia anormal y de que dejaran de ver sus fotos de pequeño.

-por cierto, ¿quien es esta persona?- pregunto rias al ver a issei shota alado de un hombre pelirrojo, que era tan grande que podrias decir que media los dos metros, sin mencionar que se veia muy fuerte

\- ¿eh?, a él, es el abuelo de issei de parte de mi familia-dijo la madre issei, pero no sonaba muy feliz.

-se ve fuerte...-dijo con asombro asia.

-bueno, no por nada se apodaba como el mas fuerte del mundo, cuando era pequeña, el siempre me contaba historias de sus asañas, aunque claro, nunca le creí, eran muy fantasiosas-dijo con cansancio la madre de issei al recordar su infancia.

-¿el mas fuerte del mundo?-pregunto con curiosidad rias.

Todos vieron a la madre de issei con interes, menos issei que te ia un dolor de cabeza de recordar a su abuelo.

-si, como lo diria, mi padre siempre me decia que el podia hacer cosas que los debiles, o sea todo el mundo no podia hacer, siempre me contaba historias de como podia transformar un pedazo de carbon en un diamante o que a matado a osos o animales enormes con sus manos desnudas, pero la verdad jamas vi que convirtiera el carbon en diamante o otras cosas, solo es un viejo idiata que le gusta molestar con personas que son menos fuertes que el, no se preucupen, hace tiempo que no lo veo, dudo que siga vivo-dijo la mamá de issei, pero con tono de tener esperabza de que se hubiera muerto.

Rias penso que tal vez ese seria el origen del porque issei se volvia fuerte a una velocidad anormal, sin embargo penso que tal vez solo fuera eso, un humano que trataba de imprecionar a su hija y nieto.

-a hora que lo pienso, tu abuelo te llevo esos meses a entrenar para que pudieras convertir en diamante el carbon, ya que eso era tu unico interes cuando te fuistes ise- dijo su mama con un dedo en su mano en su mejilla recordando el pasado.

-ni me lo recuerdes, apenas pude olvidar ese infierno-dijo issei mientras suspira de estres al recordar algo su pasado.

Despues de eso, todas volvieron a ver las fotos de issei, las cuales fueron tomas para sacar copias para ellas mismas menos koneko y kiva.

Aun asi, en un momento issei vio como kiva agriaba su expresión al ver una foto

-¿que pasa kiva?-

-no, nada, por cierto ise-kun, esta foto?-

\- a, esa es la foto con un chico que conoci, vivia en la casa de alado pero se mudo, que pasa?-dijo Issei con interes.

-realmente este mundo es tan pequeño, ¿he?- dijo en voz baja kiva.

...

En la vieja iglesia.

...

Dos encapuchados dentro la la iglesia caminan hasta unas bancas.

-segura que podemos usar este sitio iriana?-

-traquila xenovia, antes vivia en esta ciudad con un amigo de mi infancia-dijo mientras sostiene un rosario de su cuello.

[continuará..]


	4. Una posible traición parte 1

e aqui el nuevo capítulo.

...

 **[Una posible ¿traicion?]**

...

Salon del club de lo ocultismo.

Dentro este salon se encuentran el equipo gremory.

Sin embargo tambien los acompañan dos personas mas de capucha blanca.

-asi que las espadas sagras fueron ¿robadas?-dijo rias al ber la crítica cituacion.

-si, y quien se sospecha quien tine las espadas es un caedre de Grigory, tbien la iglesia sospecha que los demonios estan detras de esto-dijo la chica conocida como xenovia.

-¿dices que nosostros trabajamos con los angeles caidos?-

-"rias se esta enojando, que problematico"-penso issei al ver algo de aura de destruccion en el cabello de rias.

-despues de todo a los demonios les conviene que la espada sagra desapareciera -dijo Xenovia con una mirada acusatoria.

-yo jamás haría algo que manchara el nombre del maou-dmaou-dijo rías ofendida por las palabras de xenovia.

-como se esperaba de la hermana del mauo, no es tan tonta como aliarse con sus enemigos-dijo xenovia pero rías ya estaba en su límite pero tenía que calmarse como toda rey - nuestro objetivo es, no, nuestra orden es que los demonios no interfieran en este conflicto - dijo con un tono mando, que claro a rías no le agrado.

-¿dices que no intervenga aún si es mi territorio?, aun a sabiendas de que su posibilidad de de ganar es más baja si estamos hablando de un caedre?, es un suicidio su plan- dijo rías reprochado ese plan.

-se nos encomendó que destruyeramos las espadas sagradas si estas quedaban a su merced - dijo mientras sostiene su espada.-asi que no intervengan en este conflicto, nos vemos- dijo mientras se levanta para irse.

Rías ya no dijo nada, pero estaba más que molesta.

Pero antes de que se fueran, se detubo xenovia enfrente de asia.

-tu no eres ¿la ex doncella santa? -

-esto...-trataba de hablar asia pero tenía miedo.

-quién diría que cañerías tan bajo como convertirte en un demonio-dijo xenovia con un tono reprochan te-dime, ¿sigues cree do en nuestro dios? -

-vamos xenovia como un demonio puede seguir creyendo en dios-dijo iría mientras ve a asia.

-es porque a veces los herejes se arrepieten y tratan de buscar el perdón, pero dime, si te arrepientes, con esta espada yo te purificarse para perdonar todos tus pecados.. -

Asia estaba asustada, y más con el aura de las espadas, pero lo que le aterraba era perder su familiafamilia, pero...

A instantes de que rías dijera algo, Issei se para delante de asia y dijo.

-no crees que ya es suficiente con tus amenazas, asia no le debe nada a nadie, al contrario, la iglesia le debe todo por lo que le han hecho pasar hasta hora-dijo Issei ya molesto, se lo a aguantado todo el rato pero apuntar una espada asia fue la gota que derramo el baso.

-estas tratando de decir que lucharás contra la iglesia por una hereje, siendo solo un sirviente de clase baja, rías deberías de entrenar mejor a tus sirvientes-pero en eso, su espada fue sujetada por la mano izquierda de Issei, en eso se encucho un crack.

Xenovia sorprendida de que con la mano de Issei rompiera una pequeña parte de excalibur destrucción, pero sintió miedo a la cara de ira de Issei.

-bastarda, lo único que oigo es el parloteo de una dibilicha que no conoce su lugar-dijo Issei ya listo para darle un golpe a xenovia.

-! ISSEI DETENTE¡-grito rías que eso salvo una vida ya que.

Nadie noto cuando Issei lanzó un golpe ya que su puño derecho estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de xenovia, en eso una fuerte ráfaga de aire se desató en dirección a la cara de xenovia, dicha ráfaga destrozo la pared detrás de ella con facilidad.

Irina quien conocía a Issei de pequeño, estaba impresiónada.

Al igual que los demás por la demostración de fuerza de Issei.

Xenovia tardo en reaccionar, para luego caer al suelo con sus piernas temblando.

Pero molesta se para pero en eso Issei la toma del cuello de la ropa.

-tienes suerte de que mi ama se piadosa pero la próxima no seré amable y te arrancaré la cabeza de un golpe de este frágil cuerpo-Issei irradiaba ira e instinto asesino pero se calmo a los pocos segundos soltando a xenovia.

-exorcistas, disculpen a mi peón, pero yo tampoco permitiré que amenazan a mi familia-dijo rías sería.

En eso kiva saca una espada y apuntando a las exorcistas, dice...

-antes de que se vayan, quisiera pelear con ustedes... - dijo serio y con instinto asesino, pero este se dirige hacia la espada sagrada que portaban ambas.

Claro que como orgullosas exorcistas no pasarían por alto este desafío.

Y ya que xenovia quería vengarse de Issei, acepto.

-acepto-su objetivo era vencer al caballero y luego a Issei hyoudou.

...

Fuera del salón.

...

En frente a fenete Irina y xenovia se iban a enfrentar a Issei y kiva.

-bien, una vez dicha las reglas, empiezen-dijo rías ya que de esa forma sería el refería así como también queria demostrarles que no los vieran abajo a sus preciados sirvientes.

En ese momento kiva y xenovia empieza el combate con ataques contundentes que destruyen las espadas de kiva pero rápidamente las recupera.

Mientras que Issei e Irina.

-así que exorcista ¿no? - dijo mientras caminaba hacia Irina si preocupaciones.

-si, después de todo mi padre también lo fue a en su época así que me tocaba entrenar para volverme una, y tu bueno, ¿un demonio?, no hay nada más trágico que dos amigos de la infancia peleen en bandos diferente?, seguramente esta es una prueba del señor, o dios, perdona a mi amigo de la infancia con esta espada- dijo Irina, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que le dio mala espina a Issei.

-"¿realmente está bien de la cabeza?" - se preguntó mentalmente Issei, esperando que los demás de la facción del cuelo no estén igual que su amiga de la infancia - bueno, mi ex-novia una ángel caída me mato, pero gracias bocho pude salvarme-dijo Issei con voz agradecida pero en eso un aura le enfrió la piel.

En eso se percata que aun estaba sonriendo, mientras una aura asesina que se enfocaba en Issei, a la vez de que escuchaba que Irina con ojos negros le mira y repetía en voz baja "ex-novia, ex-novia, ex-novia, novia, novia..." y así continuo repitiendo, y no solo ella, rías y asia también.

-"compañero hay veces en las que deberías callerte" - dijo ddraig mientras se activa la boosted gear.

-"perdón no pensé que seria malo, era una broma, claro que esa bastarda no la considero como si hubiera sido mi novia" - dijo Issei arrepintiendo de sus palabras de broma.

En eso Irina corre en dirección de Issei y empieza a usar la katana de su excalibur mimic, pero Issei los bloquea con facilidad con su boosted gear sin que este retroceda.

Se podía oír que irina se esforzaba mucho en tratar de cortar a Issei pero este fácilmente atrapa su espada lo la bloquea.

Así que ella salta hacia atrás y con inerte su espada en un látigo.

-hey, hey, eso es trampa-se quejo Issei.

-síes es posible no es trampa-dijo irina con un tono juguetón.

-joder no quería pelear enserió contigo-dijo Issei con un tono cansado, suspirando se pone en una posición de conbate.

Pero en eso escucha una explícito y ve con le levanto el polvo, impidiendo su vista ver lo que sucedió.

Así que con un puñetazo rápido en el aire obligó al polvo esparcirse para que deje de bloquear su vista.

Con rías.

-ise-sempai es fuerte-dijo con asombro koneko, ya que Issei fácilmente le supera en fuerza, y eso solo pasó después de su pela con raiser.

-es casi como si ise-kun cada vez que pelea con alguien más fuerte se fortaleciera - dijo akeno pero rías luego dice.

-no, es casi como si fuera otra persona al pelear-dijo rías ya que en este momento Issei tenía el pelo erizado, más levantado de lo usual, como si fuera un león.

-ise-san... - en voz baja dice asia con preocupación.

En eso ellas ven la dirección de la explosión donde Issei despejo, un enorme crater estaba en medio del campo.

En eso xenovia aparece arrastrando a kiva.

-si peleas con ira tus movimientos serán predecibles - dice ella mientras lo suelta y se dirige donde está Issei--yo me encargo de el irina - dijoientras posiciona a su espada.

-pero es mi contrincante, eso es injusto-urna reprocha pero xenovia no le toma importancia.

-descuida irá, siempre puede haber una próxima vez, peor tengo pendientes con tu compañera-dijo Issei mientras sonreía de emoción pero su ojos estaban cerrados.

-que arrogante eres para ser un clase baja-dijo ella mientras se prepara para su siguiente golpe - si bloqueas esto perderás el brazo-dijo mientras corre en dirección a Issei.

-no es arrogancia, es confianza, después de todo, que puede hacer alguien tan lento como tu-dijo Issei mientras se burla pero en eso, rías se preocupo, y sabía que iba a hacer Issei.

-¿Issei no, las espadas sagradas son letales para los demonios, no intes una locura¡-grito pero Issei hizo caso homiso.

-! BUCHO, YO TE PROMETO QUE SERÉ TU PEON MÁS FUERTE, EL MÁS FUERTE DE TODOS¡-grito con más fuerza Issei.

-! TU ARRAGANCIA SERÁ TU FIN HYOUDOU ISSEI ¡-grita xenovia para dar un poderoso golpe a Issei quien también lanza un golpe contra la espada con su boosted gear activado.

! BOOOOOM, FLIMMMM, TRACHS¡

fue el sonido de una enorme explocion que segó a todos, para luego escuchar como el sonido del aire era cortado por la espada y luego esta terminará enterrada en la tierra.

Cuando todos pudieron ver, vieron a Issei de pies sosteniendo a xenovia de una de sus pierna, dejándola colgada.

-¿y bien, te rindes o quieres que te humille más? - dijo Issei sonriendo con un tono bromista, cosa que irritó a xenovia, luego la lanza un poco al aire para ponerla de nuevo de pie en la tierra.

-¿como... como fue posible que alguien como tú pudiera repeler mi espada sagrada? - pregunto xenovia más camada ya que te reconoció la fuerza de Issei.

-simple ley de la fuerza, mientras que una fuerza sea mayor a la otra, está la puede desviar, solo aplique a mi golpe una onda expanciba más fuerte para repeler al tuyo, solo tuve que ver tu conbate con kiva para darme la idea de que tan fuerte es esta espada sagrada destrucción, es algo que solo los fuertes podemos hacer xenovia-dijo Issei con seguridad, para luego empezar a caminar en direcidirección de kiva, quien estaba en el suelo- eso era todo, pueden irse de aquiaquí si deseean, bucho, que hago con kiva? - dijo Issei mientras lo carga y lo pone en su hombro.

-llévalo a dentro, no creo que despierte en un rato-sino rías suspirando de alivió.

Con eso Issei evo a kiva dentro del edificio.

-bucho, lo que ise-kun hizo fue algo... - dijo akeno, pero ella temía lo que fuera a decir rías.

-¿oigo que ni un sonido de clase alta podría?, lo sé, y tampoco creo que sairog podría haber hecho, no se... - rías cada vez mas se preguntaba, que es realmente Issei, ¿tendrá algo que ver el dragón dentro de él o el brazo que le dio al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo lo cambio tanto?, pero lo único que si estaba segura es que en algo esta implicado el abuelo de Issei, quien se hace llamar el más fuerte del mundo, pero no explicaría porque fue derrotado fácilmente por raynare, tenía más preguntas que repuestas, y no quería meterse tanto en su pasado ya que vio que Issei se fastidia mucho con cosas relacionadas con su abuelo.

...

Después de unas horas.

...

Dentro del club de lo ocultismo.

-ise, puedes llevar a kiva a casa-pidió rías a Issei.

-¿estaaaá bien? - dijo Issei no seguro de hacerlo.

...

En las calles de kuo

...

Issei llebava a kiva en su espalda mientras hacía gestos de molestia.

-"joder, no quiero cargar al chico guapo, si fuera rías o akeno sería mejor, o también asia, o incluso koneko-chance" - pensó Issei con su natural perversión pero su compañero le reprocha.

-"enserió compañero, me haces cuestionar que realmente eres el tipo que derrotó a una espada sagrada como excalibur con sus manos, más la destrucción, esa era peligrosa y sin embargo solo fue un juego de niños para ti" - menciona con cansancio ddraig en la mente de Issei.

-"bueno, con la turbia infancia que tuve a lado de mi abuelo, hacer eso realmente no es tan difícil, a hora soy un demonio, mi cuerpo es superior a cuando era humano, aun así, me falta recuperar a un más la fuerza que tenía de pequeño, esto solo es muy poco en comparación cuando era pequeño, realmente me descuide cuando volví con mis papas, aunque bueno, es mejor estar con mi familia que ir a la guerras de occidente y medio orienteoriente con el loco de mi abuelo "- mencionó Issei en su mente mié tras suspira al recordar todas esa veces que estubo al borde de la muerte-" bueno, lo lo ubiera logrado sin tener mi [Constitución de HYPERION]"- pensó Issei mientras ve su mano que cierra y abre con sus dedos.

...

[Constitución de hyperion]

...

Las constitución de Hyperion es un síndrome que ocurre de uno de cada trillon de personas, que afecta los músculos de manera en que uno nace con 10 veces más fibras momos y lares de lo normal y los huesos son dos veces más fuertes de lo normal.

Así como también un metabolismo más rápido de lo normal, tan rápido que a la persona le seria difícil emborracharse o ser envenenado.

Sin embargo a causa de esto, las personas que nacen con esto no viven mucho, solo hasta los 40 años a lo mucho.

También está una presente regeneración acelerada que para una persona un hueso roto le tardaría hasta 3 meses, para ellos solo un mes o solo dos semanas para sanar los huesos rotos.

Así también, presente una fuerza anormal de la persona, siendo capas de ser más fuerte que los luchadores profecionales sin nesecidad de tener una vida de entrenamientos.

Y eso es todo de la sección, Dr.Escarlata.

...

Edificio de departamentos de los gremory's.

...

Issei entre al departamento de kiva, y lo deja en el sillón porque se niega a entrar al cuarto de un chico y ya quería irse a su casa.

Fuera de los departamentos.

...

Caminando por las calles de noche.

-"oye, es mi imaginación o estamos rodeados?" - pregunto Issei a ddraig en su mente.

En ese momento alguien detrás de él lo golpea.

Pero Issei esquiva y devuelve el golpe pero este es detenido por la mano del agresor.

No nesetiva ver Issei para saber quien era.

-¿que haces en mi territorio anciano? -

 **[continuará...]**


	5. Posible ¿traición? parte 2

Y aquí continuado la historia, pregunta, les parece que haga un opening para esta historia con el opening original de DxD de la primera temporada?

...

 **[Posible ¿traición? Parte II]**

...

Escuela de kuo.

En la tarde de la noche.

Issei llegaba de terminar sus trabajos pero como siempre...

-enserió ise, como es posible que no hayas podido hacer ni un solo contrato - le reprocho rías a Issei.

-me siento apenado-dijo sin saber que más decir, pero clarclaramente su mirada estaba perdida.

Rías se levanta de haciento y se dirime a Issei.

-mooo, ise, sabes que no lo hago porque este enfadada pero debes de esforzarte más, entiendes-dijo mientras acaricia la cabeza de Issei que estaba avergonzado pero feliz de la acción de rías.

-si, comprendo, me esforzaré mucho más para volver la próxima con varios contratos, ya veras, seré el número uno cuando empieze a generar contratos y un día me volveré en el rey del harem-dijo Issei motivado.

-ese es mi ise -rías lo abraza de forma en que pone el rostro de Issei contra su pecho-bien eso es todo por hoy, regresemos a casa-propuso rías.

-hai-

...

En el cuarto de Issei.

...

Vemos a Issei acostado mientras esta en medio de rías quien duerme usando sus brazos de almuada y Asia quien duerme de igual forma que rías pero las dos están desnudas ya que hace calor en un espacio reducido que es su cuarto.

Por cierto, la mama de Issei da fe de que una de ellas dos dará a luz al primer hijo de Issei y la otra el segundo.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Issei, quien no podía dormir por que los pechos de rías y asia se pegaban a su cuerpo.

Habla con su dragón rojo.

-"debería decirles de mi encierro con el viejo, ¿ddraig?" - pensó Issei.

-"será mejor reservarlo, no sabemos qué planea exactamente ese hombre peligroso" - mencionó ddraig de manera mental a Issei.

-"fufu ..." -

-"¿que?" - se quejo ddraig.

-"quien diría que el dragón Emperador celestial rojo le temiera a un humano" - burlona ente mencionó Issei.

-"silencio, para empezar, el pudo matarte en ese momento" - se quejo más ddraig.

-"lo dudo, ese hombre no mataría al único que lo puede vencer" -

-"¿tan seguro estas?" -

-"seguro, e estodo con ese viejo loco en sus viajes, lo conozco, pero sin duda será un problema a futuro si no me vuelvo más fuerte" -

En eso Issei se adentra a dentro de la boosted gear.

Flotando en el mar de llamas, ve enfrente de él a imponente ddraig.

-aún si no es la primera vez, realmente es impresionante lo que has hecho aquí adentro-aprecio Issei al ver su entorno.

-compañero, será mejor que te prepares, si no incrementa más tu poder, serias vencido por el blanco y si este tiene más talento en la magia-dijo ddraig suspirando.

-aún si dices eso, preferiría evitarlo, no me siento yo mismo cuando peleo... - dijo Issei mientras ve su mano derecha.

-aún así, es nesesario, no sabemos si el actual dragón blanco ya despertó o que tan fuerte es- advirtió ddraig.

Issei se pone a pensar en silencio mientras hace mmmm, con la boca.

Pensando todo lo que sabía de los dragones celestiales.

-sabes ddraig, te go una idea- dijo a la vez de que sonríe divertidamente.

-¿que planeas? - aún que ddraig no lo sabía, sabía que sería sumamente interesante o incluso divertido.

-verás yo... -

...

En un edificio abandonado en lo más alto de el.

...

Parado en la orilla del edificio, sin temer a caer o ser empujado por el viento.

-ise, pequeño bastado, si te uniera conmigo, hubiéramos convertido el mundo entero en nuestro siguiente escenario de combate donde ni los dioses imaginarian, pero como sea, será interesante tu camino verlo de vez en cuando y ponerte muros para fastidiarte jajaja... - dijo divertido mientras en su mano aparece un guantelete negro con una gema roja.

-cuando pelearemos contra el amo? -

-todo será a su tiempo ophofis, por a hora vayamos, hades se volverá una molestia si manda a Onyx por nosotros, aun no es tiempo para el "[ **Fin** ]" - apareciendo seis pares de alas de dragón negro, sale volando a una increíble velocidad.

...

Al día siguiente.

...

Se dio a conocer que kiva no fue a clases, así que ise, acompañado de koneko y sanji quien fue arrastrado contra su voluntad, buscaban el paradero del príncipe de la escuela.

Pero no se imaginaron que se iban a encontrar.

...

Restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer.

...

-que delicioso, no e comido nada así desde hace días... - remarcó irina su felicidad por haber comido algo bueno en sus tiempos de nesecidad.

-cierto, cierto, nada mejor que un plato de carne después de días bajo el hambre... - lloraba xenovia porque podía comer, pero gracias a los dominios, los cuales están imprecionara por su apetito.

E Issei llora su billetera.

-"adiós mis ero mangas de este sábado" -

Después de un rato de que comieran y explicaran su citación lo cual hizo que Issei mire con ojos acusadores a irina por comprar un cuadro falso.

-... solo pido que no permitan participar en su misión, nuestro amigo tiene un problema con esa espadas que llevan y quiero ayudarlo-dijo Issei determinado.

-muy bien.. - no se quejo xenovia.

-pero xenovia, son demonios, no deberíamos... - trato de quejarme pero.

-siendo honestas, nuestra probabilidad de éxito es baja, y con mi hay que guardo, solo tendríamos un 30% de exito-

-y no fue por esoeso que venimos por ello, por nuestra fe de victoria-dijo irina pero...

-no se tu irina, pero yo no pienso querer morir aún, y mientras más haya, mejora nuestra probabilidad de supervivencia y éxito - dijo xenovia analiticamente.

-enserió, tu fe es muy dudosa... - se quejo por umtima vez irina.

-irina, no se si recuerdes, pero en antaño las grandes faccioose unieron contra los dragones celestiales, digamos que se forma una alianza con el mismo objetivo en común-dijo Issei sorprende do de que comparada la situación actual con lo que paso ha e mucho tiempo.

Tiempo después kiva llegó, por medio de una llamada de koneko y pudieron llegar a un acuerdo para trabajar juntos, sumado a sanji quien se conmovió por la historia de kiva.

 **[Continuara...]**


	6. Mi responsabilidad

Aquí la continuación, pos data, cuando llegue a los diez capítulos, haré una corrección de ortografía.

Seré más atento en esos detalles.

...

 **[Mi responsabilidad.]**

...

Dia siguiente, en la noche.

-buena suerte ise-san, suerte con tu contrato-dijo asia mientras despide a Issei.

-si, no vemos-dijo disponiéndose de ella.

Ya algo lejos de casa.

-joder, realmente no me gusta mentirle a asia, pero tengo que hacer esto.. - dijo concentrándose pero en su mente- "pero ese traje de enfermera si que me alegro mucho el día-con una sonrisa pervertida se fue directa al lugar de reunión.

...

Iglesia abandonada.

Issei se vestía con ropas de exorcista junto con kiva y sanji.

-ise-kun yo... - trato de hablar, su voz sonaba culpable pero Issei lo interrumpe.

-si quieres decirme algo, dimelo cuando todo termine, te prestare mi fuerza y mi escaso poder, así que no des ni un paso atrás, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Issei mientras le da la espalda, caminando en dirección de xenovia y irina.

-ya termine, solo falta koneko para irnos, por ahora me gustaría repasar el plan - dijo Issei serio, ya que no podía darse el lujo de fallas ya que el oponente son un exorcista con espadas sagradas y un caeré, e Issei no sabe que tan fuerte es, así que esta con la guardia en alto, esperando cualquier posible enfrentamiento, e incluso retrasar al caeré para que los demás escapen.

-muy bien, primero pasaremos por los lugares donde se han muerto exorcistas y luego de eso, si nos encontramos con el enemigo llámenos para dar apoyo, ¿de acuerdo?.. - dijo xenovia.

-está bien, pero en cualquier caso, si aparece el caedre kokabiel, y es más fuerte de lo previsto retiren se, me encargaré de retrasarlo aunque sea un par de segundos-agrego Issei serio.

Cabe decir que la seriedad de los ojos de Issei sonrojo la cara de irina pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza y pezo a rezar algo como "por favor dios, protejeme de la tentación" o algo así, pero eran susurro a que Issei no podía oír.

-¿por qué te sacrificas?, no hay motivo de que te quedes a enfrentarlo, tu nivel de poder es bajo, no podrían con un caedre del nivel de kokabiel, incluso podrías dejarnos, no somos precisamente aliados de la misma facción-dijo xenovia, ya que no entendía a Issei, normalmente un demonio se preocupa por su propia vida e incluso no tendría porque salvar a dos portadoras de excalibur, desde su punto de vista, a los demonios le convendría su muertemuerte, pero Issei no.

-mmm... Bueno si me lo preguntas, soy el responsable de organizar todo esto, desde esta pequeña alianza, así como también de que irina es mi amiga de la infancia, no me gustaría que fuera erida y mucho menos llorara tu muerte, así que digamos que soy el archivo expiatorio jeje... - dijo Issei sonriendo forzada mente, pero..., no quería perder nadie preciado para él.

No otra vez.

-eres un bicho raro... - dijo xenovia con ojos penetrantes.

Cosa que daño el orgullo de Issei, pero se lo trago para no perder su postura.

Una vez de que koneko, kiva y zanjó estubieran preparados, re confirmaron el plan, pero antes de irse, Issei le habló a ssnji.

-e sanji, puedes venir aquí un momento-dijo Issei inusual ente serio del término como un maestro serio.

-¿que pasa hyuoduo?, ¿que pasa con esa seriedad?, ¡EH¡, ¡espera que haces¡-pregunto sanji, pero se alarmó cuando Issei tomo su brazo izquierdo de la nada, ni se percato cuando fue que tomó su brazo.

-mmmm.., sin duda el entrenamiento hizo tu brazo más fuerte pero no podría soportar ser golpeado por una espada sagrada... - dijo Issei mientras examinaba la mano de sanji- ¿que tanto control tienes de tu absorción line? -

-podría decirse que algo, puedo seleccionar donde puedo dirigirlo-dijo sanji nervioso--¿por qué? -

Los demás se quedaron biendo a los dos, más que nada a Issei que siempre actúa extraño de lo habitual, saben que es un pervertido que incluso creo una técnica pervertida que rompe ropas de chicas al tocarlas pero..., cuando es una pelea, actúa muy extraño, como si no fuera Issei quien peleará y lo sabían bien.

-Issei hyoudou es muy extraño no ¿no? - dijo xenovia al ver a Issei que estaba haciendo precion en diferentes puntos del brazo de sanji con sus dedos.

-ise-sempai es un pervertido hasta donde sabemos pero... - dijo koneko inexpresiva pero al recordar sus prácticas con Issei, sentía como si la dominará sin que ella supiera como, aun si lo manda a volar de un golpe, sabía que no le hizo daño alguno.

\- cuando se trata de una pelea es igual a pelar contra un... - dijo kiva pero no pudo terminar de hablar por la sensación que recorre su cuerpo cuando entrena con el, no es normal que un recién reencarnado sea así de fuerte y habilidoso, sin mencionar de esa sonrisa arrogante, le molesta esa arrogancia que emitía Issei pero de algún modo, se merecía ser arrogante, y nadie podía decir que no lo fuera arrogante.

-.. Pelear contra un demonio/oni ¿no?, si, ese día que me venció me sentí igual, ni siquiera otros demonios de clase alta me han hecho sentir este tipo de sentimientos.. - dijo mientras toca su pecho esta xenovia ya que su corazón se aceleró.

En eso escuchan un fuerte golpe y un fuerte viento salió del lugar.

Todos ven como sanji planto un golpe en la palma de la mano de Issei.

Pero todos notan que en brazo de sanji fue recubierto de las líneas de [Absorción Line] , pareciendo músculos y su mano fue recubierta de manera que parecía un guante de boxeador.

-bien, me alegro que pudieras lograrlo, así podrás sobrevivir si una espada sagrada te ataca sanji, bien vamonos.. - dijo Issei mientras caminaba hacia donde están los demas.

-pero no siento diferencia algún... - le iba a decir su inconformidad pero ve que Issei levanta su mano para decirle que se callara y mire la pared detrás de donde estaba Issei.

Sanji le tembló las piernas al ver que con un solo puñetazo, aunque no pudo lastimar a este Issei, detrás de donde estaba Issei se había hecho un enorme hoyo donde podía entrar perfectamente bien una camioneta grande.

-no desprecies mi regalo sanji, y tampoco desprecies tu fuerza, solo nesecita más práctica y un día podrías llegar a hacerme cosquillas jajaja.. - se río divertido Issei mientras sale por la puerta del lugar, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que en unos minutos hizo Issei con sanji.

...

Antiguo mirador de estrellas.

-ya hemos caminado casi toda la ciudad y nada, dejemos por hoy esto.. - se quejo sanji ya que estaba cansado.

-eso nada, aun falta y mañana es sábado así que no te preocupes por tu deberes flojo- dijo Issei mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- ¿que no quieres probar tu nueva fuerza? -

-si, pero sin tener que arriesgar la vida en el proceso - dijo deprimido sanji.

-koneko-chan, sientas algo? - dijo Issei mientras acomoda sus brazos en la nuca, como todo confiado de la vida.

-hasta hora nada ise-sempai... - dijo ella sería.

-ya veo, y no quieres salir con tu sempai, (sonido de dolor) - koneko le dio en el estómago.

-ise-sempai enfoquese en lo principal y deje de ser tan pervertido-dijo koneko mientras caminaba.

-jajaja, perdón, y bien, kiva, que harás una vez termines con lo de las espadas sagradas? - pregunto Issei aburrido.

-¿porque la pregunta? - dijo pero aun así estaba concentrado.

-bueno porque no se que más hablar y dudo que quieras hablar de pechos conmigo--dijo Issei mientras movía los brazos de forma cómica de un (obvio).

-seguir sirviendo a bucho, eso seria lo único que podría hacer.. - kiva dijo eso monótona mente pero también ya se había acostumbrado la Foa de ser de Issei.

-por cierto una cosa más... - dijo Issei mientras eleva u mano con su dedo apuntando arriba, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-¿que?/¿que?/¿he? - preguntaron todos menos sanji que no oyó lo que dijo.

En eso un sonido seco de carne aplastada se oyó.

Voltearon a ver a Issei y el está de pie mientras que en su puso emana vapor.

Su brazo está apuntando hacia arriba, es más nisiquiera cambio su posición para una para golpear.

-¿realmente creíste que me sorprenderías con algo tan simple como eso? Freed-dijo Issei mientras que a lo lejos ven a freed, el sacerdote loco estampado en la pared del edificio del mirador de estrellas.

\- ma-ma-maldito demonio, sigues siendo un maldito monstruo, pesen que te habían matado esos ángeles caídos pero por lo visto los derrotastes... (sonidos de suspiros) - pero luego se levanta mejor, pero aun adolorido de su abdomen.

-¿como...? - iba a preguntar koneko pero Issei responde.

-es imbesil esta usando algún hechizo de invoco nulidad o algo pero no pudo ocultar su intención asesina, como siempre... - dijo Issei mientras ve a freed hacia bajo.

-maldito, tu y ¡TU MALDITA MIRADA YA ME TIENEN HARTÓ ¡-grito con fuerzas freed or la mirada de Issei.

-kiva, es solo el, así que debería ser más fácil enfrentartele ¿no? - dijo Issei mientras ve a kiva caminar hasta ponerse enfrente de freed.

-puedes dejarmelo... - sonriendo kiva de que esta cercas de cumplir su venganza y que Issei le ayudará para este punto, realmente estaba feliz, pero en eso siente que alguien lo palmera.

-suerte kiva- solo con esa palabras se sentía kiva un más fuerte.

Realidad.

Issei le dio un aumento de poder de 10 boost.

Rápidamente kiva se lanza contra freed y empiezan una batalla de espadas pero freed tiene la desventaja de haber recibido un golpe de Issei.

-hyoudou, que hacemos a hora? - dijo sanji mientras se alista para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir.

-por lo mientras obcervemos y koneko-chan, llama a irina y xenovia, no sabemos cuando el jefe pueda llegar a salvar a su lacayo- dijo Issei mientras koneko llamaba a los refuerzo y sanji se mentalisabo por sí tenía que pelear.

En eso Issei toma una roca del suelo con su mano derecha.

-¿que haces? - pregunto sanji a Issei.

-un experimento social, estoy viendo si puedo recrear el juego de [Dog Duuck] en la realidad-dijo Issei sin importancia.

-¿eh? - dijo sanji en blanco.

Y sin poder ver cuando fue que se movió Issei que desapareció de su vista.

Y un momento a otro escucha.

-maldito demonio de mierda eso es trampa-grito freed ya que Issei estaba lanzando le rocas a una alta velocidad que no podías ver sus brazos moverse.

-¡hyuoduo no es maldita mente normal¡-

...

En las costas de Japón, Puerto de barcos.

Hace unas horas.

-perdón, hoy no podré ir ha hacer el contrato, lo lanero mucho... - era la voz de Issei por el teléfono.

-no te preocupes, es inevitable, la vida de un demonio es ocupada después de todo-dijo sin preocupación un hombre de mediana edad.

-bien nos vemos, y en serio lo lamento-dijo arrepentido Issei y colgó.

-jajaja, quien diría que un demonio cancelara a último minuto jajaja, no es así vali? -

-no importa, en algún momento conoceré al actual sekiryuutei, no tengo prisa... - dijo vali sin importancia.

-aún si dices eso, siempre estás emocionado por conocer a tu rival destinado ¿no? -pregunto el hombre pero no resibio respuesta alguna de vali- por cierto tengo un encargo para ti, nesecito que te encargue de kokabiel... - dijo eso. A la vez de que pezacaba un pequeño pez- rayos otro pequeño--dijo para luego lanzar lo al agua otra vez--vuelve cuando seas más grande-

En eso ve que vali se fue.

-jajaja, se me olvidó decirle que tenga cuidado con el chico, no será poderoso con la magia o el poder pero su fuerza es de temer- dijo mientras se soba el cuello-ese crío no es normal- forzando una sonrisa pero sus ojos muestran preocupación.

 **[Continuará...]**


	7. Ira del demonio

Hola chicos como están, vengo a traerles este siguiente capitulo, por cierto, la imagen que aparece en esta historia la cambie por lo que para mi es la cara de seriedad de Issei, así que dense una idea y bay bay.

Disfruten...

...

[ **Ira del demonio]**

...

Con el enfrentamiento de kiva y crees, Issei se puso a arrojar piedras como todo un buen judas, solo que este no traicionó a su amigo XD.

Continuando, sanji y koneko observan la batalla de kiva y freed, pero aunque no estén de acuerdo con las prácticas de Issei, el al menos hacía algo, cosa que les molesto por excluirlos.

-ya estoy harto de todo esto malditos¡-lanza un ataque que rompe la espada de kiva pero rápidamente la remplazo con otra.

E Issei dejó de arrojar piedras.

Cierra sus ojos como si tratara de sentir algo, entonces los abre mientras sonríe.

-¡es tu fin freed, rindete y seré piadoso con tu alma¡-grito Issei mientras hace una sonrisa segura.

Se iba a quejar freed pero rápidamente salta y evade la espada de xenovia quien llegó apenas.

-perdonen la demora, estábamos lejos de aquí - se disculpo orina mientras se alista con excalibur mímica.

-no hay problema, solo es uno así que debería ser fácil dijo Issei mientras apunta a freed.

Con eso, kiva, iría y xenovia atacan a freed.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que sacara otra espada y empezará a alardear de su espada sagrada, pero Issei le incapacita una mano con una piedra.

Mientras dice - je, sabía que tenía otra--con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aun así freed estaba arrinconado y no le gustaba estarlo.

En eso se escucha pasos de adentro del obcervatorio.

-freed, si no paras de jugar morirás - dijo el cacerdote de blanco que tenía un aparente sobrepeso y es anciano.

-pero estos demonios de mierda y estas putas no dejan de fastidiar, sobre todo ese bastado que no para de arrojar e piedras-dijo con ira freed mientras apunta a Issei.

En eso Issei salida con una sonrisa amigable.

Todos querían quejarme de Issei pero...

-freed, tenía esto ya, es peligro estar más tiempo aquí... - dijo el anciano sacerdote mientras suda a mares y cae al suelo.

Freed no se quejo y ya quería irse.

Saca algo de su abrigo y trata de lanzar la al suelo pero kiva y xenovia tratan de pararlo pero no pueden, freed y el viejo sacerdote escapan bajo el flash de la luz.

Obvio trataron de perseguirlos kiva, xenovia y irina pero...

-! NO VAYAN IDIOTAS¡-un fuerte grito que lastimo los oídos de todos, e Issei fue la causa.

-pero ise-kun, si los dejamos ellos... - enojado kiva se iba a quejar pero Issei le dice.

-los llevarán a una trampa y los mataran idiotas, irán directamente con el caedre en una posición ventajosa idiota-dijo Issei serioserio y casi gritando/regañando, sin mencionar que no querían enojar lo más, su cara estaba roja de ira, sin mencionar que lo que dijo era verdad- por a hora hay que recuperar fuerzas, las espadas sagradas solo con su presencia te han debilitado kiva, si vas es tu muerte, y no sólo tu, ustedes dos tampoco pueden ir, están cansadas por el largo camino que recorrieron desde el otro lado de la ciudad, será mejor que descansen - ordenó Issei.

Nadie quería cuestionarlo, era como si ya tubiera experiencia en esto de las peleas.

Las primeras en irse fueron xenovia e irina.

Y eso fue bueno porque después de irse aparecieron los círculos mágicos del clan gremory y sitri.

Kiva quería irse, no sabía que cara poner a rías y sanji esta cagado de miedo cuando vio a sona.

-quiero una explicación ise/sanji-dijo rías y sona al la vez, pero rías esta sorprendida de que este kiva con Issei.

...

Dentro del edificio del obcervatorio.

...

-así que yo me hago responsable de las acciones de los cuatro-dijo Issei, y aunque estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de regalo, estaba al frente de koneko, kiva y sanji, defendiendo los, sin miedo, pero Issei ve que sona no está conforme- sona-sama, las acciones de sanji fueron causadas por que yo obligue, así que les pido que cualquier castigo tengan pensado para ellos, se los suplico, denmelos a mi- Issei suplico para que ellas solo se enfocaran en el, e incluso se inclino para salpicar al estilo de japon.

-hyuoduo, tu no tienes que... - sanji trato de evitar que Issei siguiera, y aunque le tenia miedo a sona, al ver a Issei, un peon al igual que el, y más débil en poder que el, siendo un clase baja, encaraba su ama y la ama de Issei, como hombre, sanji desarrollo un respeto increbrantable por Issei, y lo está viendo como Issei es grande ante el- "quiero ser como tu" - es lo único que pensó sanji.

Por otro lado koneko y kiva estaban preocupados por Issei y a la vez sorprendidos, pensando, "¿hasta donde estas dispuesto a ir lejos por nosotros ise ?" ise se preocupa por ellos más de lo que imaginaron.

-ise, ¿eso es todo lo que paso? , ¿que paso con las exorcistas? -

-les pedí que se fueran para recuperarse, y estén listas para cualquier cosa-dijo ise sin miedo, aun en posición de suplica.

-hyuoduo, porque te alias tes a las exorcistas, sabes que eso es una alta tradición que puede llegar a costarte la vid... - sona hablo fríamente pero no pudo terminar ya que Issei la interrumpió.

-¡NO IMPORTA¡, estoy dispuesto a repetirlo de nuevo aun si es en contra las ordenes del mis mauo, un caedre esta en la ciudad, y no solo eso, como podría quedarme quiero sabiendo que los que más aprecio pueden estar en peligro y morir en cualquier momento en que ese kokabiel lanze un ataque, no solo eso, los que más amo viven aquí, simplemente no puedo estar quieto con eso carcomiendome por dentro--dijo Issei miéntras expresa sus sentimientos, su voz se escucha molesta y a la vez, al borde de las algrimas, y aun si está en posición de suplica, los dedos de sus manos involuntariamente atravesaron el concreto del suelo cuando trato de cerrar sus manos en forma de un puño.

Por otro lado sanji, kiva y koneko están conmovidos, hasta ese punto a pensado Issei por estar preocupado por ellos.

Y por otro lado rías y sona estaban más que sorprendidas, conocen que Issei es un pervertido con una fuerza anormal, pero aun no conocen por completo a Issei hyuoduo, sin duda, en su mente pensaronpensaron, "¿Quien es Issei hyoudou?".

Y las dos reinas detrás de ellas también se preguntaban quien era él exacto te, querían conocer más de Issei pero aún así.

Aun es un demonio novato y es el deber de un maestro corregir a su sirviente.

-hyuoduo-kun, el castigo de sanji sera de mil nalgadas potenciadas con poder, ¿seguro que quieres continuar? - preguntón sona.

-más las de kiva y koneko, más las tuyas, serían 4,000 nalgadas, seguro que quieres continuar? - rías no quería pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber como rey, y las acciones de Issei pudo desencadenar una guerra entre las facciones por su inexperiencia.

Issei levantó, se dio la vuelta, se inclina su torzo par mostrar su tracero.

-ise, ya que serán cuatro mil nalgadas, doblara la potencia para que sean solo dos mil y sea más rápido-dijo rías pientras el círculo de su mano creció aún más al igual que sona.

-! Hai¡-grito firmemente Issei.

Un fuerte sonido de nalgue de escucho, incluso rías y sona sintieron que se extendieron ya que se escucho muy feo el sonido de la carne de Issei.

Pero este dijo continúen sin ningún problema, sus ojos era tapados por su pelo.

Ellas dudosas continuaron.

Y para cuando ya fue la décimas nalgadas, la ropa de Issei se empezó a desgarrar.

Kiva, koneko y sanji querían voltear a otro lado, pero si lo hacían, sentirian que le han fallado a Issei, y no podrían mirarle de nuevo a la cara.

Cuando y fue la centésima nalgada (#100), la parte del uniforme del torzo se rompió, dejando ver la piel de su espalda y partes de su cuerpo.

Rías y sona iban a continuar pero se congelaron con lo que vieron.

-ise... (con voz aflijida) esas son... - quería decir lo que veía ante sus ojos, ni sona podía decir nada, sus ojos estaban mostrando un fuerte impacto, como si no creyera lo que ve.

-bucho, no se detenga, continúe, no se detenga por cosas de mi inexperiencia en mi infancia-dijo tranquilo Issei, quería cambiar de tema.

-¡NO ISE¡, como me pides que continúe después de ver... - rías quería regalarlo pero es interrumpida por ise.

-no importa, solo digamos que ir de vacaciones de verano a lugares bélicos no son precisamente un buen lugar turístico para ir-dijo Issei con una voz graciosas pero nostálgica, pero no se sentía sentimiento alguno en sus palabras- continuen-

-dejemoslo así hyuoduo, eso es todo de mi parte, me voy, sanji, ven - dijo y ordenó sona, sanji obedeció y se levanta cuando mira con culpa a Issei, su rostro cambia a la de una de horror y sorpresa, quería llorar a como de lugar, pero se fue en un círculo de teletransporte.

-ise, enderezarse-ordenó rías, pero Issei permanecía inclinado.

Poco a poco se levantó.

En la espalda de Issei se encontraban alrededor de un sin fin de cicatrices, ya saneadas pero todas ellas eran de...

Rías se hacerca y lo abraza por la espalda.

-ise, ¿como te las hisistes? - pregunto rías mientras pega su frente en la espada de Issei, cuando lo hizo, sentía que la espalda de Issei era enorme.

-eso fue hace tiempo, ni yo le recuerdo-dijo vagamente ise.

-¿es verdad? - dijo rías en voz baja pero audible para Issei.

-si-

Rías lo abrazo más fuerte, rodeo sus brazos en el torzo de Issei para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-te duele - dijo preocupada.

-ni lo sentí, su castigo, no lo sentí, y estas sicatrices has mucho también las dejé de sentir-

Koneko y kiva se habían levantado y vieron lo que todos los que están detrás de Issei vieron.

Innumerables sicatrices de, cortes, disparos, sicatrices de quemaduras y otras que parecían de tortura y abusos.

Kiva y koneko lloraron en silencio.

Kiva sentía que lo que el paso en su infancia no fue nada comparado a ise.

Lo sabía ya que todas esas sicatrices cuentan por sí solas su historia.

-¿quien te las hizo ise?-dijo rías con su cara pegada a la espalda de Issei.

-dudo que un vivan, lo había visto personalmente su final de todos ellos-dijo mientras sus ojos son tapados por su cabello.

-ise yo lo... -

-no lo lamentes, en algún momento lo sabrías, solo era tiempo, pero, me gustaría decírtelo cuando crea que estés lista, no deseo que me mires con lastima con otros ojos, se la misma bucho que me gusta se voltio Issei y abrazo a rías, dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Por algún motivo, Issei en ese momento era más alto, tanto que rías llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

...

A unas cuantas calles de la casa hyuoduo.

...

Caminando en silencio, rías e Issei están cercas de su casa.

-ise, si hay algo que yo pueda hachacer por ti, lo que sea, dímelo-dijo rías mirando a Issei a los ojos, quien sonrió pervertidamente.

-ya veré bucho, por a hora descansé os, hoy fue un día hagotador para mi cabeza - dijo mientras suspira para luego bostezar.

En eso cuando Issei abre la puerta.

-!A¡, ise-san, bienvenido de vuelta- dijo con alegría asia, mientras viste un delantal... Al desnudo... :3

Despues de una competición de quien usa mejor un delantal y cual le gusta mejor a Issei.

Fueron al cuadro de Issei para hablar más de lo que paso hoy.

Después de eso, hubo otro incidente de quien duerme con Issei, cosa que hizo a Issei elegir con la dos.

Pero el baja a tomar agua después de una acalorada pelea entre rías y así.

Ahí abajo tiene una discusión con ddraig con quien habla sobre el blanco más a detalle y el pasado de los dragones y su "conexión" con las grandes facciones, cabe decir que ddraig está hablando de lo sorprendido que está por la verdadera meta de Issei que es compartida por igual por su padre y abuelo paterno, crear un harem de bellezas.

Así como también habla de que es el primer sekiryuutei con ese tipo de metas queque no sea el poder, y que también tenga ese tipo de pasado así como también una fuerza irreal, aun si su poder de bajo, su fuerza, habilidad de combate y liderazgo sobrepasan a mio s sekiryuutei del pasado, e incluso dragones blanco.

Diciendo que Issei podría ser el humano más fuerte de la tierra y que tal vez su quiere ser alguien del top de los más fuertes en el futuro.

Pero Issei no le interesa las peleas, y remarca que si es posible, evitarlas.

Pero ddraig cree, que Issei es un mentiroso.

A también se quejo de que casi no lo usa más que un escudo de brazo, lo cual le molesta, pero, le agrada que no lo vea como una herramienta más.

Sino como un compañero con quien pelear a lado.

Despues de hablar Issei sube a su cuarto pero cuando entra, tanto el como rías se ponen en alerta, rías va a la venta y ve a freed esperando afuera.

Ya vestidos, Issei y rías salen.

-lo siento es que los interrumpí o es que ustedes ya llegaron al Sex0 jajajaja - se empezó a burlar confiado freed.

-que biene a buscar un loco como tu aquí-pregunta rías de manera exigente.

-o disculpe princesa pelirroja pero mi jefe quiere hablar contigo jajaja-dice mientras mueve sus manos en dirección al cielo donde un hombre con alas de cuervo está flotando.

-encantado de conocerte princesa gremory - habla el ángel caído kokabiel - me llamo kokabiel, uno de los líderes de grigori y e venido a aquí a dar comienzo una nueva era donde la raza superior gobernará jajaja-se ríe kokabiel.

-¿a caso entiendes de lo que hablas?, si haces eso, ¡las tres grandes facciones entrarían en guerra¡--rias no lo muestra pero tenía miedo, ya que enfrente de ella, otro nivel de poder estaba amenazando todo lo que es ama.

-si, exacto, si comienzo una nueva guerra, que mejor que un lugar donde residen las hermanas de dos mauos, me pregunto si sirzes vendría si violo y torturó a su hermana o serafall sería la primera en llegar jajaja-se reía por la hermosa imagen que tenía en su mente- muy bien, te veré en tu base de operaciones y sekiryuutei, dime si quieres unirte, a azazel le encanta las sacred ver tipo longuinius como el tuyo, muy bien, dentro de dos horas destruiré la ciudad y todos con ella, decide sekiryuutei-

Y después se fue junto con freed.

-rápido ise, hay que llamar a los demás, trata de contactarte con las exorcistas y... - pero quedo en silencio.

Ya que.

Ante ella había un auténtico demonio representando la ira misma.

El cuerpo de Issei emana un fuerte instinto asesino, vicible al ojo humano.

Este insistínto toma la forma de un demonio, o un dragón, no podía distinguirse, era difícil que era que.

Pero no había duda, este demonio dragón, mostraba la ira que este Issei que no podía expresar con su cara, solo había una gran seriedad en ella.

Su pelo se erizo a tal punto que viola la ley de la gravedad, casi pareció a una melena de león.

-! LO MATO¡-dijo Issei casi como si se tragara su grito ahogado.

 **[Continuará...]**


	8. El demonio de kuo es el sekiryuutei

Y aquí otra parte de esta historia.

Les diré algo, realmente me gusta como me esta quedando, lo amo XD.

...

 **[El demonio de kuo es el sekiryuutei más peligroso de la historia].**

...

Frente a la escuela de kuo.

Están el equipo de sona sitri frente a los gremory's.

-Rías segura de llamar a tu hermano, que recuerde no originalmente querías evitare problemas?-pregunto sona.

-llamaras a tu hermana entonces? -

-mmm.. no así esta bien - dijo sona evitando mirar directamente cuando ve a rías- pero aun así, porque decidida... - dijo sona pero ve que rías esta preocupada.

-es ise, el ahora está... - pero se calla al escuchar la fuerte explosión dentro de la escuela.

-ise.. - preocupada de que algo malo le pasó.

...

Dentro de la escuela, hace media hora.

...

-me adelanto, los veo allá-dice mientras desaparece de la vi ión de rías en un instante y una fuerte ráfaga de viento hazita y en donde estaba Issei, aun un enorme oyó agrietado del pavimento de la calle.

-ise... - rías preocupada, corre y lo más rápido y para así llegar a allí y también llamar a sona y a las exorcistas.

-por favor, que no sea tarde-

Mientras en la escuela.

Caminado por la entrada traerá de la escuela, sale Issei con la mirada cubierta de su pelo.

(siendo sinceros tenía el cabello follador y esta noche iba a violar a kokbiel XD)

-por lo visto llagas solo, ¿que?, tu ama y compañeros te habandonaron, descuida, te aceptare y cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas, déjame ver era... - mientras habla kokbiel, Issei avanza sin parar- a sí, ser el rey del harem, descuida, hay muchas ángeles caídas dispuestas a servir al Emperador dragón celestial rojo, ¿que dices? -

Sin embargo Issei no contesta y sigue su camino, kokabiel estaba en lo más alto, sentado en un trono, no sabía que planeaba.

Mientras tanto, balba dice feliz.

-está completado kokabiel-sama, la espada fue unida exitosamente-dijo mientras se la entrega a freed.

-bien, freed, prueba la en el sekiryuutei, no creo que vaya aceptar, terminarlo... - dijo mientras ve como freed se hacerca a Issei.

La mirada de Issei estaba vacía.

Ojos negros que parecían no tener fondo, como el infinito abismo.

-freed, ten cuidado, el es un monstruo, no bajes la guardia - grito balba asustado de Issei.

-descuida balba, este tipo es un problema originalmente pero con esta!EXCALIBUUUURR~¡, ya no es ningún peligro - dijo freed sin ningún problema.

-freed si no me haces caso él te va... - pero antes de decirlo, freed correcorrer muy rápido y se divide en varios freed, aunque solo uno era el verdadero.

Freed corría a los lados de Issei.

-si no te pones serio será aburrido cuando te mate con mi ¡EXCALIBUUUUR~¡-volvió a cantar, salto y apunto a dar una tadaja avía bajo al igual los clones, nadie sabía cuál era freed.

Cuando estubo por tocar a Issei.

Los clones desaparecen, a la vez de que kokabiel habré los ojos de sorpresa.

Frente a él.

Issei hyoudou, había detenida la espada con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra, tenía su puño enterrado en su abdomen, freed perdió la conciencia y salía espuma por la boca, sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

Balba chilló de miedo, conocía a Issei en el pasado, y cuando lo hizo, fue conocer a la encarnación de invencible.

-vaya, vaya, (aplausos) así que aún eres conocido como sekiryuutei más débil de esta generación, no cabe duda que no eres del todo débil, solo careces de poder, pero tu fuerza fácilmente podrías estar a la par con el de un demonio de clase suprema, jajaja es gracioso la ironía ¿no?, pero jamás vencerás al blanco con eso, si deseas vivir y prevalecer, únete a mi o si no- chasque los dedos y en varios lugares se abrieron agujeros, de los cuales salían grandes criaturas, seberus para ver exactos.

-estos perros del infierno, conocidos como seberus, fácilmente pueden vencer a demonios de clase baja e incluso demonios de clase suprema si van en manada, pero aquí hay decenas de ellos, no podrás vencerlos, rindete- con una sonrisa arrogante ve para abajo Issei, como alguien insignificante.

Por otro lado, Issei seguía en sus me sarmientos, ve que aún siguen saliendo más.

Voltea a ver a kokabiel y el dice.

-¿que miedo?...!¡.. - kokabiel se callo, ya no podía hablar, sentía como si hubiera sido.

-¿cortado? sería más presida la palabra lo que buscas ¿no? - dijo burlona ente Issei.

Pero kokabiel estaba enojado, pero aun así, no se podía mover.

-es fácil de entender porque no puedes moverte ya que... - Issei de un salto llego a donde esta kokabiel, pisando uno de sus brazos mientras lo mira hacia bajo.

Cabe decir que los ceberus no se acercaron a Issei por miedo de su aura, y eso es que en el mundo animal, los débiles deben temer a los animales más fuertes, incluso los leones que ven a todos los animales como comida y no como oponentes, le temen a aquello que pueda jugar con ellos por diversión y no puedan hacer nada para detenerlo.

Es solo instinto animal, o tal vez el de preservación el que les dice, que si lo tocan se extinguen.

Así de fácil.

-bien, bay bay kokabiel, salúdame al lucifer cuando te mueras.. - y con un rápido movimiento, pone la palma de su mano en la cara de kokabiel y este pierde el brillo de sus ojos, solo fue un momento para que el trono donde estaban se desplomarse del cielo y cellera.

Issei sujeto del rostro de kokabiel y salto lejos, cuando el trono callo, una fuerte explosión se escucho.

Issei aterrizó de pie sin problemas al suelo con kokabiel en su mano.

Y se dirigía a balba.

Este estaba más que aterrado por lo que fuera hacer.

En eso aparece kiva y xenovia.

Y en un mormuro dice.

-aún si me tengo que llevar a la desgracia a ella jejeje-se río maliosamente.

...

Aeropuerto.

...

En la enreda del acero puerto.

Salía caminando xenovia con ropa de la escuela de kuo.

Su mirada estaba la tristeza misma.

-ya se fue? - dijo Issei mientras camina a lado de ella.

-si, fue lo mejor, no quería arruinar su vida por mi egoísmo - dijo xenovia mientras sukrada refleja tristeza - gracias...-

-¿?... ¿Porque agradeces? - dice issei de mientras voltea verla.

-ya sabes, por brindarme ayuda en mi tiempo de nesecidad, aun después de eso, realmente lo agradezco sekiryuutei - dice xenovia mientras se inclina y agacha, tomando una postura de caballero.

Issei al verla recuerda que...

Después de que derrotar a a kokabiel.

Interrogó a balba pero este reveló el secreto de que dios está muerto, en ese momento, el rías estaba llegando junto con asía, akeno y koneko.. Revelar tal secreto hacia que dudarán su veracidad pero el inmóvil kokabiel lo confirmó, solo pudo hablar ya que Issei aplico en kokabiel algo que hacía con la manos, puntos de precisión que inmoviliza a kokabiel y le da un bajo ritmo cardíaco.

Así no podía escapar pero, enseguida de eso, aparece sirzes junto con serafall, ella corrió por su hermana y sirzes habló con su hermano, peor los demonios que los acompañan ven como Issei aún si tune por el cuello a kokabiel, haciendo que ellos miren con miedo a ise.

Después de aclarar esto y aquello, y hablar de esto otro.

Pasó algo...

Serafall bofeteo a Issei.

Rías y sona se sorprendieron.

Serafall le grito a Issei diciéndole.

-sabes lo que ubiera ocurrido por tu culpa, si a si-tan le hubiera pasado algo yo te... - y siguió gritándole, Issei la miraba, pero realmente no le importo lo que decía, sus ojos parecían muertos, y ocultos por su pelo.

Pero todo llega a su límite, e Issei no decía nada, le dio igual, aun si tenía una lanza de hielo apuntando su cuello, quemando le la piel por lo elada que estaba, pero quien llegó a su límite fue sona.

Serafall por primera vez fue regañando muy severamente mientras le decían, "sino fuera por el ya estaria muerta, si no fuera por Issei hyoudou toda la ciudad ubiera sido destruida junto con todos..." ellas parecían en su mundo.

En el Issei en el suyo.

Sirzes trato de hablar con él y disculparse por lo que hizo serafall, pero se fue a su casa sin más, llevándose a asía a casa, junto a xenovia, y les reconforta a, rías habló con sirzes en su lugar, para dejarlo tranquilo, ya que sabía que hoy fue mucho estrés para Issei.

...

Una semana después.

...

Casa de Issei.

De Noche.

-ahora vuelvo, iré a un contrato - dijo Issei, pero el aún seguía en una especie de trance, ya que estaba distraído siempre.

-si ise, ve con cuidado - dijo rías sonriendo pero estaba preocupada, ise emana una sensación de soledad.

-si... - y se fue...

Detrás de rías aparece la mama de Issei.

-tranquila, así luego le pasa a ise, estará bien después de una semana, así que ya estará pronto como nuevo... - dijo sonriendo la mama de Issei.

-si, esta bien - dijo pero aun seguía preocupada.

...

En una unidad departamental.

...

Issei estaba dentro de un cuarto jugando video juegos con un hombre de mediana edad.

-seguro que es la primera vez que la juegas? - pregunto Issei pero en el juego pierde.

-si ayer lo compre, pensé en darte ventaja pero ni con eso pudiste demonio-kun - dijo mientras se levanta a estirar las piernas.

-¿que?, ¿calambres? ¿A tu edad? - dijo mientras se ríe, pero el de dice.

-¿que?, ¿virgen a tu edad? Jajajaja,..! ¡... Oye oye, espera eso es trampa, le puse pausa-dijo pero cuando tomo el mando ya había perdido - realmente eres un demonio ¿no? - dijo mientras Issei dice ganar es ganar.

Después el hombre pone otro juego y así un rato hasta que se levanta beber.

-oye demonio-kun, no sekiryuutei, que tal has es todo después de lo kokabiel?...

-fic mientras le da un sorbo a su bazo y extiende sus alas de ángel caído- gusto en conocerte, sekiryuutei, soy el gobernador de los ángeles caídos azazel - dijo azazel mientras sonríe confiadamente.

Issei le da una mira monótona, voltea a ver la pantalla y le da a reanudar.

-hey espera eso es trampa, !espera¡-dice mientras salta para tomar el mando y tratar de girar el marcador y ser el primero en la cabeza.

Y así es como Issei se desestresa con un líder de facción, haciendo trampas en el forza horizon.

 **[Continuará...]**


	9. Insignificante

Aquí les traigo otro nuevo capitulo.

...

Insignificante.

...

Cuarto de Issei.

Issei se encuentra en su cama siendo abrazado por rías y asia.

Pero el solo sigue reposando en su cama.

-jejeeeh~-issei volvió a ha er el mismo pervertido ante de pechos que es.

Despues del inside te de kokabiel, se día a conocer que azazel también estaba en kuo y que era el cliente habitual de Issei.

Cosa que enojo mucho a rías, ya que no le gusta que los ángeles caídos se acertó tanto a Issei.

También el incidente de serafall quedó inconcluso, siendo que sona se disculpo personalmente por lo que pasó.

Cabe decir que en el inframundo se esparce una historia de como el sirviente derrotó como si nada a kokabiel.

Pero lo que paso realmente fue.

Issei pudo morir si kokabiel lo hubiera atacado con su poder.

Si, Issei hubiera muerto si no ubiera atacado primero.

Ya que su poder ni siquiera llaga al de un demonio de clase baja, ni siquiera aún puede hacer saltos por círculos mágicos para sus trabajos.

Cosa que lo frustra pero da todo de si mismo para no ser un estorbo.

-mmm?... (bostezo), ya estas despierto ise-dijo rías mientras se tallo los ojos, seguida de asía, pero rías se acorruca en Issei y lo abraza más fuerte.

Normalmente Issei duerme con playeras con manga larga y aunque le dolía, no podía ir a bañarse con rías o asia.

Pero se a abierto a ellas más.

Asía se preocupo mucho por Issei por las marcas de sicateices pero Issei después de un rato la tranquilizo.

Así que el ya duerme con ropa más comanda por el calor, aun más que nada lo hizo para sentir mejor el cuerpo de rías y asia cuando lo abrazan.

Después de levantarse, fueron abajo al baño para apurarse a ir a la escuela, ya que mañana vienen los padres ha ver como estudian.

-ise... - dijo rías mientras se acorruca más a Issei en la tina.

-¿que pasa? - pregunta mientras la ve.

-hoy vienen mi hermano a la ciudad de manera informal y mañana vendrá mi papá y me gustaría que.. - le decía a Issei lo que pasaría hoy lo cual pone nervioso a Issei.

Gsobre lo que paso la otra vez, yo creo que debería pedirle disculpa por ser tan grosero con él, que es rey demonio... - Issei estaba preocupado por lo que viene.

-ya te dije, le explique que habías estado bajo estrés constante y que querías descansar, pero trata de ser respetuoso, después de todo es el majo, ¿de acuerdo? - dice rías mientras se voltea a ver a Issei.

Sus pecho quedaron presionando al pecho desnudo de issei, el trata de voltear ya que podría manchar de sangre la tina pero quería ver.

-rías-one-sama, eso es trampa¡-se queja asia y salta a la tina.

Rías y Asia vuelven a comenzar su pelea pero Issei.

Realmente le gustaba este estilo de vida, aunque sea malo para su cordura, realmente era feliz.

Involuntaria mente, agarra a lados de la cintura y las abraza.

-realmente es lo mejoooor~ jejeee-

-mooo~ ise-

-ise-san yo... -

-"mientras yo viva, protegeré esta felicidad... ~" -

...

Camino a la escuela de kuo.

...

Caminando Issei Issei quien no tenía que ir más temprano a organizar las cosas para el evento de su escuela de mañana.

Así que salio un poco tarde a diferenciando rías y asia.

Pero aun así le sobraba el tiempo así que se fue a otro lugar cercas de su escuela.

...

Parque de kuo.

...

Centado en una de las bancas del parque.

Viendo la fuente de agua.

Issei recuerda la escena de cuando conoció a su supuesta novia.

-si no fuera gracias a ti, yo no abría conocido a rías ni a asia o ni siquiera esta felicidad que siento, realmente estoy agradecido contigo raynare~..-dijo Issei como si le hablara con alguien, pero el solo quería dicir todo lo que sentía.

En eso, un fuerte instinto asesino lo invade.

Sin alterarse, y examinando el entorno ve que alguien está recargado en el árbol detras de él.

Era un chico peliplatino quien le sonrió.

Issei suspira y dice.

-viejo, me distes un susto, pero vete, no bateo al otro lado, busca a otro-dijo Issei sin importancia mientras vuelve a enfocar su vista en la fuente.

-"ise no es eso, ese chico desprende aura del dragón blanco.. - solo eso dijo para que Issei lo volviera a ver.

-disculpa, pensé que eras de esos tipos de hombre con ese tipo de ropa... - dijo mientras se levanta, camina para estar de frente del chico, le extiende su mano- mucho gusto soy Issei, dragón blanco llevemos bien ¿si? - sonriendo esperando a que le de la mano.

-bien, así será... gusto en conocerte Issei, soy el actual dragón blanco vali, igual, llevemos bien... - dijo mientras le da la mano.

Solo estuvieron sostenidos de las mano en forma de saludo por unos segundo, Issei y vali se analizaban.

En eso Issei ve que vali sin cambiar su ligera sonrisa, eleva su otra mano y la posa sobre su mano, tapando su mano derecha, entonces...

! ZUUUUUUMMMMMMMM¡

Un fuerte sonido eléctrico inunda el área.

Y no planeaba detenerse.

Pero vali tenía una sonrisa grande porque.

Veía que Issei no se imitaba, y no es exagerado pero la fuerte intenciadad igual al de un relámpago ocasionó que se pudiera ver el esqueleroesqueleto de Issei, parecía diferente al de un humano normal, más que nada por su cráneo, parecía un demonio.

Después de que terminará la enorme sacudida eléctrica dice...

-no esperaba menos de mi rival, ni te inmutarse ni te quejas tes, como si fuera nada ante ti, espero con ancias nuestra pelea, aun si no tunes poder tu sinduda eres peligroso, bien nos vemos-dice vali mientras camina hasta perderse detrás de un arbol.

Issei solo vio irse normal.

-"ise, se que lo sabes pero el..." - dice ddraig con preocupación pero Issei dice.

-"enserió, este mundo si que es curioso, un rival que tine lo que el otro no tiene... jajaja y yo esperando que todo fuera pacifico, bien, te esperare hasta que llegues a la cumbre de la fuerza absoluta vali-dijo Issei mientras proseguía irse pero se define y escupe algo de sangre an suelo - ya a pasado tiempo desde el último rayo que me allá golpeado, enserió que estoy oxidado - dijo sin más para irse.

Solo fue minutos antes de que el equipo gremory llegara, Issei les explicó su encuentro con el dragón blanco y que realmente será una molestia a futuro si se vuelve en contra de él.

Mientras tanto en los baños públicos del parque donde estaban Issei y vali.

! BUAAAGH¡

Era el sonido de alguien vomitando.

Era vali quien vomita sangre en él lavamanos.

-que...! Poder¡, sin que yo pudiera verlo me planto un golpe en el estómago... - dijo vali con esfuerzo, ya que volvió a vómitar para luego caer de rodillas.

-"vali, ten cuidado, el portador de ddraig puede ser más débil que tu en poder pero es golpe y resistencia demuestra que un es alguien peligroso, no lo tomes a la ligera-regaño albvion a vali.

-descuida, así debe de ser esto, pero no podrá contra nosotros en el balance breack jeje je-dijo vali mientras se esfuerza por pararse-mejor me limpio, azazel se burlaria si me ve asi-

Empezó a caminar a la salida pero algo era seguro.

-Issei hyoudou, que monstruo terrorífico eres, jeh, que secreto tienes, que historia acompaña tu fuerza, estoy más interesado en ti... - dijo sonriendo mientras sostiene su estómago.

Pero eso no era todo lo que vio vali.

Ante el, una imagen se proyecto de un enorme monstruo, que nunca había visto.

Parecía alguna clase de insecto pero era enorme y sentía que realmente existía.

...

De vuelta a casa.

...

Issei, rías y así, cuando ambos volvía, también eran acompañados por sirzes lucifer y su maid Grafía.

Después de esto y aquello, sirzes le pidió que lo dejara dormir junto con Issei.

Rías se feudo pero al final cedió.

Entonces después de que ella lo abrazara e hiciera algo que dijo ("bañarse en su esencia") se fue a su cuarto y asia también se va a su cuarto, deseándole buenas noches.

Por otro lado, Issei se sentía de lo peor por decepcionados pero no podía ir en contra del hermano de rías que es el maou.

Minutos después.

Issei dormía en su cama mientras que el rey de los demonios dormía en el suelo.

-realmente lamento que tanga que dormir en el suelo majo-sama - dijo apenado Issei.

-no te preocupes, es raro que me traten con normalidad, estoy feliz - dijo sin preocupación.

-ya.. ya veo-dijo Issei.

-por cierto Issei ya has tocado el pecho de rías...? -

-! HAI¡, fue con esta... mano... Esto? - cuando Issei se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no sabía que hacer, estaba apenado/asustado por decirle frente al hermano de rías que también es el rey demonio, que tocó el pecho de su hermana- este yo, lo lamento - dijo Issei mientras hace la pose de disculpa.

-no te preocupes - dijo despreocupado sirzes- ¿y que tan lejos a llegado?-dijo sirzes para luego preguntar.

-realmente no mucho, realmente no se si decirle esto o no? - dijo Issei mientras esta apenado.

-descuida, en este momento no soy el maou, soy solo sirzes, así que no te preocupes-dijo como si nada sirzes.

-"pero eres su hermano" - pensaron a la vez Issei y ddraig por lo despreocupado que es, ya que cuando lo conocieron, daba un aura de realeza y seriedad, pero el de ahora era...

-esta bien - se armo de valor issei- la verdad es que, realmente no se como tratar con este tipo de temas, soy un completo novato, pero me gusta mucho rías, sin embargo, no quiero darle problemas, y que hasta donde sé, los demonios descriminan a los reencarnado así que no quiero causarle problemas-dijo Issei triste.

-y dejas que otro se la lleve? - dijo sirzes serio.

-¿pe-perdón? - dijo Issei confundido.

-ise, ¿puedo llamarte ise? - dijo sirzes a Issei pero este haciente diciendo que seria un honor - bien, use, hasta donde se, tu deseas ser el rey del harem no? -

-si, ese es mi mayo y objetivo - dijo con estrellas en sus ojos, realmente era su objetivo y a sirzes pensó "realmente es curioso, pero es joven".

-pero a este paso no podrás serlo si no eres mas decidido-dijo sirzes claramente.

-entiendo pero y que pasa si termino ocasionando... - pero es interrumpido.

-se más fuerte, son tus sentimientos, no los de nadie más, si no es a hora cuando?, si deseas ser almas para rías dilo y avancen, y no temas por que eres fuerte, no cualquier demonio puede derrotar a un fénix en condiciones críticas y mucho menos a un caeré, ise, eres lo suficiente mente fuerte, y tus logros bastan para callar a los necios, se feliz, ya que la vida de un demonio está llena de peligros, y aun si somos seres longevos, podemos morir un día, por eso debes de ser más decidido-sirzes ante los ojos de Issei, era alguien a quien admirar, y mientras más habla, más se determina Issei.

-entiendo, yo Issei hyoudou me declararse a rías, pero... - dijo Issei mirando a sirzes mientras se para de la cama.

-pero?-

-lo haré con estilo para que sea inolvidable - dijo Issei, y cabe decir que parecían muy genial.

Se la pasaron la noche hablando de varias cosas, como por ejemplo, sirzes comparten el gusto de un juego de occidente, halo, y también de algunos animes y manga que tenía Issei en su cuarto.

Y si, Issei tiene otras cosas que no son porno.

Pero se les acabó la fiesta cuando grafía los mando a dormir.

Issei se cayó de miedo, y normalmente es su mama quien lo hace.

-"nota mental no hacer enojar a grafía, pudo someter a sirzes" -

A también, Issei y sirzes se hablan como hermanos.

...

Cuarto de rías.

...

-bien hecho hermano (pero en inglés hijo :v) - dijo rías con estrellas en sus ojos.

Mientras agarra una playera que era de Issei, y la abraza.

Si rías se robo su playera.

 **[Continuará...]**

Hola chicos, como están, quiero decirles que se cine lo chingon,

 **El poder absoluto VS La Fuerza absoluta]**

¿Quien ganará?


	10. Artista Natural

Continuando con la historia...

Pido disculpas de la ortografía, pero como dije, haré una limpieza cuando llega a los diez capítulos.

Con eso, empezamos con esta historia.

...

[Artista Natural]

...

En este momento, Issei pasaba la mayor humillación de todas.

Todo mundo quería que le hiciera una estatua de una de las one-samas.

E Issei era elogiado por sus papas por su talento con las manos.

Y Asia es elogiada por todo.

Parecían hermanos.

Y xenovia entendía mal el significado de este evento.

Después de que terminará el tiempo de la clase.

Los papás fueron llevados a la entrada del edificio de la escuela.

Mientras que los estudiantes salían por otra puerta.

Rías, Issei, Asia, akeno y xenovia estaban detrás de la escuela, donde rías admira la calidad de tallado de esta pieza de arte que creó Issei, ya que uso su figura pare recrearla en una pequeña figura.

Pero Issei esta avergonzado.

-enserió ise , te quedo muy bien, no sabia que tenias ese tipo de talento ~- dijo rías mientras examina su pequeña figura.

-ara ara, si ise-kun me lo pide, podría a ayudarte a hacer la mía~~-dijo mientras se hacerca y abraza a Issei.

-akeno, no debes de hacer eso con ise-dijo rías enojada con akeno.

-aún si dices eso, ise-kun no se queja fufu~~-dijo divertida.

Y casi iban a hacer su pelea entre ellas pero se detuvieron cuando empezaron a ver que estudiantes empezaron a salir corriendo.

-! GENIAL, SECION DE COSPLAY¡-

-! ES MI DEBER COMO EX-MIEMBRO DEL CLUB DE FOTOGRAFÍA TOMAR ESA FOTOS A UN LADO¡-

y algo así decían todos incluidos los amigos de Issei, el trío pervertido.

Así que todos fueron a ver que era eso de sección de cosplay.

(pov Issei)

En este momento nos dirigimos todos a donde se hace esa sección de cosplay.

Así que en marcha.

Después de llagar, vemos que una chica pelinegra está divirtiéndose, haciendo poses de cosplay y ella es...

-muy bien todos váyanse, el receso terminará váyanse chicos-dijo sanji mientras que los estudiantes se quejan del consejo estudiantil.

-hey sanji, la tienes difícil ¿no? - dijo Issei para resirvir una cansada afirmación.

-si, hoy está más ocupado ya que llevamos a los papás perdidos a las aulas de sus hijos-suspira sanji mientras deja caer sus hombros.

-por cierto ella es? - dijo Issei al ver la chica pelinegra.

-a ella es... -

-serafall-sama, que hace aquí? - pregunta rías sorprendida.

Pero serafall se oculta detrás de sanji y Issei no sabía que decir.

En ese momento llega sona.

-sanji ¿que sucede?...! ONE-SAMA, ¿CUANDO...! ¡-pero nota que su hermana esta oculta detrás de su peon, y sabía porque.

Entonces se hacerca a serafall y le dice algo al oído.

Se escucha que trata de negarse pero al final sale.

Mientras tanto Issei...

Joder, no se que hacer..., se realmente incomodo por lo que paso esa vez.

Y veo que se hacerca, que hago¡

Siento como rías se acerca y dice...

-vamos ise, trata de hablar con serafall-sama, ¿de acuerdo? - me dice rías mientras me empuja algo.

Una vez estamos cara a cara, sona le da un ligero golpe para que hable.

-yo esto... -

-! LAMENTO LAS MOLESTIAS CUASADAS¡-dije mientras me inclino, no quería ser la causa de sus problemas.

-he? -

Veo que serafall no entiende.

-bueno ya sabe, mal entendido que le cause, seguramente cuando me vio tubo una mala imprecionara, y tome sentido ya que se preocupaba por su hermana así que... - y continuo dando más detalles y todo ya que estaba muy nervioso.

Rías le pareció lindo el hecho de que se ponga Issei nenervioso, len encantaba ver eso.

Y así le parecía gracioso como Issei se movía cuando trataba de explicarse.

Y akeno dijo "ara ara ise en problemas" dijo mientras se ñame el dedo.

Mientras que por otra parte, sona decía en voz baja... "este idiota" con cara cansada.

Pero serafall se quedó atónita, no pensaba este giro de acontecimiento, esperaba que ise le gritara y la mire con ira o rabia pero ver que se ponga nervioso, disculpándose, le pareció lindo

-así que esto...!¡ - pero se de tubo porque serafall pone su mano en su cabeza y lo empieza a acariciaracariciar.

-no, no, yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, te habías encargado de algo que no pude hacer a tiempo, gracias a ti ayudaste mucho a que no hubiera más destrucción de lo que pudo haber pasado, como maou estoy avergonzada de insultar tu logro, ¿me perdonaría? - dijo mientras posa su mano en el cache de Issei.

-e-eesta bien, no tiene que preocuparse esto... - Issei se sentía realmente feliz ya que era mimado por una chica sexy.

Y vestía como una de sus waifus así que le era imposible negarse.

Pero a rías y Asia no les pareció y lo sujetan de los brazos y dice rías.

-serafall-sama, no mime tanto a mi sirviente, es es mi deber-dijo rías pero era muy amenazante.

-ara, pero hyoudou-san no le molesta ¿verdad? ~~- dijo serafall arrogante.

Y esta es la primera vez que una reina demonio y un demonio de clase alta pelean con la mirada.

Pero son interrumpidas por sona y se lleva a serafall.

-no vemos ise-kun ~~-dijoientras le guiña el ojo.

-one-sama se más respetuosa no lo oles por su nombre.. -

-¿pero... ~? -

Después de que rías y asia se-mi castigarán a Issei, se fueron para reunirse con sus familiares.

Así que se fueron a la recepcion que era de la escuela.

Ahí se encontraron con el padre de rías quien estaba hablando con él papá de Issei, parecían viejos amigos reunidos nueva mente.

Por cierto, las madres y alumnas de la escuela se enamoraron del papá de rías.

-hola papá-dijo Issei levantando la mano como si nada, pero por dentro temía que su papá dijera algo indebido frente al padre de rías.

-hola padre-dijo rías pero avergonzada.

-o ise, que bien que vienes, estaba hablando con el papa de rías-chan, y... - el papa de Issei hablaba muy feliz de aver conocido al papá de rías.

Mientras Issei y su papá hablaban en su mundo, fueron traídos a la realidad con un ligero golpe de la mama de Issei.

-lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo y de mi esposo, que cuando hablan parecen estar en otro mundo- se disculpo la mama de Issei.

-no se preocupe, es normal que un hijo y un padre se desconecte del mundo cuando hablan jajaja-dijo el papá de rías mientras que rías lo ve con ojos entre habiertos diciendo "tu también, y pasa seguido".

En eso llega sirzes con su maid grafía.

Después de hablar un poco y presentarse, el papá de Issei sugirió ir a su casa a ver los videos que grabaron.

Así que se fueron directo a casa de los hyoudou.

...

Sala principal.

...

En la sala principal se encuentran el papá de Issei, el de rías y sirzes.

Mientras que en la cocina está la mama de Issei siendo ayudada por grafía.

Mientras que Issei, rías y Asia estaban avergonzados por los elogios de sus padres y las adulaciones de su desempeño.

Issei había muerto hace ya tiempo que tenía un fantasmita saliendo de su boca.

Estaba pálido blanco y delgado.

asia no sabía que hacer pero igual estaba sonrojada.

Y rías estaba igual de roja que su cabello.

Y sus padres y sirzes estaban tomando sake.

-miren a ría-tan, respondiendo a las preguntas del profesor se ve realmente tierna - dijo el Papa de rías mientras toma otro baso de sake.

-sin mencionar que es el cetro de atención como era de esperar de mi hermanita-dijo sirzes mientras lloraba de alegría.

Pero rías ya había llegado a su límite.

-mooo~~,!oni-sama baka¡ - grito rías mientras corre al cierto de Issei.

Cuando se fue su papá dijo.

-avergonzada se ve realmente tierna-tierna- dijo su papá de rías mientras toma otro baso de sake.

Por otro lado grafía había dejado una cámara grabando lo que hacían el papá de rías y sirzes.

Iban a pagar caro su neglijensia de hoy cuando vuelvan a casa.

Mientras tanto.

Issei revivió y noto lo que había pasado así que aprovecho para volver arriba y no estar en ese tormento de vergüenza.

Ya en el cuarto de Issei.

Rías de encuentra acostada en la cama de Issei, mientras pone parte de su rostro en la almuada.

En eso llega Issei, pero el se queda afuera viendo a rías.

Así que entra a la habitación despacio.

Y se sienta en la cama.

-... ¿esto... creo que esta bien que nuestros padres se lleven bien ¿no? - dijo Issei tímido.

-yo también pienso que sea bueno pero... - suena rías triste-... ise , ¿estas feliz de haberme conocido?... -pregunto rías con un tono vacío.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Eso puso triste a rías por ese silencio.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero...

-! KYAA... ¡! - gimió rías por qué Issei la cargo de repente.

Con una mirada, sonrisa engreída y confiada dice...

-¡No subestimes a Issei hyoudou! - dijo mientras la carga carga, sus palabras llenas de energía y emoción - bochu, desde que te conocí e sido aún más feliz, de lo que era cuando estoy con mis padres, gracias a ti pude ver conocer a Asia, akeno-senpai, koneko-chan, diablos incluso a kiva y a los demás del grupo de zona, no me arrepiento de ábrete conocido ni un poco, es más, ni lo e pensado, bocho...!no rias¡, yo simplemente quiero decir que...!¡.. - pero Issei fue callado por un beso de rías.

Issei no pudo reaccionar, se quedó congelado momentáneamente pero le corresponde el beso, para ellosellos dos, su beso fue más que infinito, más allá del sueño mismo, no sabían cuando empezó ni cuanto llevan así pero estaban felices.

Después de un tiempo se separan y se miran.

-rías, yo soy solo alguien que a vivido su vida de manera normal, mi pasado es algo turbio, y no soy tan rico, lo único bueno de mi sería mi Boosted Gear y mi fuerza, pero aun así !YO¡...-pero fue interrumpido por asia.

-! rías-one-samas eso es trampa¡- dijo asia molesta.

-no es trampa solo tome ventaja, después de que akeno fuera más agreciva decidí ser más agreciva fufu~~-dijo rías mientras hacía un gesto tierno y juguetona.

-mooo~~-mofo asia molesta.

Issei baja a rías con cuidado y ella le dice.

-dímelo cuando estemos solos ~ne ise~-dijo rías mientras camina en dirección de asia.

...

Al día siguiente en la tarde.

...

Frente a una habitación de del edificio del club.

Están todo el equipo gremory mientras ven la habitación.

-así que aquí está el otro alfil, no sabía que hubiera otro aparte de asia-dijo Issei mientras ve la puerta que está cerrada con candado y varias cintas de seguridad que decían no habrán.

-si y oni-sama piensa que ya puedo manejar su poder ya que la fuerza del grupo a aumentado con el balance breack de kiva y la inclusión de Issei y asia - dijo rías mientras ve la puerta para que aparezca un círculo mágico.

-"cierto, su balance breack de kiva que apenas obtuvo, talmente fue... Un milagro..." - pensó Issei mientras su mirada se vuelve nublada pero esto cambia cuando la puerta es abierta y se escucha un grito fuerte de chica.

-! KYAAAAS, NO NO QUIERO SALIR¡- grito fuertemente que retumbó en el edificio el grito.

-! EEEEH UNA CHICA RUBIA¡-grito de alegría y sorpresa Issei.

Con una enorme y cantidad ilimitada de escenarios donde el y dos rubias lo "atendían".

Así la vida del sekiryuutei siguiria siendo un manga/anime Echi que es XD.

[ **Continuará...** ]


	11. La decepción y Milagros del peligro?

Bien aquí el siguiente cap, aquí como bien saben, ya e hecho lo diez capas así que estaré corrigiendo los capítulos para que queden limpios lo mejor posible de errores ortografía, ya que por la emoción de haberlos terminado los publicó, así que pido perdón por mi emoción, bien continuemos...

...

[ **La Decepción y Milagros del Peligro?]**

...

Sala oculta del edificio del club de ocultismo.

Muerto tirado en él suelo esta Issei, mientras que Asia trata de revivirlo.

Y eso fue porque.

-! UN CHICO¡ !AGH¡-en ese momento murió por una parálisis cerebral.

Ya que el otro alfil de quien nunca sabía era gasper y aunque no lo pareciera, era un chico, más precisos un hikimori travestido quien tiene una apariencia de una chica rubia.

-yugo, podrías llevar a Issei a la sala principal, no creo que despierte por un rato-dijo rías mientras esta apenada por lo que paso.

-hai-

Ya en la sala del club esta todo el mundo, menos el aun muerto Issei pero este revive mientras grita.

-! ME NIEGO A ESTE RETORCIDO MUNDO...! ¿? - en ese momento despertó y se percato de que estaba en la sala priprincipal y sentado en una caja de una esquina, esta gasper quien lo mira con miedo.

-¿que paso? -dijo Issei confundido, pero en ese momento siente una grata sensación.

-ara ara ise-kun, déjame ayudarte a recordar fufum~~-dijo akeno con un tono sensual.

-! AKENO¡ aléjate de ise-dijo molesta rías.

-ara bicho está molesta, será mejor que hagamos esto luego i-s-e-kun~~ - dijo akeno divertida.

-"cierto, a empezado a hacercarse más a mi, ~aún que me gusta cuando hace esto y aquello jejeje~~" - pensó Issei mientras que su última línea de pensamiento fue más lujuriosa.

Después de que aclararon el asunto y Issei y gasper se presentarán bien.

Rías se levanta de su asiento y dice.

-ise, yuto, vengan conmigo, oni-sama quiere saber más detalles sobre tu balance breack yugo-dijo rías en su modo serio como todo un rey.

-hai-

-hai-

Issei y kiva fuero a lado de rías para ir con sirzes.

-Asia, xenovia, koneko, nesecito que ayuden a gasper en lo que puedan-dijo rías mientras desaparece en un círculo mágico junto a akeno, issei y kiva.

...

En otro lugar, donde hay solo cosas de la clase alta de kuo.

...

Dentro del una habitación de hotel de alta clase hasta arriba del hotel de 5 estrellas.

El rey demonio sirzes lucifer está sentado en su escritorio con una pila de ojas y a su lado está grafía su sirvienta.

En ese momento aparece un circulo mágico con emblema de los gremory's.

Saliendo de este rías, akeno, kiva y Issei.

Issei, kiva y akeno se inclinan mientras que rías hace una reverencia.

-lamento tomar su tiempo pero quisiera saber más sobre el balance breack que desarrollo tu sirviente y como fue influenciado por el poder de ise-kun o más bien, el milagro que hizo ise-kun - dijo sirzes, en este momento su rostro refleja seriedad y ya no muestra ese rostro amigable y negligente que normalmente muestra.

-hai , mauo-sama - dijo rías sería.

Sirzes libera un suspiro y luego dice.

-perdón, el trabajo me pone serio, traten de estar menos tensos y solo díganme los hecho ocurridos de ese día, entonces..? - pregunto sirzes mientras muestra la cara agradable de siempre.

-no cabe duda oni-san, esa es tu Major cara, te queda mejor- dijo Issei relajado mientras saluda amigablemente a sirzes con la mano y una buena sonrisa.

-! Ise¡-regalo rías pero sirzes dice.

-no te preocupes rías, como dije, estén menos tensos, aunque me alegra que decidieras llamarme así ise-kun - dijo feliz sirzes pero...

\- Issei-sama, trate de ser más respetuoso y más cuando este con el mauo frente a otros - dijo grafía pero Issei se sintió intimidado.

-hai-

-bueno volviendo al tema- dijo sirzes.

-ise puedes decirlo lo que paso ese día-

-hai, bueno haber donde empiezo, todo comenzó después de que detuvimos a kokabiel y a ese dos ex-miembros de la iglesia, pero uno de ellos quien se llama Balba Galilei, a quien "interrogue" para sacar cualquier información posible - cuando Issei dijo interrogar kiva sudo frío y le dio un ligero temblor en las piernas--todo lo que saque de él fuero los planes de kokabiel para iniciar una guerra, los cuales e detallado en el documento que elabore personalmente y presiento que es ese que tiene en las manos ¿no? -

-bien duche, y si, este es el documento que rías entregó donde describes todo la información de las planes de kokabiel y balba, aun así que tiene que ver con el balance breack de yuto kiva? - pregunto sirzes.

-si bien en cierta parte no la e detallado y es de un artículo que balba tenía en su posición - dijo Issei sorprendido a rías, ni ella sabía que Issei toma algo de es día.

-sabes que podrías estar en problemas si es realmente serio lo que tomaste no ise-kun? - dijo sirzes pero ahora serio.

-por eso me asegure que no fuera que pudiera lamentar a futuro - dijo Issei sonriendo pero a hora Issei emana una aura de seriedad.

-ya veo, ¿y que seria lo que tomaste? - dijo sirzes sonriendo, cada vez sabía cuan habilidoso es Issei para tomar decisiones, puede que sea joven pero era a la vez sabio cosa que alegro mucho a sirzes.

En ese momento Issei saca un frasco vacío donde tenía una forma de corazón.

-en este frasco había una sustancia que le permite a las personas ser portadoras de las espadas sagradas, y a su vez es ese detalle que puse de los experimentos de balba y como se dieron el resultado a estos portadores de espadas sagradas -dijo Issei.

Sirzes no podía estar más satisfecho con Issei, no podía pedir más de alguien de quien está enamorada rías.

Secillamente perfecto pero a hora el punto principal de esta reunión.

-está sustancia fue creada por balba y usada por la facción del cielo, pero su creación fue hecha a partir de sus "experimentos" - dijo Issei mientras inclina un poco su cabeza, apuntando a kiva, dando a entender de cuáles experimentos-apartir de un método especial, es posible sacar de varias personas su cierta compatibilidad con las espadas sagradas y unirla para obtener el producto de una sustancia que vuelve a cualquiera un portador de excslibur, o más bien sus fragmentos, sin embargo éstas sustancia contiene fragmentos del alma de las personas sacrificadas por balba... - dijo Issei serio, no mostraba una sonrisa arrogante si no una cara inexpresiva, y de cierto modo molesta.

Kiva mostró un rostro afligido pero de cierta manera aliviado.

-de hecho si, lo detallas todo menos sobre los fragmentos de almas, así que sucedió después? - pregunta sirzes.

-bien, fue ese mismo día, donde derrotados a kokabiel, donde quede en un estado de transe.. -

-transe? -

-si, esa semana había estado en un transe mental en lo cual no me permitía perñnsar muy claramente, sin embargo fue unos cinco días después que en medio de un sueño había sido, ¿como lo diría?, fui contactado por los fragmentos de alma en el frasco, de algún modo entraron a mi sacred gear y me pidieron que les hiciera un favor... -

...

[Flashback]

...

En la montaña donde Issei, kiva y sano entrenan.

Esta vez era de noche y solo estaban kiva y Issei.

-así que ise-kun para que me llamaste tan tarde? - regusto kiva a Issei.

-me pidieron un favor y no se irán hasta que lo cumpla - dijo Issei con un rostro cansado.

-mmm? -

En ese momento Issei mete su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y lo arroja a kiva.

-atraparlo chico guapo-

Kiva sorprendido casi se le cae el frasco que le arrojo Issei.

Cuando lo vio no pudo decir nada más que...

-ise-kun esto es... - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-perdón por no dártelo a tiempo, pero ellos nesecita am energía y no podían cumplir con su meta si energia así que los estuve recargando inconscientemente... aun que en realidad me trataron de posser- dijo Issei pero lo último fue más un susurro.

En ese momento Issei empezó a resplandecer en un aura rosa.

Su aura se empezó a concentrar en el frasco, era como si una línea de energía rosa se conectara al frasco.

Issei vio su mamo y luego su cuerpo y pregunta a ddraig.

-"que pasa?" -

-"algo dentro de ti está causando que la energía del sacred gear esté alimentando a las almas de de eso niños, !Ise, esta energía no es normal, no se parece a nada que allá visto, es como si fuera hecha de tu alma, no, tu alma está alimentando a esa pequeñas almas¡-dijo ddraig pero luego se exalta cuando verifica lo que pasa.

-"mmmm... ya veo, bueno no importa, veamos que sucede" - dijo Issei mientras ve que alrededor de kiva aparecen las almas de varios chicos y chicas, de dirigente edades, todo ellos saliendo del frasco, pero aun una pequeña línea se conecta a ello e Issei.

-todos yo.. - kiva esta llorando, no podía aguantarlo y desbordó en lágrimas--yo.. yo, siempre, siempre me pregunté que si esta bien que yo siguiera vivo... - kiva ya no podía más, lloraba como un niño pequeño y asustado.

Las almas se hacerca ron más a él.

-algunos tenían sueños más grandes, algunos anhelaban vivir más que yo, me preguntaba si estaba bien que solo yo pudiera vivir una vida tranquila.. - kiva lloraba y lloraba, su tapaba los ojos, no podía contenerlo en absoluto, todos sus sentimientos se desbordaron.

-está bien... **!VIVE¡** \- dijo una de las chicas.

Lo abrazo de una manera de la cual una madre abrazaría a su hijo, o más bien, una hermana mayor a su hermanito.

Cada una de las almas se hacerca ron y abrazaron a kiva.

-!HEY KIVA¡-gritó Issei.

Kiva voltee al igual que todos.

-! YO ISSEI HYOUDOU * LES PROMETO QUE UN DÍA TODOS USTEDES LOS REVIVIRE, SE LOS PROMETO¡ - dijo Issei con una sonrisa confiada y aunque en sus ojos estaba dejando salir unas lágrimas, no quita su imagen genial que mostraba en ese momento.

-tienes a un imprecionante dragón de amigo, cuídalo... - dijo la primera alma en abrazar a kiva.

Después todas las almas dejaron de abrazarlo, caminaron n unos pasos atrás y se sostenieron de sus manos.

Y empezaron a caminar a un lado mientras se sostenían, habían formado un círculo alrededor de kiva.

-no podemos hacer nada uno por uno... -

-pero cuando nos reunimos todos juntos... -

-nosotros que hemos aceptado a la espada sagrada y al dios dragón en nuestros corazones... -

-no tenemos miedo a nada... -

-incluso si no hay un dios que nos cuide, siempre estará un dragon carmesí cuidándonos... -

-nuestros corazones bajo su brillantes alas siempre serán... -

-!~UNO~¡-

Cuando lo dijo kiva, una fuerza de flores rojo, negro y blanco lo alzaron.

-! ¿mi poder?¡- el poder de Issei fue drenado rápidamente que se sintió débil, pero aun así pudoantenerse de pie.

-! compañero, ese caballero a alcanzado el maximo ¡, gracias ti y a los sentimientos de esa almas - dijo ddraig sin poder creer nada.

-un sacred gear que usa las ideas y sentimientos de su propietario como la fuerza de su poder... pero que existe dormido en su interior -

En ese momento enormes espadas salían del suelo, negras, rojas y blancas a los lados de kiva quien seguí en el aire y enzima de él una masa de poder se acumula, de colores rojos, blancos y negros.

-cuando las ideas y sentimientos de ese propietario estallan con violencia contra el flujo del mundo, el sacred gear alcanza el máximo y eso se conoce como -

Entonces kiva deciende del cielo con su mano cubierta de la masa de poder.

Resplandece, dejando a Issei sin vicion.

Cuando la luz termina de resplandecer.

Issei se queda con una mirada sorprendida pero su cara muestra una tremenda felicidad que parece un engreído.

Frente a Issei.

Kiva su mejor amigo.

Blandia una espada gris, con detalles en medio de la hoja donde estaba escrito en letras rojas que resplandecía de poder que decía "Nuestros corazones siempre serán uno", el mango de la espada parecía un dragón devorando la espada, de color rojo, su ojo era una joya esmeralda, y con detalles en el borde del filo de la espada que parecía llamas.

Pero eso no era todo ya que detrás de kiva un par de alas de espadas iguales a la que sostiene en su mano.

Su ojo derecho cambió, su iris se volvió dorada y su pupila se afiloafilió, parecía un ojo reptil, no, un ojo de un dragón.

-Balance breack - dijo ddraig sorprendido.

[ **HOLY DEMONIC SWORD, IMPERIAL DRAGON** ]

kiva tenía una cara inxpreciba, como si no supiera nada.

Entonces escucha.

-!MALDITO BASTARDO, TE ME HAS ADELANTADO¡- grito Issei pero estaba feliz de que su amigo se hiciera fuerte.

Kiva ve su espada que sostiene, y le lo que tiene escrito, expresa una sonrisa de felicidad y alivió.

Entonces da un ligero corte en vertical y...

Una gran onda de energía que cortaba todo a su paso salí, por suerte Issei no estaba donde el hizo el corte pero eso sí, dividió la tierra por cientos de metros, difícil de ocultar.

Issei se quedó pasmado al igual que kiva.

-yo creo que deberías atenderte de usarla cuando entrenemos-dijo issei mientras suda frío.

-ise-kun me ayudarías a probar su fuerza--dijo kiva con una sonrisa inocente mientras camina en dirección de Issei, le iba a regresar y con interéses los golpes que ricibio de Issei.

-olle maldito no te acerques - dijo Issei asustado.

Y kiva lo persiguió.

...

[Fin de Flash Back]

...

-y es por eso que le disloque la mandíbula, fin-dijo Issei con una cara divertida de un niño.

Pero rías le pellizca una megilla.

-!Ite, ite, iteee! - rías lo tenía apresado.

-y bien, ¿Hugo Kiva podrías mostrarme tu balance breack? -

-hai-

...

Unas horas después.

...

Sentado aún en su escritorio le habla a grafía.

-qué piensas sobre esto, ¿una coincidencia o ise es más de lo que parece? - dijo sirzes biendo desde una ventana el cielo nocturno.

-pienso que, sería interesante ver al actual sekiryuutei realizar más "milagros" en un futuro fufufu~-dijobdivertida grafía, algo que es inusual.

-así que también piensas igual, cierta mente rías consiguió a un peon sin igual, el actual sekiryuutei, quien ama a rías y rías ama a ise, sin duda, ella escogía al mejor de todos, sin mesionar su manera de pensar y esa fuerza, fácilmente su fuerza compite a la del primer rey demonio asmadeus, quien tenía la fuerza para golpear a dios y dañarlo, por cierto ya hay algo de información sobre... - pregunto sirzes a grafía pero ella se adelanto.

-lamentablemente no encontramos nada, todo parece normal, menos cuando desapareció cuando tenía solo 6 años, pero según la mamá de ise, se fue de viaje co su abuelo a las montañas pero no hay nada de infermes del abuelo de Issei, tratamos de buscar pero solo esta su abuelo paterno, pero de la familia de su mama, no hay registros es como si... -

-usará otro nombre? -

-si, lamento no emcontrar nada más sirzes-sama-se disculpo grafía.

Sirzes se levanta y va a la ventana.

Pone su mano en la barbilla y piensapiensa...

-grafía puedes buscar el [Actual "Verdadero" Campeón Kaioh]? -

En ese momento grafía pone una cara sorprendida.

-no creerás que él... -

-solo digamos que me dio una pista, y no creo que sea el único, intuyo que también a azazel le dio una-dijo mientras ve la lunaluna- así que quieres revelarlo todo ese día, la reunión que convocó azazel que se celebrará en la escuela de kuo es en una semana, esa día se decidirá como será el transcurso del futuro, espero que vaya de lo mejor y perdure la paz - dijo sirzesientras a la vez piensa "espero que los dos dragones celestiales no empiezen su batalla ese día, podría ser bastante..."

Entonces detrás de él lo abraza grafía y dice.

-confía en la persona que le gusta tu pequeña hermanita, después de todo no es igual que los anteriores, se que es será... -

-la diferencia... -

[ **Continuará...]**


	12. Kouhai

Aquí esta el otro capitulo de el sekiryuutei más peligroso de la historia.

A su que sin más continuemos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

...

[ **Kouhai]**

...

Fuera del cuarto de gasper.

Issei se encuentra sentado enfrente de su cuarto mientras tiene una ligera platica con gasper.

-"realmente me preocupa lo que tiene en la cabeza xenovia a veces" - pensó Issei mientras suspira- entonces ¿estas asustado de tu sacred gear... Y de nosotros... ?- preguntó Issei con calma.

Pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, Issei continúa.

-yo también tengo una sacred gear, donde reside un supuesto dragón poderoso, mi vida sería considerada como una burla al mundo, e hecho tantas cosas que desafía al mundo, que realmente me aterra... - dijo Issei mientras ve su mano--realmente no me importa si poseo un sacred gear poderoso, no poseo el poder para usarlo, solo se desperdicia en mi, lo único que tengo es mi enorme fuerza, siendo sincerós, en el grupo soy el más débil en poder, solo cuento con mi fuerza pero igual esta a su tiempo me aterrorizaba pero... -

Saliendo de su cuero gasper dice...

-¿pero? -

-si no soy capas de de ir al limite, de controlar y perfeccionar todo lo que puedo de mi, se volverá a repetir lo que paso esa vez, cuando fue el compromiso de bochu, fines lo mejor pero mi falta de poder y la diferencia que había con raiser era inmensa, en ese entonces escondía mi fuerza para que no me miraran como un monstruo, sin embargo, a causa de eso... -con su mirada tapada por cabello y apretando el puño.

-¿que paso? - gasper sabía lo que paso pero no esa talmente como paso.

-! mi debilidad hizo llorar a bochu¡-dijo Issei mientras aprieta su puño- verla llorar me hizo decidir una cosa, sin importar que, daré lo mejor que pueda por la chica que me gusta, no se nada de las cosas complicadas, soy un idiota pero, si se que no quiero hacer llorar de nuevo a bochu, así que aun si me miran con esos ojos de miedo o no, daré lo mejor de mi para el bien del grupo y de bocha-dijo Issei, su palabras de determinación llegaron a gasper, pero...

-pero me aterra ver de nuevo el rostro de todos congelado, simplemente no me gusta - dijo llorando.

-entonces vuele fuerte y controla el poder, y si no puedes solo, este oni-san te ayudará a controlarlo lo mejor que pueda, gasper, ni te dejaré solo, lo prometo, seamos amigos, y además... - dijo Issei mientras se rasca la nucanuca- siento invidia de ti... -

-¿eh? -

-si ya sabes, esa habilidad de detener el tiempo la invidio, ya que podría usarla para ~ congelar el tiempo y espiar bajo las faldas de las chicas, o también de ir a por bochu y tocar sus pechos y no sólo ella también akeno-San, sin duda un oder envidiable.. -

Gasper no entendía a Issei del todo, pero estaba feliz ya que sabía, que Issei noble mentía, y le daba ánimos incluso como cuando le dijo que sentía invidia de él por su poder, quería ser como Issei.

Ese día, Issei y gasper empezaron una rutina de entrenamiento especial para gasper, le enseñó métodos de control, usando una bolsa de papel con unas abukeros, reducen su campo de vista así que puede usar mejor su pide, aparte de que Issei y gasper desarrollaron una conexión de hermano mayor y hermano menor.

...

Centro comercial de kuo.

...

Caminado por uno de los pasillo de último piso del centro comercial.

Issei caminaba solo a un rumbo.

-"por todo el trabajo no e podido venir a comprar mis 'cosas de caballero'" - pensó Issei mientras camina en dirección a una tienda de películas y revistas de manga/animé.

Y no se equivoca, ya que desde que es demonio no a podido incrementar su colección ero, ya sea porque es acompañado siempre por alguien o tiene deberes de demonio o simplemente kuo esta en peligro.

No a tenido tiempo para sus cosas.

Llegando al lugar, saluda al dueño, UE conoce desde hace tiempo, y como es su mejor comprador, tiene cosas especiales para ise.

El dueño saca detrás de su mostrador una caja donde había varios artículos ara caballeros.

Issei lo inspecciona todo, y sabe que es contenido de primera.

Sin embargo debía de ser discreto con sus cosas, o al menos que durarán sin que las encontrarán, ya que, a encontrado a rías y asia leyéndolas debes de cuando.

Y aunque empezaron a usar cosas ero, le da pena que chicas lindas encuentren su contenido para caballeros.

Después de seleccionar un H de una sacerdotisas y una diosa quienes se enamoran del prota de cabello follador.

Issei se retira para irse.

Y para no pasar por la puerta principal, debía de ir por otra ruta para salir y eso era, ir al árcade donde se conecta adentro y fuera del centro comercial.

Fue al ascensor más cercano.

Selecciono el último piso y descendió.

Saliendo del ascensor.

Se dirige al los árcade para salir.

Camina de manera en que parezca que está interasado.

Cuando nadie miro se dirigió a la salida.

Y una vez de que estuviera a unos metros de la salida.

Se detiene.

Voltea aún lado para ver bien aquello que lo distrajo.

Frente a Issei.

Una chica que parecía ser mayor a rías pero aún así, se veía muy bien.

Sería la palabra una divina chica.

Vestía un vestido negro, de blusa morada.

Su pelo negro oscuro es tan largo que le llegaba a su cadera.

Tenía puesto unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodillas.

Ella esta parada enfrente de una máquina de gancho.

Donde hay peluches de pokemos y entre ellos, uno de serpiente negra de ojos morados que está hasta arriba de los demás pero era difícil de sacar.

Issei se acerca para verla bien, era más que una simple curiosidad.

Cuando la vio, Issei quedó ipnotisado.

Al ver esos profundos y oscuros ojos, en esa piel blanca de porcelana.

Issei tenía un rostro sonrojado.

Entonces la chica voltea y ve a Issei diracdiractamente a los ojos.

Tenía un bella sonrisa desde la perspectiva de Issei.

Issei se dio cuenta de que hizo, se puso nervioso pero aún así, quiso evitar el ambiente tenso.

-esto... esto quieres ese peluche? - dijo Issei viendo a la serpiente.

Ella aciente.

-pues es tu día de suerte, frente a ti esta el mejor jugador de máquinas de ganchos de kuo- Issei no exagera, es oficialmente el mejor.

Issei pone una moneda en la máquina y empieza el juego

Mueve precisamente el gancho con los botones de la máquina.

A un nivel rápido y elegante.

Atrapa el peluche.

Cuando el gancho lo agarra, se dirige a soltarlo en la salida.

Cuando estaba apunto de tirarlo.

El pequeño peluche se atora.

-eee?, que pasa con esto... (sonidos de golpes en la maquina)-fue cuando Issei intento golpear con más precisión para que esta soltara el peluche pero en un instante.

!POMM¡

la chica dio un golpe a un costado de la máquina.

Soltó el peluche y callo, pero ese golpe destruyó la máquina.

Issei tenía una cara pálida al ver eso.

En eso el dueño los ve y los persigue.

-! Correeee¡-pero la chica no corría del todo así que la cargo y se fueron talmente rápido.

Parque de kuo.

Issei suspira ya que fue perseguido por casi toda la ciudad.

Mientras que la chica seguía ahí con el.

-realmente no cambias... ¿no? - dijo en voz baja que ni Issei escucho.

-¿eh?, dijistes algo? - pregunto Issei pero cuando alza su cabeza, ya no estaba.

-"la posibilidad de que sea un ser sobrenatural es alta, nadie puede pasar desapercibido por mi a menos que sean más fuertes que yo"-dijobissei mientras ve donde estaba esa chica.

-"compañero, creo que era un dragón la chica que cargastes " - dijo ddraig desde su mente.

-¿crees realmente? -

-"no hay duda, y era fuerte, ten cuidado ise, los dragones atraemos poder, y eres mi actual portador así que no será raro que se hacerquen a ti por cualquier motivo, para conocerte o para pelear contra ti" -

-realmente no me gusta pelear, pero eso no dice que no puedo pelear -dijo Issei mientras choca su puño contra su puño.

Entonces Issei se dio cuenta que...

-!MIERDAAAAA¡ !LO OLVIDEEEEEE! -

había olvidado su preciado tesoro comprado.

...

En la noche en la sima de un edificio en construcción.

...

Azazel sentado en una biga en la sima del edificio.

-¿que dices del actual sekiryuutei? Vali - dice azazel mientras bebe un trago de sake.

Vali se para en la orilla y dice.

-realmente ancio nuestra batalla - dijo mientras

-aún si es el actual sekiryuutei más débil de la historia? -

-ciertamente es débil a diferencia de mi pero... realmente me alegra que no pueda usar su balance breack completo, su sola fuerza ya es... - dijo vali mientras sonríe y su cuerpo tiembla.

-quien diría que un día vería al hakuryuukuo más fuerte de la historia temblar por el sekiryuutei más débil de la historia... pero tienes razón, es bueno que no haya alcanzado el balance Breack - dijo azazel mientras toma otro trago.

-azazel, antes pensaba, realmente no me interesaba un mundo donde no está dios pero... en un mundo donde esta un rival así, realmente será interesante como se desarrollara nuestra futura pelea - dijo vali mientras se levanta.

\- donde vas? -

-iré a ver a mi rival, deseo decirle algo - dijo vali mientras despliega sus alas.

Saliendo volando.

-! Asegúrate de no molestarlo¡-

Pero vali ya está lejos.

Mientras azazel.

Saca de su ropa una hoja de papel donde aparece varios informes y una imagen.

-así que te llamabas draco, coincidencia? O tal vez... Bueno, ese día sabremos quien eres hyoudou issei-

...

Bosque de kuo.

...

Issei y kiva están en combate de entramiento mientras que sano lanza golpes contra Issei pero este los esquiva o los bloquea.

Kiva lanza varios cortes contra Issei con su espada de balance breack, directos a su pecho.

Issei usa su boosted gear como escudo ya que el balance breack de kiva puede cortarlo.

Mientras que sanji lanza una parada que está envuelta de sus líneas, siendo una poderosa patada.

Issei salta y esquiva.

Kiva lanza otro ataque con sus alas del balance breack.

Este era muy peligroso.

Este podía llegar a cortar a Issei.

Issei dio un golpe repetido en muy corto tiempo contra el aire para impulsarse en contra kiva para esquivar el ataque pero sanji llega atrás de él y le da una muy fuerte patada que lo manda contracontra contra kiva y ya que no tenía un punto de apoyo.

!SSLAAAASSH¡

Kiva no se detuvo y si, le dio el corte a Issei.

Corto su pecho y destrozo su ropa.

Issei tenía varios cortes en su pecho, parecían profundos sin embargo...

Kiva y sanji se dieron cuenta de su terrible avance.

Por que vieron como Issei no cayó a pesar del fatal golpe.

Incluso kiva se preocupo cuando lo atacó pero más se preocupo de cómo reaccionaria Issei.

Vapor salía del cuerpo de Issei.

Más preciso, su pecho emanaba vapor.

-oye... Ise-kun estas bien-bien? - dijo kiva preocupado.

Cuando se hacerca.

Issei desparece de su vista y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el puño de Issei a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Y un fuerte golpe de viento golpeó a kiva, fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder unos metros para atrás por la fuerza del aire.

Y no fue el único afectado, sanji perdió el equilibrio y fue enviado atrás por un par de metros.

Entonces cuando los dos se levantan en guardia.

Cuando miran a Issei, el les mira con una cara de arrogante, que se burla y sus ojos les miraban hacia bajo.

Pero ellos vieron como de las enormes heridas del pecho de Issei, emanaban vapor y estas ya eran mas pequeñas, se estaban cerrando.

-(suspira)... idiotas, claro que me molestaría si me cortan-dijo Issei mientras pone sus manos en la cadera.

-realmente me asustaste hyoudou, no sabría que decirle a tu ama si te hubiera pasado algo - dijo en broma sanji.

-y yo me pregunto que dirá kaicho si le rompo las piernas a su peon mmmm... - dijo en broma Issei.

-enserió no digas eso, da miedo cuando lo dices con esa sonrisa tuya - dijo sanji con algo de miedo por las bromas de iseei, no sabian si lo decía serio.

-pero e de abmitirlo, han mejorado mejor en su conbate al grado de poderme arañar el pecho - dijo Issei elogiando si logro.

-vamos, yuto pudo cortarte y yo darte un buen golpe - dijo sanji molesto.

-ustedes están lejos de vencerme, esta vez tuvieron suerte, de atraparme en un punto sin apoyo, pero si quieren ver hasta donde llegan mientras estoy serio, adelante - dijo Issei arrogante.

-que dices yuto? - dijo sanji mientras se acomoda.

-veamos que es capas ise-kun contra nuestro todo, vamos-

Ambos caminaron en un sentido contrario, querían rodear a Issei.

Cuando ya estaban aún lado a lado, en diferentes ángulos.

Kiva y sanji se lanzan contra Issei.

Issei no se mueve nisiquiera trata de defenderse.

Kiva ya no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir usando su balance breack.

Y sanji quería quitarle su sonrisa a Issei.

-ise-kun no me culpes si te corto ! AAAAAAAHHHH¡ -

\- !hyoudou¡, !NO ME SUBESTIMES AAAAAAAAHHH¡-

Kiva fue el primero en llegar, más rápido que sanji.

Lanzó un potente corte horizontal cargado de energía.

Sin embargo la espada quedó atorada en el brazo de Issei, corto la piel pero no sus músculos.

Kiva se sorprendió mucho, pensó que tal vez... Podría ganar pero por dentro no se imagina ganándole a Issei.

Quien derrotó a un líder de los ángeles caídos de gran renombre.

Mientras que sanji.

Ya había llegado y empezó a golpear a Issei sin duda compasión.

Fortaleció sus extremidades con sus líneas pero no hacia retroceder a Issei.

Golpe tras golpe no podía ganar.

Así siguió un rato, al igual kiva que empezó a cortar con ataques de su espada contra Issei.

No importa que tan maltratada esté su piel por los cortes, no sangraba.

Y mucho menos sacudía su piel.

Pero cuando ya estaban exhaustos.

Issei los agarro de su ropa y los hace chocar entre ellos a una alta velocidad.

Escupiendo sangre los dos, arrojandolos al suelo.

-"con eso no les pasará nada, cuando se recuperen les ayúdare a ir a casa, pero por si acaso" - pensó Issei viendo a kiva y sanji cansados y noqueados- "se han vuelto realmente fuertes, pero aun nesecitan ser más fuertes, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar a todos a pesar de mi debilidad" - pensó Issei mientras se les hacerca, muerde su pulgar, sale algo de sangre de su dedo y le vierte una gota de sangre a cada uno en su boca - "si me concentro en ayudarlos mi sangre ayudara a acelerar su metabolismo y recuperarse más rápido" - después de eso, vio su dedo que cierra su herida, lento pero más rápido que las personas normales, lo gracioso fue que sólo había salido la sangre nesesario, como si su cuerpo supiera que desea.

Se sentó en una roca y empezó a meditar mentalmente.

Organizando sus pensamientos.

En eso, una ligera brisa recorre la noche.

Y de un momento a otro.

!PUUUUMMMMPUUUUMMMM¡

El sonido de un doble golpe resonó para después el sonido de árboles rotos y piedras quebradas sonó.

Parado en es mis piedra.

Issei y vali en su balance breack chocando sus puños.

-que amable salido de tu parte-dijo Issei amigablemente divertido.

-gracias por recibirlo con todo mi rival- dijo vali en su balance breack para después desactivar su balance breack y pararse en la misma roca que Issei - tienes tiempo para hablar? - sonría con la mayor felicidad del mundo.

[Continuará...]

Este capítulo de hoy estubo retrasado pero espero que les guste, el próximo será.

[Bendición divina y confecciones sinceras del Rey]


	13. Bendición divina y confecciones

Me disculpo por haber tardado, tenia unos pendientes que se acumularon pero en fin aquí esta el capitulo de la Cumbre, pero a mi versión XD.

Bien continúemos.

...

[Bendición divina y confecciones sinceras del Rey]

...

En medio del bosque.

Kiva y sanji están inconscientes por lo arduo y cansado del entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no era tan pacifico esa noche.

En todo el bosque diferentes ráfagas de viento y colisiones de esferas de poder que desataban explosiónes que si no fuera por la barrera que puso Issei con ayuda de akeno y rías de antemano.

Ya que todo kuo abría escuchado esta pelea.

Volando en el aire, vistiendo su balance breack está vali quien tiene la mayor parte de la armadura rota.

Se caían pedazos de la misma.

Mientras que abajo, con su puño derecho sangrando y su brazo izquierdo de dragón con las escamas dañadas, varias partes de su ropa rotas, eridas en todo su cuerpo que tardaban en sanar y una parte de su pecho quemado.

Esta Issei, quien aún sin haber alcanzado el balence breack y sólo usando su fuerza y algunos boost, pudo hacerle frente a su rival destinado.

El hakuryuukou.

Quien a estado usando ataques a distancia y escudos para enfrentarse a Issei.

-sólo e de decir que aún no e usado la mayor parte de mi poder hyoudou Issei, si de verdad eres mi rival muéstrame lo que de verdad eres capas de hacer... muéstrame tu poder de dragón... - vali esta retando a Issei a que use su incompleto balance breack, ya que al haber dado su brazo, le permite por limitado tiempo usarlo, pero hasta hora no lo a usado porque no lo nesecita va , pero... ahora está molesto de que lo mire hacia bajo, así que haciendo una sonrisa siniestra, mira a vali y dice.

-si llegara usarlo no crees que perderías la vida insecto... - se burla Issei de vali, que por supuesto este es molestado pero no lo suficiente.

-como tu quieras - dijo va mientras se lanza contra Issei--! ya no me voy a contener¡-dijo mientras vuela tan rápido que para sorpresa de Issei, lo pierde de vista.

-muy lento-dice vali mientras lanza una patada a un costado de Issei.

Sin darle tiempo de defenderse, la recibe de lleno la patada, causando que salga disparado contravarios árboles.

En el suelo Issei esta sangrando de su cabeza y sus costillas parecían haberse roto.

Vali se hacerca a Issei.

Pero un mal mentó a otro la armadura de vali se rompe, este sorprendido dice.

-aún si te di mi patada con todas mis fuerza, lograste golpearme varias veces en diferentes puntos en mi armadura, sin duda tu fuerza es de temer, si tubiera que comparala, diría que tienes la misma fuerza física de un rey dragón, pero hay algo más, mi armadura no sería rota por solo golpees de un nivel de rey dragón, así que... ¿que eres? - dijo vali mientras sostiene del cabello de Issei.

Sin embargo un sentimiento de haber sido cortado en dos estremeció su cuerpo.

Saltando hacia atrás ve su cuerpo y piensa en pánico...

-"! DEFINITIVAMENTE SENTÍ EL FILO DE UNA ESPADA CORTAME A LA MITAD¡-vali volteaba ver a Issei.

Frente a él, Issei estaba de rodillas sangrado pero con una sonrisa arrogante, pero lo que vio con sorpresa era que habían dos Issei, el de rodillas, y otro parado con una katana en mano, este quien tenía una espada, era algo transparente, pero sin dudas era idéntico a Issei.

El Issei de rodillas dice.

-sin duda has de tener una buena fuerza por haber mantenido la conciencia después haber sido rebanado, normalmente los débiles entran en un estado de shock y después caen inconscientes al piso, a veces con traumas y otras en estado vegetal, varía en persona... - dijo Issei mientras se levanta.

-! QUE FUE ESO ¡-vali sabía que era una ilusión, pero no sabe cómo Issei puede usarla hasta ese punto, cabe decir que vali es naturalmente inmune a las ilusiones hasta cierto punto y que aquellos de bajo nivel mágico son incapaces de hacer caer en una ilicion, el único que podría hacerlo sería un dios, pero que sea Issei, el sekiryuutei más débil de la historia, no podría haber hecho tal cosa como una ilusionbcreibleilusión creíble.

-imaginación-- dice Issei mientras camina y su yo semi transparente desaparece.

-¿imaginación?, !A quien tratas de engañar¡, eso claramente no era una... - pero vali se calla al ver que Issei levanta la mano para que guerde silencio.

-parecer que en el mundo sobrenatural aún no ha habido alguien capas de usar su imaginación, bien te lo diré, no esa talmente una habilidad especial lo que uso, solo es algo que pude crear al lo largo de mi infancia cuando entrenaba, eso es todo, sin embargo, mi imaginación que proyecto, ya sea un luchador o una bestia mítica, es visible al ojo humano, osea que... -

-que otros ven lo que imaginasimaginas... - dijo vali relajando su cuerpo después de haber disipado la sensación de un corte.

-si... Hasta hora sola se que solo si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes usar esta habilidad, pero solo e conocido a otras dos personas que lo pueden usar aparte de mi, así que dudo la exictencia de otro que también...-dice mientras suspira.

Camina hasta un árbol y se recarga en el.

Vali por otro lado lo sigue obcerbando.

-sin duda eres mi rival destinado, nuestra diferencia en poder y fuerza es tan diferente como el cielo y la tierra, e incluso más- susurra vali mientras se reincorpora.

-y bien, a que ha venido el hakuryuukou más fuerte de la historia, a hablar con el sekiryuutei más débil de la historia? - pregunta Issei mientras relaja su cuerpo y cierra sus ojos, pero vali sabía que su guardia estaba en alto y no había fallas en ella.

Vali camina hasta ponerse de pie frente a Issei.

-nesecito tu ayuda, es sobre tu abuelo, el... - vali con un rostro serio y mirada afilada ve a Issei.

-"así que el anciano ya se empezó a mover je..." - piensa Issei mientras ve al cielo-"es hora de que la familia sea reconocida por el mundo... Eso me tratas de decir ¿no? -

...

Templo de kuo.

...

Días después a un día de La cumbre, donde se celebrará el encuentro de las tres facciones y como estas reaccionarán tras el altercado de kokabiel, y si esta puede desatarse en una posible guerra.

Sin embargo rías cito a Issei a ir al templo que está en kuo, y el aún no sabe de qué requiera su presencia.

-"realmente no se si es buena idea que un demonio valla a un templo" - pensó Issei con un escalofrío en su espalda al pensar en el dolor del poder sagrado.

Cuando iba subiendo se encuentra a akeno quien porta una ropa de sacerdotisa.

-si que tardaste ise-kun fufu~~-dijo akeno con tono coqueto.

-si, dijo rías que vendría al rato ya que esta ocupada con la seguridad a de la reunión, así que... - dijo Issei a akeno.

-si, también me informó de eso, bien pasa ise-kun- dijo akeno mientras entra por la gran puerta de concreto del tamplo.

Issei camino rápido preparándose por cualquier cosa pero no sintió nada.

Después de dar unos pasos, Issei escucha una voz.

-así que tu eres el actual sekiryuutei... -

Del cielo un resplandor sega los ojos de Issei, después se que un hombre joven rubio, que podría decir hermoso defiende con sus doce alas de ángel.

Issei sólo pensó - "quisiera hacer eso también en un futuro, que invidia" - Issei por primera vez incidió a dios por el lujo sus hijos de hacer entradas espectaculares.

...

Dentro del templo.

...

Después de que el líder de los ángeles se presentará y le dijera su deseo, y esperanza a Issei, le entrega una es paga sagrada especial la ascalon, que tiene un aura mata dragones.

-es espada te será de mucha ayuda hyoudou-kun, ya que tu poder mágico te hace el sekiryuutei más débil de la historia, eso no quita que seas el poseedor de una inaguantable fuerza y velocidad, así que como regalo quisiera darte esta espada... - dice Michael mientrasmientras le entraga la espada a Issei.

Esta la toma con gratitud.

-a hora, usa tu sacred gear y fusiona la espada con tu sacred gear -

-pero como...? -

-"yo te ayudo compañero, solo concentra tu aura en la espada, yo hago el resto" -

-de acuerdo confió en ti-

Inbuyendo su aura en la espada, está resplandece en rojo.

Cuando termina el destello rebela a ascalon, ya fusionada con el guante de Issei.

Pero esta tenía cierto detalles como.

Un ligero fuego la rodeaba y unas joyas de color verde esmeralda puestas en el lado sin filo de la espada.

Michael estaba sorprendido de dicha evolución.

Aun así, el líder del cielo no era alguien desocupado así que tenía ir.

-bien me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algunas cosas para el día de mañana, no vemos-pero antes de irse Issei dice.

-! Espere, tengo cosas por preguntarle ¡-

-ahora no tengo tiempo pero mañana podría contestarlas, lo prometo, nos vemos sekiryuutei ise-kun - dice mientras se va en un destello.

...

Después de un rato.

Issei esta sentado en el suelo, bebiendo té, servido de akeno.

Mientras el bebé, el ve que akeno está con la mirada distraída.

Así que decide preguntarle algo.

-akeno-San, podría preguntarle algo? - dijo Issei.

Akeno pone su vista en Issei, y con una sonrisa dice.

-claro, que podría ser...?-

-sobre lo que paso la otra vez, cuando atacó kokabiel, el dijo algo sobre ti... - dice Issei mientras recuerda que..

El día en que persiguió a kokabiel, este le dijo algo que sorprendió a use.

-dijo que eras hija de barakiel... - pero el ve que oscurece la mirada de akeno.. -! A pero no es nesesario contestar si no quieres¡-dijo Issei en pánico.

-no, tienes derecho a preguntar, todo inicia cuando... -

Akeno explica su pasado, como su madre conoció a su padre y como fue concebida, sin embargo ocurrió un incidente con unos humanos que iban tras la vida de su padre y madre, y en ese encuentro murió su mama.

Expresa su odio a los ángeles caídos.

Akeno le muestra a Issei sus alas, una de demonio y otra de ángel caído.

Diciendo que era una mujer despreciable.

-sin duda soy despreciable... Un ser que posee sangre de ángel caído y un demonio, sin duda soy una abominación - dice akeno con enojo y desprecio.

Voltea a ver a Issei a los ojos y dice.

-¿que sientes después de escuchar esto..? - pregunta akeno- incluso tomaron tu vida y trataron de lastimar a asía también, trataron de destruirla ciudad donde vivimos, supongo que no tienes muy buenos recuerdos de ellos... -

Issei bajo su baso, lo puso sobre la mesa, mirando a akeno con una mirada seria dice.

-ciertamente no me agrada muy bien los ángeles caídos... - akeno tenía expresión triste y oscura pero... - pero akeno-san me gusta... - sin ningún remordimiento, Issei dice mientras se levanta.

Pero akeno dice...

-no digas eso, soy hija de un ángel caído... -

-eso no importa... -

-puede que me vuelva incluso peor que los ángeles caídos a los cuales odias... - dice akeno con una mira al suelo.

-akeno-san no eres ese tipo de persona.. -

-no, probablemente soy... soy una mujer despreciable... -

-para mi, akeno-san es una senpai gentil y agradable...-dice Issei, pero se da cuenta de lo que dice, avergonzado empieza a hablar sin pensar--bueno,no me agradan los ángeles caídos pero... Pero no importa lo que seas, para mi Akeno-san es akeno-san, eres la inolvidable vice-presidenta del club de lo ocultismo... - Issei estaba nerviosos hasta el límite, no es muy experimentado sobre estos temas--eh... Ni se como explicarlo bien yo... pero aun después de escuchar esto, me sigues gustando, !akeno-san me seguirá gustando sin importar que¡-dice Issei pero más determinado que nada cuando le dijo 'me gustas'.

-esas palabras hacen que pierda la cabeza... realmente estoy a tus pies- mormura akeno.

-¿eh? -

Akeno se abalanza sobre Issei.

Callendo ambos al suelo y frente a Issei akeno dice.

-realmente no me importaría ser la tercera~~ - dice feliz akeno, mientras es abrazada por Issei.

-¿la tercera? -

-si la tercera en tu harem, creo que es una muy buena posición, esta posición da una sensación a adulterio, es exitante~~ fufufu~~-dijo akeno con una gran felicidad.

Issei por otro lado estaba celebrando mentalmente, se encontraba muy feliz.

Después de eso.

Akeno abrazo con gran amor a Issei, el con gusto aceptaba, después de minutos el uso el regado de akeno como almuada cuando ella se lo dijo, no había nada más que gran felicidad en el corazón de Issei y en su pequeño dragón XD.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final.

-realmente no se que haría si bucho sese enterara de esto jejee~... -

-que es lo que haría bocho, eh issei¡-dijo enojada rías.

-bu-bu-bucho¡-

Rías se hacerca y pellizca su cachete.

Después de que Issei le informara de que ya obtuvo a ascalon y que Michael ya se fue lo soltó y se fue enojada, isse la siguió asustado mientras se despedía de akeno, por último ella le dijo que le tenía celos por ser la favorita.

Ya en las escaleras bajando.

Ello parecía realmente molesta.

-esto bochu...? -

-dime ise, akeno es akeno? -

-¿eh? -

-akeno es la vice-presindenta/fuku-bucho, pero es akeno.. - dice con una voz desolada--¿yo que soy? -

Issei enbozo una sonrisa y se hacerco.

-rias es rías, eso nadie lo cambiará, siempre serás la atrevida chica que tomó mi primer beso y me enamore. .. - dijo Issei cuando cargo repentinamente a rias.

Rias por su lado estaba sonrojada, Issei a estado ausente en casa por el emtrenamiento y se a sentido sola sin el, y cuando escucho que se confesó con akeno, se sentía emocionalmente sencible, sin mencionar que en la mayoría del tiempo le llama bochu ya que así se lo oído ello, pero tbien deseaba que Issei la llame por su nombre, aun si fuera descortes.

-rías, sin importar que, serás mi número uno, siempre te amaré, pero nunca se te olvide... - dijo Issei mientras la seguía cargando de princesa--yo seré el rey del harem algún día... -

-mooo~~, ise, porque eres así de pervertido ~~- se queja infantil rías, pero era tan tierna con su sornrjo.

-sino lo fuera no sería el genuino Issei hyuoduo, tu peon más fuerte.. -dijo con una gran sonrisa- rías me gustas mucho, tu amable y maternal personalidad, esa únicas expresiones hermosas que me ha mostrado, realmente no hay nada que lo ame de tu.. - rías estaba sonrojada por la repentina confección de Issei.

Ella quería decirle algo pero...

-dame tu respuesta cuando me allas aceptado por completo en tu corazón rías-dijo Issei mientras que, rías sentía que el cuerpo de Issei por debajo de la ropa se volvió más marcado musculoso.

Y en ese momento rías vio a Issei, con una expresión de arrogancia, confiado y por algún motivo, veía un dragón o un demonio rojo cuyos ojos son el fuego del infierno, viéndola, su cuerpo tembló al presenciar a tal criatura.

-cuando me vallas aceptado en tu corazón dime tu respuesta cuando creas que estés lista ¿si? - dijo Issei mientras su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.

Y para distraer el ambiente.

Issei no dejo bajarse de sus brazos a rías, y la siguió molestando a su modo y platicando hasta llegar a casa.

Issei hyoudou desea ser el rey de harem, y no dará un paso atrás, aun si es un inexperto en el amor.

Y su objetivo por a hora será ser el demonio de clase alta para que su relación no sea un problema para su amada princesa de cabello carmesí.

Y ser aceptado por las mujeres que a él le gusta.

 **[Continuará... ]**


	14. La cumbre y La violencia pura parte 1

Hola chicos perdón por tardar, estuve ocupado estos dias, sin más el cap.

Posdata, les recomendaré escuchar canciones dependiendo del lugar y acción del momento.

...

[ **El inicio de la cumbre, y el nacimiento del poder de la violencia pura** ]

...

Club de lo ocultismo.

Dentro del cuarto principal donde están reunidos todos los miembros del clan gremory.

Se preparaban para ir con al edificio donde están los líderes de la tres facciones.

Issei se encuentra recargado en la pared biendo los preparativos que los demás hacían.

En ello ve a su kouhai gasper, quien está en la caja donde normalmente está.

Este día él y koneko se quedarían aquí ya que no puede controlar su poder.

Así que con un simple suspiro se hacerca con gasper.

-"hey" gasper atrapa-dijo Issei en voz alta mientras que sorprende al vampiro.

Sin embargo se pego en la cabeza.

-ise-sempai, eso fue cruel...¿?-cuando se dio cuenta, vio que el objeto que le arrojo fue una consola portátil.

Rías habla en voz alta.

-bien chicos, hoy es un día importante, así que procuperen ser lo más respetuosos posibles... (viendo a Issei) ¿oíste ise? - lo fulmina con la mirada.

-!Eh ¿porque soy el único?¡-dijo exaltado Issei.

Cosa que le hizo reír a los demás.

Suspira y lo deja ir, siendo sinceros, Issei le gusta este trato, le parece divertido.

Volteando a ver a gasper y a koneko, rías dice.

-ya que gasper no puede controlar su poder no podrá ir, así que koneko cuídalo mientras se lleva a cabo la conferencia-ordenó rías.

-hai bucho-

-! Perdón por ser un inútil, no me dejen atrás ¡-

-te gya-suke - le arrojo unos ojos a gasper.

-kyaa~~, koneko-chan mala~~-

Cuando todos estaban por irse.

Se quedó atrás Issei, parado en la puerta.

-!Hey gasper¡-habló Issei, con un tono emocional y animado.

Gasper voltea a verlo.

Dándole la espalda, pero subiendo su brazo y apuntado hacia arriba, dice.

-sin importar que, gasper, eres un miembro importante de la familia, así que no te des por vencido y vuélvete fuerte para proteger junto con kiva y yo a bochu, akeno-san, asia, xenovia y por supuesto a koneko-sama.. Así que no te desanimes y levántate para darlo todo por protegerlas, ¿de acuerdo? - con un sonrisa confiada, se marcha, dejando a koneko y a gasper solos.

Sin embargo, esa palabras, alegraron a gasper mucho, abmira a Issei aún más, el es su predicado semoai, una figura a seguir.

Y esa palabras le alentaron más que nunca.

Miraba la espalda de Issei, era enorme, alguien confiable sin lugar a dudas.

-"ise-sempai siempre es así de amable cuando no hace cosas pervertida" - con una ligera sonrisa, koneko también empezó a ver diferente a Issei.

...

Fuera del edificio del club.

...

Issei los alcanza corriendo.

-ise, ¿porque tardaste? -

-le daba palabras para animar a gasper bochu... - dijo Issei mientras sonríe.

-moo~ volviste a llamarme bochu~~-

-perdón, pero solo será hoy, no creo que sea lo más correcto con este ambiente ser tan... -

-familiar, lo se pero... (suspira).. no te es razón, después de todo... -

-hoy podría desatarse una guerra... -

Dijo Issei mientras observa a los ejércitos de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos que están sobre volando en el cuelo y otros tantos en el suelo.

Sin duda estas mezclas de poder causaban que Issei se estremesiera ya que Issei poseía un nivel mágico bajo el promedio.

Sin embargo muchos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Issei.

Causando que los tras bandos mormuraran cosas del actual sekiryuutei.

Y que a pesar de ser más débil que que un demonio de clase baja, derrotó a un caeré y sin dificultad.

Algunos decían que Issei en realidad era algúna especie de semi-dios o tiene un linaje de sangre que ocultava.

Solo los guerreros más experimentados y veteranos que vieron a Issei, pudieron decir sin equivocar que... Era fuerte... muy fuerte... Ya que su manera de caminar segura y como sin que se note, su guardia está en alto, sin aperturas...

Sin dudas era alguien a quien tener cuidado.

...

Dentro de principal edificó.

...

Entrando por una puerta.

Rías en frente y sus siervos detrás entran al cuarto donde se celebrará esta reunión.

En esta habitación estaban los líderes de cada facción.

Sólo que en el lado de los demonios está sirzes y serafall.

Mientras que el de lado de los ángeles, está solo Michael y un exorcista que ceno vía rápidamente identifica, es irina pero está usa una capucha de color blanco.

Del lado de los caídos.

Azazel, pero con su peculiar actitud despreocupada.

Estando vali atrás de él.

Vali y Issei se miran a los ojos, vali por su lado sonríe feliz mientras con una mano saluda ligeramente .

Por el otro lado Issei sonríe amigablemente, saludando con normalidad.

Eso pequeño acto hizo que los demás le aparezca una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Por otro lado el séquito sitri ya se encontraban en el cuarto.

Sonia y rías sonríen forzada mente, ya que se siente nerviosas.

Dependiendo de su informe y como se desarrolle hoy, puede o no haber una guerra.

Por otro lado grafía y una chica parecida a ella, (solo que no tenía un pecho igual de grande y usa una cola de caballo), indican un lugar para que ambos séquitos se sentarán.

Ambos séquitos se sientan, sin embargo Issei se sentía incómodo.

Desde que entró, la sirvienta parecida a grafía no le quita la mirada, fulminando a Issei con una mirada penetrante, con sensación de odio en esa mirada.

-"¿a caso le hize algo antes?" - pensó Issei sonriendo forzada mente.

En el transcurso de la reunión.

Único con unas presentaciones de cada uno de los del cuarto.

En ese lapso.

Sirzes, Serafall y Michael le hablan a azazel por sus actividades de recolectar sacred gear y usuario de estas, teniendo de un posible ataque...

Azazel de manera despreocupada les dice sobre que es su hobi/pasa tiempos, y que esta dispuesto a entregarles parte de sus inventifaciones de estas a los sonidos y ángeles.

Mientras ellos hablan rías toma a Issei de la mano.

El rápidamente entendió por el tacto que rías estaba muy nerviosa, así que decidió darle un poco de confort para tranquilizarla.

Cosa que funcionó, ahora ya no está tan nerviosa como antes.

Después de eso, siguió con que rías y sona empezarán a leer el reporte de lo sucedió.

Del como Issei venció a kokabiel usando una técnica especial.

En ese momento, los líderes de las tres facciones enfocan sus ojos en Issei...

Este por otro lado desvío la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En su pendiente pedía.

-"! ahora no, ahora no, en serio es muy vergonzoso¡" -

-Issei hyoduo, podrías ponerte de pie... - más que una pregunta era una orden de sirzes.

-ha..! Hai ¡-

Se levantó nervioso Issei.

Por otro lado sona y rías se fueron a sentar.

Siendo rías la más preocupada.

Sirzes empieza con...

-Issei hyoudou, podrías detallar nos presida mente como fue que vencía tes a kokabiel esa vez que atacó-dijo sirzes viendo a Issei.

Por otro lado Issei no sabía como podría decirlo bien pero... Le dio una ligera mirada a rías, así que tomó valor y mira a azazel.

Con una cara confiada dice.

-para empezar... ¿Saben cual es el veneno más mortal del mundo? - dijo Issei mientras pone sus manos en sus bolsillos.

En eso, una cara de no creer... Suspirando azazel dice.

-cierta mentemente hay venenos mortales que pueden debilitar a los seres sobrenaturales pero en el mundo humano no hay un veneno que pesa debilitar a tal magnitud a un caedre, sin mencionar, que no había rastros de veneno en kokabiel cuando lo analizamos por su evidente incapacidad de moverse... ¿Precisamente le visites? - preguntó serio azazel.

-por supuesto, no es un veneno que pueda ser rastreado por que ya todos los tenemos adentro de nosotros, en cada célula de nuestro cuerpo está cobijada con este veneno, pero para enseñarles mejor... - voltea a ver a sanji- sanji, puedes venir un momento?-

Sanji se cago cuando Issei lo llamo, sabía que Issei no mentía de cierta forma y que el iba a ser el conejillo de indias.

Por otro lado sona le dio permiso de ir, sanji maldijo su poca suerte.

-bien hyoudou, para que me... - sanji callo al piso.

Frente a sanji, quien está en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, está Issei, quien tenía sosteniendo su mano a la altura de la boca de donde estaba sanji.

Tenía un brazo extendido donde estába la boca de sanji y otro sujetando cercas de su muñeca de su brazo.

Luego Issei voltea a ver a los líderes de facción y con una sonrisa inocente dice.

-el oxígeno, el veneno más mortal del mundo es el oxígeno... - dice Issei mientras pone su mano a la altura de su boca, extendiendo su palma.

Todo mundo con ojos incrédulos veían a Issei.

Sobre todo azazel, Michael y sirzes, quien no creían realmente lo que ven.

Y en sus mentes sólo pasa un pensamiento.

-"realmente una familia de monstruos son los..." -

...

En casa de los hyoudou.

...

Las luces de la casa se encuentran encendidas.

Dentro de la casa, la paredes rotas y puertas destrozadas.

Con fotos, sillas, los sillones y la mesa rotos.

Parado en medio de la habitación un hombre pelirrojo de tes algo morena, cuello cuerpo esta tan lleno de músculos, y su altura que lo hacia verse enorme, midiendo dos metros y medio.

Frente a él.

El papá de Issei tirado en el suelo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Y de pie, apunto de caer.

La mama de Issei.

-! NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ PAPA, SI TOCAS A MI HIJO TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ...!BUAG¡-vomito sangre la mama de Issei por el repentino golpe de ese hombre, fue tan rápido que ni ella se percato cuando se movió.

-estúpida hija mía, el único motivo porque no e acabo con tu vida es porque pudiste dar a luz al único que puede enfrentarme, pero no tendrás la misma suerte hoy, es nesesario que el mocoso despierte su poder, solo el puede matar mi aburrimiento, ya que solo... - camino y agarro por el cuello a había padres de Issei.

-solo un Hanma puede ser el rival de otro Hanma en el mundo... -

Dijo mientras un círculo mágico de color negro aparece debajo de él y otro en su oído.

-"ya es hora, vuelve para que apoyes a katerea y a los otros, y así tener edicto en la misión... -

Chasqueo la legua de molestia y fue teletransportado a otro lugar.

 **[Continuará...**


	15. parte 2

Hola a todos, espero que este bien \\_(ツ)/

iniciemos con esta historia.

(ง ͠ ͟ل͜ ͡)ง

...

[Parte 2]

...

Salón del director, donde se lleva acabo la cumbre en la escuela de kuo.

Frente a todos, Issei noqueo a sanji con solo poner la palma de su mano en su cara.

En ese momento azazel con una expresión seria menciona.

-ya que estamos aquí, debemos aprovechar para discutir sobre este asunto, sekiryuutei Issei hyuoduo, cuando nos conocimos y me presente ante ti no en trastes en pánico, es más, aun continuas viéndome como si no fuera un problema para ti, así que decidí investigar sobre lo que me mencionaste, y no creo ser el único ¿verdad? - dijo azazel biendo a sirzes y a Michael.

-y no te equivocas, ise... - le hablo sirzes-el día antes de que me fuera, te había preguntado si esa fuerza tuya ya la tenias de antes pero me mencionaste que.. -

-que perdí mi memoria o mejor dicho, no recordar bien después de los seis años ni los 12, si lo hize, pero a hora recuerdo más que antes... -dijo Issei mientras ve a sirzes.

-que seria lo que recuerdas?-dijo sirzes.

-lo diría pero creo que ustedes ya han recolectado más que suficiente información para saberlo, realmente no hay nada que les pueda decir, solo que, participar en guerras y derrotar gobiernos tiránico es cosa fácil, algo que aún me cuesta creer pero, hay demonios en este mundo así que no me puedo quejar... -

-ciertamente no te equivocas .. - azazel saca una carpeta donde había múltiples fotos y informes--tu nombre es Issei hyuoduo, sin embargo tu historia de la infancia se reporto que te secuestraron, sin embargo regresastes apenas hace sólo cinco años, ingresando a la secundaria al concluir la primaria con un examen especial... Sin embargo que paso contigo en ese tiempo que desapareciste es algo que no e podido descubrir... -

Una imagen holografica muestra diversas imágenes de diferente lugares.

-Corea del Norte, Corea del sur, China, África, Siria, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Inglaterra, y en más lugares has estado ¿no? Sin embargo no hay una buena información detallada, sirzes times algo más que no tenga yo? -

Sirzes mira a azazel y dice...

-de hecho si... - mira a Issei-- Issei hyuoduo, no, Issei kaioh, actual Campeón de la artes chinas [Kaioh, El más fuerte] y campeón de los luchadores del bajo mundo, y campeón del coliseo clandestino de Japón, y también tu nombre completo es... -

-Hyuoduo Hanma Issei... - el pelo de Issei cubre sus ojos que brillan ligeramente rojo.

Pero... Azazel, Michael, Rías, Akeno, tsubaki y Sona vieron en pánico a Issei..

-ise.. Tu eres el descendiente del... -rías le habla con miedo a ise.

-si... deciendo de la familia hanma, de parte mi mamá, soy nieto del [Ogro] Hanma Yuujiro, La ex-criatura más fuerte del mundo.. - dijo Issei mientras que todos los que sabían exactamente el nombre de ese hombre, veían a Issei con miedo porque no sólo es nieto de ese hombre sino que es el actual sekiryuutei, una combinación muy peligrosa.

Rías lo conocía, sabía de es leyenda que recorre en todo Japón.

El hombre más fuerte nació en Japón.

Sinencionar que Sona, akeno y tsubaki sabían de eso porque luego rías contaba sobre historias que ella descubría.

...

Los hanma.

Seres humanos que han existido desde la antigüedad.

Seres que a pesar de haber vivido en lo oculto, siendo confundidos por leyendas, los hanma han tenido un impacto en la sociedad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su impacto era tal que cuando nacía un hanma puro, los líderes mundiales tenían pesadillas que los obligaban a prepara armamentos y mejorar su potencia bélica por el nacimiento de los hanma.

Y dependiendo del hanma que nazca, la potencia bélica puede llegar a aumentar de manera violenta, dicho eso, los hanma son seres que posen el líquido más codiciado del mundo.

Su sangre.

La sangre hanma es lo que más se códice a, muchos desean poseer la pero...

Solo uno de un millón puede despertar esta sangre de manera natural, y sólo si este posee de manera de nacimiento está sangre.

Se dice que está sangre es tan venenosa que incluso aquellos que no fueron bendecidos como hanma's puros, pueden ser seres humanos sorprendentes pero no tanto como lo haría uno puro.

Ser un hanma conlleva a ser el más fuerte, ser el ser viviente que está en la sima de todo y todos, incluso son denominados como seres sobrenaturales.

Y no era una exageración, ningún humano podría hacer las cosas que ellos hacen.

Levantar toneladas con facilidad, golpes tan destructivos que ninguna bon a, una velocidad que supera la mayor velocidad de cualquier bala.

Pero Yuujiro Hanma era un auténtico hombre invencible, que tiene en su espalda miles de actos sorprendentes y que podría decirse ridículos, increíbles para la lógica.

Pero y que pasa con Issei.

Es un hanma pero también es un hyuoduo.

Y el actual sekiryuutei.

Sin mencionar que incluso para el mundo sobrenatural, los hanma también eran un mito, algo que no podían realmente existir.

...

Rías estaba más que sorprendida por esto, que su peon sea descendiente de esa familia.

Pero sus piernas temblaron porque también era de conocer que esta familia, son seres egoístas, malvados, egocéntricos que no obedecen a nadie, son conocidos como demonios.

-"rias, sin importar qué, siempre seré tu peon" - un recuerdo vino a ella, de Issei sonriendo le con alegría, no podía decir ella cuan feliz estaba por oírlo decir eso.

Vio a Issei quien tenía la mirada oculta.

-Issei, sabes lo que realmente significa ese nombre ¿no?, si esto recae en que es cierto, tendremos que tomar medidas para esto, ya que puedes convertirte en un peligro para el inframundo- dijo sirzes con seriedad, siendo un tanto intimidan te liberando aura.

-oni.. No... Mao-sama, le pido en que me crea, Issei no es ningún peligro para el inframundo, el es mi peon, y le puedo asegurar que no será un peligro para nadie-dijo rías poniéndose frente de Issei.

Sirzes estaba más que sorprendido, nunca había visto a rías actuar así, y menos ser así de imponente frente a él, un mauo que normalmente rías respeta mucho en el trabajo pero a hora no actúa como tal.

Issei por su lado estaba mirando a rías pero una ligera sonrisa se formó por la alegría que tenía, sin mencionar que ella tomó su mano.

-después de todo Issei es mi novio -

Pero eso fue la gota que rebasó el basó.

Sirzes se quedó en blanco por la repentina declaración de rías y azazel se río por la cara de sirzes.

Pero un ligero golpe a los hermanos gremory proporcionada por grafía y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en Issei por parte de la chica parecida a grafía.

-¿porque?.. - dijo Issei en el suelo... Por cierto Issei es dramático por diversión, realmente no le dolió, amortigua el golpe usando a sanji como escudo.

Ese golpe lo despertó pero con dolor mientras que Issei se tiro al suelo fingiendo y sonriendo como diablo.

Sanji lo maldecía.

Después de reacomodarse.

-mauo-sama, le prometo que no seré un peligro para el inframundo ni haré algo que ponga en peligro a rías, así que se lo suplico, por favor permitan seguir sirviendo a rías-se inclino Issei frente a sirzes.

Ya pare esto, sirzes, azazel y Michael confirmaron que, Issei no es una mala persona realmente.

-bueno creo que podemos dejarlo pasar, después de todo el no es el único con secretos, o no vali? - dijo azazel pero vali lo ignora con un "no molestes".

-ya para finalizar, y para poder llevar a cabo esta reunión, Michael, Sirzes y serafall, el motivo para esta reunión no fue para hablar sobre cómo derrotó a kokabiel o su pasado, si no para firmar un pacto de paz, una a unión entre nosotros, así que dicen.. - dijo azazel despreocupado.

En ese momento todos empezaron a discutir sobre este asunto, ya cuando estaban por terminar de dialogar.

Una fuerte explosión resonó.

-así que alguien se infiltra... que problemático... - dijo Issei en voz alta, siendo escuchado por todos.

-ise tu... -

-a no es lo que piensan, puse una bomba en la entrada del club por si se complicaba la reunión pero por lo visto, se han infiltrado... - dijo Issei viendo por la ventana.

Parándose alado de Issei azazel ve que los tres vandos empezaron a tener un combate contra unos magos humanos y unas bestias parecidas a dragones negros, del tamaño de un caballo.

-por lo visto están teniendo problemas allá fuera, lo venias venir? - le pregunto a Issei.

-después de todo provengo de la raza más problemáticas y bélicas del mundo, es conocimiento común para mí - dijo Issei mientras movía los hombros.

-no podemos dejar que los infiltrados intervengan con este tratado o podría ocasionar un posible conflicto entre nosotros.. - dijo Michael.

-algún traidor puso algún mecanismos para evitar la barrera donde entran todos, pero..., me pregunto quien es ese infiltrado.. - dijo azazel, mientras que pone su mano en el vidrio y del cielo, una lluvia de lanzas de luz perforan a los magos humanos y algunos dragones negros.

-por lo menos esos dragones negros no son tan fuertes como los verdaderos dragones pero aún son peligrosos, vali, ve y ayuda a contrarrestar las fuerzas enemigas... - dijo azazel, vali a ciente con pereza.

Sale por la ventana y a una velocidad casi divina llega al centro de los enemigos y entonces activa su balance breack.

Con una armadura blanca y reluciente con alas de celdas de energía azul.

Con diversos círculos mágicos dispara rayos y esferas de poder.

Acabando con muchos enemigos.

-por a hora es debería poder ganarnos tiempo...-azazel voltea aver a Issei - ise, hay algo que deseo preguntarte, estas a favor de la paz o que es lo que buscas, después de todo, eres el sekiryuutei, tu presencia influye mucho sobre cómo debe de avanzar el progreso de este tratado, por cierto, vali dijo que apoyaría cualquier cosas que eligas.. - dijo azazel sonriendo.

-"maldito vali, me pusiste más peso en mis hombros" - renfunfuño ise mentalmente.

Todos veía a Issei para saber su decisión ya que no sólo decisión determina el rumbo de este tratado si no también que es apoyada su decisión por el actual hakuryuukou.

Issei voltea a ver a todos y con un suspiro.

-sería hobia mi respuesta, estoy a favor de la paz, no tengo intención de ir de una vez al frente de la batalla, al menos no por a hora, deseo pasar más tiempo con rías y los demás, así que defenderé la paz que tanto nos gusta y seguir disfrutando mi vida con ustedes, aparte, puedo hacer cosas echi con rías si hay paz-- dijo Issei mientras sonríe y salta por la ventana - voy por nuestros kuohai, bochu, no, rías, hoy te enseñaré a controlarme, solo espérame... - dijo Issei corriendo en dirección del club.

Pero rías estaba avergonzada por ese atrevimiento de Issei.

Realmente era un pervertido.

Pero lo amaba.

Sin embargo eso no duró mucho tiempo.

Tres circulos mágicos aparecieron.

Mostrando a una mujer de piel algo morena de buen cuerpo y a dos hombres, uno de cabello castaño de pelo largo y a unos de pelo negro de cola de caballo.

Irina, rías y su equipo, sona y su equipo se pusieron enfrente de los líderes de facción.

-gusto en conocerlos líderes de facción, soy katerea leviatan, la descendiente de leviatan... - dijo con arrogancia la mujer.

El otro era shalva y el otro era descendiente de asmodeus.

...

En el club.

...

Issei se infiltra dentro del club, viendo que koneko pelea contra unos magas mal erida que sobrevivieron a la bomba que puso.

Cuando una de ellas iba a apuñalar a koneko y sin poder protegerse, se preparo para lo peor pero.

-oye oye, no lastimes a mis pequeña kuohai, después de todo quiero ver como se desarrolla su pecho cuando se más grande - dijo Issei mientras detiene la daga con dos dedos.

Cuando la maga trata de atacar Issei la manda a volar.

Y para antes de caer.

Sus demás compañeras caen al suelo.

Koneko estaba bien pero gasper.

-ise-sempai, por favor, gasper esta... - dijo koneko afligida, frente a ella esta gasper en el suelo, desangrándose.

Issei al ver eso se molesta, pero decide suspirar y hacercarse al vampiro travestido.

-ise-sempai, perdón yo no pude ser de utilidad soy solo un inut...! Kya¡- gasper fruto de dolor ya que Issei le pego con sus dedos la frente de gasper.

-deja de decir eso, eres un hombre gremory, un hombre no puede morir por solo un rasguño, debes de levantarte y pelear hasta no poder más! Idiota¡-dijo Issei preocupado.

Saca de su bolsillo unos brazaletes que le pone uno a gasper y uno en el mismo.

-con estos brazaletes podré redireccionar tu poder en mi, ya que.. - Issei no termino de hablar y se mordió el dorso de su mano.

Gasper veia con asombro a Issei le parecía un hombre genial.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a beber sangre de Issei ya que este lo obligó.

Decir que gasper desbordó de poder no fue broma pero ese mismo poder se redirigido en Issei.

Las herida de gasper empezó a cerrarse.

Gsper se sentía mejor mientras más tomaba.

Después de que se recuperará, Issei se levanta y le dice a koneko.

-salgamos, será más peligroso si no vamos con los demás líderes...!¡... - escucha una fuerte explosión afuera- hay que apresurarse rápido-carga a gasper y a koneko, directos a las salida del edificio.

...

En el gimnasio de la escuela.

...

Varios portales se habrían dando a paso a los dragones negros, magos y algunos demonios.

Enfrente de esos portales unos más grande aparece.

Con diez sombras saliendo de ellos.

\- yuujiro, realmente está bien tratar así a tu hija? -

-cállate, es mi decisión, si yo quiero hoy se muere.. -

-realmente eres un demonio ¿no? .. -

-como sea, siguiendo con el plan, debemos de lograr dejar una muy "buena" imprecionara a esos seres insignificantes de dejar en claro que [VorteX] no se anda con juegos.. - dice otra voz diferente, una femenina.

-bien, el escenario ya fue preparado, esta vez quiero la revancha contra ese imbesil de mi nieto, pagara caro por no haberme matado esa vez, prepárate Apofis, ya que quiero hacer sentir a ise lo mismo que sentí esa vez -

-si amo - dijo con voz apagada.

En ese momento yuujiro han a, el anterior hombre más fuerte, fuer recubierto por una armadura negra orgánica, dándole un parecido a un dragón oscuro de ojos rojos.

[Continuará...] 


	16. Parte 3

Hola chicos, como están, aquí otro capitulo de el Sekiryuutei más peligro.

Continuemos.

...

[Parte 3]

...

Saliendo apresurado del edificio cargando tanto a koneko cm como gasper y dirigirse con los líderes.

Sin embargo fueron emboscadas por un gran grupo de magos y dragones negros, no tenía otro lugar por cual ir ya que unos dragones negros salieron dentro del edificio del club.

-mierda, tendré que hacer eso...! ¡.. - en eso ve una estela de luz, cuando se da cuenta irina y Xenovia habían llegado y se encargaron del grupo enfrente de Issei, los dragones detrás de él fueron empañados por espadas del balance breack de kiva.

-sibque la tienen difícil ¿no? - dijo con humor Issei.

-ise-kun, la sala de los líderes fueron atacados por los descendientes de los antiguos mauos, el gobernador de los caídos y el hakuryuukuo están enfrentado los pero tienen en su poder sacred gears, regresa para que puedas ayudarnos - dijo kiva mientras salía volando a otro lugar en su forma de balance breack.

Siendo acompañado por irina y Xenovia.

-"por lo visto ya arreglaron su diferencia, realmente hacen un genial dúo".. - pensó Issei mientras corría con koneko y gasper en brazos, también pudo notar a sanji y el grupo sitri peleando, repeliendo algunos magos y dragones negros, pero ver a sona usar su poder y crear criaturas de agua lo sorprendió sinceramente.

-"perdón ise-semoai si no fuera tan débil..." - pensó koneko al ser llevada por Issei.

Mientras corrian Issei saltaba, esquiva y da patadas a los magos, mientras los dragones les da potentes patadas en la mandíbula, tal era la fuerza que los lanzaba lejos.

Un dragón negro trató de atraparlo por la espalda pero Issei salta en el aire, da un giro yonta al dragón negro, estando de pie, y con un equilibrio anormal, alza su pierna izquierda y sin perder su equilibrio para luego dar una potente parada que al impactar entierra la cabeza del dragón en el suelo, causando un sismo en el área, levantando el polvo, corre Issei hasta quedar a un par de metros de la entrada del edificio donde están los demás, pero otro grupo de magos aparecen de la nada, lanzando un ataque que tenía la potencia de un demonio de clase media pero capaz de herir a uno de clase alta.

En ese momento, ligeramenteligeramente se erizo su pelo, y en ese momento todo se relentizo para el, podía ver dichos ataque venir a por el, pero era tan lento que parecían que en minutos tardarían en impactar en el.

Con un ligero movimiento lanza una parada al cuello, rompiendo les la tráquea, después usa a uno de los amagos como plataforma para salta encima del edificio para entrar, por donde estaba rota la pared, dicho salto le romprompe el cuello al mago.

Y entonces llega, regresando el tiempo fluidamente otra vez para él.

Sin barro koneko y gasper ven solo ven sombras, ya no podían ver a normal, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban con los líderes de facción, sirzes y Michael quienes mantenían una barrera, junto con rías y Asia, la maid de sirzes grafía y la chica parecida a grafía.

En eso Issei da unas ligeras patadas al escudo para avisar su presencia ya que los líderes y los demás dentro del escudo estaba obcervando la pelea de azazel y vali, quienes pelean con los descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonio, quienes llevan una armadura de balance breack negra, morada y azul oscuro.

Una vez que Issei entra al domo.

-me alegra ver que este bien, koneko, gasper... - dijo rías preocupada, abrazando a ambos- gracias ise-dijo rías feliz.

-no pasa nada, es normal que un senpai ayuda a sus kuohai's - dijo sin importancia a rías.

Cuando estaba todos ellos a salvo, Issei se hacerca a sirzes y le dice.

-sirzes-sama, crees que vali gane contra ellos dos... - dijo mientras apunta a vali quien en su balance breack, que pelea a su vez con el descendiente de belzebuu y asmodeus, mientras que azazel pelea contra katerekaterea en un balence breack azul oscuro.

-realmente no creo que pueda lograrlo ya que esos no son balance breack normales ise-kun... - dijo sirzes mientras ve la batalla.

-azazel afirmó lo mismo, no son balance breack normales, hay algo inusal, su composición es parecida al de esos dragones oscuros pero mas fuertes...- dijo sirzes mientras ve la armaduras de los descendientes, en es momento a sirzes se le ocurrió algo, con una sonrisa ve a Issei y le dice-- ise-kun, crea poder vencerlos?-

Eso provocó que todos dentro del escudo vieran a sirzes sorprendidos.

-oni-sama, ¿que es lo...! ¡..? - pero se callo cuando Issei hablo sin mucha importancia.

-claro, después de todo aún son muy débiles, sus golpes no están muy entrenados, solo se enfocan en ataques a distancia, me pregunta porque no aún han podido vencerlos - dijo Issei sin temor, de hecho su forma de hablar era como si menospreciara a los descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonios.

-¿realmente crees poder vencerlos? - sirzes se empezó a cuestionar las palabras de Issei pero...

-rías, es hora de mostrarte como manejarme.. - dijo Issei mientras se hacerca a ella.

Se inclina y le dice.

-dame cualquier orden, tratarme como alguien que lo puede hacer todo, solo dame una orden y lo haré - dijo Issei sonriendo mientras se inclina algo y pone su brazo a través de su trozo, como si saludar a con respeto, un de estilo militar.

Rías estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Issei, no dudaba que podía hacer muchas cosas pero el aún no tenía el poder suficiente para repeler poderes mágicos.

Pero al verlo a los ojos, estaba radiantes de deseo, deseo de pelear.

Tomó valor y con una mirada seria ella ordena.

-muy bien, Issei, te ordenó que acabes a todos nuestros enemigos, a todos los que se atrevieron a interferir esta saga reunión, !ACABALOS¡- ordenó rías como todo un rey.

Pero Issei, el estaba emanado un aura realmente peligrosa.

-muy bien, entonces... -

Todo el cuerpo emanando un aura peligrosa que asía temblar a todos.

Y no sólo ellos.

Todos en el campo de batalla se tiñeron que una bestia realmente peligrosa había sido soltada .

...

En el aire.

Azazel pelea contra katerea, lo tenia difícil ya que su armadura que llevaba katerea, la volvía mucho más fuerte que cuando la enfrento inicialmente.

-"maldición es muy fuerte, ese balance breack no es en absoluto normal, no hay nada registrado de algo parecido, sin duda es una creación artifartificial pero incluso es más fuerte que el balance breack que lleva puesto, debe de ser un dragón más fuerte el que este ayudando a katerea, pero que dragón sería más fuerte que fanrir? , que es un rey dragón reconocido por muchos, !¡ "- en eso azazel siente algo, una señal de peligro que recorre por todo su cuerpo, y no sólo el, katera también los sintió.

Voltea a donde viene esa sensación entonces, detrás de su casco, azazel hizo una sonrisa forzada al ver lo que había aparecido.

Katera planeo atacarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta tembló de miedo.

Por otro lado vali la tenía más reñida, nunca antes se había enfrenta algo así como haberse sentido superado por alguien que una vez fue más débil que el.

-"esto no es normal, shalshalva nunca fue así de fuerte" - pensó mientras residía una oleada de golpes de shalva y ataques del descendiente de asmodeus.

-! QUE PASA VALI, ¿ABRUMADO? JAJAJAJA, DESEÉ A HORA LOS LUCIFER NO SERÁN MÁS FUERTES QUE LOS BEELZEBU JAJAJAJA¡- continuo morando se pero en eso, reside un golpe de vali y sintió que su poder fue reducido pero, eso lo le quita su sonrisa arrogante ya que.

-! BUAGH¡- Vali vomito sangre cuando redujo su poder.

-"¿que es lo que paso? - sorprendido, mira a shalva.

-"vali, ten cuidado, esa armadura está recubierta de aura sagrada y aura dragón slayer, de algún modo encontró un forma de enfrentarnos" - dijo albion a vali mientras repara la armadura.

-"maldición, esto se está poniendo realmente bueno" - pensó con emoción vali, estaba realmente contento de esta pelea, así que su aura pedo a crecer muchas veces más, hasta que empezó a desbordar mucha aura demoníaca por sus alas.

-! BIEN, VEN SHALVA, IRÉ CON TODO CONTIGO, HAS DEMOSTRADO SER DIGNO DE MI PODER¡-

-! MALDITO VALI, YA VERAS QUE NO ME SEGUIRÁS BIENDO MÁS ASIA BAJO, YO TE DERROTARE¡-

Ambos se lanzaron, uno en contra el otro a tan alta velocidad, cuando su coalición estaba sercas de efectuarse, una sensación de peligro los inundó, cuando voltearon aver de donde vino, decir que shalva se quedó congelado de frío no sería para nada una locura mientras que vali al ver con sus ojos el lugar donde vino esa sensación de peligro, una sonrisa nerviosa dibujo su rostro, solo pensamiento le vino a la mente.

-¿estas de broma? - sin poder creer lo que veía.

Frente a todo mundo, una enorme criatura que llegaba hasta el techo del escudo que rodeaba toda la escuela y el area.

Una enorme criatura reptil, de en sus espalda parecía una saliente espinosa de piedra, y con unos enorme ojos los veían a todos como criaturas insignificantes.

Entonces un enorme rugido hizo temblar todo el lugar.

No había nada en el área que no se pusiera a tamblar, incluso el edificio del club se derrumbó y gran parte de la estructura de la escuela también lo hizo.

...

Con Issei.

...

-ise, eso es... - dijo rías temblando.

-si, mi mayor y orgullo, mi recreación de [GODZILLA] en el mundo real - dijo mientras cruza sus brazos.

El enorme GODZILLA soplo un aliento atómico que cuando impacto a donde había una gran concentración de magos, todos callejón al suelo.

Eso se debe a que ese GODZILLA es parte de la fantasía de Issei, cualquier cosa que imagine todos lo pueden ver.

Este enorme GODZILLA era algo transparente pero su forma parecía sólida.

El enorme GODZILLA no se detuvo y continuo atacando, todo aquel que residía el ataque quedaba desmayado por el shock, ya que sentían su cuerpo carbonizarse a altas temperaturas.

-fantasía, una habilidad natural que desperté cuando me había hecho fuerte, la primera vez que la use fue cuando intimida al presidente de Estados Unidos de ese entonces, aun así no e perdido potencia, sin embargo no la puedo usar por mucho tiempo... - dijo Issei mientras que chasquea los dedos para que esta imponente criatura se desvanezca en la nada.

Sirzes veía a Issei con mucho imprecion, su ser temblaba, pero de emoción, no podía imaginarse como rías pudo reencarnar a alguien así de fuerte, cuestionando se que tan fuerte a de ser Issei, y que tan fuerte a de ser rías para mantenerlo como sirviente.

-bien es hora de salir, ya elimine a la mayor parte de las unidades atacantes, y no se preocupen, solo loslos demonios, ángeles y caídos fueron los únicos en no ser afectados... - dijo mientras que su imagen se desvanecía, para luego múltiples Issei aparecieran en el campo de batalla, golpe ado a todos los dragones y magos, la velocidad que lo hacia era tan alta que nadie más que sirzes, azazel y Michael podían ver, pero solo sirzes podía verlo claramente ya que los últimos dos sólo veía algo borroso como se movía.

-realmente es un monstruo jajaja-dijo azazel mientras reanuda su pelea.

...

Dentro del gimnasio.

...

-ya es hora, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa de eso débiles líderes jajaja-

-calma, todo será a su tiempo, aun aunque ya estamos por salir, por a hora, yuijiro, tienes a los padres del sekiryuutei? -

-están a le espera, ya los e preparado para su "despedida" -

-Rizevim, trajiste a su... -

-la madre de vali-Chang?, si, realmente deseo ver su cara de desesperación kukuku-

-amo, los preparativos están listos, también el escenario, yuijiro hanma-sama, ya puede pelear con su nieto si lo desea ahora mismo-dijo un dragón negro en forma himanoide pero aun conservando su forma dragón.

(como cuando tanin redujo su tamaño hasta ser del tamaño de un humano adulto)

-genial, anciano voy a salir, voy a poner en su lugar a es maldito mocoso de mi nieto... - pero cuando iba dar un paso.

-yuijiro, es para, aun no, deseo que estemos todos enfrente, después de todo es el deber del líder ser el primero en aparecer ¿no? -

-maldito, te atreves a mi a ordenarme? - pero antes de que yuijiro avanzará a golpearlo, el anciano se había levantado de su silla de ruedas, y con su brazo derecho, se transformo en un brazo de dragón negro rojo, tan grande y fuerte era le brazo y con las garras, apunto al cuello de yuijiro.

-no te olvides quien te salvo la vida, quien te dio la oportunidad una revancha con tu preciado nieto, así que tragarte el orgullo y escúchame ¿entendiste? O ¿es que a caso tengo que rebajar me a hablar a un ser inferior? -

El anciano que llevaba ropa china y lente negros y un gorro chino, amenazó a yuijiro, este por otro lado lo vio con ira, pero se fue calmando y suspiro.

-has lo que quieras-

...

Con Issei.

...

Moviendose a una velocidad monstruosa, que solo moverse rompía el suelo y causaba fuerte terremotos en esas pequeñas áreas, se lanza un grupo de magos que recién aparecen.

Sin que ellos lo noten, sus cuerpos salieron volando con la mayoría de huesos rotos de su cuerpo.

Issei sigue corregido sin que nadie lo pueda detener.

En eso un enorme dragón más grande que los otro se dirige a Issei.

Este dragón era tan grande como un camión.

Cuando iba a taclear a Issei.

Ise se detiene y con su brazo hacia atrás suelta un golpe, deteniendo la encendida de la enorme vestía.

Sin haber sido arrastrado por el fuerte impacto.

A lo lejos en el aire, dragones lanzaron fuertes ataques de fuego, en dirección de Issei.

Con una mirada divertida, ve el ataque dirigiéndose a él.

Levanta sus dos brazos, con sus palmas extendidas y cuando el fuego lo iba a impactar, un fuerte aplauso fue lo que necesito para que una onda de sonido saliesaliera de este y de supe el fuego.

Los dragones sorprendidos bajaron la guardia.

Kiva volando corta a los dragones en pedazos.

Seguido de otros dragones que lo perseguían.

Se detiene el aire y lanza varias rosas en contra de estos.

Los dragones las evitan pero ese momento.

En el dragón que está más sercas de kiva, en su cabeza parado esta Issei, su ropa estaba más que desgastada, las mangas de su ropa estaban rotas exponiendo sus brazos, sin erida pero con sangre de sus enemigos.

En ese momento con una sonrisa, da una parada en la cabeza del dragón mandando lo al suelo.

El impulso del golpe lo uso de salto y fue contra el otro grupo de dragones.

Reapareciendo su boosted gear.

Crea unas eferead de energía que le lanza a estos.

Cuando los impacta, una fuerte explosión surge.

En medio de la explosión, Issei es consumido por esta misma.

-! Ise-kun¡-preocupado kiva ve a Issei pero.

Callendo a suelo, Issei intacto le dice divertido.

-no te preocupes y enfocarte en enfrentarte a ellos.. - dijoientrasblenza una pierda en dirección de kiva, pasando a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Este voltean y ve que la piedra que lanzó Issei fue tan fuerte que perforó el cráneo del dragón oscuro que lo quiso atacar.

-sigue en lo tuyo kiva, no vemos en con bochu cunado terminemos - dijo Issei divertido mientras sale del lugar como si fuera solo un residuo visual y reaparece lejos, cercas de donde salió otro grupo de dragones, y estos se veían más fuertes pero con un combo de golpes Issei los derrota.

No solo eran ellos, tanbien los demonios, ángeles y caídos atacaban a los enemigos, pero eso sí, era tan rápido y lleno el escenario de enemigos. Que era una campo auténtico de batalla, no había más que dragones volando en el cielo atacando a los tres bandos con fuego y ataques de energía y golpes o mordidas.

Después de un rato, ya habían pasado un par de horas y no acaban los refuerzos enemigos.

Y parecían que se volvían más fuertes en cada oleada.

Mientras Issei peleaba junto con sanji.

Sanji estaba peleando contra los magos y algunos dragones con su a hora mejorada forma de pelar ya que puede extender por casi todo el cuerpo, así puede aumentar su fuerza enorme mente y tener una muy buena defensa a los ataques, es casi como si las líneas de su sacred gear se volvieran sus músculos externos y una piel que lo cubre y protegen.

Sin embargo no estánuy concentrado en la pelea ya que veía a Issei pelear.

Parecía como si fuera solo una cosa de juegos de niños, incluso lo vio ver bostezar cuando acabó contra un grupo de dragones enormes que salieron.

Abmira mucho su forma de pelear era casi como si estuviera haciendo arte, dibujando con su golpes una pintura realmente costosa.

Simplemente a mirabaucho a Issei, tenían la misma edad pero la diferencia era tan alta que no podía medirla ni imaginarla.

Sanji pasó su vista momentáneamente a los enemigos en el suelo.

Podría jugar que Issei ya había hecho una enorme montaña de cadáveres.

Sin mencionar que ante sanji podía ver a múltiples Issei en todo el lugar, apareciendo y desapareciendo, moliendo a golpea a sus aniversarios sin duda temía un día resirvir con todo el golpe de Issei, ya que hasta hora, conteniendo se, Issei lo a puestos a dormir de un golpe.

Por otro lado.

Connrias estaba biendo la pelea de sus siervos pero entre ellos, más a Issei ya que este opacas el campo de batalla con su estilo de combate, un combate bastante arrogante y monstruoso.

Era completamente inhumano.

-si ise-kun sin usar su sacred gear es así de fuerte, si un día llega al balance breack, realmente será el terror de los renting games, rías, realmente hasta tenido la fortuna en tus manos, que alguien así de fuerte no se negara en servirte, eso es algo realmente raro pero... Tal vez sea por eso que el no se arrepiente de tenerte de amo... - dijo sirzes mientras ve complacido la pelea de Issei.

Aunque lo último fue un susurro inaudible.

-"ise, cuando te conocí, originalmente las evil piece no podían recarnarte, pero ya veo porque, por tu enorme fuerza te volvían un ser poderoso, no me equivocara en decir que eras la criatura más fuerte del mundo humano, el ser humano más fuerte del mundo... "-pensó rías mientras Abmira la pelea de su peon.

-a hora que lo recuerdo, había un reporte de vasco estrada, de que había sido derrotado por un niño hace diez años, con rasgos orientales, ese reporte se tomó como si fuera un delirio de él, sin embargo vasco estrada es un hombre fuerte que no a sufrido de esa cosas como delirios, sin embargo debido a su avanzada edad se creyó que fue eso, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de erida cuando hizo el reporte, erida mortales causada por golpes de alta cadencia , me pregunto si fue... - dijo Michael sin embargo.

Sirzes lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-dijistes vasco estrada? - dijo sorprendido sirzes, ya que algo que conoce de ese nombre es que es un exorcista del cielo conocido como el ser humano más fuerte del mundo sobrenatural, siendo capas de derrotar un rey demonio y un usuario de la espada de durandal, la cual posee Xenovia ahora mismo.

Aun así, eso no evito que sirzes y Michael se pusieran nerviosos cuando vieron a Issei de nuevo.

-"que tan fuerte es realmente?" - pensaron los líderes y los que están dentro del escudo con una gota de agua en sus cabezas por lo irreal que era Issei.

Mientras que azazel y vali ya estaban agotados de la pelea que tenía, vali tenía una desventaja enorme por shalva y su armadura que le evitaba dividir su poder mientras que azazel la tenía difícil por los cañones de energía que le disparaba katera, uno de esos disparos casi le vuelan el brazo.

De un momento a otro se sintió más pesado.

-¿nesecita ayuda gobernador? - dijo con burla Issei.

-llegas tarde chico, ya me e llevado la mayor parte de la diversión jajaja-dijo divertido azazel katerea se molesto por se ignorada.

-malditos como se...! ¡... - en ese momento siento que su cuerpo fue cortado a la mitad y se de sangraba.

Enfrente de ella, una Issei transparente con una mano fingiendo ser una espada, la cual la había cortado.

-cállate estúpida estoy hablando, si me vuelves a dirigir sin cuidado la palabra, te 'mato'-intimida Issei a katera.

Ella quería refutar le pero no podía, sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si su cuerpo le dijera que no debía hablar por nada del mundo o moriría.

-quieres una mano o no? - dijo Issei mientras trina sus dedos.

-si no te molesta, ya estoy a limite y ya no podré mantener el balance breack más tiempo, aidbque si me haces el honor - dijo azazel mientras pone sus manos en sus sintiera en señal de cansancio.

-sabes, ser impotente es una enfermedad, deberías revisar te con un médico-se burlo Issei mientras que salta en el aire.

-muy gracioso, lo recordaré.. - se quejo mientras desactivo su balance breack--por lo visto ese es el límite de tiempo, nada mal, contaré con tu ayuda más adelante fanrir - dijo mientras besa el orbe morado.

Issei pateaba el aire para mantenerse volando, era tan rápido que parecía volar sin alas.

(igual que sanji de once piece)

-así que, continuamos - dijo mientras estirabsu brazo, como si la invitara a bailar.

Katera estaba molesta así que decide atacarlo con sus disparos pero cuando los dispara Issei desaparece y reaparece en sima de ella y la da una potente patada en la cabeza que la manda al suelo.

Cuando impactado, rompe gran parte de la armadura pero no se detiene ahí y sale del agujero ya que Issei le iba a dar una patada de impacto desde arriba, fue tan fuerte como un terremoto, katera lo veía asustada, estaba segura que sus pierna se debió haber roto cuando impacto pero parecía intacta.

\- sorprendida de que este intacto ¿verdad?, aun si me veo así, mi cuerpo tiene una constitución de Hyperion, eso hace que mi estructura interna se más fuerte de lo normal, sin mencionar que mis huesos, cartílagos y regidos son más resistentes que los de cualquiera, desde que rencarne esa resistencia física aumento también, al igual que mi... - Issei desparece de la vista de katera y sin poder reaccionar, reduce un fuerte golpe al pecho que la manda a volar hacia atrás con su reparada armadura otra vez rota-! MI FUERZA AUMENTADA¡, solo e de decirte que aun no e hecho ninguna promoción-

En la mente de katerea estaba realmente preocupada era un monstruos que no podía seguir le el paso.

En sí llega un ataque mágico desde el cielo, Issei lo recibe de lleno o eso creyeron.

-katerea, ¿estas bien? - asmodeus llego a ayudarla.

-algo, ese bastado es muy fuerte, sin embargo ahora mismo no a de ser un problema... -

-! Segura? ¡-dijo Issei detrás de ella mientras le da un golpe al cuello, dejándola inconsciente y inmóvil.

-! maldito bastado pagaras por lo que has hecho¡, siente la ira de los descendientes de los reyes demonios ¡-dijo para lanzarse a Issei pero.

-!es suficiente, todos vuelvan, retírese, su interferencia ya no será necesaria¡ -

Una imponente voz se escucho en todo el lugar.

Sin embargo Issei no se detuvo y se lanzó para darle un golpe a asmodeus pero...

-acaso eres sordo, dijo que era suficiente idiota -

-quien diría que vendrías yuijiro, listo para morder el polvo-dijo Issei forzando una sonrisa arrogante.

-la fuerza y el poder se te subió a la cabeza, ise, por eso estoy aquí, para ponerte en tu lugar.

Yuijiro hanma detuvo en el aire el golpe de Issei, ise se mantenía en el aire en la posición de golpear, su cuerpo no se cansaba mientras que yuijiro con solo una mano lo detuvo mientras que tiene otra en su bolsillo.

Con fuerza lanza a Issei en dirección de los líderes quienes están los tres bandos viendo a los que aparecieron hace un momento.

Issei y vali están al frente de todos, mientras que el grupo gremory y el grupo sitri están al frente de los líderes protegiéndolo.

Los ejércitos de ángeles, caídos y demonios están a los lados, listos para proteger a los líderes y contra atacar.

-muy buenas noches líderes de facción, soy [Trihexa] La bestia del apocalipsis, y hoy vengo a declararle que...! MORIRÁN, TODO EL MUNDO MORIRÁ Y DESAPARECERÁN EN EL VACIO, HARÉ MI VOLUNTAD TANTO EN LA TIERRA COMO EN EL CIELO, Y A TODOS LOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE SE OPONGAN A MI DESAPARECERÁN EN EL PROFUNDO ABISMO DE LA DESESPERACIÓN¡ !EL GRAN YO LOS DESTRUIRÁ CON TODO MI PODER¡ ANTE USTEDES EESTSN LOS SERES MÁS FUERTES DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL [VORTEX] SERÁ Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ LA FACCIÓN MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO-diko, declaró y impuso el viejo que está en la silla de ruedas mientras emana una aura de poder que hacia temblar a más de uno.

-"¿kaio kako "KAIOH"?, no, no puede ser el hace tiempo que yo ya lo mate, no imposible, pero, si dioses existen eso significa que... - pensó Issei hasta que ve que el anciano reconocido como Trihexa lo ve a los ojos.

-Ooo, asi que no te acuerdas ¿verdad?, y si, tomé su cuerpo cuando lo mataste, no es la misma calidad que un hanma pero es mas que suficiente para vencer te esta vez Issei, pero hoy yo no soy tu oponente, será el, si lo derrotas nos iremos así sin más-

Sin duda eso era preferible, la precio de los diversos poderes y la precio del poderoso Trihexa hacían que el escudo que cubre a todos este a límite.

Trihexa apunta a yuijiro quien camina en dirección de Issei, Issei lo imita pero.

-ise, no vayas, puede ser... - dijo preocupada pero Issei la besa en frente de todo el mundo y le dice.

-tranquila, no me pasará nada, volveré.. - dijo mientras acaricia la cabeza de rías.

-yo también voy... - dijo vali pero...

-vali, agradecería que no te metieras en esto, es un problema de familia, ese anciano me ha sido irrespetuoso, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar.. - dijo mientras truena sus huesos del cuerpo con un moviendo brusco, cuando golpea en el aire, ese golpe causa una fuerza en el aire que pareciera que el mismo aire es una extensión de su golpe ya que impacto en la cara de Trihexa, su rostro residió la onda de golpe que deforma su cara momentáneamente.

Vali no podía cuestionarlo ya que tenía tanto la mirada de yuijiro y Issei en el, así que su cuerpo se lo impidió.

Mientras, Issei y yuijiro caminan en dirección de cada uno, un escenario blanco de combate aparece, parecía estar hecho de mármol pero cuando Issei pisa el primer escalón su pon que era.

-"¿metal?, no es más duro que eso, genial puedo ir con todo si lo quiero" - pensó Issei-- es tu fin anciano, mejor márchate antes de que empiezes a comer la comida por un tubo en el hospital - dijo Issei arrogante.

-no será al revés, después de todo tu no eres el único que se a hecho fuerte pero... - yuijiro vio a Issei con molestia-- tan arrogante te has hecho que no has entrenado en todo este tiempo desde que nos vimos, tu cuerpo ya no muestra esa fuerza que tenias, eres un 90% más débil que yo-

-! no seas arrogante, perdedor¡-

Con una sonrisa demoníaca, ambos sueltan un golpe tan poderoso contra el puño del otro, causando una onda de choque tan fuerte que incluso en la plataforma de metal se empezó a quebrar por la fuerza.

Ante rías, algo que nunca vio de Issei, un Issei totalmente diferente, parecía más animado y emocionado como si amarán las peleas.

-"ise, eres realmente tu?" - en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, lo que le dijo Issei a ella cuando bajo ron las escaleras del templo e Issei se le confesó, "dime tu respuesta cuando me ames por todo lo que soy..." - "eso es lo que querías mostrar tu verdadero tu, ise yo.." - tocando su pecho, que latía con fuerza, y no era miedo, ya que de había sonrojado.

Pensó eso mientras ve como Issei intercambia golpes con yuijiro, una sonrisa de felicidad que mostraba en la cara de Issei le gustó a rías, no, la enamoraba más profundamente, y no sólo ella, akeno, Xenovia, irina, Asia y serafall se habían sonrojado al ver a Issei pelear.

-"es como si dos demonios poderosos pelearan" - la impresión que tenía azazel de ambos era eso, dos fondos peleando y no sólo el, todos pensaron éso.

Issei y yuijiro usando diversas artes marciales y golpes sobrenaturales con una velocidad que era inhumano peleaban y sólo los más veteranos podrían seguir la pelea.

Sin duda una pelea única en el mundo.

La pelea de todos los tiempos sería esta?

O en el futuro habrá una a la par de los dioses, nadie lo sabe pero en definitiva, está pelea se volvería la más grande del mundo sobrenatural ya que de esta depende de que dirección vaya este día.

[ **Continuará...]** **El próximo cap se viene [ El Ogro vs El Dragón rojo].**


	17. El ogro vs El dragón rojo

hola a todos, lamentablemente no pude escribir este cap hasta hoy, pero no fue por no tener tiempo si no que me e estado distrayendo con diversas cosas entre ellas mangas de peleas y leyendo la novela ligera ya que después de esto entrera el arco de gremory vs sitri y debo de bañarme en los pensamientos y sentimientos que hay en ese volumen.

(y no es una Equivocación de escritura, realmente escribí, "bañarme")

sin mas continuemos.

...

[El ogro vs El dragon rojo]

...

¿que es un abuelo sin un nieto?

y ¿que es un nieto sin un abuelo?...

...

(Boock of The dead, póngala, se la recomiendo para escuchar en este cap. Hoy será una mezcla se canciones. )

Ante mi, una pelea que por experiencia no esta a la par de la gran guerra que participé y presencié hace mucho, pero aun asi, mi cuerpo no me permite moverme, ya que esta pelea que veo con mis propios ojos, es igual a ver a dos legendarias y antiguas criaturas teniendo una pelea por definir quien es la mas fuerte, y mi cuerpo no me permitira moverme hasta terminar de verla, y inconsciente mente e empezado a hacer una sonriza forzada que me dolia la cara pero ese dolor era rapidamente ignorado por esta hipnótica batalla de dos criaturas de dimensiones colosales y estoy seguro que si no fuera por el chico, nosotros nos hubieramos tenido que enfrentar contra todas las fuerza de vortex, pero... porque nos dan la oportunidad de evadir una confrontación directa que es posible que ganen?, debemos de estar al tanto que no sea una distracción para destruirnos, no, dejando de lado, trihexa, ese es el mismo nombre que la bestia del apocalipsis que aparece en biblia, !Es real¡...¡!..

Pero en medio de sus pensientos, azazel abrio los ojos al ver que en la colicion del ultimo golpe forzo que una de las columnas de la arena donde Issei y yujiro peleaban, salió volando hasta impactar en él escudo que rodea el lugar donde pelan Issei y yujiro, pero cuando esta cae al suelo, por dentro azazel se da cuenta de que estaba hecho el escenario.

-"¿MITHRIL?"-penso Azazel desconsortado por esto- "¿Vortex acaso tiene acceso al limitado Mithril?, pero para gastarlo para hacer este escenario, significa que tiene una fuente de mineral lo suficiente mente grande como gastarlo en hacer este escenario y si es asi, significa que ellos tiene mas recursos de lo que me imagine, sin mensionar que..."- azazel ve como las pisadas de yujiro y issei destruyen el piso de Mithril con los fuertes impactos de sus golpes, sin decir que los tenis de issei ya quedaron completamente destruidos, quedando descalso, pero aun asi eso no evito para detenerlo en sus ferozes y brutales ataques, era tan rapido el movimiento en que ambos se movian que sólo una pequeña parte de los presentes podia seguir la pelea con su mirada con mucho esfuerzo, solo de estas pocas personas, solo dos podian verlo con normalidad pero aun asi, era demaciado rápido como para decir que esos dos se estaban moviendo a tal velocidad que parecian dejar imagenes reciduales, y mientras que para los demás, solo podían ver como se movían sus cambios de pies, ya que su torzo, brazos y cabeza se movían tan rápido que parecía que se volvieron parcialmente invisibles y sus piernas solo sombras negras que dejaban grandes ondas explosivas que debastaban el suelo de mithril.

(Hit the Floor)( otra canción para cuando acabe la otra)

...

Mithril.

Un mineral mítico usado por el reino de los enanos, reino que se perdió en el tiempo de la historia, sin embargo es mineral era muy raro ya que su dureza era tal que ni un dios de clase media podía romper con facilidad con fuerza bruta o poder divino, sin mencionar sus propiedades anti-magicas, así como también sus propiedades de poder cortar la divinidad de un dios si está se forja en una espada, sin embargo, en este mundo solo hay una tonelada de este raro material, dicha tonelada, parte de su mayoría se perdió y la otra se encuentra resguardada para algunos lideres de facción, pero es tan poco que no puede ser empleada para nada más que exhibición.

Y se cree que si una facción fuera capaz de hacerse de este metal, sería la facción más fuerte, ya que pueden usar el metal para armas para matar dioses y dragones de nivel rey dragón o incluso un Dragón Emperador celestial.

Mithril el metal que puede matar a los dioses y el más peligroso, se dice que la Tru-Longinus está hecha de este metal, pero nada confirmado, hasta hora...

...

!Pooom¡

!CRACK¡

!FHIIIHSS¡

!CRACK¡

!CRACK¡

!PANNN¡

!PAAAN¡

!FIUUUU¡

-jajaja nada mal abuelo pero ¿no crees que estas oxidado? - dijo Issei a su abuelo mientras lanza un parta de patadas a los golpes de yuijiro, y este los debía con su manos para tratar de acertarle un golpe en la cara, golpe que recibe gustoso pero sin hacerlo retroceder.

Issei lanza su parada al tordo de yuijiro y este las desvía y bloquea pero las ondas de choque que hacia Issei cuando pateaba a yuijiro era lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la onda del golpe se transmitiera a través de yuijiro y destrozar a el suelo detrás de él.

Yujiro estaba más que contento cuando recibió la patada ya que el vio que no fue una si no diez patadas directas al puntos vitales.

Yujiro retrocede su puño para tener distancia y cuando lo lanzó hacía Issei, este puño tenía una presencia gigantesca.

Sin mencionar que tenía un aura oscura de poder rodeando su puño.

Dicho golpe lo volvió a dar en la cara de Issei, que por primera vez retrocedió por la fuerza de impacto pero a pesar del destructivo puñetazo su rostro seguía intacto, más que algo de sangre en sus labios salía, con una sonrisa feliz pero su mirada se volvió más engreída.

-nada mal, e visto eso de envolver el puño con aura, no sabía que usabas poderes mágicos, irónico ¿no? - se detuvo Issei para hablar con normalidad, todo mundo no creía como puede este joven muchacho pelear de manera brutal y hablar como si no fuera nada- que [La criatura más fuerte del mundo] este usando magia de la que no creía que existía, jajajaja eres lo mejor abuelo, enséñame que has aprendido abuelo, trasmite esos conocimientos con tus puños de violento poder y derrota mis puños violentos y sedientos de sangre-

Issei se lanza a una velocidad completamente inhumana, cosa que sorprendió a muchos ya que para ir así de rápido el cuerpo debe de tener una aura lo suficiente mente fuerte para que la fricción del aire no dañe el cuerpo, sin embargo ellos podían ver como sin usar un aura de poder en su cuerpo podría sobrepasar la velocidad de un [Caballo, todo mundo estaba sin creerlo.

(ULTRAnumb)

Cuando estuvo cercas de Yujiro, en su mente imagino que su cuerpo se hacía liquido y luego gas, para luego un golpe de onda que rompía la barrera del sonido, no sólo una sino diez veces más.

La explocion sonia obligó a algunos de los presentes a raparse los oídos.

Un fuerte brillo segó a todos, que para cuando recuperaron su vista vieron como como Issei emanaba vapor en todo su cuerpo con su puño hacia adelante.

Pero lo que vieron fue como ese puñetazo causo un serio estago en el escenario y sin mencionar que no solo eso sí no que también causo un serio terremoto en el área alrededor, rompiendo el terreno alrededor del escenario.

Había varias grietas en el suelo que llegaban gasto los espectadores.

El escudo que cubría nada más a Yujiro e Issei fue destruido, no quedaba nada de él.

Mientras que Yujiro estaba en el aire, varios metros encima del suelo, unos diez o quince metros del suelo, pero cuando pedo a caer, callo de pie, estable y con estilo.

Limpiando el rastro de sangre de su boca y nariz.

-realmente es genial que sigas con vida mi querido nieto, ise, el aver dejado con vida a tu madre y tu padre si que fue una estupenda decisión, ya que gracias a ellos dos puedo divertirme tanto como quiera con mi nieto, un jugué que puedo usarlo tanto hasta que lo rompa, muchas gracias querida, "tu madre (la abuela de Issei) en el más allá te lo agradecerá personalmente" - dijo Yujiro mientras voltea a ver a Trihexa.

(My addiction) otra canción.

A lado de Trihexa, aparece de un portal un hombre de cuerpo bien entrenado, con traje de negocios, su pelo es completamente negro y sus ojos era de diferente color, uno dorado y otro purpura, y con el, venía empezando una silla de ruedas.

Y detras de el, otros dos hombres venían, uno de pelo verde oscuro con cara de sicopata y otro con una cara de desinterés, pero su pelo está dividido en tre colores, negro, verde oscuro y azul Marino.

Estos últimos también tenían una silla de ruedas empujando.

Cuando Issei los vio, quedó congelado, mientras sudaba frío.

Vio a sus dos padres y una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

Con mirada perdida.

-¿que significa esto Yujiro? - dijo Issei con una mirada muerta.

-acaso no es obvio, voy a recompensar a mi "querida hija" y mi "yerno" por su bien trabajo, ise, si deseas que no les pase nada, se más serio, se que aun no has llegado ni a la mitad de tu fuerza ¡vamos!, ¡despierta la sangre hanma que llevas dentro, peleamos, destruyemonos hasta que uno muera, cumple con tu papel como todo hanma y prevalece como la cima de todos, [Sekiryuutei] Hanma Issei, peleamos has la última gota de nuestro ser! - dijo Yujiro mientras eleva sus brazos hasta arriba, hasta tenerlos en posición de agarre, pero más que una posición, parecía que proyectaba una imagen, pero todo cambió cuando su desgastada roya del torso se rompió en pedazos.

Se dio media vuelta y si estaba, aquello que Issei miró con odio.

La cara de un demonio sediento de sangre y batalla.

-¡U u u u u- ¡UN DEMONIO! -

-¡UN AUTÉNTICO DEMONIO! -

-¡COMO PUDE SER! ¡IMPOSIBLE! -

(Same Old War)

eso y más decían sorprendidos todos mientras que, en una onda de presencia cuando Yujiro choco sus puños, el demonio de su espalda salió, era tan enorme, tan grande, la sed de sangre y maldad que despedía de él hacia a todos temblar de miedo, estar quietos, como si eso fuera esconderlos.

-"incluso yo no me puedo mover, esto no es para nada normal, ese humano no está usando magia ni algún poder ni nada, solo su presencia y aura de batalla es suficiente para que no me pueda mover, ¡¿que rayos son los hanma?¡" - pensó en pánico sirzes mientras ve como sus manos tiemblan en temor a este demonio.

A este ogro demoníaco sobrenatural.

-" por lo visto el viejo sigue siendo el mismo, esta presencia tan genial que sólo el me puede intimidar y sorprender no por nada fue la criatura más fuerte del mundo humano, pero eso ya fue antes, hora es distinto a como fue hace diez años"-penso Issei mientras su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar.

Yujiro se voltea a ver a Issei y dice.

-ise, nieto mío, si no muestras todo tu potencial, tu querido padre y madre serán los primeros en morir, así que asegúrate de no decepcionar me, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo con un tono burlon, mientras que los hombres detrás de los padres de Issei ponían sus mano alrededor de sus cuellos, estas manos tomaron una apariencia más alargada desde su dedo índice hasta la muñeca, parecían manos de un reptil.

-"mierda, no bromea, maldito viejo, usando sucios trucos como siempre, no tengo de otra, si no despierto mi sangre hanma y uso todo mi potencial, no podré con el y acabarlo rapido, ese último golpe que me dio con aura de poder si que dolió, pensé que me desmayaria, si no tengo cuidado y me dejo llevar por mi sangre por demasiado tiempo, no seré tan diferente de él en el futuro, joder que fastidio, la taza de corrupción desde mi niñez ya me ha llevado hasta el 37% de corrupción hanma, tengo que darlo todo solo por hoy"-pensó Issei con preocupación, viendo a sus padres, se pregunta si los dejara ir, pero conociéndolo así no será, morirán, ya sea que gane o pierda, tenia que pensar como salvarlos junto a la otra mujer que tenía algo de parecido ha vali, Issei voltea a ver a rías, sonriendo con naturalidad y amabilidad en sus ojos, dijo-- ¡RIAAAAS¡-

grito tan fuerte que su mismo grito causo una onda que cuando llegó a rías, está onda hizo ondear su pelo carmesí, cosa que relajo a Issei.

Ella lo ve con preocupación por la despreocupada actitud que tiene Issei en ese momento pero se sorprende cuando el dice.

-¡NO TE MOLESTA QUE APARTIR DE HOY, YO, TU NOVIO, SEA EL MÁS ALTO EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN ¿O SI? - dijo con un tono divertido.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo despreupado que esta siendo Issei como para decir eso en un momento así.

Rías se sorprendido mucho a decir verdad, sus ojos estaban más abiertos por la imprecion, pero cuando vio esa sonrisa, su cara amable, un sentimiento de confianza entró en ella, ya no estaba más preocupada, solo un poco, pero con una sonrisa traquilatraquila, ella niega, diciendo.

-por supuesto que no tonto, yo siempre te amaré por la eternidad, mi issei~~-dijo rías, sin nesecidad de gritar, Issei lo escucho, su corazón latió fuertemente y se sonrojo, ya que esos aspectos de rías, a el le encantaban.

Issei voltea a ver a Yujiro con una cara serena, embriagada de felicidad.

-¿tu novia, nada mal, después de todo eres un hanma que se respeta... ¡! - pero Yujiro ve como Issei levanta su mano, tratando de decir que pare.

(Hollywood Undead - Fuck The World)

-no un hanma, si no, un orgulloso hyoudou, soy Issei hyuoduo hanma, descendiente de una familia de reyes del harem, descendiente de una familia de seres superiores, soy aquel que esta encima de todos los débiles, todos menos yo, el más fuerte, pero ya no más, a hora apuntaré a ser... ¡EL MÁS PELIGROSO! ¡EL SEKIRYUUTEI MAS PELIGROSO DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURLA! ¡EL MÁS PELIGROSO HYUODUO! ¡EL MÁS PELIGROSO HANMA! ¡[LA CRIATURA MÁS PELIGROSA QUE A CAMINADO EN LA TIERRA Y TODOS LOS MUNDOS]! ¡ESE SOY YO, ISSEI HYOUDOU HANMA...

[EL ACTUAL SEKIRYUUTEI MAS PELIGROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS]

El cuerpo de Issei estaba emanando vapor, su piel se empezó a sonrojarse, su cuerpo estaba aumentado de temperatura.

Poco a poco empezó a crecer.

Sus brazos se empezaban a marcar musculo.

Sus piernas empezaron a estirarse e inchanse de musculo, hasta que el pantalón se empezó a desgarrar y quedar apretado.

Su tordo y espalda se empezaban a agradar en ancho y alto.

Músculos empezaban a apetecer en su cuerpo, que era antes flácido, sin marcas de musulo, un cuerpo de un adolescente normal sin ejercitar a un cuerpo esculpido por poder.

La ropa de su tordo se empezó a desgarrar y caer por lo apretado que estaba.

Las cicatrices empezaron a desaparecer rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Cuando su ropa del torzo que era solo una playera roja y su suéter de la escuela, quedaron tan estiradas que cualquier movimiento aria que estás se terminaran por romper, como un globo que está por reventar por la presión del aire interno.

Su pelo creció más hasta llegar un poco por debajo de su nuca.

Su cráneo también presentó este crecimiento ya que incluso su cuello se hizo más grueso.

Ahora Issei era del tamaño de dos metros y once centímetros.

Sus brazos eran tan gruesos como la pierna de una persona.

Sus piernas eran tan largas y gruesas que parecían pesadas y poderosas.

Su cuello era el triple de grueso de antes.

Sus manos fácilmente podían agarrar gran parte de la cara de alguien.

Eran tan gruesas y musculosas.

Todo su cuerpo cambió radicalmente, parecía otra persona.

Entonces.

Móvio su mano lentamente hasta quedar al frente del él.

Aprentado con todas sus fuerza su manos un fuerte viento hizo que su pelo ondeara.

Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo y luego, lanzó ambos brazos hacia arriba tan rápido que todo el mundo no noto cuando se movió.

Y cuando su ropa estaba en sus últimas, un último golpe de gracia.

Bajo de repente sus dos brazos al suelo.

Y los móvio hacia atrás del él , como si fuera a parar un tren o un camión.

Y con su rostro hizo una expresión que hizo que Yujiro se le pusieran su cabellos de punta cuando lo vio, pero no por temor, si no por alegría y el extacis de la emoción, parecía que sus ojos brillaban en blanco rojizo.

(Dark Signal - I Was Alice)

Mientras que Issei, con una mirada de superioridad y arrogante sonrisa, veía a Yujiro.

Pero eso sí, todos al ver la espalda de Issei.

Podían decir que era la viva imagen de un demonio malévolo, arrogante, superior, sediento de una pelea digna.

Y un sentimiento en sus cuerpos les decía que "estaban encerrados con una bestia muy peligrosa y que jugará con ellos hasta que mueran..."

Eso puso nerviosos a todos.

-verdaderamente una belleza de arte, un ser esculpido por los mismos dioses dragones, por el mismo fuego del infierno y la perfección de la arrogancia misma, esto es lo que deseaba ver desde que te vi Issei hyoudou hanma, eres el único que nunca me decepciona a la hora de sorprender me -dijo Trihexa mientras aura de batalla y sed de sangre sale de elel, embriagado por la imagen de poder absoluto que despedía Issei.

Fácilmente uno podía decir que la diferencia entre Yujiro y Issei era tan grande e imposible de medir, tantas infinitas posibilidades podían salir de Issei, ni en sus sueños se imaginaban que algo como esto pasaría.

-bien, empezamos con esto... - dijo Issei mientras levanta su brazo derecho.

Su mano ni siquiera formado un puño.

-opino lo mismo, ¿o no? Aphofis-

Dijo mientras ve su mano derecha una gema roja.

Para luego transformarse en un guantelete que cubría por completo su brazo, parecía el brazo de un dragón oscuro, miles de mil es de pequeñas escamas del tamaño de la mitad de un grano de arroz, que emitían poder oscuro salían de este guante.

-[Balance Breack] [Armadura del dragón maligno oscuro de la Suprema Violencia]-

Dijo el guantelete oscuro mientras que cubría en un aura intensa a Yujiro.

Un enorme torrente de energía oscura violeta engulle a Yujiro y creo un carácter debajo de él.

-interesante, veamos si tu poder puede contra mí, [LA CRIATURA MÁS PELIGROSA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS] - dijo Issei mientras una intensa aura blanquisca cubre su cuerpo por completo y sus ojos se engulle de un brillo blanco verdozo.

Dos criaturas arrogante llamándose los más fuertes, están apunto chocar dos poderes de inhumanas por porciones...

[Continuará...]

Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía, pero lo leeré algunas veces más y les pondré música, pero hobio, ustedes la buscan, y se que esta será de agrado al leerla.

Se despide KNF.B, El dragón escarlata.

Y agradezco sus comentarios de la historia, estoy esforzando para que nada sea predecible, por incluso habrá cosas que les sorprenderán, y nuevos enemigos más cuyo peso influye en el mundo.


	18. Hanma vs Hyoudou Hanma DxD

Bien me disculpo la tardanza, que aun no me termino el volumen 6 y 7 de las novelas ya que esos era los que me faltan más que nada ya que sus arcos están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bien sin más sigamos.

...

[ **Hanma vs Hyoudou Hanma DxD** ]

...

Yo, vali lucifer, viendo la nueva apariencia que tiene mi rival, Hyoudou Issei.

Quien tiene una complexión más marcada e ilógica mente crecer hasta ser casi de alto que su abuelo, yuijiro hanma, quien tomó a los que creó que son sus padres y lo peor de todo, también a mi mamá la tienen, rizevim, como te odio por hacerle esto a mi madre, juro que me vengarse de ti.

Rizevim quién es mi abuelo, hijo del original lucifer.

Un completo lunático que no dudaría en vender a su propio hijo al demonio, y por lo visto, hizo tratos con ese viejo hombre en silla de ruedas, tan débil se ve pero...

Una terrible aura despide de el, similar en poder a ophis, ¿será que es tan fuerte como ella?.

Y esos tipos que están detrás de los padres de Issei y mi mama, tienen un aura de dragón, una particularmente fuerte, más fuerte que la de un rey dragón.

Debo de tener cuidado, y me imagino que Issei también piensa eso, no puede tardar mucho y tampoco puede apresurar, tiene que tomar algo de tiempo para poder idear alguna forma para salvarlos.

Sin embargo...

Issei, mi rival, aun si no lo recuerdas, esta no fue nuestra primera vez que conocemos, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día que conocí el verdadero significa de ser fuerte...

...

Hace diez años.

...

En medio de una selva de algún lugar del mundo.

Un niño de pelo blanco, vistiendo unos shorts azul Marino oscuro, y la bastilla doblada marcando una línea blanca.

Una playera blanca con una pequeña chaqueta negra cubriéndolo y una bufanda roja, con guantes de cuero sin dedos, de color negro.

Este niño es vali lucifer y está aquí por...

-maldito azazel, dejando una máquina defectuosa de teletransporte en su mesa, ya verá cuando vuelva, me las pagara-

-vali no te enfades con el, es tu culpa por agarra siempre sus cosas sin permiso, por eso te castigo y te puso una runa de superación para que no puedas hacer uso de tu poder ni de la sacred gear en tus entrenamientos, así que te sugiero que te mantengas al margen y te quedes en el mismo lugar para que te encuentren, sin tu poder, cualquier animal e incluso un insecto es un peligro para tu vida-- regaño a vali para luego advertirle pero sus portador no le haría caso.

-tonterías, soy el descendiente del mismo lucifer y el dragón Emperador blanco, aun sin mi poder no hay animal estúpido que se oponga a mi- dijo vali arrogante y una sonrisa de que nadie lo puede detener.

Tres doritos después.

! BOOOOMMM¡

! FLAASS ¡

!ROAAAAAAAR¡

-!AUXILIOOOOOO¡- Grito vali mientras salía volando cuando se creó un enorme carácter detrás de él.

Su cara de miedo y algunas lágrimas era su cara cuando volteo a ver detrás del.

Vali está aferrado en un árbol, abrazándolo, a unos 15 metros de altura.

Detrás de vali, viendo el carácter donde aún está levantado el polvo.

Se escucho una fuerte pisada.

Y unos intimidantes y ojos rojos brillantes miraban a vali.

-!te lo dije vali, este no es un lugar donde un niño pueda estar al aire libre¡-regaño albion.

-tonterías, los seres terrenales nunca podrán oponerse a un descendiente de lucifer y que es el dragón celestial blanco, un ser insignificante como el nunca podría contra de mí - dijo vali pero sus piernas le tiemblan.

-!ROOOAAAAAAAAARRR¡-

Otro rugido sale.

Saliendo del polvo, viendo a vali.

Un simio grande de piel gris oscuro, y pelo blanco, con ojos rojos, su cuerpo era enorme y musculoso, de una altura de dos metros y medio, parado como en dos piernas, sus garras eran todas afiladas y negras.

Este simio veía a vali con toda la ira posible...

Como dato extra tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

-!porque tenías que arrojarle una piedra¡- con voz cansada y tono de regañó dice albion.

-silencio, el se lo merece por faltarme el respeto este simio tonto-dijo velo pero.

-! ROAARRR¡- el simio más enojado, sale corriendo en dirección de vali quien palidecio.

Aun con la gran distancia, el simio la acortó en muy poco tiempo.

En eso, un oso negro sale de un lado, en medio del camino del simio y vali.

-bien, si ellos dos pelean podré...-

Pero sus esperanza muere con el oso ya que...

El simio en cuanto se acerco.

El oso agresivo se levanta en dos patas y lanza un golpe a matar en contra del simio.

Pero el simio sin importale recibe el golpe del oso, pero sin inmutarse por el golpe, el simio ve al oso con una mirada de decepción y malicia.

El oso palidecio cuando el simio le dio un fuerte golpe en medio de su pecho, lanzando en contra al árbol donde vali esta.

Dicho impacto derribo el árbol junto a vali.

-!MIEERRRRDAAA¡- grito vali al ver su suerte.

Un fuerte sonido de impacto sonó, con ello el árbol callo y una fuerte nube del polvo se levantó.

No se podía ver nada.

Cuando vali pudo darse cuenta.

Se pudo levantar del tronco del árbol donde estaba.

Se volteo para ver donde estaba ese monstruoso simio, pero por el polvo no podía verlo.

En eso, escucha algo caer sercas de él.

Se voltea repentinamente por miedo.

Pero su cara se puso más blanca

Frente de él.

La cabeza ser cercenada del oso, pero su mandíbula fue arrancada, solo quedando la lengua del oso por fuera, e incluso podías ver el miedo mismo en sus ojos muertos.

En eso una sombra se pone enzima de la cabeza del oso y la lavanta.

Poco a poco se alzó hasta que...

Vali con una sonrisa forzada y ojos sin esperanza de sobrevivir ve como el simio monstruoso tenía la cabeza de oso y le da una gran mordida, atravesando el cráneo y comiendo el cerebro del mismo.

Solo fuero nesesario tres mordiscos para comerse por completo la cabeza.

La sangre del oso caía de su boca.

Vali no podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondían, estaba llorando a mares, ya hace tiempo que no estaba de pie, con las pierna abiertas sentado.

Albion, aún si no lo parece, trataba de hacer algo pero inútil, la runa que tenían suprimia por completo la sacred gear y su poder.

Sólo era un niño común y corriente, incapaz de hacer algo encontré de esta criatura.

El enorme simio con una sonrísa malévola hacerca su mano a la cara de vali.

Sosteniendolo y poniéndolo a la altura de su cara.

Vali temblaba, sentía el frío de la muerte en todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos ante su condena llorando en silencio.

-"mama..." -

El enorme simio abrió la boca para reclamar su bocado pero entonces.

-vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, oye chico, estas bien? - con una voz sin miedo, escucha vali.

En eso, siente como el agarre del monstruoso como se afloja y empieza a temblar.

Vali abre los ojos, que sin vida, se recuperan al quedar en shock al ver un niño de pelo castaño, con varias sicatrises en el rostro y cuerpo, vistiendo solo unos pantalones mezclilla negros.

Que estaban algo rotos y varias partes desgarradas y alguna que otra mancha de sangre en el.

Estando descalzo y parado en el brazo del simio, quien, mira con miedo al chico de pelo castaño.

Para ser un niño, tenía un cuerpo muy marcado pero delgado.

Sus ojos eran fríos y atemorisantes pero mostraban interes en el pequeño peliblanco que era vali.

-oye, disculpa, podrías soltarlo, esta bastante incomodo en tu mano, así que bájalo con cuidado--con una inocente sonrisa habla el pequeño castaño.

Solo fueron segundo hasta que se dio cuenta el simio de la realidad y cuando estaba apunto de usar todas sus fuerzas para aplastar la cabeza del niño, en una fracción de segundo, el sonido de huesos rotos, desgarre de músculos y carne, así como también el sonido aplastante de carne se escucho.

Vali había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió algo de precion, tardo algo de tiempo en sentir que ya estaba libre de la mano de simio así como también sentir que termino callendo de sentado al suelo.

Cuando sintió el dolor de caer de trasero, abrió los ojos solo para ver que el simio monstruoso estaba en el suelo, solo la parte inferior se podía ver, para luego levantar mirada y ver que el niño castaño estaba parado ensima de este simio, con los brazos bañados en sangre y algunos cortes y rasguños en su cuerpo, pero estos lentamente dejaban de sangrar y empezaban a generar una costra para cubrir la erida.

Vali temeroso ve al chico en frente de el, una cara de demonio dibujaba su espalda de músculos, a pesar de su cuerpo delgado.

Podía ver incluso una aura de peligro, alguien con quien no podía meterse ni loco, después, esa misma aura desaparece y la cara de demonio desapareció, como si no hubiera nada ahí.

Después de eso, el chico castaño se volteo con una cara sonriente saludando con su mano.

-! Yo¡, como estas chico, estas bien, ¿puedes entender? - pregunto el castaño mientras se acerca.

Vali trato de levantarse e irse corriendo pero sus piernas no respondían.

En eso el castaño sostiene su brazo para levantar lo para que este de pie.

-tranquilo, ya no es un problema, ya lo e masacrado lo suficiente, no debería levantatse-

Vali no podía creer lo que decía, tenía una mirada de no creerlo mientras ve como el castaño llena su pecho de aire como si es tubiera orgulloso.

-sabes, no debería estar aquí, lejos de aquí hay una guerra civil y están bombardeando la zona, así que mejor hay que irnos, que cuando venía aquí, estaba siendo seguido por asesinos del gobierno de Rusia y algunos cuentos de Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos, pero descuida, el gran yo (ore-sama) te protegerá, solo son unos dibiluchos humanos-

Vali sudaba frío, sentía que este castaño era puros problemas en forma de un niño.

Algo que pudo distinguir bien era los rasgos asiáticos del castaño.

-¿que... Que eres? - pregunto algo débil con la guardia en alto.

El castaño se sintió como todo niño que presume su juguete nuevo y lo dice mientras suelta a valí para parar encima del simio.

-escucha bien pequeño, que hará bien que lo tecuerdes, ante ti está , ¡LA CRIATURA MÁS FUERTE DEL MUNDO! Tada~ - dijo con orgullo el castaño y vali lo estába pasando por un loco, un niño loco que solo dice ridiculeces, pero ve al simio y no puede cuestionarlo, porque era muy fuerte, no tanto como él mismo con sus poderes pero nunca podría enfrentar ese simio con las manos desnudas y sin ningún poder.

En ese momento ve como el simio empieza a levantar una mano.

Trato de avisarle al castaño pero fue tarde, lo tomó del tobillo y de un solo movimiento lo agarró, se levanta para dar unas muy violentas vueltas y estrallarlo contra el suelo, tal choque provocó que el polvo se levantara y generará una onda expansiva que disipó el polvo y arranco las hojas de los arboles.

Vali a hora si que se acojono ya que en su mente pensó.

-"¿que no había sido derrotado?" -

El simio soltó al castaño enterrado en el suelo.

Se voltea y ve a vali.

Este estaba mas que decidido a correr pero.

-oye, quien te dio permiso para sobrevivir imbesil -

Vali no lo creía, parado aún lado de la pierna izquierda del mono, esta el castaño.

El simio no nesicito reaccionaras que tratar de golpearlo.

Pero antes que pudiera siquiera mover su puño.

Issei en un instante desapareció y reapareció dando una muy potente patada en la rodilla del simio.

Dislocado su pierna.

Obligandolo a que este se detenga por el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Pero no contento Issei, se mueve para estar enfrente del simio.

Pone sus dos puños en el abdomen del simio y después, nada.

Sin embargo el simio trató de lanzar una mordida.

Sólo para vómitar sangre, bañando los brazos del castaño en sus sangre, después de eso ve al castaño, una cara demente sedienta de sangre y asesinatos se muestra en la cara del niño.

Del simio palidecio.

Sin que el simio o vali lo noten.

El castaño cambia de postura y ahora parece que su puño atravesó su estómago.

Vali se sorprendió ya que a hora había dos simios, uno con el castaño y otro que estaba impactado en contra de un árbol.

Solo para que el simio que esta con el castaño desaparezca, ya que solo era una imagen residual.

El simio que estaba impactado en contra del árbol no sabía que procesar.

Sus ojos empezaron a llorar sangre.

Para que seguido...

Sus abdomen se empezará a undir, como si un objeto invisible le impactará en el estómago, solo para que después se terminará de undir hasta el punto que lo atravesó y con ello varios árboles mas detrás del simio fueron atravezados por un proyectil invisible, hasta que llegó a una inmensa roca y en ella, un oyó de metro y medio de profundidad, en forma de puño se grabo en ella.

El simio seguí pegado al árbol, biendo al castaño como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Siguió viéndolo hasta que eventualmente su visión se hizo borrosa y murió.

Vali estaba aterrado por el castaño, dudando de poder hacerle frente con su poder, porque ese castaño era tan rápido que no podía seguirlo con la mirada, solo sus imágenes residuales.

Vali voltea a ver al simio y sin dudar el penso.

-¿este es el verdadero poder que e estado buscando? -

El poder que presenció vali fue una muestra pequeña del poder de la verdadera violencia pura.

Vali estaba aterrado, sentía miedo en cada célula de su ser, ver a semejante humano hacer esas cosas no era en lo adsoluto normal, ni siquiera para los humanos con habilidades especiales se le acercaría a lo que el vio, ni siquiera esos humanos que entrenarán toda su vida se le acercarían al castaño.

Entonce ve al castaño que desparece de su lugar y reaparece enfrente de vali.

Con su mano enfrente de él.

Vali retrocede por reflejo pero luego ve que lo que sostenía el niño castaño, era una bala grande, una del tipo francotirador.

-¡tks!, ya están aquí, luego hablamos, tenemos que irnos pequeño- dijo el castaño mientras lo tomaba y lo ponía en su hombro.

Cuando se iba a quejar, ya estaba a varios metros del lugar donde estaban, seguido de una enorme explosión, justa mente donde ellos dos estaban.

Ese día conocí a Issei por primera vez, es día estube más de quinientas veces de morir, sin embargo Issei siempre me salvo y mantuvo a su lado mientras lidiaba con los asesinos del gobierno, más de doscientos asesinos enviados para marta una solo niño y de paso conmigo, pero aun así, Issei los vencía con suma facilidad.

Así continuamos por varias semanas, en ese tiempo el me enseñó a como sobrevivir y me entrene a su lado, en más de una ocasión pensé que no podía aguantar más, para nada fácil y que más de una vez me lastime en el entretenimiento, pero aun así, jamás me dejaste de lado, ¿verdad hermano?.

...

Al final, la runa perdió poder y pude regresar, al parecer Issei sabía de los seres sobrenaturales, pero a hora, parece como si todo fuera nuevo para el.

Esa vez, cuando me fui, me dijistes que te viniera a visitar a kuo, en Japón, cuando terminaras con tus asuntos, y que muy posiblemente lo olvidarás, Issei hyoudou hanma, que te hizo olvidar tu pasado...

...

Fuera de la barrera de la escuela de kuo.

Parada en el aire.

-¡tks!, esta barrera está hecha del poder de [ **NEGRO** ] , no puedo entrar a la fuerza, tengo que reservar energía por si ocurre algo... - voltea a ver a Issei quien te mía una mirada embriagada de poder.

-ise, vuelve a salvo por favor, me tienes que cumplir tu palabra... - con preocupación, sigue viendo a Issei.

...

En la mente de Issei.

Parado en la nada, en la oscuridad, siendo sujetado por cadenas de metal oxidados que se caía en pedazos.

Todo el lugar se empezó a lumbrar en luz roja, mostrando que todo el lugar está lleno de cadenas que se conectaban a Issei y a otras cadenas, parecía un nido de telarañas pero hecho de cadenas.

Enfrente de Issei, un shota Issei, de solo 6 años apareció lentamente, y camino hasta quedar frente de Issei.

-¿seguro?, ya no hay comino al retorno, y ya no podré parar la corrupción hanma, ni tus recuerdos podré evitar que los recuperes... - dijo el pequeño Issei.

-no importa, originalmente pensé que podía escapar de mi pasado, pero a causa de eso, terminé trayendo desgracias, tengo que tomar responsabilidad por mis actos.. - dijo Issei quien mira al pequeño Issei.

-aún si eso significa convertirte en un yuijiro más peligroso? - pregunto.

Issei se río un poco y dice.

-no te preocupes, tengo compañeros confiables, una novia hermosa, y posiblemente un harem tambien... sabes, es bastante buena mi vida, sino me sacrifico a mi mismo, mi vida acabará antes de que pueda disfrutarla al máximo, y no, no seré un yuijiro, seré solo Issei hyoudou... -

-te mataré y te remplazare si no cumples con tu palabra, me creastes en tu mente para que evitará que la sangre hanma te consumiera en peleas inesesarias, solo para que vuelvas a las andadas, no te comprendo... -

-así soy, perdón.. -

-bien, dejare libre los instintos hanma y cualquier cosa relacionada a ese nombre pero... - suspiro y vio a un lado de él.

Un nuevo Issei aparece, uno de once años.

-la maldición de los dioses y cualquier cosa relacionada con lo sobrenatural lo seguiré suprimiendo, a excepción de las memorias actuales, ni siquiera las liberare aún a costas de tu muerte... -dijo serio el nuevo Issei.

-jajaja, así que estoy maldito, eso es nuevo, incluso para mi... bien, bien, es hora.. -

Dijo Issei mientras ejerse una fuerza en sus extremidades hasta que al fin las cadenas fueron rotas.

Solo para que aparezcan unos tatuajes morados y rojos en su cuerpo en forma de cadenas.

Después de eso, los Issei desaparecen dejando al actual Issei.

Sólo una voz delenos Issei dice.

-a hora estas desencadenado hyoudou hanma Issei, te devuelvo por completo todas tus técnicas, estilos de combate, talentos y demás, incluyendo a la arrogante sangre hanma, cuídate y espero que puedas cumplir el sueño de jin-chan -

Issei sonríe mientras toca su pecho donde está su corazón.

-aún si me vuelvo como el, estoy seguro que podré lidiar y controlare a mi mismo, por yo...

...

-Soy un hombre enamorado... - susurro Issei mientras parpadea ligeramente.

Dirige su mirada a su abuelo quien estaba en una forma extraña.

No portaba una armadura como vali en su balance breack, sino, que no portaba nada, pero eso sería una gran equivocación ya que, con sus visión Issei veía que piel de su abuelo era recubierta por degaldas, finas y sobretodo muy resistentes escamas...

-"realmente es difícil mantenerme cuerdo y controlado, sin que la diversión de la pelea y orgullo me trague y me vuelva un loco por las peleas, tengo que hacer lo nesesario para ganar tiempo y salvar a mis... ¡! -

Pero en eso yujiro se lanzo contra Issei tan rapidemte que costo ver cuando se movía.

Incluso Issei no pudo verlo sin embargo.

!Pooouuuuu!

Una fuerte corriente de aire salió disparada en dirección de su puño.

Sin embargo...

-¡MIERDA! -

-¡IMPOSIBLE..! -

Eso era lo que dijeron y más la mayoría de las presentes.

También los dragones oscuro y Trihexa estaban sorprendidos.

Rizevim no podía creerlo, y eso se debía a que, en vortex, la fuerza de yuijiro en balance breack no era algo que podías a tomar a la ligera, en vortex, es imposible escapar de los golpes de yuijiro, no podías esquivarlos ni bloquearlo, era de temer, pero esta noche, el único que pudo hacer ese milagro fue...

-en el mundo sobrenatural, por mucho que se hagan llamarse los más fuertes, lo más rápidos o ser los dioses invencibles, hay una regla que nadie escapa, y esa es la regla de... 5 microsegundos, sin portar que, todos están atados a esta llega en la que la reacción del cerebro para dirigir una orden tarda ese intervalo de tiempo, tiempo en el cual uno está en un estado de inconsciencia, sin embargo, por algo eres mi nieto favorito de esos errores de esas cualquieras, fue por ti quien le di lujos a tu madre y abuela, siente agradecido, ise- dijo yijiro mientras ve que su puño atraviesa donde debería estar la cabeza de Issei.

Pero este solo era un cuerpo sin cabeza.

Las tres grandes facción se alarmaron por esto, pero sirzes y Trihexa era los únicos que podían ver exactamente lo que pasaba.

-imagen residual/imagen residual - era los que los dos dijeron mientras ven a Issei.

Sólo para desaparecer su imagen.

Segundos después yijiro se endereza y cierra los ojos.

Y en un instante, da un cabezazo detrás de él mismo.

Eso causó un fuerte impacto que la onda seguido de un destello que causó esta onda misma de golpe.

Enfrente de yijiro, Issei está parado delante del el pero su pierna estaba emanado vapor al igual que algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

La cara de Issei era completamente de aburrimiento.

Baja su pierna y ve a yujiro .

-ponte serio o te mataré maldito debilucho de 98 años.. - dijo Issei mientras ve la cara de yujiro quien sonríe.

-verdadera me alegra de que vayas con todo, por eso te daré un premio extra... - dijo yujiro mientras levanta sus dos manos.

Issei ponen una cara de confundido pero sin perder la postura o su guardia.

Pero no solo el, todos estaban igual, pensando que si no lo consentía mucho, de una manera completamente retorcida.

Incluso Trihexa se puso nervioso.

-"este idiota que está pensando de nuevo" - pensó irritado.

Eso se debe a que yujiro abusa de sus privilegios en vortex, para pelear con sus ejércitos y ejecutivos a cargo.

-el premio de bonificado especial es que... Cada diez segundos, iré incrementando el nivel de mi balance breack, hasta llegar el nivel veinte, así que no me desepciones ise... - dijo mientras una cara de no entender aparecía en Issei.

Azazel no podía evitar pensar que era esos sacred gear que tenían, no son algo que nunca allá visto.

Pero volvió la vista a esos dos.

Issei calmo su interior.

-"compañero, te recomiendo que uses el balance breack para soportarlo, sino, podría salirse de control tu plan, el brazalete que te dio azazel debería ser suficiente para mantenerlo por bastante tiempo para derrotarlo.. -

-" ddraig, aun si dices eso, no puedo, eso es mi carta de triunfo, debo de aguantar lo máximo que pueda sin usar tu poder..." -

En eso yujiro lanza un golpe tan rapido en contra de Issei pero este no lo esquiva ya que estaba lejos, sin embargo, la sensación de un golpe en su abdomen era muy claro, lo había golpeado, e Issei sentía que fue un golpe directo, como si lo hubiera impactado en persona.

Issei retrocedió un poco, gesticulando una expresión de enojo.

-por cierto, la habilidad de esta [sacred gear] [tipo castrastrofe] es la de que sin importar que tan rápido, tan fuerte, o incluso esquives y bloques, siempre resibiras mi mejor golpe, algo así como misiles inteligentes que se mueven para no fallar el blanco... - dijo yujiro divertido.

-"mierda, que tipo de habilidad injusta es esa, si no puedo esquivar, literalmente tengo que ir a por todas, mierda, quería ganar tiempo pero así no podré, tendré que contenerme, pero hasta cuanto puedo durar, si me derrota, es la sentencia de mis padres, debe de ingeniárselas a como de lugar.. -

Issei tenía una mirada seria para luego lanzar una parada directo a la cara de yujiro, este la recibió sin quejar con una sonrisa para luego el dar un golpe en la cara de Issei directo, este lo aguanto pero uno de sus dientes era seguro que se había vuelto añicos.

Yujiro lanza una parada a un costado de Issei, pero este salta para lanzar a velocidades super sonicas sus golpes directos en su abuelo, hasta que la parada que lanzó yijiro hace un momento surtió efecto y salió volando.

Sólo para caer al suelo ligeramente como una pluma.

-"mierda, las ganas de soltarme y descontrola me, no puedo aguantarlo mucho, este deseo en mi sangre, cada célula de mi cuerpo reclama por la sangre de yujiro, quieren, quieren... Realmente no es una mala idea, que grite, que sangre, romperlo pieza por pieza, si, esto es bueno.. "-mientras eso pensó, fuertes tacladas la había hecho a su abuelo para que cuando esté intento darle un golpe a Issei, este lo tomaba del brazo y usaba la fuerza de su abuelo y usarla para redirigir la, para que después lo arrojará a una velocidad supersonica al suelo y este escupa sangre, sin detenerse, un fuerte pisotón al suelo arrojo Issei para que impacte contra yujiro y quiebre el suelo con su cabeza.

Lo patea y lo arroja al aire.

Con una sonrisa pero con las mayores intenciones de ira, decide golpear a Issei a esa distancia, sin embargo cuando lanzó los golpes, solo impactaron en el suelo ya que solo era una imagen residual.

-imbesil, si crea que el gran yo (ore-sama), será vencido por estas estupidez es deje decirte que te equivocas, [Estilo libre de hyoudou Issei] [9 GOLPES MORTALES DEL DONIO DE LA IRA] - grito Issei mientras toma de la nuca a yuijiro y con impulso empezó a dar giros en el aire, aumentando la fuerza G en ellos, así como también aumentando la velocidad de caída y cuando calleron, uso toda la fuerza, peso de ambos para estrellar el rostro de yuijiro en el suelo de mithril, destruyendo lo en el proceso.

-[¡UNO!]-

Yuijiro trato de reaccionar a tiempo pero Issei no sería piadoso.

La sangre hanma se había apoderado de él.

Completa arrogancia, sed de sangre y diversión, el extacis del momento, su sangre caliente empezó a calentar su cuerpo a tal punto que quemaba un poco a yuijiro.

-[¡DOS!]-

Issei no desperdicio tiempo, velocidad y potencia.

Levanta a yuijiro del suelo cuando lo agarro de la muñeca de su mano y lo peso a mover a los lados, como si usará a su abuelo como unos nunchacos, armas que son dos palos unidos por una cuerda.

A una enorme velocidad que la fuerza G aumenta al punto que su cuerpo no lo soportaba.

Sus ojos, boca, oído y cualquier orificio empezó a sangrar, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, pero eso no afectaba a Issei, cuando en un instante pudo ver la cara de su nieto, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

-"nosotros no somo seres que puedan vivir una vida corriente y común, somos seres que oprimimos a los los débiles que se hacen llamar fuertes, nuestro deber es mostrarle a esos seres arrogantes su lugar y plataforma un buen puñetazo para que lloren por sus mamis eso marícas, lo entiendes ¿no? Issei, así como el padre de mi padre, y yo con padre, debemos superar la generación anterior y prebalecer en esteumdo como lo que somos... "-

-¡LOS MÁS FUERTES JAJAJAJAJAJA...! -

Mientras eso es lo que el pensaba e Issei se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

Los demás no pudieron evitar quedar en blanco, ya que una agen se poso alrededor de Issei.

La capa roja de un rey, un Emperador, una imagen de poder mostraba Issei, y no sólo eso.

Bajo sus pies, una alfombra rojo sangre, era la digna imagen de un rey verdadero.

Un alfonbra hecha de pequeños hilos de sangre mísma.

Issei confeccionó las ropas y una alfonbra de un rey con sus movimientos, usando como materia prima a su propio abuelo.

Y cuando su abuelo estaba pasando por su hombro Issei dijo...

-¡SIENTE EN CARNE PROPIA, LA COLISION DE UN PLANETA ENTERO! - Grito Issei mientras que yuijiro estaba estático en una posición rígida y suente frío en su cuerpo.

Para luego todo imagen ante sus ojos se volviera un negro oscuro profundo y después.

El sonido de rocas romperse al colisionar contra algo fuerte se oyó.

Delante de todos, Issei había abierto la tierra misma, creando un mini acantilado debajo de él.

Era tan profundo que no se veía fondo.

Yuijiro no borraba sus sonrisa, pero esto aún no acababa.

de un rapido movimiento, levato a yuijiro y le hace un dúplex alemán.

-[TRES] -

Seguido de una potente direto en la espalda.

El sonido de aberse roto la espalda fue muy bien escuchado por todos.

Pero sin siquiera haberse alejado, issei lo agarra de la cara con las dos manos y la choca contra su rodilla a un alto inpacto y velocidad.

-[CUATRO]-

Se coloca enfrente de yuijiro y coloca sus dos manos en su pecho y en un segundo sale disparado hacía atrás solo para que se de tubiera y su cuerpo empezará a estar en medio del aire flotando mientras diversos sonidos de altos impacto ocurren en todo su cuerpo.

Issei habia desaparecido.

Sólo para aparecer encima de yuijiro y dar una patada de descendiente directo al corazón.

Callendo al suelo.

-[CINCO]-

Parado encima de yuijiro, sus brazos se cubren de aura de batalla y entonces.

Una metralladora de golpes soltó en yuijiro.

Sólo deteniéndose cuando lanzó una patada directa al rostro, pero este la esquiva, sin embargo sólo era una imagen residual.

Siendo impactado por fuerte patada y golpe de Issei.

-[SEIS ] -

con sus manos volviéndolos como agujas.

Lanza dichos golpes a yuijiro, directo a sus venas principales pero este trato de defenderse de este ataque solo para que su atadura de esas reinará Callendo aún más en pedazos.

-[SIETE]-

Saltando lejos de yuijiro, este se levanta solo para sentir que fuertes impacto en f diferentes lugares venían, desgastandoas su armadura de escamas.

-[OCHO] -

Issei reaparece enfrente de yuijiro con una mano directo al corazón...

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN VIEJO IMBESIL! - grito Issei con una sonrisa maniática, emocionada y arrogante.

Aun así, sin embargo, ya pasaron los diez segundos que dijo yuijiro desde el principio.

-[NIVEL DOS] .. - en un simple susurro y todo dio un drástico cambio a la situación.

Para que solo el golpe de Issei fuera detenido por sólo dos dedos de yuijiro, justente en el aire.

Una cara satisfecha mostro yuijiro mientras issei muestra un rostro de sorpresa.

-"mierda, me deje llevar por el calor del momento"- penso issei al ver su golpe detenido.

-realmente me llenas de orgullo issei, mi querido nieto, pero... jamas me podras derrotar, ente mundo, en el mundo sobrenatural, no solo podras depender de tu fuerza imensa y talentos, tambien nesecitas !PODER¡, si deseas vemcerme entonces usa a tu dragon gales por que te aseguro que a este paso nuncae vencerás- y asi yuikiro dicto una ley que issei recordara por toda su vida.

Y lamentablemente issei carece de ese poder que sus compañeros y ama poseen, poder sobrenatural, una gran diferencia que incluso su pequeño kohai gasper y incluso su linda así poseían y le superaban, poder mágico.

Desconcertado, Issei no pudo reaccionar al repentino golpe al rostro de parte de us abuelo.

Lanzando lo por los aires, a varios metros atrás, pero yuijiro no lo soltaba y también lo acompaño en es pequeño vuelo.

Con estilo yuijiro se sostuvo de la muñeca de la mano de Issei, siguiéndolo mientras Issei tenía una mira en blanco y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Cuando estubo apunto de caer, una fuerza de voluntad impidió a Issei caer por completo al suelo, parándose en sus dos piernas para detener el arrastre hacia atrás, terminando con sus pierna clavadas en el suelo.

Cuando otra vez pudo ver bien vio como yuijiro lo estaba agarrando de los brazos, listo para dar un cabezazo.

Issei forzejeo inútilmente para que yuijiro lo alcanzará pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió.

A escasos centímetro de su rostro yuijiro con la boca abierta, soltó una torrente de llamas sobre Issei, este sin poder evadir las las residió de lleno.

Marcas de quemaduras aparecieron en su cuerpo y su pelo empezó a quemarse.

-"mierda, tendré que hacer eso" - pensó Issei en el momento.

Los daños causados en Issei eran severos, aun así eso no significa que eso sería suficiente para detenerlo.

En su brazo izquierdo, un aura verde lo rodeaba para después revelar su brazo de dragón, invocando su sacred gear y de esa forma escapar pero...

Yuijiro hanma no por nada era temido en vortex y respetado por Trihexa.

El aura que junto en su brazo fue suficiente para revelar su brazo de dragón pero no para invocar su sacred gear, sentía que su poder era drenado.

Y ve que toda esa aura era devorada por la joya morada del sacred gear de yuijiro.

Entonces un aura más pesada de lo que ya era de yuijiro apareció, por primera vez pido sentir como aumento el peso y la grabedad de sus alrededores, y la fuerza ejercida por su abuelo incrementaba, y el rostro de Issei ya no aguantaría estar en contacto directo de estas llamas.

Cuando yuijiro se detiene, Issei aprobécha la oportunidad para liberarse y darle un golpe pero por desgracia sus brazos no responden, caídos sin sentir nada.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! - Issei con cara de no entender vio como sus brazos estaban morados.

-por cierto, se mo olvidó decirte, la segunda habilidad especial de mi sacred gear es [Drenar, siempre que pueda sostenerte o agarra una parte de tu cuerpo y podré tomar tu poder y agregarlo al mío, dejando al área afectada con debilidad o parálisis temporal, no crees que es lo mejor para alguien como yo mi querido nieto jajaja.. -

Yuijiro se ríe mientras se pone de pie y le da la espalda mientras se ríe.

Solo para que acto seguido, le de un golpe a la mandíbula a Issei, usando sólo el impulso del su giro de su cuerpo y usando su potente brazo y puño como látigo para dar ese mismo golpe que arrastro a Issei por el suelo, estando desenterrado.

Todo mundo se preocupo por eso.

Temiendo por el inminente conflicto con vortex y una posible masacre por parte de yuijiro.

Sin embargo ellos no hacen nada por su parte, viendo a Issei en el suelo, con el rostro besando el suelo, saliendo sangre de su cuerpo hasta hacer un pequeño charco.

Sin embargo un aura de sed de sangre rodeo a Issei.

-vamos ise, levántate, esos pequeños trucos no podrían siquiera matarte, lo se por que los e intentado todos contigo, y todas las armas posibles, vamos levantant y muestrales a todos lo que un hanma puede hacer.. - dijo yuijiro mientras ve a Issei, quien sin moverse, proyecta un aura peligrosa.

Los soldados de las tres facciones se sorprendían que aún pudiera seguir consciente con todo ese castigo en su cuerpo.

-"verderamente esto no acabado jeje..." - pensó Issei mientras se levanta del suelo, con la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos, ya no estaba levantados, erizados, ahora estaban normales solo con el flequillo de su pelo cubriendole su ojos.

Poniéndose derecho enfrente a yuijiro y se puso en la misma pisicion de yuijiro.

-[Estilo del demonio Hanma] [Los cuernos del demonio] -

Estando parado con las piernas abiertas a los lados como la posición de un sumo peleador, y los brazos alzados al aire, dando una imagen unos cuernos con la cara demoníaca en su espalda, con sus manos en forma de agarre.

Ese era la forma de estilo favorita de yuijiro hanma para pelear sería mente.

[ **Continuará..** ]


	19. La Bestia

perdón por la tardanza, e estado pensandolo bien sobre como ir en la marcha, asi que decidi pensarlo un pocoejorbpara que no sea decepcionante la pelea...

cuando finalice este arco de introducción de los hanma...

voy a hacer una seccion donde aclaro algunas logicas de este mundo que e creado y elementos que e agregado...

...

[La Bestia]

...

([Enter sandman - Metálica] música para el rato)

Parado, y en posicion de combate estilo del demonio hanma, issei se queda quieto en su lugar.

-ese sera tu último movimiento ise, jajaja, esperaba algo mas imprecionante pero por lo visto, sera lo mismo, esta vez no ire suave contigo, ire con todo...[NIVEL 20] ..- suspirando, yuijiro ve a issei para despues un aura se desplegara alrededor del el, llamas verdes salieron debajo de sus pies.

Una cola de dragón negra y un par de cuernos salieron de su frente.

-"maldición, este nivel de poder, fácilmente supera a un rey demonio, el chico no tiene oportunidad, si recibe un golpe estará acabado, si al menos usa su balance breack podría aguantar el primer impacto pero esto es... Una locura..." - azazel pensó nerviosamente, con solo ver la situación actual, se puso tenso cuando vio el poder despedido de yuijiro, ya que fácilmente superó su propio poder, y no sabía si podría derrotarlo con su poder actual...-" si el chico pierde, estaremos obligados a pelear, si llegado sea el caso, tendré que usar esto.." - pensó mientras mete su mano en el abrigo y toca un orbe morado.

-"ise, por favor no mueras, si mueres y yo no se..." - rías con preocupación ve a Issei, ve como la sangre cubriendo el cuerpo de Issei y sus heridas, rías se preocupo por su peon, no, por su novio.

-"ise-san, por favor vuelve, no pierdas... Si pierdes, oka-sama y oto-sama, y sobre todo tu podrían..." - con lágrimas y preocupación piensa asia, rezando por qué pueda volver Issei a su lado.

-"ise-kun.." -

-"ise-sempai.." -

-"hyuoduo-san.." -

-"ise.."-

Todos aquellos que conocían a Issei, estaban preocupados por él.

Mientras que...

-"hijo... yo... perdóname..."-

Mientras que yuijiro en su nuevo aspecto, se hacerca caminando a Issei...

-últimas palabras?.. - preguntó mientras mira hacia bajo a Issei.

Este por otro lado, tenía sus ojos cubiertos, pero hizo una sonrisa y dice...

-si tubiera que elegir, jin-chan es más genial abuelo que tu... - dijo Issei con una cara serena.

burlándose de yuijiro.

-me importa un carajo.. ¡PAM! ¡ROAAACK!-

Y en un instante, yuijiro se lanzó contra Issei, empezo a lanzar una serie de combos de golpes y patadas tan rapidas y potentes que eo solo movimiento causaba daños a sus alrededores.

Obligando a los espectadores a poner barreras mágicas enfrente de ellos por la potencia del aire que arrasaba el lugar.

Issei empezó a recibir los golpes de su abuelo con su cuerpo, no tenía tiempo para esquivar o bloquear, simplemente solo podía resistir los golpes de su abuelo.

Pero en una de esa patadas se dirigieron a sus genitales.

Obligando a Issei a saltar para esquivarlos, solo para ser apresado por un abrazo de oso por su abuelo.

-"¡MIERDA, ME TIENE!" - pensó en pánico Issei.

Entonces una fuerza increíble aplico yuijiro en Issei para aplastarlo...

-¡este es tu fin Issei, jamás de vistes dejarme con vida, por eso yo... ¡AAAAHH MALDITO! - grito yuijiro con fuerzas ya que Issei, sin piedad, metió sus dedos medios en los oídos de yuijiro para después usar ese agarre y dar un potente cabezazo.

Liberándose en el proceso.

Una fina línea de sangre caí de su frente, ya que golpeo con su cabeza a la armadura de escamas de yuijiro.

-¡maldito bastardo, eso realmente dolió! - dijo yuijiro con melestia pero de cierta manera divertido, con una expresión satisfactoria, totoca sus oídos donde sale algo de sangre, ya que aun si Issei le rompió los tímpanos, el hecho de volver causar erida en el mismo lugar provoca que libera algo de sangre, cuando yuijiro ve en su dedos su sangre, le da una lamida - hace mucho que no e sangrado, realmente tu eres el mejor regalo que e podido recibir jajajajaja, pero no te estas confiando mucho?, no se que técnica has usado pero esos golpes que te di era más que potentes para romperle los huesos a un rey demonio, y no me gusta que me engañen--con una mirada intimidan te mira a Issei, este se endereza para luego tornarse su cuello.

-verás, a hora que lo recuerdo, había hecho unas cuantas técnicas para poder derrotar te antes, pero debido a que no pudiste durar más que un par de minutos en el pasado, no pude efectuarlas, sin embargo, ahora es diferente (suspiro) siendo cinsero esto ya se a largado mucho, así porque en vez de hablar acabamos esto.. - dijo mientras da unos ligeros saltos como en el boxeo.

-has robado mis palabras, ine, esta bien, acabemos estos ¡ISSEEEIIIII! - grita su abuelo, a la vez de que lanza un golpe a la cara de Issei, dispuesto a arrancarse la de un golpe.

([PainKiller - Three Days Grace] si se lo preguntan es música para acompañar.)

Fue tan rápido que para Issei fue como desaparecer pero...

Aun sin verlo, su cabeza se movió sutilmente, esquivando dicho golpe, con una mirada inconsciente.

Seguido de un golpe de barbilla pero Issei mueve su cabeza hacia atrás esquivando estos golpes.

Usando el puño de su abuelo como soporte, para después pasar una pierna por detrás de su cuello y dar un rodillaso a yuijiro, desequilibrando.

Cae al suelo Issei y con un movimiento de jujitsu, hace caer a yuijiro al suelo.

Pero este no termina de caer y perfora el suelo con su puño para evitar caer, y usando ese mismo impulso lanza una patada a Issei, este trata de esquivarlo pero la misma habilidad del balence breack de yuijiro hace que se redirija y lance volando a Issei.

Este cae con elegancia.

Ve a yuijiro reincorporarse con una acrobacia ligera, con cara presumida.

Realmente no les importaba si eran vistos haciendo actos innecesarios frente a los seres sobrenaturales, de cierta forma Issei también lo disfrutaba y seguí recordando su pasado...

Cada golpe y patada que cada uno lanzaba era trasmitido a sus cuerpos.

Issei para eludir la atadura de escamas de yuijiro, usa una técnica de redireccion, para controlar la onda explosiva de su golpe y está conecte en yuijiro, debajo de esa dura armadura.

Yiijiro ya empezó a presentar daños significativos.

Y más cuando trato de agarrar a Issei, pero este le dislocado su mano a tal punto que era irreal.

Sin embargo se lo reacomoda como si nada.

Por otra parte, la habilidad natural de Issei para regenerarse ya no surtida efecto más que para parar el sangrado interno por la adrenalina, y evitaba el dolor con "[ENDORFINAS]" que libera el cerebro de Issei para que el dolor intenso no lo fatigue demasiado.

En una de esa, yuijiro lanza una llamarada tan caliente que evaporó el sudor de Issei.

Este no pudo evitarla.

Recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

([ i see red- Thousand Foot Krutch] y más música)

-¡[BALANCE BREACK]!- Entonces un fuerte grito sonó, del mar de llamas que cubría a Issei se convirtió en un torbellino de llamas.

Yuijiro mostró una cara más malévola al ver enfrente a su nieto.

Aun detrás de ese mar de fuego, vio un par de ojos verde esmeralda con una mirada afilada.

TRIC (con el sonido de dos dedos chasqueando)

El tornado de fuego se disipó.

Mostrando a Issei, usando solamente algunas piezas de armadura, cubriendo su cuerpo y par de cuernos dorados metálicos.

Las zonas del pecho, por encimas de los codos y rodillas estaban descubiertas.

Una cola de dragón salió de su espalda, en la parte superior de esta, en el medio justo.

Issei ve a yuijiro y este aplaude.

No dicen nada pero sus auras formaron a un dragón negro y otro rojo viéndose a los ojos.

Y justamente, encima de estos dragones, dos demonios, el de yuijiro era muy mosculoso, pareciendo un berserker.

Y el de Issei era lo contrario, parecía un delgado demonio con cráneo de dragón, sus extremidades era muy delgadas, rayando a ser pero hueso.

Estos demonios rojos se miraron con intencidad y después se volvieron en un mar de aura, envolviendo a su respectivo usuario.

Justamente en medio de ellos dos, una hoja de árbol caía.

Cuando tocó el suelo, estos dos se lanzaron.

Decir que su onda de choque provocó que varios relámpagos de energía y destellos no sería un error.

Ambos empezaron su asaltan tanto en el suelo como el aire.

Sus auras era claramente diferentes y yuijiro era más poderoso que este pero Issei mientras más peleaba más fuerte era sus impacto al borde de terminar la armadura de yuijiro.

Este le lanza todo tipo de ataque pero los esquiva lo incluso los golpea con su puño para que el aire atrapado en medio funcione como una barrera contra este ataque.

Yuijiro uso una magia de tierra y le empezó al lanza diverso piedra enormes a Issei, este empezó a esquivarlas, como si fuera una corriente de agua pasando entee piedras.

-[Promoción a Reyna] - y impulso de energía surgió y este aumento causó una velocidad a normalmente tan rápida a su vuelo que pudo igualar a su movilidad en la tierra.

Los niveles de poder desatados por ellos dos y las ondas violentas de aire provocaron que el escudo que cubre la escuela se empieze a quebrar, ese escudo fue creado por Trihexa pero aún así, no era lo suficiente para contener la pelea de ambos.

Lanzando patadas y golpes hasta que en un intento de yuijiro de arrancarle un brazo de Issei con todas su fuerzas, este termina herido ya que Issei invoco momentánea mente a ascalon, dañando la armadura de yuijiro y al propio yuijiro.

Issei la volvió a guardar y empezó a invuir poder de ascalon a sus puños recubiertos del guantelete de la boosted gear, con ayuda de ddraig, aumento su poder y los transfirió a sus puños.

Poco a poco empezó a hacer ceder a yuijiro hasta que una patada descendiente le dio directo a la cabeza de yuijiro, fue tan fuerte que le sacudió su cerebro, dejándolo inconsciente, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Cuando iba a impactar, yuijiro logra despertar y frena su caída con un dedo.

Fragmentando el mithril cuando lo hizo.

Pero antes de recuperarse.

Issei aparece enfrente del y dice.

-[Noveno movimiento mortal, castigador de la muerte] - y con ambos puños hasta atrás de él mismo, lanza una lluvia furtiva de golpes tan rápido que destruían su propio balance breack en el proceso.

Yuijiro no pudo reaccionar más que sentir todos sus golpes, quijada, mandíbula, 6 seicostillas rotas, inflamación en los músculos de ambos brazos y piernas, ematomas en el pecho de yuijiro.

Daños a los órganos internos, ambos tímpanos rotos, nariz rota, el cráneo estaba a su límite.

Yuijiro sin saber, estaba recibiendo cientos de golpes por segundo de parte de Issei, los puños de Issei tenían un aspecto inflamado, ya que incho sus músculos al punto que su piel se oscureció, pareciendo que sus puños se hicieron de color del plomo, Issei tenía la mirada de una auténtica ira en ella, con los ojos en blanco.

Yuijiro sólo pudo ver una cosa y era, el fuerte y duro puño de su nieto, listo para matarlo...

Una lagrima de alegría salió de su ojo sangrante...

-¡MEGA PUÑO, DESTRUCTOR DE MONTAÑAS HYOUDOU! - y con un último golpe, cargado de todos sus sentimientos y fuerza, más sumado los impulso de ddraig, ese puño sin duda alguna fue temido por los espectadores, ya que emano un aura tan peligrosa que hizo sudar frío a más de uno.

Este golpeó la cara de yuijiro, una onda de choque explosiva fue tan potente que el sonido reventó los tímpanos de Issei.

Yuijiro dejos una estela de varias imágenes reciduales de el mismo hasta terminar aterrizando directo a los pies de Trihexa.

Su cara inconsciente lo decía todo, estaba satisfecho.

La cara de horror de varios mienbros de vortex lo decía todo, "ese mocoso es demacrado peligroso"

Los dragones malignos presentes y los descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonio tenían una cara complicada, algunos preocupados, interesados, o planificando como lidiar con él.

([ i climb - Thousand Foot Krutch] y para finalizar)

Entonces Trihexa toma la palabra y se levanta de su haciento.

Libera un poco de su aura negrusca, bañando a yuijiro, hasta que no se ve nada de él y entonces cuando está aura negrusca se dicipa, muestra a yuijiro curado, abriendo sus ojos, con cara de disgusto.

-¿dormiste bien? - dijo Trihexa con burla.

Y en un instante.

Yijiro estaba de pie, dando una patada justo a la cara de Trihexa, pero este fue detenido con un solo dedo de parte de Trihexa.

Yuijiro chasquear su lengua y camina hasta estar lado de Trihexa.

-bueno, líderes de facciones bíblicas, nos retiramos, por hoy, considérese afortunados de tener a esa bestia bajo su control o sino, hubieran desparecido este mismo día las tres grandes facciones, que tengan un buen día jajajaja, vamos, no me miran con esa cara - Trihexa se río al ver la cara de los líderes seriasserias, rizevim también lo hacía.

-Trihexa-sama, que haremos con los humanos? - pregunto el hombre de pelo verde oscuro.

-mátalos, dejar vivos a los demas es más que suficiente bondad por mi parte kakakaka- dijo Trihexa, con una expresión de burla al ver la cara de Issei quien tiene la mirada penetrante en él.

Pero cuando los hombres detrás de los padres de Issei y la madre de vali iban a corales las cabezas...

Algo sucedió...

Como si la mirada de todos se ubiera apagado, quedando inconscientes, pero no todos, solo dos estaba concientes.

-¡AHORA VALIIII! - grito Issei mientras que para prieta sus puños que sangraban y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos por la enorme precion que ejercía Issei en su cabeza.

En eso vali entra en balance breack y como relámpago, sale volando directo hacia su madre.

Rescatandola, y en el proceso usa su cola de dragón de su balance breack para agarra a los padres de isseiIssei, sin embargo yuijiro se despierta mucho antes y se lanza en contra de vali.

Cuando su golpe iba impactar en vali, Issei lo intersepta y de una fuerte patada a los genitales hace que yuijiro se detenga por el intenso dolor de la zona.

Vali pudo retirarse hasta volver a estar de lado de los líderes de facción.

Mientras que Issei se aleja mientras levanta una cortina de polvo y se aleja.

Cuando todo el mundo pudo recuperarse del shock provocado por Issei, usando alguna especie de habilidad de el.

Sin embargo terminó más exhausto de lo que ya estaba.

Issei camino hasta estar de lado de rías.

-estás bien? - pregunto rías ya que no sabía si Issei estaba en sus últimas, ya que camino con normalidad.

-aparte del dolor de cabeza, y algunas cuantas heridas y huesos rotos, si, estoy bien - Issei habla como si no fuera nada, con una cara burlona.

Rías infla su cachetes molesta, pero suspira y le pellizca uno de los cachetes de Issei.

Este se ríe ligeramente.

Este voltea para ver a sus padres que seguían con la mirada vacía.

-"espero que la facción de los demonios pueda hacer algo al respecto" -

Mientras que issei veía a sus padres, Trihexa ya recuperado mira Issei y se empieza a reír.

-! HYOUDOU HANMA ISSEI, LÍDERES DE FACCIÓN, Y CADA UNO DE LOS PRESENTES, YO, LA CRIATURA DEL APOCALIPSIS, TRIHEXA, VELARE POR SU DESGRACIA, UN FUTURO OSCURO E IMPREDECIBLE, QUE LE TEMAN MAS QUE NADIE, YO, EL LÍDER DE VORTEX, LOS DESAFÍO EN UN JUEGO POR SU DESTINO, A USTEDES Y A LOS DEMÁS LÍDERES DE FACCIONES DEL MUNDO, NO IMPARTA SI SON DIOSES O SERES INSIGNIFICANTES, LOS DESTRUIRÉ Y LLENARÉ A ESTE MUNDO CON LA DESESPERANZA, NO ME DECEPCIONEN PEQUEÑOS HIJOS DE DIOS JAJAJAJA-

Con una fuerte proclamación, Trihexa crea una enorme niebla bajo sus pies, engullendo a todos los mienbros de Vortex.

La voz de Trihexa ya no era la de un anciano, sino de un enorme y poderoso monstruo...

Pero antes de irse, apunta a sirzes, Michael y a azazel...

-esfuezense para no perecer rápidamente, sería muy aburrido si ocurriera eso jajaja-terminó la niebla espesa negra de engullir a todos los mié bros de vortex.

Pero cuando esta desaparece, y todos dejan salir un suspiro de alivió.

Una esfera de energía roja y negra quedó después de desaparecer.

Cuando lo notaron, esta empezó a crecer cada segundo.

-¡TODOS, FORMEN UNA BARRERA ALREDEDOR DE ESO!-gritan lo mismo los tres líderes de facción y en enseguida los tres ejércitos se despliegan para poner una barrera alrededor de esa más de energía, sin embargo, seguía crecido aún si está será recubierta por una muy poderosa barrera.

-es inútil, el poder que despide esa cosa es similar al de un ataque de shiva, nesecitamos irnos de aquí rápido- dice azazel preocupado, creando un inmenso círculo mágico para retirarse.

-pero eso significaría que kuo sería destruido ¿no? - pregunta Michael a azazel.

-Japón y una gran parte de sus islas también quedarán destruidas, no hay manera de evitarla, sus ondas de poder que despide hace imposible tratar de transportarla a otro lugar, la única opción es irnos - dice azazel al ver como esa esfera de energía ya había tomado el tamaño de un edificio de tres niveles.

-nisiquiera con mi poder podría hacer algo, esto supera en gran medida mis capacidades - dice sirzes al ver esa esfera explosiva y ve su manos-" si trato de usarusar mis poder de la destrucción, solo voy a acelerar su detonación, ese poder destructifero es más de lo que mi poder puede manejar, lo siento ise-kun, pero esto va más haya de lo que ahora mismo podemos hacer" - entonces sirzes siente un ligero golpe detrás de él y ve a Issei, una cara relajada y sin nada de resentimiento, como si dijera comprendo.

-maou lucifer-sama, este humilde sirviente le pide que, por favor llévese a mis padres con ustedes, entiendo que esto va más allá de sus capacidades, lo sé por sus expresiones, no los culparse de nada... - dice Issei mientras mira serena mente a la gigante masa de energía.

Pero Issei lo sabía de alguna manera, su cuerpo le decía que esa enorme masa de energía creciente era demacrado como para que ellos puedan hacer algo, Issei tenía... Miedo, y una increíble anciedad por sentir que lo puede perder todo.

-ise... - rías también lo sabía, de que nada se podía hacer ahora mismo, quería decir algo pero nada salía de ella...

Poco a poco las fuerzas sobrenaturales abandonaron el área, empezando con los ejércitos y líderes de facción, todos en un círculo mágico para retirarse, Issei estaba con ellos, junto con rías y sus padres.

Cuando estaba apunto de desplegarse el círculo de ida.

Fue demacrado tarde.

La inmensa masa de energía se compacta y libera una onda mágica que rompe los círculos mágicos de ida, cuando eso pasó, más de uno tuvo miedo.

Ahora la pequeña masa de energía se transformo en una lanza en su dirección.

-"estas de broma?" - pensó Issei al ver esto, y al ver la cara de pánico de lo líderes, estos proceden a crea una barrera de protección, mezclando sus poderes para darle más resistencia al escudo.

La flecha sale disparatado rápidamente a su dirección.

Issei ya no tenía su balance breack, y la pulsera que le dio azazel para poder mantener el balance breack está roto.

Vali no podía usar su habilidad de dividir a tiempo, y tampoco tenía el poder para dividir el poder este ataque poderoso.

Ya no había opciones.

Y entonces...

En un flash rojo, Issei apareció enfrente de todos, interponiendo se en el camino del ataque.

Vistiendo su balance breack.

Cuando lo alcanzó, algo sucedió, y eso fue detener con susanos desnudas el disparo.

Pero no fue tan sencillo como eso, en realidad no lo de tubo, simplemente disminuyó su velocidad un poco, pudo agarrar la masa de energía ya que con ayuda de ddraig, pudo tocar este poder destructivo con su aura, reajustandola al punto de hace la algo similar, pero la fuerza arremetida por esta es tan grande que Issei no podía hacer nada, estaba desesperado.

Era presa del pánico y miedo.

-"NO, NO LO PERMITIRE, NO DEJARÉ QUE ESTO PASE, NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITEN LOS QUE MÁS QUIERO, NO LOOOO PERMITIREEEEEEE!!!" -

En medio de la desesperación y miedo, Issei ignoro la premonición de muerte que su cuerpo decía y lo estaba dando todo.

No le importo nisiquiera haber perdido su otro brazo o sus dos piernas, no lo permitiría.

Pues en efecto, Issei le dio a ddraig sus otras extremidades para poder activar el balance breack.

-"¡COMPAÑERO, NO PODRÁS HACER NADA, POR MÁS PODER QUE TE DE, NO LOGRARÁS HACER NADA, ES INEVITABLE, SIMPLEMENTE RETRASAS LO INEVIT..." - pero ddraig es callado.

-¡NO, NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR DE DECIRLO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ, POR QUE YO... LO DIGOOOOOO! - incuerentemente Issei empezó a gritar, sin tomar cuerencua de sus palabras.

Los líderes de facción y demás seres sobrenaturales crearon una barrera, pero con el motivo de ayudarlo a apoyarse en esta y ganar más tiempo.

-"ese mocoso, como puede ser tan imprudente, pero gracias a lo que hace, podemos preparar un nuevo circulo de transporte, joder, poder emular la energía de esa esfera para sostenerla, maldición, que demonios eres Issei hyoudou Hanma" - pensó molesto azazel, pero a la vez impotente, no sabía que hace más, ya había dado la orden de preparar un nuevo circulo mágico para escapar, al igual los otros líderes también lo hicieron.

Mientras eso pasaba, rías y los demás del club estaban preocupados por Issei, si no fuero por lo que hizo ello ya habrían muerto, pero eso no les integraba, estaban preocupados por Issei, veían la cara de Issei, quien gesticula su cara como si cargará lo más pesado del mundo, y no lejos de la realidad.

Entonces está misma esfera empezó a crecer...

-"¡¿QUÉ, MALDITA SEA, PORQUE VUELVE A CEDER, JODER, ESTO YA ES IMPOSIBLE, YO, YO ¡¿?!" - pero en eso siente como alguien ejerce más precion detrás de él..

-¿te molesta si te ayudo, criatura más peligrosa-san? - dijo vali, mientras empuja la espalda de Issei.

En su balance breack...

-¡MALDITO ARROGANTE, NO ME SEAS UN PESO MUERTO! - grita Issei pero con una enorme sonrisa, la sangre hanma otra vez despierta para aumentar su fuerza conciederablemente pero aún así, nesecita algo más.

Ambos empezaron en una lucha de fuerza de empuje, y aun que pudieron en un inicio detenerla, se empezó a volver hacer más grande todavía, dificultando las cosas.

Entonces, poco a poco unos tatuajes de cadenas negras parecen en el cuerpo de Issei, aumentando el grosor de sus musculo considerablemente.

Pero cuando pudieron hacerla retorcerder, esta se compacto tanto que kose veía pero los demás lo sabían, iba a explotar...

Issei, estando enfrente, su mirada se concentro en el ligero brillo, cuando está estubo apunto de liberar todo ese poder.

-vaya, no espere que aún mantuvieras algo de ese poder que tomaste de nosotros, ise~~-

Y enfrente de Issei, la chica que había conocido antes en el arcade cuando trato de espapar, pero que desapareció, estaba otra vez frente de él.

Ella lo mira con una ligera sonrisa, complacida de que la viera, mientras que la mano derecha de esta chica apunta donde estaba el punto de explosión, solo para que donde esta el explícito, había una serpiente negra morada enredando la masa de poder destructivo, después está fue traída hasta la mano de la chica y con solo un toque con su otra mano, y exploto como una pequeña burbuja da de jabón, junto a un ligero viento.

Hubo un silencio en todo el mundo, nadie creía lo que veían enfrente...

-¡¿O, O, OPHIS?! - era lo que gritaron los cuatro líderes de facción, tanto sirzes, Serafall, azazel y Michael.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! - Grito todo el mundo de manera comicacómica, estilo anime.

Por otro lado.

Issei se le queda viendo y dice con una cara de no creer.

-presumida... - solo para caer en el aire.

Siendo atrapado como una princesa por la misma ophis.

-mirá que quien habla, pequeño renacuajo - dijo mientras ve la cara de cansancio y sucia de Issei - "sigues siendo el mismo niño sucio de siempre, eres tan divertido estar contigo-

Ophis sonríe como una hermana mayor a su pequeño hermano.

Mientras que rías y Asia miran con celos a ophis...

[ ** _CONTINUARÁ...]_**

EL siguiente capítulo será uno que finalizará este arco y también será un cap para aclara dudas de la historia, y mis intenciones de poner elementos del universo de baki.

Y no sólo eso, como deso peleas con diferentes seres que considero fuerte de otros universos, también aparecerán, pero esto falta mucho, por a hora veamos como el universo DxD lidia con vortex, grupo terroristas que si aparece en el canon pero no son tan geniales como los vortex que yo e creado, por cierto, según Ishibumi-sensei, vortex se llama igual que la kahos brige o como se escriba, también por eso le cambié el nombre, como pequeño espoiler, las diferente facciones de vortex hacen las cosas independientemente de su líder, así como también hay varios seres sobrenaturales en esta misma, así que si ven un gigante u orcos, ya están advertidos...

XD

Se despide El Dragon Escarlata.

Agradezco sus comentarios, realmente me gusta ver que la sifra incremente cada vez más XD

Como nota extra de la extra, que les parece si hago un álbum de música para que escuche mientras leen, ya que con esa música me imagino el escenario de combate.


	20. Nueva Vida

Perdonen por tardar, tenía cosas por hacer, investigando a fondo a los hanma y la forma de integrarlos de buena forma al mundo dxd.

Por cierto, desde este momento, aclaro, no habrá nada homo más que los momentos en los que Issei se sienta incómodo por los hombres que se reúnen a su alrededor.

Ya que como es sabido, eso es uno de los encantos de DxD, los momentos en que Xenovia habla sobre algo que suena homo pero no es XD bien ya sin más Continuemos.

...

[Nueva vida]

...

-¡mmmm?... ¿que esta pasando?, por que de repente estoy temblando...! - dijo el profesor al ver su mano y al resto de su cuerpo temblar.

-mmm, esto, profesor, nesecito ir a la enfermería, mi cuerpo.. - en eso, una estudiante se levantó y claramente se veía como su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, como si estuviera enferma.

Y otro más y más se levantaron de su haciento, cuando el profesor pregunta, ¿quien más esta temnlando? y todos levantan la mano, menos tres quienes estaban sentados, una era una chica de pelo rubio de ojos verdes, Asia argento, y la otra era una chica de pelo azul con un mechón verde, la misteriosa chica extranjera, y por último, un chico castaño, pero este era más alto y grande que los demás, y como lo saben, por que sus llenas no cabían en el pupitre donde se sentaba y aun sentado es más alto que los demás.

Y aun con ropa, era visible su gran complexión física que tenía y a demás...

Estaba dormiendo cuando todo ocurrió.

-"ise-san volvió a dormirse, espero que este bien, no a pasado una semana desde que la cumbre finalizó con la alianza..." - estos eran los pensamientos de Asia quien se preocupaba por Issei, ya que desde ese día, cuando fue llevado acabo la cumbre, Issei hyoudou Hanma a despertado y con ello, su gran presencia era evidente, incluso cuando duerme, los débiles tiemblan ante elel más fuerte, ya que ni más ni menos, Issei era el humano más fuerte de la tierra, y porque era?, porque Issei hyoudou Hanma a hora es un demonio reencarnado mitad dragón...

Explicando lo que paso los últimos días de la cumbre...

Tras la cumbre, se pacto el tratado de paz, llamado "El pacto de kuo"

Con ello también comenzó los movimientos de vortex, incluso a habido reportes de ataque en otras facciones aparte de las tres grandes facciones, los dragones oscuro producidos en masa han sido el tema de que hablar, ya que estos dragones negro son diferentes a los del primer ataque, estos bienen equipados con Mithril, el metal ultra raro, con diversos estudios se encontró que no es el original Mithril legendario, si no un compuesto similar al de el, también se a comprobado que el Mithril y los dragones oscuros están en constante evolución ya que tiene mejoras amplias a los de la primera vez.

Por ejemplo, el mithril de la primera vez que ocurrió el ataque, sea en la cumbre, era muy inferior en resistencia y otros aspectos al del original mithril, por ejemplo, solo resistía la fuerza de ataque de un demonio de clase alta, pero ya actualmente aguanta los impactos de demonios de clase ultimet.

Mientras que los dragones oscuros ya son diferentes, antes había solo un tipo que serían los peones, los más básicos de todos, fácilmente un demonio de clase media puede lidiar con ellos pero ahora solo alguien con poder de uun clase alta puede lidiar con ellos, por lo tanto es muy estresante para las facciones lidiar con vortex.

Otro tipo de dragón sería el tipo tanque, este tipo de dragón negro tiene la característica de ser mucho más grande que los peones y también de escamas gruesas, equipados de algo de armadura del mithril artificial, también equipados de un par de alas, que aunque no les sirva para volar, pueden usarlas para acelerar su paso, incluso dar enormes saltos o en otros causar una enorme destrucción.

Mientras que otro tipo de dragón negro sería el no-muerto, este tiene el rasgo especial de unir partes de otros dragones oscuros muertos y agragarlos a su poder, también es capas de controlar a pequeños no-muertos, como demonios, ángeles o humanos de bajo poder mágico.

El Dragon oscuro tipo tormenta, solo se a visto uno pero su poder de combate es aterrador ya que podía controlar las tormentas como el Titan Tifón, o similar, solo pudo ser derrotado después de la muerte de medio ejército de asgardinos.

También había otros tipos de dragones oscuros como los sanganos, estos son mucho más pequeños que los normales ya que son más pequeños que un perro, pero tienen la capacidad de robar la fuerza del enemigo para debilitar lo con una niebla púrpura que sale de su boca.

También había muchas clases de dragones oscuros pero al igual que el tipo tormenta, solo se les viovio una vez, hay una teoría que solo son experimentos que tienen una taza pequeña de creación o simplemente los resguardan para grandes ataque colosales a una o varias facciones simultáneamente.

Originalmente se pensó que el mundo humano sería sumergido en una repentina guerra, pero extrañamente no sucedió nada, en el muyendo humano ocurre como si nada pasara, eso proboca muchas dudas y cuestiones sobre como esactamente trabaja Vortex.

Así también, hubo otro evento que desencadenó un gran revuelo en los altos mandos de las facciones y es que...

Ophis, [La Diosa Dragon del Infinito, estará apoyando la alianza de las tres grandes facciones, tentando a otras facciones a unirse a esta alianza por los problemas de vortex, pero claro, no era para nada sencillo, ya que en algunos casos hay un choque de pensamientos y creencias.

Y como dato extra, y de sólo conocimiento de los líderes de las tres grandes Facciones Bíblicas, ophis le está dando a los dos dragones celestiales un favorecimiento inusual, se cree que ella los apoya ya que eson los dos dragones celestiales más raros de las historia, dos existencias que desafían la lógica.

Por un lado, Valí Lucifer, El Hakuryuukuo más fuerte de la historia, y el descendiente de él rey demonio lucifer.

Y por otro lado, Issei Hyoudou Hanma, nieto del Hombre humano más fuerte de la historia, así como también el Sekiryuutei más anormal de la historia, y porque eso?

Facil, su historia, desde que nació fue un niño inusual con una maldición que le debió haber matado antes de nacer, y no cualquier maldición, una maldición nacida de dos bendiciones, estas bendiciones fueron de los dos criaturas más fuertes del mundo, Gran rojo y Ophis, los portadores de estas bendiciones eran los padres de Issei hyoudou Hanma, y por un extraño motivo, ambas se mescalron, dando a lugar un maldición poderosa que aumentaba el índice de mortalidad del portador en un 500%, literalmente, nacido para morir, pero aun con ello, Issei consiguió sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy, actualmente no la tiene ya que en algún momento de su vida, se le fue retirada por alguien, pero ¿quien sería capaz de levantar una maldición al nivel de los dioses dragón?

Y como pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo, ni idea, pero hay diversas teorías que no son descartadas, algunos dicen que es por su sangre hanma, otros por que es el portador de la boosted gear, sin embargo la verdad nadie la sabe, ni el mismo Issei o los dioses dragón lo saben...

Otro hecho que ocurrió fue el que Issei fue investigado a fondo para saber más detalles de él, su pasado, su vida hasta hora, así como también de serciorarse de que el no trabaja con yuijiro hanma, el peligroso terrorista que ya a forjado en solo una semana un gran renombre al derrotar entidades divinas y bestias legendarias.

También se le expidió un examen físico y sicologico a Issei y a sus padres.

Digamos que así son los protocolos del inframundo, afortunadamente nada pasó y fue puesto solo en vigilancia constate ya que seguía siendo nieto y familiar cercano de un terrorista, a rías se le dio ese trabajo de mantenerlo serca de ella y vigilar lo, aun que sabían que Issei no haría nada que pusiera en peligro a su familia y por su puesto su querida novia rías,

...

Club de lo ocultismo.

En el club actualmente se encuentran los mienbros de este club.

Rías gremory, Presidenta de este club de lo ocultismo ante los humanos , así como también, la heredera del clan gremory, novia del actual sekiryuutei.

Seguida de su reyna Akeno himejima, La Vice-Precidenta del club de lo ocultismo ante los humanos, y como La sacerdotisa del rayo, Reyna de rías gremio.

Kiva Yuto, El caballo de rías gremory, Príncipe de la academia kuo, Mejor amigo del sekiryuutei.

Koneko Toujuo, La mascota de la academia kuo, Torre de rías gremory.

Gasper Vladi, El hikimori trasvesti del club (puesto por issei), el lacayo de Issei, alfil de rías gremory.

Xenovia Quarta, Cabeza dura (Issei en sus pensamientos y algunos mas), el caballo de rías, Quiere un hijo de Issei por más de un motivo...

Asia Argento, Alfil de rías gremory, hermanita de la bestia pervertida (los estudiantes de kuo y algunos maestros), linda asia (por issei).

Issei Hyuoduo Hanma, Bestia pervertida, Líder del trío pervertido, El Humano más fuerte de la historia (actual, ya que mientras aún era humano, fue más fuerte que yuijiro hanma, derrotando lo de manera aplastante), El Sekiryuutei mas raro de la historia, concentido de ophis (azazel, tanin, tiamat, otros seres más fuerte o divinos de alto rango o líder de faccion), Bastardo (por Mirei, sobrina de rias), El máximo creyente de chichigami-sama y Eros-sama (auto-proclamado).

Mientras que todos estaban en su propias labores como demonios ya que era de noche, rías regañaba a Issei.

-¡ISSEI¡ te e dicho que no puedes dormir te en medio de clases, sabes bien que tus compañeros de clase no soportan tu presencia, tienes suerte de que estas con asia y Xenovia para disimular todo, ¿enserio entiendes que no puesde seguir actuando como te plasca como antes? , ahora tus acciones repercuten mucho más que antes, por fovor, te lo pido que seas más conciderado la próxima vez... - dijo rías, pero a la vez regañaba a Issei que esta sentado de rodilla en el suelo mientras desvi su mirada y rasca un poco su mejilla.

-perdón rías, simplemente e estado con la pila baja estos días y no pude evitar dormir en clase... (sonido de bostezo )- dijo Issei mientras que bostece al final.

Rías suspira, y es que entiende porque esta cansado, ya que la última semana estubo muy ajetreada con varias cosas relacionadas con su peon y novio, Issei hyoudou, ya que el esta relacionado de sangre con un terrorista peligroso, el inframundo le realizó diversos exámenes para ver y comprobar que no actúe con segundas intenciones.

Rías se hacerca y abraza la cabeza de Issei contra su pecho, ya que Issei cambió de forma, y se volvió más alto y mosculoso, para lla abrazarlo así no era difícil, lo difícil fue alterar la imagen de Issei para que este paresca normal para los demás estudiantes y no se den cuenta del cambio.

Y eso era un poco más ya que desde el despertar de este, y su sangre hanma, su manera de ser cambia un poco.

Como por ejemplo, sus notas an subido de golpe, de lo que antes era un estudiante de bajo rendimiento, fue a uno de alto rendimiento y es que ahora Issei le es resulta fácil aprender varias cosas, pero de manera temporal ya que si nos es de su interés, se olvida de ello al cabo de medio mes.

Seguido por su mirada, ahora que alguien lo mira a los ojos, tiemblan de manera involuntaria, ya que sienten que están frente una bestia terrorífica, pr ello mismo, Issei evita mirarle director a los ojos, los únicos que no se ven afectados son los más sercano a el, como amigos, conocido o familiares.

Otro cambio es que Issei de manera inconsciente se mueve demacrado rápido, su manera de caminar aumenta de velocidad, al punto que parece que está apresurado, llamando la atención.

Otro cambio mental notable es que Issei casi esta todo el tiempo en su mente, ya que si le hablas, el te contestara y hablara normal pero no te prestará realmente atención, ya que lo puedes ver actuar de manera un tanto rara.

Así también han empezado muchos rumores alrededor de a ciudad y la escuela sobre como "un chico que vestía el uniforme de kuo, derrotó a varias pandillas de delincuentes de una escuela donde había solo puro delincuentes, así también como extrañamente sienpre cada mañana se encuentran personas de aspecto de pandillero, amarrados a postes de luz o colgando de puentes, todos ellos con diversas eridas y caras golpeadas, nadie a llegado al extremo de estar muerto pero todos muy mal eridos o incapacitados,.

Explicación, cuando Issei esta aburrido en la noche, sale y da una vuelta a la ciudad, saltando en los techos de las casas, y por algún motivo a encontrado un alto número de pandilleros en su pueblo así que decidió darle a su pueblo un poco de "mantenimiento".

Cuando rías lo supo, lo castigo severamente pero al final ella encontró que en efecto era así, así que lo perdono a Issei y le advirtió que no se excediera.

También uno de los motivos de que este cansado Issei es por que hace sus trabajos de demonio y ayuda a kiva y a sanji en su entrenamientos, también el numero de personas que entrenan aumento ya que tanto Xenovia, koneko, Yura y algunas más del grupo sitri van a entrenar, y desde que Issei despertó, se a vuelto, prácticamente intocable, al punto de que si todos tratan de atacarle, ninguno, repito, ninguno es capas de asestar le un golpe, pero eso sí, golpe que fallan, Issei los manda a volar, lanzando los a los aires, y no, no usa sus puños, usa nada más su mano para sostener de la muñeca a alguno de ellos y los lanza al aire o contra otro.

Así como otros cambios a habido en Issei pero aún así, seguía siendo incapas de usar todo su poder completamente bien.

Otra cosa que sucedió después del día del pacto fue que Issei había vendido el resto de sus extremidades a ddraig para tener más poder y usar el balance breack y detener la esfera de poder que dejaron los de vortex, que afortunadamente ophis pudo salvar la situación y destruir esa masa de poder, lamentablemente Issei supremo su límite y quedó inconsciente.

Ya que sus dos brazos y piernas son de dragón, estas cambian de forma, por lo tanto, se usa un ritual especial, que con ayuda de akeno, rías, Asia, extraen el poder de Issei y de esa forma el poder de dragón disminulle, volviendo a su apariencia original, las tres deben de ayudarlo ya que una sola no puede succionar todo el poder de dragón de Issei.

Pero a veneficio de Issei es que sus extremidades sese brindaron con mayor resistencia, a hora que tiene su sangre hanma despertada, hay una mejora considerable en habilidad físicas y mentales, así también con un bonus de que sus brazos de dragón pueden lidiar espadas mágicas de kiva sin un solo rasguño, solo puede tener un rasguño si kiva usa su balance breack.

Algo que rías descubrió es que si Issei esta en contacto con ella, sus padres, o alguien que sea preciado por el mismo Issei, este sufrirá una decaída en su fuerza, digamos que si Issei abrazara un árbol o una roca, estos se roperian o parterian en trozos por la enorme fuerza de este, pero cuando Issei esta en contacto con alguien preciado, su fuerza se desvanece y ya no es un peligro, pero ese hecho Issei a rías pensarlo mecho ya que puede ser una debilidad si se sabe de ello, pero en los demás, parece que Issei es invatible.

Poderoso, fuerte, capaz de todo...

...

En las afueras de kuo.

Vemos como en medio del bosque, en la oscuridad, se ilumina dos luzes, una blanca y otra roja.

Estas chocan con intencidad que tiemblan la tierra, pero en eso se ve como la luz blanca es arrojada por la luz roja.

Esta se recupera y se lanza contra la luz roja, otro choque fue resentido en la tierra que se partía y agrietada.

Vemos más de serca, y es Issei, pero solo usando una pequeña parte de su armadura del balance breack incompleto, solo siendo cubierto por sus antebrazos y piernas, lo demás está desprotegido.

-vamos Hyuoduo, se que puedes dar más de lo que estás dando- dijo vali mientras vuela en el aire.

En el suelo, saliendo del carácter, salía Issei, toda su ropa estaba rota.,solo manteniendo sus pantalones.

Se sacude un poco el polvo de encima y ve a vali.

Y pienza .

-esto es más divertido de lo que pensé pensó divertido Issei ya que, a diferencia de kiva, sanji o los demás, vali era mucho más fuerte que elos y por supuesto, poderoso y veloz.

Y aunque vali a estado chocando puños con Issei, Issei no a recibido ningún golpe de parte de este, incluso los ataques sorpresa mágicos, los eludia con facilidad.

Issei dan un salto y lanza una patada que es esquiva da por vali, moviéndose detrás de Issei con velocidad, pero Issei no había terminado y al estar en el aire, dio su patada completa y en el ntranscuerso de su movimiento, lo desvía para hacestarlo en la cara de vali, rompiendo su casco un poco.

Da una segunda patada al aire para acercase a vali quien le dispara un proyectil mágico, pero es bloqueado y desviando con una habilidad muy precisa de diversos estilos de defensas de las artes marciales.

Cuando entró en su rango de ataque, Issei desencadena una poderosa patada que el golpe atraviesa la armadura, dañando a vali severamente, dejándolo unos segundo noqueado, pero en el momento que recobra la conciencia, Issei le da un golpe en la cara, pero rápidamente blequeado por una barrera mágica.

-puede que seas mejor peleando a puños que yo, pero no eres el mejor en l magia-

-¡TKS¡-

Chasque su lengua para luego resirvir una gran oleada de disparos demoníaco de parte de vali.

Para esquivar ese golpe mágico en el aire, Issei lanza todo su peso al suelo para poder tener una mejor superficie de movimiento.

Y se desplaza entre los árboles para protejerce de los ataques de vali.

-¡OYE, ESO NO ES JUSTO¡-grita vali al perder de vista a Issei.

-donde se fue, no pudo ir lejos-

Buscando con su mira en medio de la oscuridad, en eso ve una sombra lo lejos, se hacerca hast que llega a un árbol muy alto.

En eso ve a Issei salir detrás de él, caminando sin ninguna preocupación..

-vaya, ya devidistes salir de tu escondite, pero lamento decirte que hoy será mi victoria- dijo vali, mientras carga diversos círculos mágicos detrás de su espalda.

\--¿ultimas palabras? - dice vali, pero ve como Issei lo mira sin preocuparse y piensa que - este tipo está teniendo otra idea rara, debo cuidarme o ¡¿? ¡-

Sin embargo no anticipo lo que iba a hacer Issei.

Ya sin su incompleto balance breack.

Issei estira su brazo hasta el árbol, y una vez toca su palma de la mano, cierra su puño, agarrando el árbol, en eso, se escucha como la tierra se empezó a romper, debajo de árbol, las raíz se sobre salían.

Entonces paso, de alguna manera, Issei arranca el enorme árbol del suelo y lo carga con sólo un mano, un solo brazo, y no parecía que se fuera a cansar o usará toda su fuerza.

Mientras pasa eso, vali expresó una enorme sonrisa pero su cara mostraba nervios por lo que iba a hacer Issei.

Y no lo noto, pero Issei le encuestó un poderoso golpe a vali con el enorme árbol que fácilmente supera los 40 metros de alto y dos pétreos de grosor.

Por supuesto, el árbol se detonó en varios pedasos por la fuerza de inpacto, vali salió volando contra el suelo y Issei mantenía un pose de haber lanzado una cuadrangular en el béisbol.

Cuando vali se reincorpora, nota como terminó en el mismo hoyo donde antes estaba Issei en un inicio.

-incluso parece que lo hizo a propocito, que ridículo vali realmente quería negarlo, pero lo reconocía, Issei es más fuerte que el ahora, si la brecha era grande antes, ahora es abismal...

Vali voltea a ver donde vino y ve como Issei camina hacia el con calma, puede que su ropa esté brota, pero no fue a causa de los ataque de Issei, si no por que Issei se movía tan rápido que su ropa no lo soporto y se rompía en pedazo.

-puede que no sea lo suficiente mente para vencerte pero lo juro, como tu rival, estaré a la altura de ti- vali pensó eso al ver la imponente presencia de Issei, una de que no puede ser derrotado por simples seres que digan ser fuertes, por que no lo son, o al menos no enfrente de Issei, y es curioso su pensamiento, ya que si hablamos de poder, vali le supera en un alto margen, pero si hablamos del poder de pelea y combate, pelear con Issei no sería diferente a pelear solo contra un continente militar entero, cuyas armas sean las armas más destructivas del mundo.

...

México.

CIUDAD de México, Zócalo, oficina del precidente.

En esta oficina, donde normalmente trabaja el presidente de la nación, o en otros casos, trabajo externamente de esta.

Estaban tanto el presidente como el general de los ejércitos mexicanos.

Discutiendo sobre diversas cuestiones sobre el narco tráfico y el repentino aparecí miento sobre grupos sospechosos de una gran red de información infiltrada en su sistema.

Acampañados con ellos, están otros generales de las fuerzas de la marina y otros cargos elevados en el gobierno.

Sin embargo, uno que no era ni el presidente de esta nación mexicana, estaba sentado en el asiento del presidente de México, con su teléfono viendo videos o jugando, pero la cuestión principal es de que lo hacía sin audífonos, cosa que ya tenía fastidiado a unos cuantos pero, en eso un se levanta y grita...

-¡ya no lo soporto, estoy harto de esto, vivir cada día con esto, es inpensable, cuando nuestra gloriosa nación se convirtió en esto¡- apuntó su dedo en contra el hombre sentado con los pies encima de la mesa presidencial.

-general, por favor, calmese, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo dice el presidente de México..

-no, ya no más, aun si es mi último día en la tierra, me niego a soportar esta reverenda estupides- saca su arma de fuego, los guardias dentro del salón y los demás altos cargos querían decir algo pero no podían decir nada, ya que empezaron a temblar todos, incluso los guardia con rifles no se atrevían a decir nada...

El general cien fuegos, alguien cuya reputación no era loa mejor, siendo que había sospechas de estar involucrado con el narco tráfico y ayudar a diversos grupos y activistas en la nación, también responsable de desviar gran párte del sueldo de marinos y soldados de México.

Dispuesto a disparar, jala el gatillo sobre el hombre de aproximadamente 45 años.

Todo mundo espero lo inevitable.

-su-su-suéltame maldito -maldijo el general cien fuegos al hombre quien lo agarro del cuello, era uno de los soldaos.

-perdón, pero pone en riesgo la nación si lo molesta de esa manera...-dice el soldado, lo que paso fue que el soldado logro desviar el disparo del general cien fuegos, pero, ¿porque seria peligroso para la nación si era molestado este hombre?

bueno veras...

-mi madre siempre dijo que, si algo te molesta, eliminarlo, es entendible que papa la escogiera, ye que ella es de las que se resiste, tal y como le gusta, sin embargo fui una completa decepcion para el, sin embargo ya no esta y alguien tiene que tomar las...-

El hombre adulto de pelo negro, ojos castaños, de gran altura y músculos, vistiendo solo una playera sin mangas, un pantalón militar, y unas chanclas de paja.

Camino hasta el general cien fuegos y antes de continuar mas ante al aterrorizado general que le mira con impotencia.

Se detubo de golpe, su mirada estaba perdida y lentamente empezó a sonreír.

-jeje, jaja, jajajaja, así que lo lograste bastardo, realmente me sorprendo sentir tu inmensa presencia hasta qui y e de decir que...- mientras decía el hombre el general cien fuegos logra levantar su arma y aduras penas y con suficiente voluntad, disparo todo su cargador ante el viejo hombre.

Aun así, no fue suficiente, cuando las balas se acercaron a este hombre viejo, aun que no podían verlas, lo sabían, desaparecieron.

-general cien fuegos, dispara una sola bala o incluso la menor acto de agracio contra mi, es pedirle a la muerte que te lleve ahora mismo, ¿me equivoco?-dijo mientras voltea y camina ante el general cien fuegos.

-tu y tu gente maldita, pueden irse al infierno..CUAGH¡¡¡- pero el general cien fuegos en un momento, no, mas que eso, en un instante, había recibido en su cara todas las balas que había disparado en un inicio, ente el cadáver de general que quedo estático, el viejo hombre parado ante el, había lanzado esas balas con su brazo, ni siquiera perdió su postura recta al lanzar las balas, la fuerza de impacto fue igual al de una escopeta, pero la realidad es que seria incluso mas fuerte que eso o cualquier explosivo.

-presidente Fox, le pediré que me compense por esta grosería ante mi persona, que no se vuelva a repetir o... ya vera que no soy un hanma por nada..-dice o mejor dicho amenaza el viejo hombre mientras sale de cuarto.

Fuera de las instalaciones gubernamentales.

-lo sentiste ¿no?, el despertó, el patriarca verdadero a despertado de nuevo...-dice el hombre viejo.

-si, el pequeño, favorito de papa a despertado, el resto de la familia estará contenta que la cabeza actual de los hanma a despertado-dijo una jo0ven chica de gran altura pero de excelente cuerpo, cuyo pelo es pelirrojo anaranjado.

-si la bestia del patriarca a despertado, es que el mundo le a retado o...-

-alguien digno a aparecido, alguien digno de su fuerza...-

-enserio, es chico cuando lo conocí, no espere que me forzara a participar en su juego jaja, y pensar que me habia proclamado el unico que puede vencer a padre pero ese tipo...-

-yujiro siempre fue así, aun si tiene 90 0 150 años, el siguiera buscando su rival, y ese era la bestia, el hijo de nuestra medio hermana-

\- le haría un visita personal, pero si sus otras personalidades fue la que salio a flote, no quisiera encontrármelo, no por ahora...-dijo con disgusto.

-seguro que los demás ya lo saben pero, ¿esta bien no ir a darle la bienvenida?, se molestara-

-esta bien, me voy a hacer cargo de las consecuencias en su debido tiempo, el patriarca debe de estar recuperándose, después de todo, fue varios años de ausencia, su fuerza a de haber disminuido con ese tiempo, si lo vemos es posible que trate de matarnos...-

-bien, ire con la familia principal, hermano mayor a de estar agitado con la presencia del patriarca, si se entera de que medio mundo dejo de respetar a los hanma...-

-es lo mismo que el fin de la humanidad, si, lo se, bien no vemos Eleonore-

-igualmente Yerar -

[Continuara...]


	21. nota 1

Hola chicos, como han estado?

Les habla yo, el dragón escarlata, y comprendo que más de uno diga, ¿porque se tarda tanto este idiota? (lol)

Bueno para empezar, e de decir que simplemente me distraía con diversos asuntos en mi vida diaria, por ejemplo, ya e concluido mi servicio militar y con honores, sin haber faltado a una sección ni una vez, siendo de la primera compañía, de los más altos e de decir.

Siendo sincero, cuando hice mi jura de bandera el 15 de mayo, estube parado todo ese día, bajo el caliente sol, saludando al presidente que ahora cambio por nuestro viejito y venerable amlo, pero han así e aprendido varias cosas, entre ellas, artes de defensa personal que me vendrán bien para la historia.

Otra cosa es que desde este mes estreno teléfono nuevo y desde el estoy escribiendo las historias que ustedes por supuesto leen, es solo un gama media alta, pero cumple para esto, ya que en el anterior los escribía en un smartphone de gama baja y el límite de escritura era de 6,000 palabras antes de que entrará a trabarse, pero con este nene, puedo escribir hasta 100,000 palabras y sin problemas por su procesador octa core y sus 3 gb de ram con 32 de memoria interna y sus 64 gb de memoria externa por una micro sd de clase 10.

Bien, sin más, sigamos…

…

Este no será un episodio, si no una explicación de la que va la historia...

Mi enfoque principal en la historia que escribió es más que nada, como afecta la existencia de los hanma y las artes marciales en dxd, ya que e estado biendo varias historias donde las artes marciales son usadas por tipos poderosos que levantan toneladas de la nada.

Pero mi historia será un tanto diferente a lo que se a visto.

Primero que nada, Issei no puede levantar toneladas como si nada, a lo mucho, una tonelada y y un poco más.

Pero porque?

Fácil, si un humano, como ejemo vazco estrada la eminencia de la iglesia y en línea cononica de DxD, el es el humano más fuerte del mundo.

Sin usar refuerzos con poder sagrado en su cuerpo, levanta con toda su fuerza una tonelada.

Pero si agregamos a la mezcla el refuerzo de poder sacro, su fuerza para levantar peso muerto se eleva a 6 toneladas.

Por parte de Issei, el levanta una tonelada y un poco más, eso siendo cuando era un niño de 9 años.

Pero su principal fuerte no es el levantamiento si no el daño de ataque, Issei ya actualmente a despertado la sangre hanma, porque estaba sellada, lo sabrán más adelante pero, actualmente sus recuerdos son un tanto confusos y también no son exactos.

Issei lo e creado para que su yo actual sea un experto en artes marciales pero es un tanto confiado con su fuerza ya que un hanma despertado de sangre pura es más imperativo en las peleas interesantes.

Ahora bien, Issei al recordar todo, será una persona competente diferente en su manera de pensar sobre el resto de personas y tendrá más de una ocasión, un conflicto sobre la moral, consigo mismo, pero a la hora de actuar, se dejará llevar por lo que siente, te va lógica o no.

También e de decir que mi objetivo de hacer un Issei fuerte es también hacerlo débil, a que me refiero?

Bien, Issei será todo fuerte e impresionante pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, Issei no podrá fortalecerse ya que llegó al límite de fuerza con su cuerpo, si usa demás su fuerza, si lastimaria a sí mismo, y no, no podrá usar el balance breack y de hecho será propenso a que se seriamente herido con ataques mágicos y poder, ya sea demoníaco o sagrado, cualquier ateque sobrenatural resultará en un desventaja para Issei.

No habrá UP power, deseo que Issei se sienta inferior, que por más rápido o fuerte ataque, no podrá contra el poder de los seres sobrenaturales, así también, no podrá usar mucho dragón shot ya que esto agotará mucho a Issei de manera mental, cansancio mental.

Por otra parte sus compañeros lentamente se volverán fuertes, hasta el punto donde Issei no podrá seguirles ayudando, convergiendo se en peso muerto.

Si limitan te será por diversos motivos entre ellos su mismo cuerpo y mente.

Yuijiro el será un enemigo que se oirá mucho de él pero no te sea tanto protagonismo ya que iré mostrando el potencial de vortex y sus fuerzas unidas.

También e de decir que puede que alguien se confusa durante la historia, por eso, pido disculpas, ya que al tener un gran potencial, siempre en mi mente pienso que agrava y que no.

A demás, si, habrá harem, pero no será de golpe, Issei espera a poder formalizar sus demás relaciones ya que desde su punto de vista el, es bastante problemático y abra veces que se recrimine por no haberse tomado su tiempo para que yuijiro no pudiera sobrevivir, pero en realidad si lo había matado.

Trihexa será una entidad tan poderoza como shiva, pero la naturaleza de su poder es efectiva contra los dioses dragón, sin embargo no podrá recupera sus energías perdidas fácilmente, de hecho el explosivo que dejó en el día de la cumbre era una parte de su poder, 30% para ser más exacto, y no podrá recuperarla hasta después de un año.

Por ello Trihexa es cuidadoso de no usar demás su poder.

También habrá integraciones de occ pero estos serán enemigos o potenciales rivales para Issei, e de decir que aún si su fuerza de ataque es similar al de un antiguo rey demonio, eso no quiere decir que pueda vencer a uno, ya que solo su poder de combate sería cuerpo a cuerpo, y su versatilidad de batalla, pelea callejera es tanta que puede derrotar al todos los ejércitos del mundo humano, ya que por su poder de pelea callejera a sido catalogada como la bestia del fin, para los humanos.

E de decir que no existe un arma humana capaz de hacerle frente, como ejemplo de su peligrosidad, si una persona dispara el mejor, más potente y sigiloso rifle de francotirador contra Issei, desde una distancia larga, no podrá, podrá matarlo.

Fácil, porque sus sentidos sobre humanos son incluso superiores a los de un ser sobrenatural, incluso perdí e los menores cambios de su entorno a 25 metros a su alrededor, se nivel o de respuesta es casi instantánea.

Puede atrapar balas de armas sencillas como pistolas, armas de asalto con la boca ya que su habilidad de artes marciales le permite redireccionar el golpe de la onda de una bala al suelo y retener la propia bala con su lengua, el límite que puede atrapar con su boca es el limete con la cual puede llenar su boca, por ende las balas no le afectan ya que en sí, las balas sólo pueden atravesar a una persona por la fuerza de impacto, pero si la fuerza de impacto no es suficiente o por otro lado, desviada o absorbida, la bala sería igual a nada.

Para terminar, e de decir que me gusta mucho esta historia.

Así que por si las dudas la más tetuda _

Una cosa si, trataré que sean la mayor parte de las peleas de Issei a puño limpio.

En fin, este dragón escarlata se retira por un rato, e de terminar el siguiente capitulo para que lo disfruten y disculpen si ocurre algún problema en la línea de la historia.


	22. Mi meta es

Hola todos, soy yo dragón escarlata y les traigo el nuevo capitulo de el Sekiryuutei más peligroso de la historia, disfrutenlo...

...

[Mi meta es... ]

...

En la academia kuo, pero yo kiva yuto, me dirijo a ver a mi mejor amigo, ise-kun, me acompaña mi kohai gasper, que resiente mente se integra a la escuela ya que antes estaba sellado y además es lo que se conoce como un hikimori.

Además koneko-chan fue la primera en irse al club, me imagino que ise-kun se quedo dormido en clase o esta con sus amigos humanos hablando de cosas pervertidas.

-enserio motohama, sigo prefiriendo los naturales, ya que los implantes se ven menos atractuvos-

Y quien dice eso es ni mas ni me menos que ise-kun, ya que es el unico que conozco que hablaría algo pervertido en público sin vergüenza.

-aún así, no negaras que cuando rebotan se ven mejores en cámara lenta-

-matsuda, los pechos son sagrados, aun si se ven grandes, no dejaran de ser lo que eran al principio, pechos pequeños-

-no pero, pero... -

-los pechos son más pesados que la vida misma, si no son naturales, no podrías hacer esto o esto- dijo ise-kun mientras que hacia gestos con su manos y por algun motivo, parece que sus amigos humanos entendieron lo que dijo y parecen arrepentidos- si los pechos fueran de silicona, los límites para el hombre se acaban, no pudes comparamos esos con "ellos" -

Mientras lo dice, apunta a los pechos de una de sus compañeras que tenía un busto más grande que las demás.

Cuando se da cuenta la chica que está apuntando a ella, se levanta y le lanza un pedazo de borrador a ise-kun.

Pero ise-kun no se percata y recibe el golpe de borrador mientras cierra los ojos, eso es porque si no reaccionará a eso, no sería sospecho, no porque le arrojará el borrador, pero si no porque, no no le doliera el golpe ya que si fue muy rápido su lanzamiento, creo que ella es parte del club de béisbol de la academia kuo, o tal vez sea normal que le lanzen cosas a ise-kun de esa manera, si asia es tubiera aquí, le abría pedido a esa chica que no se lo arrojará, tal vez pudiera ayudar algo pero ise-kun y sus amigos gritan...

-¡no se involucren en nuestra charla de hombres! - después de gritar, no las chicas del salón murmuran algo sobre ellos tres y otras chicas les dicen de cosas a ise-kun y a sus amigos humanos.

Pero poco dura el conflicto dentro del salón ya que ise-kun nos nota a mi y a gasper.

-ahora vengo matsuda, motohama, tengo pendientes con el club... -

-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! - gritan sus amigos de ise-kun mientras el se dirige con nosotros, pero algo claro esta, se está riendo a propocito con una cara diciendo "no saben de lo que se pierden".

Parece que están llorando sangre, ¿estarán bien?.

Después de eso, llevamos a ise-kun al club, y donde nos esperan los demás miembros, asia y Xenovia habían llegado hace tiempo, por lo que oí de koneko-chan, ellas bienen seguido al club para almorzar con buchou, y otras veces con sus compañeras de clase, esta vez nos reunimos en medio del descanso ya que alguien vip esta presente y nos darán más información sobre la actual situación sobre el territorio que cuidamos junto a los sitri, otro clan demonio de clase alta y muy buenos compañeros demonio confiables

...

Al entrar al club, nos encontramos con nuestros compañeros del mismo club, con nuestra bochou y nuestra ama, sentada en uno de los sillones, junto a ella akeno-san, que es nuestra vice-precidenta y reyna de nuestra ama, frente a ellas están koneko-chan, la torre del equipo, asia argento, nuestra sanadora y alfil, Xenovia, quien es algo masculina y algo torpe al socializarsocializar con ella pero es posible entablar una conversación, mis charlas con ella siempre son sobre espadas sagradas y técnicas de combate, pero ella aún sigue insistiendo en usar ataques con mucho poder, sería parecida a ise-kun si el usara espada en vez de sus puños, pero si lo pienso bien, creo que Issei puede manejar bien la espada pero prefiere usar sus puños en vez de usar un arma, además de su boosted gear.

Sentado en la mesa donde bochou suele sentarse, esta azazel, un ángel caído, pero no uno cualquiera, si no, el líder de los ángeles caídos, gracias al tratado de paz, es posible este encuentro que en el pasado sería imposible ya que es nuestro enemigo natural ya que somos demonios, aun no puedo confiar por completo en el, e ise-kun piensa la mismo a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, realmente ise-kun a cambiado radicalmente a cuando lo conocí, y sigue siendo pervertido, pero para otras cosas, no se parece al ise-kun que conocí cuando entrenamos juntos para poder liberar a nuestra ama de su compromiso, actualmente ella y el son novios, no se como se desenvolvió esta relación entre ellos dos, pero si sabía de que ise-kun tenía sentimientos asía bochou y creo que también con akeno-san, asia-san, no se sobre Xenovia o koneko-chan, este tipo de relación entre ise-kun y bochou es casi un sueño, ya que esto no pasa con las herederas de un clan, me pregunto como lo tomaron los padres de bochou sobre esto.

-bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí, e de decir que a partir de hoy seré su consejero a cargo del clubclub, llámenme azazel-sensei o también estaría mejor gobernador jajaja-

-¡EEEEEEH! -

-pero como, esto no puede... - bochou trato de hablar sobre lo que dijo el ángel caído pero el nos dice.

-debido a una sugerencia de parte del la heredera del clan sitri...-

-ella nos vendió.. - murmura bochou en vos baja pero pudo ser escuchado por todos- ¿no tienes trabajo importante como líder de los ángeles caídos? -

-ese trabajo se lo delegue a mi segundo al mando, después de todo es mi deber como investigador de sacred gear ayudarlos para que puedan mejorar su uso sobre estas y no se conviertan ustedes mismos en su propia limitante, enserió, no me gusta que el potencial de las sacred gear sean desperdiciadas -dijo serio mirándonos tanto a mi, como a ise-kun, gasper y a asia.

-además, como una condición de parte de sirzes, deberé de ayudarles a volverse más fuertes para los próximos juegos de renting game, para eso, debemos aprobechar el tiempo que nos sobra antes de la reunión de los jóvenes demonio-

En eso ise-kun pone una cara de duda, al igual que asia-san y xenovia-san.

-verán, en el inframundo cada tanto re sealiza este tipo de reuniones para que de esa manera puedan todos conocer tanto al rey de un equipo y quienes conforma este equipo, aunque los adultos aprovechan esto para divertirse, por ello los adultos van unas horas antes de la hora acordada- dijo bochou mientras nos mira.

-akeno, ¿aún nos odias, no, aun odias a barakiel? -

-¡no tengo intención de perdonarlo, si no fuera por el... -

-cuando decidistes convertir en demonio el no dijo nada-

-normal, esa persona no tiene derecho a decirme nada-

-no me refiero a eso. no, bueno sería un poco imprudente de mi parte meterme en un asunto de padre e hija-

-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE!-gritar akeno-san, es la primera vez que veo a akeno gritar de esa manera...

-comprendo, creo, que no fue mala decisión haberse unido a la familia gremory, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentesdiferentes, me pregunto que hubiera pensado... -

Después de ese momento incomodo, el gobernador golpea su puño contra su mano, como si recordará algo, y dice...

-¡AH!, y una cosa más, y esto es oficial, por órdenes del gran rey demonio lucifer, todas las chicas del club de lo ocultismo deberán mudarse a la casa del sekiryuutei hyuoduo hanma issei-

-¡EHHHH!-

Todos gritamos sorprendidos por lo que nos dice, además, bochou parece bastante molesta.

-¿pero porque? - pregunta bochoubochou molesta mientras se levanta del chillón.

-debido a que el rey demonio noto cuando se quedó en la casa de los hyoudou que los mienbros del club han dado un incremento de poder al estar rodeados de sekiryuutei, por lo tanto buena suerte dice azazel mientras le levanta un pulgar a ise-kun y este le devuelve el gesto.

-ara ara, eso significa que el escenario está puesto, ¿no ise-kun? - dijo akeno-san mientras abraza a Issei por el cuello.

-oye, akeno, suelta a ise, es mío... - dice bochou mientras trata de arrebatarle a ise-kun.

Enserió, desde que ise-kun llegó a la familia, a sido sorpresa tras sorpresa, y aunque no siempre fueran cosas buenas, pero es bueno tener este tipo de momentos, espero y ver que nos aguarda el futuro a la familia gremory.

Pensó kiva mientras ve a Issei siendo abrazado por akeno, para luego rías lo tomará de su cabeza y lo pusiera en sus pechos, y así, la pelea de las One-samas, el pervertido sekiryuutei, el dúo de la iglesia, koneko la mascota del club, el príncipe de la escuela y un vampiro hikimori trasvesti, seguirían continuando está alocada vida donde nada puede ser predecido.

O tal vez... Fumu, será mejor que me lo resebe para mi mismo, no crees, Jin-chan?

...

En un departamento de lujo en kuo.

...

-perdón por llamarte de esta forma, shemhaza, esa es la razón por la que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo-

-entiendo, pero, azazel, también hay sobordinados que no piensan muy bien en ti por esta paz-

-esta bien, no importa, dejando eso de lado, eres tu quien me preocupa, tu hijo nacerá pronto ¿cierto? -

-azazel, siempre desviando el tema, yo... yo... yo - el sonido de alguien que está por llorar.

-cuida bien de esa esposa demonio que tienes, ella es una buena mujer, haber llegado tan lejos aun sabiendo que la podrían matar. Tu hijo se convertirá en el vínculo entre demonios y ángeles caídos-

-hubiera sido feliz si tan solo hubiera estado resentida solo conmigo ¡¡Tu.. Tu!!-

-no llores, compañero. Estoy acostumbrado a que me tengan resentimiento, déjame el asunto de akeno a mi, yo cargarse con todo usando estas 12 alas negras solo sigue callado y sígueme shemhaza-

-¡¡Si, señor!!-

-vaz a quedarte callado o dirás algo?, ¿no tienes trabajos de demonio con algún humano? -

Parado a su lado de azazel, igualmente recargado en el barandal de piedra de la balcoba del lujoso departamento.

-hasta hora e conocido cientos de miles de líderes, reyes, dictadores y gobernadores en mi corta vida, muchos de ellos murieron por mis manos, y otros se arrodillaron para que no destruyeran todo su mundo, su mundo, de lo que decían que pertenecían a ellos, pero, fueron pocos los que dejé en paz y a otros tube que someter... pero tu, te has ganado mi respeto, eres alguien que está dispuesto a cargar con el resentimiento, odio o maldición para la felicidad de los que amas, quieres y aprecias, tu, sirzes y Michael son los primeros líderes que se ganan mi respeto... - dijo Issei mientras ve la oscuridad profunda de la noche.

-vaya, no se como sentirme la confección de otro hombre jajaja - reía azazel para animar el ambiente, Issei solo dejo escapar una legera risa.

-por cierto, estas seguro de no decirle a tu ama sobre el plan que llevamos a cabo el día de la cumbre? -

-lo único que importa es que solo tu, sirzes, Michael y yo lo sepamos, fue una suerte que yuijiro me contará todo, si no, hubiera perdido a mis padres en el proceso, y a todos también dijo Issei mientras voltea a ver su mano, para cerrarla y formar un puño, presionando lo con todas sus fuerzas.

-cierta mente eso nos dio una gran ventaja, intuyo que en parte, eso es lo que buscaba Trihexa, darse a conocer ante todos-

-si, enserió, parece que estamos en un manga, cuando se precentaron de esa manera, me recordó a un viejo manga que leía de pequeño-

-¿por cierto, que te han dicho tus otras personalidades?, algo que nos ayude contra Trihexa? -

-desafortunadamente, no, son bastante obstinados en cuestión de decirme cosas importantes pero si sirve de algo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por bastante tiempo de que Trihexa recupere por completo su poder... -

-ciertamente es algo confortable saberlo, de por sí es bastante peligroso con su actual poder, si volviera a tener un nivel de poder a la par del dragón de dragones, gran rojo, sería nuestro fin- dijo azazel, mientras imagina la apocalíptica debastacion de un ente como el Trihexa en su máximo poder.

-por suerte tenemos a una diosa dragón que nos apoya ¿no? -

Dijo vali, quien se acerca a ellos caminandocaminando, saliendo del cuarto.

Voltea ver a Issei y chocan los puños en forma de saludo.

-vali, que tal te fue con respecto a ello.. -

Pregunta azazel.

-por ahora esta estable, pero no a despertado aun, sigue en coma desde el día de la cumbre.. - suspira vali.

-perdón vali, si hubiera reaccionado un poco mejor en la situación, tal vez.. - Issei se disculpa con vali pero este mismo lo detiene.

-no tienes por que disculparte, si no fuera por tu ayuda, no creo haber podido detener, no, ni hacerle nada a yuijiro, además, estoy seguro que mi abuelo está detrás de esto, solo el sería capas de hacer este tipo de cosas- vali parecía molesto cuando menciono ese nombre.

-por ahora solo podemos ver como podremos enfrentar la actual situacion-

-por cierto, como la diosa del infinito resolverá sobre la capacidad de Trihexa de poder traspasar las barreras?

-o eso, ella hizo... -

-no tienes de que preocuparte sekiryuutei, ya me hecho cargo sobre ello-

Entonces los tres voltean a ver al cielo, y ahí estaba, una niña de pelo negro con ropa loli gótica, con parche en forma de x cubriendo el área de sus pezones.

-así que tu eres la diosa-sama, antes que todo, dejame agradecerte por ayudarnos ese día.. - dice Issei mientras da un cortes saludo y agradecimiento.

Se acerca flotando a ellos y se para en el barandal.

-no tienes por que agradecerme, solo hago un favor a un viejo amigo- dice ella mientras ve a Issei - además no deberán de preocuparse por un ataque por Trihexa en ninguna de las tres facciones, mi cuerpo principal esta realizando un sistema para evitar este tipo de incidentes donde Trihexa mande directamente a los suyos a donde desee, al menos nesecitara tomar una de las rutas oficiales para llegar al inframundo tanto para los ángeles caídos como el lado de los demonios o al cielo, pero ya están cubiertas por por mayor seguirá da hasta donde se-

-¿cuerpo principal?, eso explica porque no tienes tu cuerpo de one-sama que conocí antes.. -

-esa apariencia, es la anterior que llevas no ophis dice azazel mientras ella enfoca la mirada.

-si, de hecho esta es la apariencia con la que conoci antes al hakuryuukou y al sekiryuutei cuando aún eran jovenes-

-por cierto ophis, que haces aquí, algún pendiente que resolver con los dragones celestiales? -

-siempre tan intuitivo azazel, si, vengo a hablar con ustedes dos ve ophis a Issei y a vali.

-que nesecita de nosotros dos? - Issei tenía una cara serena y tranquila, parecía como si no lo importara lo que fuera a decir, pero a decir verdad, quería conocer que diría este ser divino que desde su punto de vista, si peleará con ella, el moriría así sin más, por ellos está actuando algo más reservado.

-sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Hanma Issei, hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer, desde ahora ustedes recae el deber de no sólo volverse más fuertes que los anteriores portadores, o los mismos dragones celestiales, en ustedes, que son los actuales portadores de los dragones celestiales más fuertes y únicos de su clase, uno es un milagro en vida y el otro es un ser prohibido que desafío el mismo destino de la muerte, ustedes dos deberán ser capaces del alcanzar y superar el poder de los dragones celestiales dentro de tres años o será el fin de todos los tiempos, el apocalipsis, la última era para todos nosotros, debemos detener a Trihexa, evitar que recupere su poder, ya que ni gran rojo o yo podríamos lograr hacer algo en su máximo, por ello, ustedes que han logrado sobrepasar el límite de la lógica, deberán enfrentar a Trihexa y derrotarlo, que ni su alma quede libre...

En ese momento, aun si quisiera evitarlo, pero, su rostro gesticulaba la expresión de sorpresa más grande de su vida, ya que el...

-que voy hacer, mi poder ni siquiera puedo incrementarlo más mi poder, que voy hacer... - pensó Issei y solo le quedó suspirar mentalmente por lo que sabía que sería el entrenamiento más duro de su vida...

...

 **[Continuará...]**

Hola chicos, se quque me tarde pero tenia que tener bien decidido como elaboraria los diálogos.

Bien sin más, mo voy a tomar un baño y hasta la próxima.


	23. Mis otros yo

Mis otros yo…

Ya era de noche, y salía de la casa de un cliente habitual con el cual estoy muy familiarizado.

Por algún motivo, todos mis clientes son personas raras o pervertidos, ¿será por mi carácter?, mataría por tener los clientes de kiva, todas son mujeres hermosas o chicas linda, ¡que envidia!

Como sea, es de noche y tenía que volver a casa.

Para darle a rias lo que viene siendo mi primer contrato formal.

Si, por fin puedo pararme derecho con la frente en alto con este primer contrato, en el pasado rias me ayudó a conseguir con éxito un contrato, pero ahora lo puedo hacer yo solo.

-~~~fufufu, es raro ver cómo la criatura que una vez fue temida como la "Bestia", mueva su cola por la aprobación de su linda novia- en eso, en medio de la noche, una voz femenina se escucha en lo profunda oscuridad de la calle.

-eso es muy cierto hermana, me preguntó fue por amor o por sus pechos, la verdad lo dudo, ya que tu no eres capaz de sentir amor por nadie ise- y otra vez, el sonido de la voz de una mujer resuena, pero esta era distinta.

-Eleya, Sara, si solo salieron a molestar, larguense- dictó Issei pero aun así.

Mientras Issei camina, detrás de él, en su abismal sombra.

Dos figuras femeninas salen.

-vamos, vamos querido, no es motivo de molestarte, si nos quisieras muertas hace mucho ya lo hubieras hecho-

-cierto, cierto-

Sentadas en los hombros de Issei.

Una chica de pelo negro de ojos rojos, una par de cuernos, una cola de demonio y unas alas, vistiendo ropa ligera y un poco exhibicionista, por cierto con grandes pechos con un buen cuerpo de piel blanca.

Ella es Eleya, una demonio.

Y la otra, vistiendo un vestido blanco, con alas de ángel y una tiara divina, con un cuerpo voluptuoso de grandes pechos, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Ella es Sara, una ángel.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo parece, ellas dos no son reales, ellas vendrían siendo, la conciencia del bien y el mal de Issei, pero aun si dices eso, ambas son malas, pero la peor es Sara ya que por muy angelical que se vea, es más cruel que su hermana demonio Eleya.

De hecho fue Sara la primera en hablar.

-aún así, salir a estas horas de la noche cuando puedes disfrutar estar en tu cama con los pechos es esa pelirroja, tu ama si que es muy cruel fufufu~~, ni siquiera has podido tocarlos como se debe, si fueras el tu de hace años atrás, habrías tomado a esa mujer con tu actual cuerpo, no entiendo por qué decidiste seguir con fastidiosas formalidades, es aburrido para nosotras el no ver acción más que las de la mañanas y solo eso- se quejo Sara mientras mientras agita sus piernas con un berrinche.

-por qué yo así lo quiero idiota, porque más seria, además, rias aún es algo tímida, no puedo forzarla hacer algo, debe de acostumbrarse un poco más, e incluso yo debo acostumbrarme, es mi primera novia con la que tengo una relación seria- dijo Issei mientras suspira al ver como ellas se bajaron de sus hombros y tomaron sus brazos para abrazarlos.

Parecía que Issei iba acompañado por hermosas mujeres pero en la realidad no había nadie a su lado, todo estaba en la mente de Issei.

-"desde que desperté mi sangre, e descubierto más cosas de mi, por ejemplo tengo personalidad múltiple, pero a diferencia del trastorno original es más como ddraig o algo asi, son seres que cobraron vida y conciencia dentro de mi cabeza, al parecer me han estado acompañando desde los 6 años, cuando aún era un niño y estaba en cautiverio por yujiro, en esas épocas donde tenía una serie de entrenamientos extremos y desgastadores"- suspira Issei dentro de su mente y ve al cielo oscuro -"y ellas dos de repente aparecieron de la nada, hable de esto con azazel-sensei y fui con un sicólogo, al parecer, suprimir mis instintos perversos en casa, provocó que mi cerebro desarrollará estas entidades que considero que son mi conciencia ya que visten con el típico traje de la conciencia buena el ángel, y la mala, el demonio, pero no importa como las veas, ambas son malas, aunque no me juzgo como una buena persona ya que hago lo que se me la gana últimamente, a diferencia de mi yo de hace uno meses, donde ese yo vivía ignorante de mi propio pasado y me enfoque disfrutar mi vida, ahora que me veo a mi mismo, sí que era un completo idiota pero aun así, no es algo de lo que pueda avergonzarse, pude vivir un poco la vida que desee de pequeño, pero las cosas no pueden ser iguales para siempre, y menos con vortex por ahí, (suspiro) realmente quisiera que todo terminará y poder pasar tiempo con rias y seguir con mi objetivo de ser un rey del harem"- pensó Issei realmente determinado, imaginando sentado en un trono con ropa de noble con varias chicas vistiendo de sirvienta pero estilo erotico.

Pasando como desfile frente a él mientras dos one-sama de pechos grandes se acercan a él y se paran a los lados del trono, se inclinan para hacer un sandwich de pechos con la cabeza de Issei.

-¡LOS PECHOS GRANDES SON LO MEJOOOR! -

Gritó con su voz interior con emoción.

Mientras Issei fantasea con cara de tonto mientras camina.

Pero eleya y Sara no les pareció que las ignorada y lo ven con mala cara.

-le decimos que está apunto de caer en una alcantarilla? - habla eleya.

-no déjalo, 'no queremos interrumpir su fantasía' ¿no? -

-cierto hermana, cierto, fufufu~~-

-fufufu~~-

Desaparecen ellas de los lados de Issei, y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una alcantarilla destapada.

Cuando Issei iba a pisar y caer en el alcantarillado.

En el momento en que Issei sintió que iba a caerse por impulso, usó su otra pierna para dar un salto pero fue el salto tan grande ya que no era consciente de cuánta fuerza usar, término a varios metros en el aire, pero por fortuna iba a caer en el techo de una casa, cuando se puso de pie, se asomó para ver qué fue lo de hace un momento, al ver que era una alcantarilla destapada y al lado un hoyo grande donde fue que su pierna dio el salto que evitó que cayera en el alcantarillado.

-por poco, debería prestar más atención en esas cosas-dijo Issei con una gota de agua en la frente - será mejor no decir nada al respecto jajaja-ríe nervioso.

Después de eso el bajo de un salto del techo de la casa y siguió su camino.

-dentro de poco empezarán las vacaciones de medio año, me pregunto si rias regresará al inframundo con sus padres- mientras camina Issei, empezó a reflexionar varias cosas entre ellas su fuerza.

-"debido a que e estado recuperando gran parte de mi fuerza, hay veces en que no se cuando al tomar algo pueda ser peligroso, por ejemplo, si una chica me dejara apretar sus pechos, por la emoción no vaya a lastimarlo, sería trágico si eso me pasara con rias o con alguna chica en el futuro"-

Desde aquel día de la cumbre, Issei fue recuperando su fuerza física ya que al estar inactivo por varios años si que le pasó factura, y debido al estímulo que le dio a su cuerpo para darle un ultra veloz metabolismo de crecimiento, su cuerpo había crecido bastante, pero debido a la magia demoníaca, pueden alterar su forma para que parezca a su yo de hace unos meses, con un cuerpo delgado y normal de un estudiante normal de preparatoria.

Pero debido a que el entregó sus extremidades a ddraig por más poder, sólo puede mantener el aspecto normal por unas horas, las necesarias para la escuela pero de ahí en fuera, si cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, el poder de dragón que se encuentra en las extremidades de Issei hace que este hechizo dure poco.

Issei vestía ahora mismo el uniforme de la academia kuo, ajustado para su gran cuerpo ya que en sus horas de trabajo, no debe alterar su apariencias más que la de sus brazos y piernas para no intimidar a sus incidentes, pero por ejemplo en algunos casos, con sus clientes de ya tiempo, cuando era conocido como "el demonio de la bicicleta ", con ellos sigue llenado en bicicleta para no defraudar los, solo con los nuevos clientes son con los que va por círculo mágico.

Después de un largó tramo y llegar a su casa.

Esta era la misma de siempre, su casa de siempre con la que a estado con su familia desde pequeño, o al menos cuando él aún seguía en kuo.

Pero ahora era diferente ya que…

-Mooo~, akeno, te e dicho que no puedes dormir con nosotros, es nuestro cuarto, de ise y mío, no cabe nadie más ahí, y sólo dejó a asia entre ya que a estado habré que yo, pero no permitiré que nadie más entre-

-ara ara rias, cuando te volviste "dueña" del cuarto de ise-kun, que recuerde tu tienes un cuarto propio, es por eso que debo de compartir cuarto con el, fufufu~~ estoy segura que ise-kun disfrutará más estar conmigo, podemos hacer 'esto' y 'aquello' fufufu~- dice akeno mientras pone su dedo sobre sus labios.

-por supuesto que no, además que ise a dicho que prefiere más mi cuerpo, así que no- dijo rias mientras vilte su cara a un lado, para no ver directamente a akeno.

-vamos rias, prestamelo una vez, no sea egoísta, el maou a dicho que con vivamos juntos en esta casa, ¿o acaso dices que valoras más a ise que al maou? - dice akeno mientras mira a rias con una mirada penetrante.

-eso no, tu y oni-sama siempre se entrometen entre mi ise y yo- dijo rias mientras infla un poco sus cachetes.

Por otro lado mientras las dos one-samas pelean, en la sala pequeña de la residencia hyoudou, Asia y Xenovia hablan sobre de algo que les contó kiryu.

Sólo para que Asia se sonroje y diga en voz baja "b-bueno, ise-san quiere y-yo"

"sin duda sería una buena forma de hacer bebés con ise" dijo Xenovia con seguridad.

Sin embargo Issei por su parte, pensó que era muy lindo de parte de rias y akeno actuar como chicas normales, ya que aunque normalmente ellas emanan un aura de nobleza, dignidad y elegancia, como toda una one-sama, el hecho de verlas actuar de esa forma alegra a Issei de más de una forma, por otra parte, Issei pensó que debe ser cuidadoso con kiryu, ya que no desea que asia sea corrompida por esa chica pervertida.

Por cierto, rias y akeno visitan una pijama normal, no era del tipo erótica, pero Issei sabía que ellas lo hacían así ya que sus papas también están abajo en la sala, además de que Issei sabía que una vez estén en su cuarto, esa ropa sencillamente saldrá volando al suelo.

Aunque no le molesta que lo hagan 7w7.

Después de ir a su cuarto y mostrarle a rias sobre su éxito sobre su contrato, ella lo felicito.

Alegrando a Issei, prometiendo seguir esforzándose para conseguir más contratos.

Para luego irse a dormir.

Aunque rias había dicho que sólo ella y asia dormirá con él, eso no evita que akeno forzar a la cerradura de su cuarto con magia y entrará, se terminó acomodando sobre Issei, abrazando su abdomen.

Que claro, para akeno era cómodo ya que cuando Issei está en relajación total, sus músculos que normalmente están tensos la mayoría del tiempo, de suavizan a gran medida, dando como resultado a que Issei se vuelve la almohada humana más cómoda posible.

Dentro del subconsciente de Issei.

Dentro de un abismal entorno oscuro, donde no se podía ver nada más, que esta inmensa oscuridad.

Pero aún así, eso no evitó que algo se viera dentro de ella.

Parado en medio de todo este abismo, Issei con una mirada vacía y oscura mira los alrededores.

Su mirada cambia de analizar la situación a la de una de completo desinterés.

En eso, de la misma y densa oscuridad, como si fuera brea negra, salieron unos tentáculos negros que para después atrapará la extremidades de Issei, su cuello, brazos piernas y parte de su cabeza y torso.

Pero Issei no expresaba en lo absoluto miedo o pánico, solo continuó parado sin hacer nada, como si no le importara.

En eso, de las misma oscuridad se levantaba algo, cuando termino de salir, eran lanzas, tridente y espadas.

En eso todas se inclinan en dirección de Issei para después salir volando a alta velocidad, de esa manera Issei fue atravesado por las lanzas, tridentes y espadas por todo el cuerpo.

Pero Issei conserva la calma de una manera sobrenatural.

Poco a poco, los tentáculos negros y las lanzas y espadas desaparecieron como una niebla negra.

Issei suspira de aburrimiento, gira un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo detrás de él.

Y fue ahí donde pudo ver ahí un niño de sólo siete años, pero no cualquier niño de siete años, era el mismo cuando tenía siete años.

¿Pero cómo sabe que ese niño tiene siete años?

Fácil, por el estado de su cuerpo, ya que recuerda exactamente esa heridas y sus mismos ojos que tenía de ese entonces.

-verdaderamente es una sorpresa, quién diría que un día me vería a mi mismo en mis "buenas épocas" - dice Issei con sarcasmo.

¡POMMP! ¡POMMP!¡POMMP!

¡POMMP!¡POMMP!¡POMMP!¡POMMP!

¡POMMP!¡POMMP!

¡POMMP! ¡CRACK!

En cuanto Issei terminó de hablar con su sarcasmo, el pequeño niño de siete años que solo vestía unos pequeños pantalones militares desgastados y pequeños, con un cinturón hecho de tela, con su torso desnudo, mostrando grandes cicatriz en todo su cuerpo, algunas era de que fue cortado por una espada, en otras era la cicatrices de balas, su cabello está completamente erizado, pero su cara, era la cara de alguien muerto, o al menos eso proyecta la sensación al verlo, sus ojos son tan afilados, fríos, desalmados, pero con una aura de determinación.

Cuando terminó de hablar Issei este mismo niño se lanzó contra Issei a una velocidad monstruosa, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para acercarse a Issei a una distancia de medio metro y lanzar una patada.

Pero es fácilmente bloqueada por issei con solo el dorso de su mano.

Pero no se te tubo y lanzó otro dos golpes directos a zonas vitales en la parte baja de Issei pero este último solo usa su pierna izquierda y patea los ataques del niño con poca fuerza para desviar sus ataques.

En el último ataque, el niño le planta un fuerte golpe al estómago de Issei, o al menos eso creyó, pero Issei solo se movió un poco y aprovecha esa apertura del niño y con poco esfuerzo pero con un gran precisión, patea las piernas del niño, y con el impulso, hizo que este saliera volando un poco por encima del cuello de Issei, el nivel de batalla era tal que odia tomar el control de cualquier situación.

Ya en el aire, el niño no supo qué hacer, pero en eso, Issei lo agarra mientras está en el aire, y como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, lo sostiene con sus dos brazos.

El niño mira desconcertado a Issei, este último mira con calidez al pequeño.

La baja al suelo y le da una palmada en la cabeza.

Se da media vuelta y trata de irse.

Aun así, no sería tan fácil.

El pequeño niño se había acercado tanto a Issei y se subió en su espalda, para luego aplicarle una llave para estrangular a Issei pero.

Por mucha fuerza que pudiera en sus brazos, no podría hacer nada más que intentarlo.

Ya que Issei sin esfuerzo, no ponía esfuerzo en su cuello para evitar la estrangulación de parte del niño.

Pero en eso, Issei levanta una sola mano y la coloca sobre el brazo dominal del niño.

Y con aburrimiento Issei dice.

-realmente eso era todo lo que tienes, me siento decepcionado de mi yo de ese entonces-dijo Issei mientras toma el brazo del pequeño niño, pero no para quitarlo de encima.

Si no para…

¡PLAASSSH!

Usando una descomunal fuerza de agarre, causó que el brazo que había agarrado explotará, al igual cuando aprietas un globo de agua con tus fuerzas hasta que reviente, pues así fue casi similar, pero en vez de cachos de plástico y agua, fue sangre, cachos de piel, músculos y huesos.

El pequeño niño no gritó, pero su expresión decía que sí lo hubiera hecho si hubiera seguido consciente ya que tenía los ojos en blanco.

-por mucho que te me pares as a mi de ese entonces, aun si hubiera perdido uno o dos brazos así, no me hubiera desmayado y continuaría atacando al bastado de enfrente, ustedes no son yo- dijo mientras pasa su mirada del niño de siete años al grupo de shotas Issei, que estaban enfrente de él.

Había en total cinco niños parados frente de él, mirando con ojos vacíos.

Pero se ponen en pose de batalla ellos también.

-el único de ustedes que me puede dar algo de pelea es el yo de diez y once años, los demás siguen siendo mierdas- dijo issei mientras lo mira hacia abajo, mirándolos como basura inútil, esto mostraron una expresión de disgusto y enfado y empezaron a caminar, se separaron un poco, para luego tener rodeado a Issei en un pequeño círculo, con Issei en medio de ellos.

En eso, Issei mira al yo de diez y once años, solo para decir.

-vaya mierda que son chicos jajajaja - dijo para luego esquivar un golpe de uno de los niños.

Quién atacó primero fue uno que vestía una ropa inusual, lleva pantalones Jean azul Marino algo desgastados y no usaba ninguna playera pero si lleva una capa para cubrirse del sol.

Su piel era algo bronceada y su cuerpo era más delgado de los demás, sus labios resecos y tenía tela envolviendo su cabeza, era el Issei de 8 años de edad.

Cuando el primero falló, dos se lanzaron directo a las piernas de Issei para tirarlo al suelo o hacer que pierda el equilibrio.

Ambos dieron una patada lo suficiente potente como hacer temblar el lugar de manera intensa.

Pero como si Issei fuera un pilar imposible de derribar.

Se mantuvo de pie, tomó a uno de de su ropa y lo lanzó contra el otro.

Fue lanzado tan rápido que no sería diferente a una bala humana capaz de perforar la cubierta de un buque de guerra.

Al chocar contra el otro, fueron ambos lanzado por la alta presión del impulso a cientos de metros de distancia.

Los que fueron lanzados fueron el Issei d años de edad, el de nueve años vestía con ropa un poco más normal, Jeans negros, playera blanca con tenis de deporte.

El otro de 6 años vestía con ropa normal para su edad, pues no, él vestía ropa desgastada de un artista marcial, con un cinturón de tela color negro.

Cuando Issei volteo a ver enfrente de él, vio como un pie pequeño se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Aun así eso no estaba ni cercas de ser suficiente.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo parte de su torso en el acto, y después lanzó con su mano derecha un golpe en el rostro del Issei de 10 años.

Con la mano abierta, no en forma de puño.

Cuando chocó contra el rostro del niño, este empezó a llorar ya que el golpe en sí mismo forzó a sus lagrimales a reaccionar.

Cuando este iba a terminar igual la ado como los otro.

Usando sus manos, se aferra al brazo de Issei, Issei pudo ver entre sus dedos los ojos del chico, aun si salían lágrimas este estaba determinado a matarle.

Pero de reojo pudo ver que solo era una mera distracción ya que el Issei de once años se lanzó para darle una patada en los geniales de Issei.

Aun así no sería fácil para ellos dos.

El que se aferró a la mano de Issei, fue sometido por el agarre del propio Issei, y lo usa para golpear al otro con su propio cuerpo, aplastando los en el proceso a ambos.

Quedando ambos en el suelo sin moverse y soltando a Issei.

-aún si son ustedes, no podrán frenar e, y si me disculpan caballeros, tengo que ir a un lugar… - dijo Issei mientras apunta con su pulgar a otro lado, los Issei pequeños son engullidos por la oscuridad abismal.

Dándole la espalda la los niños, camina en determinada dirección, después de unos metro, se detiene, respira para luego sacar todo el aire dentro de el de manera un tanto escalofriante.

Con sus ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe, asume una posición de combate con un brazo hacia adelante, como si tocara algo, y el otro hacia atrás, preparando espacio para la aceleración del golpe.

Afila su mirada y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó en el vacío.

Y como si hubiera un pedazo de vidrio delante de él, se rompe la oscuridad inmensa, dando a lugar una luz celestial.

-este es un lugar verdaderamente apropiado para un rey del harem, fum- da un paso dentro del lugar y cuando termina de entrar, desaparece la puerta, como si se reconstruye.

Cuando termina de cerrar.

Unos ojos que miraban desde la distancia, miran como Issei se fue, pero sus intenciones de sed de sangre desaparecen y se ven a los unos con otros.

-nos derrotó - dice uno con una voz divertida.

-cierto, y en menos de un segundo, verdaderamente es un monstruo, digno de su título de la bestia, él es el más adecuado para regir el destino del cuerpo-también se oía divertido.

-aún así no me rendirse, un día tomaré el control de todo-dijo uno con una voz de no rendirse.

-si, igual yo, no pienso quedarme parado sin hacer nada, también yo quiero disfrutar del exterior, deseo crear un genocidio -

Cuando lo dijo los demás lo miraron como bicho raro.

-solo bromeo, Jin-chan se decepcionará de nosotros si hiciéramos ese tipo de cosas-

-cierto, muy cierto, por cierto, nadie le dijo sobre eso a ise, están seguros? -

-bueno, eventualmente lo sabrá, los hanma no son una familia particularmente quieta y tranquila, alguno deberá de llegar a dar los saludos, sin mencionar que dudo que puedan hacer algo respecto a nosotros- dijo mientras gesticula una cara de mirar abajo a alguien.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿nadie a visto a eleya o Sara? -

-creo que ya las mato-

-lo dudo, esa dos son muy escurridiza con el, solo miren, no hay nada aquí donde puedas esconderte y aun así no están, ¿las buscamos? -

-dejalo ocho, no quiero involucrarme con esas pervertidas que nacieron de la personalidad del original, no deseo terminar como un pervertido como el-

-muy cierto, bien pues nos vemos, creo que ya están por despertar-

-¿en serio?, paso muy poco tiempo-

-este lugar fluye de manera más rápida que afuera así que no debe ser una sorpresa, pero desde que despertamos de ese largo sueño, no logro acostumbrarme, será mejor tranquilo por ahora a primero para así tener un punto de apoyo si un día alguien de nosotros consigue derrotarlo-

Todos asintieron y se fueron a direcciones distintas, desapareciendo.

Un par de días después.

Issei caminaba durante medio de la noche, hora donde normalmente sale a caminar solo y la misma hora donde las personas que viven en su casa duermen.

Pero no estaba esta vez solo, era acompañado por su ama y querida novia rias.

Pero porque, no lo sabía Issei, solo le dijo que ella quería salir un rato con él.

-sabes rias, no creo que sea correcto salir a estas horas de la noche, mañana tenemos escuela y tenemos que levantarnos temprano-dijo Issei sonrojado mirando a otro lado.

-vamos, también quiero salir un rato, además, no hemos podido estar a solas en todo este tiempo, así que podemos aprovechar para salir un rato como una cita, ¿o no te gusta? - dijo rias para luego poner una cara triste mirando al otro lado.

-eso no es verdad, disfruto de tu compañía, pero sabes que mis motivos para salir también son otros, no me gustaría que vieras como les doy una paliza- desviando su mirada para que no lo vea rias, pero de manera astuta, toma de la cintura a rias y la pega a su lado.

Rías lo miro a la cara pero este desvió su mirada un poco.

Ella pensó…

-"desde que lo conozco, Issei a sido una sorpresa tras otra, aun así, hay algo en mi que impide aléjate de él, que sin importar en lo que se convierta, quiero permanecer junto a él, desde ese día que se me declaró, y nos defendió el día de la cumbre, su presencia dentro de mi corazón se a vuelto irreemplazable, sin mencionar que aún si es mas fuerte que nosotros, el se esfuerza para hacer su trabajo bien, incluso hace unos días regresó contento cuando trajo su primer contrato"-

Mientras rias camina, no se percató que estaban caminando por calles más estrechas y oscura.

Siendo una demonio puede ver en la oscuridad pero aun así no pudo mantener la concentración demasiado tiempo en nada ya que fueron rodeados por un gran número de hombres.

Varias vistiendo ropa de calle, otros de ropa de traje y entre ellos un sujeto en traje blanco.

Todos apuntaban armas a su dirección, ya sea pistolas con silenciador o navajas y espadas.

Debido al área pequeña, no había mucha movilidad.

-"cielos, debí prestar más atención a mi entorno, bueno, si uso un poco de magia podría controlarlos fácilmente para salir de aquí, si solo son humanos normales sería fácil" -

Pero en eso siente como Issei le llama la atención cuando le toca un poco de su pecho.

-ise, no es momento para esto- dijo rias algo ruborizada.

En eso, el tipo de ropa elegante blanca, camina un poco para quedar delante de todos y mirar a Issei.

-vaya, tienes una novia muy hermosa chico, pero es un desperdicio que este contigo, si me la dejas a mi cargo le daré más utilidad que tú, seré piadoso con ustedes lo juro- dijo mientras esbozas una cara maliciosa, una cara de un demonio inhumano.

-"incluso nosotros los verdaderos demonios no forzaremos a otros en contra de su voluntad, puede que en el pasado haya sido distinto pero ahora eso no es correcto, pero este humano nos habló como si no fuéramos nada, maldición, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaba en mi territorio también hubiera hecho algo al respecto, no permitiré que se burlen de mi familia y arruinen esta hermosas ciudad con gente como ustedes"-

Cuando rías iba avanzar para estar enfrente del tipo y usar sus poderes demoníaco.

Issei la de tubo, tomándola de la muñeca de su mano.

Rías iba a voltear para que la soltara pero en un acto repentino, Issei empezó a besarla.

Este la besaba de manera apasionada, rias se resistió bastante pero su cuerpo se fue doblegando por el éxtasis de ser tocada y besada de la forma que lo hacía Issei, olvidando el hecho de que están rodeados.

-¡BASTARDOS,, COMO SE ATREVEN DE HACER ESO FRENTE DE MI, MATENLOS! -

Grito enojado el tipo de treja.

Los que llevan los cuchillos y katana se abalanzan a dirección de Issei y rias.

Cuando estaba a unos metros se detienen a abruptamente

-¡QUE HACEN, MATENLOS AHORA! -

Pero aun a pesar de sus gritos no se movían, es más, dejaron caer sus armas al suelo y con ellas ellos también cayeron al suelo, centrados temblaron de miedo al ver a Issei ya que este tenía una mirada tan afilada que rebana el alma de una persona con facilidad.

Y el aura que empezó a salir de este era similar a estar enfrente de una bestia peligrosa, cara a cara.

Cuando el tipo de traje blanco iba gritar que les disparen, oya como los hombres que cargan pistolas las dejan caer al suelo mientras derraman lágrimas del miedo intenso que sienten.

Intimidación.

Una capacidad natural que los seres vivos tienen, unos más desarrollados que otros.

Pero para los humanos, este instinto no está bastante desarrollado como el de los demás animales, normalmente escondiéndose detrás de sus armas, ya que por conocimiento general, si uno es apuntado por un arma de fuego, y esquivar la bala a cercanías de ti, después de ser disparada, es imposible eludirlas.

Pero para hyoudou hanma Issei, era igual a a que le lanzarán una pequeña pelusa liviana, las balas eran demasiado lentas para Issei.

Así como también, para Issei, intimidar a alguien con su presencia no era una tarea difícil ya que era igual a respirar.

Su presencia era un mecanismo de protección, pero no para el, si no para los demás, que supieran de antemano que no podrían pelear con el ya que no podría ser llamado pelea cuando tienes todas las de perder en tu contra.

Ese tipo de ser era Issei e incluso más que eso.

Todos mundo empezó a temblar y ese tipo no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primer vez que sentía el peligro de esta manera.

Mientras que rias tenía una cara nerviosa, debido al repentino beso de Issei y la forma de besarla, metiendo su lengua se sentía como…

-"mientras me besa, siento como una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo, mis pechos y varias zonas de mi cuerpo se están volviendo sensibles, mientras más avanza su lengua dentro de mi boca, siento como pierdo las fuerzas, mi mente solo está en blanco, me e vuelto incapaz de pensar, cuando abro los ojos y lo miro a la cara veo como mira al otro tipo, diciendo con solo su mirada, 'ella es mía, muérete basura', ¿que es esto?, siento como si el hecho de que menosprecia a ese tipo me gusta más esta sensación"- rias tenía muy pocas líneas de pensamiento, su respiración se volvió más excitada, para rias, la presencia varonil que despedía Issei era cientos de veces más grande de cuando lo conoció por primera vez, lentamente, movió sus manos, tocando su espalda, debido a que era de noche, Issei estaba en su forma normal, solo restringiendo la apariencia de dragón, de ahí en fuera, su cuerpo que era una torre de músculos, era tocado por la suaves manos de rias.

Ella podía sentir su cuerpo, el mismo cuerpo con el cual a pasado por muchos momentos difíciles y a superado unos tanto más imposibles para los seres humanos normales.

El cuerpo de hombre más fuerte, ella podía tocarlo sin restricción, y aunque Issei no sea la criatura más fuerte del mundo por la presencia de los seres sobrenaturales, no cabía duda que Issei estaba por encima de la raza humana, incluso antes de haber reencarnado y que muy pocos podrían plantearle cara en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En eso ella siente como Issei trata de separarse pero en un acto de desesperación, ella rodea sus brazos al cuello de Issei y lo besa aún más con pasión, pero sin darse cuenta, la mirada que ella hizo fue una afilada, demandante y intensa.

Issei a ver esa expresión de rias sonrió engreída ente mientras seguía besando la, cuando terminaron de besarse, ambos compartían la misma expresión engreída con una sonrisa bastante anormal a lo largo de su rostro.

Parecían dos animales apunto de devorar al otro y no iban a retroceder por nada.

¡PAM!

Sin embargo, el tipo de traje quiso aprovechar el momento para matarlos pero en cuanto disparo y la bala estuvo a unos centímetros de rias e Issei, este con un movimiento veloz, tomó la bala en el aire con su mano y la lanzó con sutileza al pecho del tipo que tenía el arma.

La fuerza proyectada en él la bala era veinte veces mayor a lo que se proyecta normalmente en un disparo de ese arma.

Al impactar, no sólo destruyó sus órganos internos por la fuerza de impacto, sino que también generó un hoyo en su estómago, parecía como si una bola de cañón perforó limpiamente a través de él.

Los otros hombres que los rodearon no soportaron la fuerte aura de Issei y terminaron colapsando, desmayado en el suelo.

Eso era debido a que Issei era más que capaz de controlar su aura de presencia peligrosa y dirigirla igual a como mover una extremidad más en su cuerpo.

Después de encargarse de esos tipos y usar demoníaca para extraer información de ellos, rápidamente dieron al lugar de la base donde ellos operan.

Debido a varios motivos, rias no participó y no fue con Issei a limpiar el lugar donde estaba la base de esos tipos, pero no podía dejarlos ir fácilmente ya que eventualmente serían un cáncer para kuo, y podrían arruinar sus tiempos de la academia kuo y posiblemente en sus futuras citas.

Después de un rato, Issei volvió con ella ya que el arreglo todo para que parezca una pelea de pandilla y además dejó bastante evidencia para que ese grupo criminal fuera puesto tras las rejas sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

Todo eso solo les tomó una hora para poder limpiar una organización criminal cuyos miembros eran formados por más de 400 personas e Issei se encargó de ellos con suma facilidad.

Ahora mismo Issei y Rías caminan de regreso a casa.

Mientras lo hacen, rias le habla a Issei, preocupada de que si este bien.

-¡en serio, si no te sientes bien o estás herido puedes decirme! - dice preocupada.

-vamos, no fue cosa de nada, fue casi lo de siempre-dice de manera despreocupada.

-aún así me preocupas Issei, no fue hace mucho que reencarnaste aún puede ¡! - pero se vio sorprendida ya que Issei en un acto repentino, la aparición contra la pared, ahora ella está con la espalda contra la pared y Issei tenía un brazo contra la pared, tocando cercas a un costado de la cabeza de rias.

Debido a que Issei actúa de manera repentina, no deja espacio para que rias reaccione ya que se mueve demasiado rápido.

El la miraba con una cara seria, no bromeaba ahora, la mirada intensa de Issei forzó a rias a aportar la mirada a un lado con un poco sonrojado su rostro.

Con su otra mano libre, Issei toma de la barbilla de rias y la hace mirarlo pero aun así ella desvía su mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-(suspiro), rias, es en serio no hace falta preocuparse demasiado por mi, soy consciente de lo que soy capaz, además, a diferencia del yo de hace unos meses soy diferente, ahora soy más fuerte y rápido que antes.. - Issei se aleja de la pared y mira al otro lado, cuando rias iba a decir algo, Issei en un repentino movimiento, lanza un golpe rápido a la nada, seguido de una patada y de otro golpe.

A medida que pasó los segundos, la velocidad con la que se movía Issei se incrementó, seguido de eso algo pasó, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo, como si esquivar a algo, mientras más pasó el tiempo, su velocidad alcanzó a un nivel que dejaba siluetas de él mismo.

Rías al ver como empezó a golpear a la nada y esquivar, pensó que había algo pero nada aún si revisa con su poder demoníaco, no era capaz de ver nada.

Pero cuando se enfoco su visión en el punto donde Issei golpeó, empezó a ver algo, una silueta, es sorprendió a gran medida a rias, después de unos minutos, al fin pudo ver algo, era Issei, eso causó que rias abriera sus ojos demasiado por la sorpresa.

Issei tenía una pelea con Issei.

Pudo ver como los golpes de ambos Issei era igual a que realmente pelearán.

Pero había una diferencia, el Issei real no ponía una expresión complicada como el Issei translúcido.

En eso rias recuerda que Issei es capaz de materializar en el aire cualquier cosa que imagine, y esto puede ser visto por cualquiera.

Mientras más avanza su pequeño duelo noto que el Issei imaginario tomó del brazo del Issei real y trató de lanzarlo.

Pero en un acto repentino, Issei cambia de lugares al saltar al otro lado y usa ese mismo agarre para arrojarlo.

Al arrojar al Issei imaginario, salió volando a una velocidad monstruosa hasta que choco contra una pared de concreto.

Pero aún a pesar de que fue un Issei imaginario, la pared se rompe como si fuera real.

Pero lo no es porque fuera una entidad física, sino porque la fuerza empleada por Issei fue lo suficiente para arrastrar el aire alrededor y concentraron en el punto de impacto donde el Issei imaginario se estrecho.

Aun así rias no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida por la demostración de Issei, entendiendo que trato de decir el, "vamos, no menosprecies mi fuerza, aún sigo siendo el más fuerte en kuo y sus alrededores"

-rias, entenderé que te preocupes por mi, y lo aprecio, pero no es necesario que lo esté todo el tiempo, puedes confiar en mi- dijo eso con una cara serena mientras la ve.

Debido a las luz de la luna, rias recordó lo que Issei dijo un día antes de su enfrentamiento contra raiser.

Al ver a Issei, al actual Issei, también se imagino la silueta de Issei de antes.

Nada que ver uno con el otro, pero eso era solo apariencias ya que al ver la sonrisa de Issei pudo ver algo, vio al chico que lo da todo por hacer su trabajo bien, que lo da todo para poder estar a la altura de ella, un chico un tanto problemático pero si guía siendo el chico que se preocupa por sus compañeros, y tras comprenderlo bien.

Sin importar los cambios que Issei tenga permanecerá a su lado, ya que Issei no ve a la heredera de la casa gremory, si no a una chica que se llama rias gremory, y eso es lo que le gustaba de Issei, no había segundas intenciones, era directo a su deseo y sentimientos.

Rías se acerca a Issei y lo ve a los ojos.

La mira de rias fue lo suficiente penetrante para hipnotizar a Issei y en un acto repentino.

~~CHUU~~

¡¿?!

Rías le robo un beso a Issei de repente, sorprendiendo lo y sonrojándose, cuando pensó que se iba a acabar, ella metió su lengua a su boca, la intrusión repentina mantenía sorprendido a Issei, pero al cabo de un par de segundos devuelve el contraataque.

Cualquier demonio de clase baja que se revele a su amo o sea atrevido, sería castigado pero esta pareja no, Issei no le importaba un carajo los castigos, además de que están en su pleno derecho de asaltar a rias de esa manera, era su novia después de todo, y ¿porque no?, a ambos les gustaba este juego de quien domina a quien.

Después de besarse un buen rato se separan y se miran sonrojados.

-realmente eres la mejor besando, aunque eres la única que e besado así ahora que lo pienso jejeje- río un poco como bobo.

Rías lo abraza y lo mira directo a sus ojos.

-también para mi, eres el único que e besado así, cielos ise, has tomado varias de mis primeras veces- dijo un tanto sonrojada, rias no actúa como una chica enamorada, es una chica enamorada que se divertía mucho y le encantaba hacer esto con Issei.

-menos una, la importante - dijo Issei mientras la toma entre sus brazos y luego la cargó entre sus brazos como una princesa.

Aunque lo es, una hermosa princesa del infierno.

-sabes que aún no, debemos primero, bueno…- sonrojada y jugando con su dedos, trata de decir algo pero Issei solo le da un ligero beso y le dice.

-no te preocupes, puedo esperar, además, no se como lo tomarían tus padres si de repente se enteran que perdiste tu virginidad conmigo- dijo Issei imaginando el clásico escenario de padres enojados, ya conocía al papá de rias y a su hermano, pero no quería crear una mala relación con la familia de rias por su deseos que los reprime.

-b-bueno, si te es difícil de lidiar eso, y-yo podría… - Hablando en voz baja, se acercó al oído de Issei y le dice…

-¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?!-grito sorprendido.

-¡baja la voz tonto! - dijo rias sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-"que linda se ve sonrojada, es en estos momentos donde puedo ver más allá de lo que los demás en la academia pueden ver, a rias siendo ella misma, ¡aun así ella va a hacer 'eso' por mi¡, sin duda tengo a la mejor novia de todas"-pensó Issei con una cara de felicidad y de perversión.

-¡pero sólo cuando asia y akeno no estén en el cuarto, ya sería bastante vergonzoso si lo supieran¡-dijo rias mirando sus manos, algo sonrojada.

-de acuerdo rias, me alegra que hagas esto por mi, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio-dijo con felicidad para luego acercar su rostro contra el de rias y gritar de felicidad.

-¡~b-basta, me haces cosquillas con tu cabello jajaja~~¡-

De esa forma ambos se fueron a casa a intentar 'eso', ¿que abra sido lo que le dijo rias a Issei?

Quién sabe, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo lo sepamos.

Está historia continuará.


	24. La hija del rey demonio me quiere muerto

Buen chicos, aquí el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo.

La hija del rey demonio me quiere muerto.

-¡EEEEEEEHHH! ¡TE VAS AL INFRAMUNDO! -

Yo hyoudou hanma Issei grite debido a la sorprendente y angustiante noticia que me dice mi ama y novia rias gremory.

Pero para saber más hay que regresar varias horas antes, en la mañana de día de hoy.

En la residencia hyoudou.

Con las primeras luces del día entrando en mi cuarto.

La sensación punzante que siento en mi cuerpo por la luz es cambiada a una suavidad increíblemente indescriptible.

Como si durmiera en la cama más cómoda junto a los brazos de las ángeles más bellas del cielo.

Graciosos ¿no?

Me rio un poco y abro los ojos con sutileza.

Lo primero que veo son unos pocos cabellos rojos y unos dorados.

Puedo sentir con claridad su ligeras respiraciones.

El escuchar el latir de sus corazones siendo acompañado por sonido su voz combinada.

Es una melodía que hasta un dios envidiaría.

Sonrío por mi y por mi yo de hace unos meses.

Que puedo decir, soy un pervertido de nacimiento.

Sin embargo, algo me preocupaba.

Desde hace varias horas había notado que alguien se había escabullido en mi cama, debido a que no tenía malas intenciones lo deje pasar.

Pero este aroma es inconfundible, espero que no vuelvan a pelear ellas dos.

Cuando al fin abrí mis ojos completamente, mire a mis costado derecho, durmiendo entre mi torso y mi brazo, usando mi pecho como su almohada personal, mi novia rias, con un rostro completamente relajado, inocente y tranquilo, solo puedo quedar admiran su hermoso esplendor.

Volteo mi cabeza para ver a asia , y ahí está, una dulce chica rubia que duerme tranquila, su presencia purifica cualquier rastro de perversión y lo cambia por un deseo de querer protegerla, antes la veía como solo una hermanita, aunque aún lo hago, pero a diferencia del yo de antes que temía por ser lastimado por las chicas por abrirles mi corazón, ahora que puedo ser completamente consciente de mi mismo y tener más confianza en mi.

Se que ellas no me harían daño, y aun si lo hicieran no me derrumbaria.

De hecho seguiría con mi vida, aunque bueno, el solo pensar eso me hierve la sangre, creo que estaría melancólico unos días, uummm, la sangre hanma en mi hace que me vuelva indiferente en varios aspectos.

De hecho la contaminación hanma es un término que yo invente, la sangre hanma es capaz de nublar el juicio de uno, si no tuviera suficiente fortaleza en mi mismo y haber entrenado todos esos años por alrededor del mundo, no sería capaz de pensar nada más que en peleas, sería como un berserker.

Sin embargo, solo un hanma puro puede ser capaz de usar este lado oscuro de los talentos sobrenaturales de la sangre hanma, ¿como ser puede ser un hanma puro?, imposible, no es posible volverse un hanma puro por solo entrenamiento o métodos externos, esto es más genética que nada.

Además, la posibilidad de ser uno es casi imposible, es más probable curarse de cáncer en un hongo radiactivo que ser un hanma puro.

Está sangre se puede considerar como el líquido más codiciado del mundo.

Aun así, eso ya no es importante, pensé que sí la corrupción avanzaba hasta el 70 por ciento sería más difícil, pero por lo que veo, no me afecta, aun, mi teoría diría que solo me empezaria afectar en medio del combate, así como me pasó cuando pelee con mi abuelo, me podría pasar de nuevo en un combate serio, por ahora he podido controlar esos impulsos cuando salgo de casa en la noche para una patrulla nocturna.

Aun así, ¿mmm?.

Después de terminar de ver a asia y a rias, veo el techo, después pasó mi mirada alrededor del cuarto y noto cómo todo ya no es como antes, lo que antes era un cuarto de 5 tatamis, ahora es más grande, es por lo menos es diez veces más grande que antes, me pregunto si sería bueno preguntarle más tarde dónde está mi colección ero a rias.

Como sea, sería un problema de más al rato, no tengo que preocuparme por ello ahora mismo, lo principal es, cómo puedo lidiar con lo que pasa ahora mismo en mis pantalones, debido a que tengo las sábanas cubriendo la parte baja de mi cuerpo no puedo ver nada, pero noto como un bulto redondo sube y baja justamente en la parte donde esta mi pequeño yo.

Aun así.

-(exhalar) -

Lo que siento aquí abajo no es cualquier cosas, realmente está pasando, como uno de esos videos eróticos donde el protagonista amanece con una chica en su entrepierna mientras ella le hace una legendaria manada.

Pero que sería, ¿akeno?

Debido a que mis brazos están ocupados, no puedo quitar las cobijas de encima mio, pero si lo hago, rias y asia se despertará y sería un problema.

Pero y si es Xenovia,?

Lo dudo, ella ya abría salido a verme mientras estoy en esta citación con una cara de audaz, para luego pedirme que la guíe y le enseñe.

Además, este aroma que huele, no pertenece a ninguna chica que allá conocido antes.

Esto es malo, no creo poder parar si ella continúa, ¿porque ella?, fácil, su aroma es igual al de las demás mujeres, así que eso es una buena señal pero aun así esto es malo.

En eso siento como mi miembro es envuelto por algo, además de la sensación de la legua y pegajoso, puedo sentir como mi miembro es envuelto por algo diferente.

¿Acaso ella está enrollando mi miembro con sus pechos?

Joder quiero saber quien es, maldición.

Mmm?

Creo que lo e hecho, si, creo que si….

Esto podría ser malo si….

En eso veo como las sábanas se levantan.

Permitiendo me ver a quien esta ahí.

Cuando las sábanas caen detrás de ella, veo que ellas es… ¿?

¿Quien es ella?

Es una chica que por lo que veo de mi edad, de cabello blanco, de ojos morados, de piel blanca, su cabello es largo pero amarrado en una volá de caballo en forma de trenzas.

Vestía ropa de maid, igual a las ropas que vestía grafía, la sirvienta del rey demonio y oni-sama de rias.

Pero era claro que ella no era grafía, son ellas dos completamente diferentes.

Pero también noto que tenía manchas blancas en la cara, eso es mi semen.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía la parte de su pecho al descubierto a pesar de tener ropa de maid.

Pero eso sí, si dudo son un par de pechos grandes y hermosos, fácilmente pueden competir en tamaño con akeno, pero debido a su piel blanca y sus pezones rosados, daban un aura de belleza fría sin igual, eran como un par de pechos hechos de nieve de la más fina, esculpidos por los mismo ángeles.

Joder esto tengo que guardarlo en mi memoria.

También note que tenía algo de mi en su pechos, ya veo, así que si me hacía una paja con sus pechos, un sandwich de pechos.

¡Oh!

Note apenas miró bien su cara que no estaba contenta, de hecho note sed de sangre en sus ojos.

Su expresión fácil me dice que no está nada feliz, de hecho creo que si ella tuviera un arma ahora mismo, trataría de matarme.

-e-esto, ¿quien eres? - dije tranquilo para al menos relajar la situación, tenía mi short abajo y podía ver mi miembro al aire libre.

Y temía porque ella intentará hacerle algo.

Su mirada penetrante no me deja.

Realmente no se que debo pensar de esto.

En eso veo que ella baja su mirada a mi miembro de nuevo y luego ve a rias, pasa su mirada a Asia y luego de nuevo a mi miembro.

Ella se agacha un poco y ¿me empieza a lamer?

Pero a medida que lo hacía, ella lo hacía cada vez mejor, pero eso sí, ella solo se quedó viendo con esos ojos que si no los hubiera visto, no sabría qué tenía un rencor contra mí, acaso mi instinto me esta fallando?

No cabe duda esta loca.

Pero sí alzó la voz se despertarán rias y asia y está empeorará a gran medida.

Volteo a ver a rias y Asia y veo que están dormidas.

Vuelvo a centrar mi mirada a esa chica, que ahora tenía mi miembro completamente dentro de su boca.

Los sonidos y movimientos hipnóticos que hacía al hacerme la mamada era un deleite sin igual, ni rías me a hecho esto.

¡De hecho esta es mi primera vez, debido a que asia o akeno entran a mi cuarto, rias no podía hacerme este tipo de cosas, y lo hemos estado posponiendo para otra ocasión.!

Aun así, ver a esta chica, me hace preguntar ¡¿porque?!

¡Porque ella está haciendo esto cuando ni la conozco…..!

¡Un momento!

Ahora lo recuerdo, ella estaba ese día en la cumbre, el día del tratado del tratado de paz.

Ese día, aparte de grafía, ella estaba también ahí junto a grafía.

Pero no recuerdo que se presentará, y tampoco me tome las molestias de averiguarlo.

¡UHCK!

! ¿Pero que? ¡

¡!

En eso noto como algo se deslizó por mi abdomen, una sensación fría que me hizo reaccionar.

Cuando pude ver, una mano había agarrado mi miembro con fuerzas.

Si no fuera por que soy más fuerte que una persona normal, creo que me habría lastimado y mucho por haber apretado con una gran fuerza.

Note que esta no era la mano de esa chica, si no de…

-¡R-rias, ¿cuando… -

Volteo a ver a mi lado, y veo como rías estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar mi miembro expuesto.

La mirada fría y el aura que emanaba significa que estaba enojada y mucho, pero a diferencia de lo que creí.

Su ira no iba dirigida hacia a mi, si no a la chica que me hacía hasta hace un momento una paja, ella dejó mi miembro libre, para mirar arias, pero no con miedo, si no sonrojada y ¿excitada?

De su boca salía algo de mi semen y se saliva mezclados.

Cayendo en su pechos.

Sus ojos que hasta hace un momento tenían sed de sangre, ira, disgusto y rencor contra mi, se llenaron de vida y lujuria al ver que rias la estaba mirando con ira.

-¡CLARIS, CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI NOVIO MIENTRAS DUERMO CON ÉL, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ESTO AUN CUANDO TE PERMITÍ QUEDARTE EN NUESTRA CASA PARA SU MANTENIMIENTO! - dijo rias con ojos tan afilados que cortaría en cualquier momento a la chica que está entre mis piernas identificada como claris.

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Ojou-sama, espero que allá podido dormir bien! - ignorando la hostilidad de rias, ella se levanta, limpia mi semen de sus pechos y su cara para luego tragarlos, se cubre de nuevo los pechos con su ropa acomodando la de nuevo en su lugar.

Mirando a rias con alegría en sus ojos dice.

-¡eh preparado al joven amo para usted ojou-sama! ¡Pero si gusta yo podría..! - pero antes de terminar de hablar de manera elegante, ella salta hacia atrás, esquivando una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción que rías lanzó.

Pero no causó daños ya que claris colocó una barrera en la dirección donde iba el ataque.

Ella se para elegante en la entrada de nuestro cuarto.

Como si todo lo que pasó hace un momento no hubiera pasado en realidad.

Se limpia un poco con su mano sus labios de cualquier resto y se va.

Entonces ella estaba haciéndome una felación todo este tiempo?

Pensé que era akeno.

Después de eso, se fue ella hacia abajo de la casa, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir y decirnos que bajemos a desayunar, se fue por la puerta mientras camina como toda una dama.

Para cuando ya no oí sus pisadas, trague fuerte mi saliva ya que rías seguía molesta mirando la puerta.

Cuando iba hablar, ella me besa de golpe.

-¿no te hizo daño? -

¿Eh?

-n-no, no te preocupes, no me hizo nada más aparte de eso-dije mientras agitó mis manos en forma de negación.

-ya veo, es un alivio, escucha Issei, sin importar que, no dejes que esa mujer se te acerque, ella es… peligrosa- dijo rias aún mirando en la dirección donde se fue claris.

¿Peligrosa?

Aun si fuera así, por lo que pide ver, ella aún carece de varias cosas para que yo la catalogue de peligrosa.

Pero enserio, pensé que se enojaria conmigo pero al final ella estaba enojada con ella y preocupada por mi.

Soy yo o ¿rias es rara por su forma de pensar?

Es claro que en esta situación yo soy el culpable pero aun si ella no me vio como el culpable si no la víctima.

Bueno, no tentare mi suerte, e visto muchos anime como para saber que no debo de alzar una bandera peligrosa e innecesaria que arruine mi futuro con rias y como rey del harem.

Después de cambiarnos y prepararnos para salir del cuarto, bajamos a la cocina.

Mientras íbamos bajando, rias me explica a mi y a asia sobre la remodelación de la casa, la casa era el doble de grande que mi casa, seis pisos más alta e incluso tenía tres niveles subterráneos, con piscina de interior, una sala de entrenamiento que también puede ser una sala de cine.

Además de que me comentó que por petición de sus padres, la casa tiene cuartos ocultos en varios lugares de la casa, luego los buscaría mis para revelar más secretos de esta.

A medida que bajamos por el ascensor para llegar a la cocina, noto que asia tenía aún un poco de sueño.

Realmente es tan tierna, me alegra que no notará lo que pasó esta mañana, estoy seguro que diría algo al respecto, estando avergonzada, lo e pensado un tiempo pero creo que aún es temprano para expandir el harem, deseo que asia también forme parte de mi familia, más que una hermana, como mi novia, peros era mejor esperar un poco, aun es algo inocente para una relación, ¿pero por cuanto uummmm…?

En eso noto que rías se aferra a mi brazo ya que al abrir el ascensor, lo primero que veo es a claris quien ahora estaba bien vestida, su aura había cambiado a la de hace aún rato, podría decir que es una persona completamente diferente, el sentimiento de tener a una correcta y noble sirvienta era la impresión que me da ahora mismo.

Pero al abrir los ojos, una mirada de desprecio me es dirigida mientras que la cambia por una de alegría cuando ve a rias y a asia.

-su desayuno está listo ojou-sama, joven amo, joven ama-

Ella da una ligera vuelta y camina hacia el comedor.

Donde ahí están todos los que viven en esta casa.

Debido a órdenes del rey demonio y oni-sama de rias, las chicas del club de lo ocultismo ahora viven en mi casa.

Asia y Xenovia se sientan juntas, akeno y rias están sentadas justo a mi lado, koneko está sentada cercas de mi madre y mi papá está sentado a lado de mi mamá.

Junto a la mesa, parada de manera recta, con los ojos cerrados a la espera de una orden, claris, quien viste de maid.

Por lo que veo mi madre y mi padre están muy felices por la remodelaciones.

-realmente estoy sorprendido por las remodelaciones, nunca pensé que se podrían a completar todo mientras dormíamos, en verdad que los poderes sobrenaturales son una maravilla, rias-san estoy agradecido por todo lo que a hecho su familia por nuestra familia, por favor, siga cuidando de mi tonto hijo- dijo mi papá mientras sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡Oye, no debería hablar mal de tu hijo frente a su novia!

-no se preocupe, cuidare bien de ise, al igual que a su familia, así que disfrute de esta casa, después de todo sigue siendo suya- dijo rias mientras sonríe de felicidad por las palabras de mi padre.

Siento que mis papás me han vendido a mis espaldas.

Para los que no sepan, mis padres saben sobre lo sobrenatural, debido a que le pedí a los líderes de facción si podían dejarles conservar sus recuerdos de esto, ya que eventualmente ellos lo sabrían y en cuanto más antes sepan, mejor lo digieren, después de todo mi familia es algo rara.

Les tomó solo unos días en terminar de aceptar todo, ¿realmente no les importa que su hijo sea un demonio?

Bueno, si hablamos de eso no creo tener derecho a decirlo, mi mamá es hija de uno, aun por apariencia, yuijiro puede llegar a aparentar a un auténtico demonio siendo el mismo.

Y yo no soy la excepción, de hecho en el mundo humano, mi nombre código con el cual todos me conocen es "[LA BESTIA]".

Debido a que solo era un niño cuando ya había alcanzado en nivel de yuijiro.

Y era muy temido por muchas potencias mundiales ya que poseía la fuerza para acabar con el mundo y su civilización.

Así que me dieron el nombre código, asociado con la bestia del apocalipsis de la biblia.

Irónico ¿no?

Ya que en un futuro me enfrentarse personalmente con Trihexa junto a vali, el hakuryuukou.

Mi vida sí que se a vuelto agitada.

-pensar que tenemos una linda sirvienta para cuidar de la casa, al principio me preocupe un poco por pensar en cómo limpiar la casa desde arriba hasta abajo yo sola, pero tener a alguien quien me ayude es realmente bueno- dice mi madre mientras ve a claris.

Pero en eso ella habla.

-no tiene de qué preocuparse sobre la limpieza ama, la casa está equipada para ser autosuficiente con algo de magia, además yo me ocuparé de las labores manuales de la casa y otras cosas, ustedes son los amos de la casa así que deben de disfrutar de la casa, ese fue el deseo de lord gremory- dijo con completa profesionalidad claris.

El desayuno fue realmente exquisito, e de decir que ella tiene una excelente mano para cocinar.

Miró a rias quien también disfruta de la comida.

Volteo a ver a todos y veo quien disfruta más de la comida es xenovia y asia.

Ambas decían sin contenerse lo sabrosa que es la comida de claris, y que les gustaría aprender de ella, también mi mamá dice que le encantaría aprender unas recetas de la comida comida del inframundo.

Después de un desayuno animado.

Mis papas salen de casa a caminar ya que es fin de semana.

Mientras que nosotros fuimos a la sala, donde también estaban kiba y gasper , quienes llegaron hace poco.

Viven en un edificio cercano a nuestra casa por emergencias.

Es ahí mismo donde rias nos dice.

-así que cada vez que termina las clases y empieza las vacaciones, regreso a mi casa en el inframundo, ¿umm? que pasa ise? - dijo rias explicando lo que pasa pero cambia su rostro a una cara de estar preguntando que pasa ya que vio a Issei con la mirada preocupada.

-nada, por un momento pensé que regresaría a casa y pensaba cual sería la mejor forma de ir contigo, pero si lo lienzo bien, estoy seguro de que nos llevaras contigo ya que somos tus sirvientes ¿no? - dijo issei, exponiendo sus pensamientos.

Varios pensaron que Issei trataría de infiltrarse en el inframundo si las cosas así no fueran y solo rias regresará a casa.

-no tienes por que preocuparte, estaremos los dos juntos por miles de años, no te dejaría solo- dijo mientras se levanta y abraza la cabeza de Issei en contra de su pecho- además así es una buena forma para que conozcas el inframundo de manera correcta- dijo rias emocionada.

-bueno, si es así espero con ansias, ¿azazel-sensei vendrá con nosotros? -

Cuando dije su nombre, todos voltearon a donde miraba.

En el fondo, estaba azazel-sensei sentado en un sillón con una libreta en sus manos.

Era el diario de rias el cual ella usa como agenda.

-¡¿en qué momento?! - dice kiba sorprendido.

-¡no sentí su presencia en ningún momento! - ahora dijo rias preocupada.

-¡eso significa que necesitan más entrenamiento, solo ise me pudo detectar a tiempo, es clara la diferencia entre ustedes y un veterano de guerra como issei-

-si lo dices así suena como si fuera viejo-dijo Issei con cara inconforme.

-bueno, dejando eso de lado, mmm?, esperaba leer el diario de una doncella pero son solo planes de lo que harán una vez lleguen, qué lástima, en serio los jóvenes de hoy en día no son como los de mi época-dijo decepcionado azazel.

-oye, devuélveme lo, ¿quien te dijo que podrías tomarlo? - dijo molesta rias, azazel se lo devolvió pero se divirtió poniendo el cuaderno haz lo más alto posible con su brazo.

-fue ise que me dio permiso- dijo azazel con una cara de zorro.

-¿eso es cierto? - dijo rias con una mirada triste.

-rias te está mintiendo, además, azazel no mientas sobre lo que hago o no hago, eso me molesta-dije mientras cruzo los brazos.

-vamos, no estés amargado, o se llevará lo mejor de ti de tu juventud- dijo azazel sin preocupaciones.

-como sea, a qué has venido? - pregunté.

-bueno a decir verdad, he venido ya que debo de acompañarlos al inframundo por unos asuntos importantes, además estoy interesado por cómo es la ruta de los demonios, siempre viejo por la ruta de los ángeles caídos, así que estoy emocionado por esto- sonríe divertido.

-"realmente me pregunto en que tenía la cabeza dios cuando creó azazel, ¿no era dios el 'todo poderoso'? un ser perfecto…"- mientras Issei se cuestiona por las decisiones de dios, los demás hablan sobre el programa que siguieran y el entrenamiento que recibirán una vez estén allá en la casa de los padres de rias.

Después de eso nos alistamos, preparamos nuestra ropa y cosas para llevar, algunas ropas extra y algunas cosas más, no llevamos mucho ya que cualquier cosa que necesitemos podemos pedírselo a rias.

Debido a que papá aún trabaja, mis padres no pudieron ir, aun que mamá quería conocer la casa de rías y a la mamá de rias.

-bueno será para la próxima, debo de cuidar de tu padre mientras no estén, ise, recuerda que debes de ser respetuoso, sé lo que es capaz nuestra línea de sangre en hacernos cuando nos emocionamos así que te pido que te compartes y… -

-¿y? -

-por favor cuidate, sin importar que, quiero verte de nuevo, después de todo eres mi único amado hijo, aunque tenemos a asia, sigues siendo nuestro hijo, recuerdalo- la mamá de Issei, abrazo a ise mientras educa palabras a su hijo.

Issei ene se momento estampa feliz por la preocupación de su mamá por el…

Él entendía porque ella se preocupa, ya que fue cuando el tubo solo 5 años cuando fue llevado por la fuerza por yuijiro y sus padres no podía hacer nada contra alguien como ese tipo.

-ise, por favor vuelve a casa cuando termines tus deberes, rias-San, por favor cuide de nuestro hijo y de asia-chan - dijo papá mientras inclina su cabeza un poco ante rias quien ataba a mi lado.

Ya que estábamos apunto de partir, mis papás aprovecharon para despedirse de todos nosotros.

-no se preocupe, ise y asia son miembros importantes de mi familia, no tiene por que inclinar su cabeza, tenga por seguro que estarán bien con nuestra familia-dijo rias sonriendo.

Antes de irse, los papás de ise abrazaron a asia y a Issei antes de irse.

Ya que se fueran sólo quedaron los padres de Issei en la residencia hyoudou.

-se que esta mal preocuparse aunque ella nos lo asegura que esten bien pero… desde que no pudimos hacer nada por Issei cuando mi papá se lo llevó…, realmente no tenemos derecho en negarle nada a ise, el se a esforzado hasta ahora por sobrevivir para regresar a nuestro lado, me gustaría decir que dejará lo de ser un demonio y que fuera un chico normal, pero con el hecho de que mi padre está devuelta y ocasionando problemas, aun si le dijera a ise que dejara todo, estoy segura que se negaría ya que él es el único que puede hacerle frente a mi papá… - con preocupación dice la mamá de Issei.

-se como te sientes querida, yo igual quisiera eso pero…. No tenemos voz para influir en la vida de ise, lo único que podemos hacer es ofrecer nuestro apoyo en las devociones de nuestro hijo, estoy seguro que mi papá estaría cáliz de que lo apoyaremos-

Con preocupación, los padres de Issei solo puede desearle lo mejor a su hijo y a su hija, orando por la bienestar de ambos en el inframundo.

Mientras que el grupo gremory ya se había alejado de la residencia gremory, hablando de algunas cosas como que están emocionados de ir y conocer el inframundo o como va hacer.

Issei estuvo todo ese rato callado con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-"no se preocupen, volveré, siempre lo hago, no importa si el mundo trata de detenerme o si es un dios poderoso, regresaré"- con una voluntad inquebrantable, Issei sonríe arrogante ante el destino, caminando con toda la seguridad del mundo.

¿Qué podría pasar?

Estación de trenes de kuo.

-vaya, he venido a este lugar varias veces, pero nunca creí que habría una entrada secreta por el ascensor de la estación de trenes, estoy bastante sorprendido - dije al mirar como ddcwndiamos por una escaleras eléctricas que aparecieron frente a las puertas del ascensor.

-y no solo este lugar, hay varios otros lugares donde los demonios sólo pueden pasar, incluso si un humano esforzará toda su vida por encontrar está entradas, nunca podría pasar ya que es necesario una tarjeta especial como ésta que tengo en la mano-dijo rias mientras me muestra una tarjeta negra con símbolos demoníaco, tiene varios sellos que podría decir que es algo relacionado a códigos de seguridad para hacer uso de este tipo de instalaciones, me muero de ganas de descubrir más cosas sobre lo sobrenatural.

Caminamos bastante tiempo, entramos por salas y pasillos enormes.

Pero finalmente llegamos al la línea correspondiente al clan gremory, hangar 3.

Era un tren muy largo, de color negro com colores secundarios rojos como el pelo de rias.

-este tren es de mi familia, con el iremos al inframundo, claris, ¿puedes subir nuestras cosas? -

-por su puesto ojou-sama dijo claris mientras le damos nuestras cosas.

Cuando yo le doy mi bolsa ella la dejo caer, mientra me dedicó una mirada fría.

Está maldita esta loca.

-disculpe joven maestro, ya no puedo levantar nada más, si hace el favor de llevárselo con usted, estoy segura que alguien como usted es capaz de hacer eso… ¡AUCH! - se quejo ya que rías la pellizco en el brazo.

-claris, ¿no fui clara al decir que subirás las cosas de todos? - dijo rias molesta.

-no para nada, fue más clara que la luz de la luna, no, de hecho ni la luz de la luna se compara la belleza que usted tiene, sin duda la luna se sintiera envidia por su resplandor ojou-sama - dijo claris con una cara de ver lo más bello del universo.

Sonroja, hace caso a lo que dice rias y se lleva mis cosas también, espero que no las tire mientras no veo, bueno, si escucho que mi mochila se cae fuera del tren, usaré dress break en ella en un lugar público como castigo, bien, con eso dicho, subíamos al tren de la familia gremory.

Rías fue al primer vagón y nosotros nos quedamos en el segundo.

-estoy emocionada, nunca creí que iría al inframundo estando viva, bueno ahora soy un demonio así que eso es normal- dijo xenovia, realmente qué ideas tienes en la cabeza?.

-lo sé, también estoy un poco nervioso, pero piénsalo también que es como ir al extranjero en otro país, así debería ser un poco más relajante ¿no? - dije a xenovia quien esta un poco nerviosa con asia a lado de ella.

Debido a que este vagón tiene en un parte tres sofás para que este juntos, nos sentamos todos ahí mismo.

-ise-senpai, ¿no está nervioso? - me pregunta gasper en su caja.

-algo, pero no hay que estarlo tanto, no estamos llenado a una zona de guerra así que no hay necesidad de estar nervioso, ¿por cierto, gasper y esa bolsa en la cabeza? -

-¿ha?, a eso, asia-senpai me la dio, debido a mi miedo por salir afuera, pero con ella puedo hablar enfrente de otras personas sin tanto miedo, ¿no me veo genial? - pregunta gasper asomando su cabeza.

Parece más un monstruo en una caja de cartón con una cabeza de bolsa de papel.

Bueno, algo de diversión no viene mal.

-más que genial, te ves más tenebroso, ¿seguro que no quieres hacer una película de terror? - dijo Issei divertido.

-ise-senpai malvado, ¡kyaa! -

En eso, Issei se levantó de su asiento y levanta la caja con gasper adentro.

-¿estás seguro?, si interpretas el papel de un monstruo estoy seguro que ganarías más confianza sabes-

-¿lo dice enserio? - dijo gasper con estrellas en los ojos.

-por su puesto, así ganarás más carácter, sólo tienes que estar en la caja y ¿puedes volar dentro de la caja? -

-ummm?, nunca lo intentado, pero puedo intentarlo-

Con determinación, gasper entra en la caja.

En eso los demás se acercan interesados en lo que hacía con gasper, les conté lo que le dije a los demás y les pareció divertido así que empezamos a animarlo.

-¡vamos gasper tu puedes! -

-¡gasper-kun, tu puedes, esfuérzate un poco más!-

-¡un poco más y lo lograras!-

-¡tu puedes gasper-san! -

Mientras animamos a gasper a volar, vemos que poco a poco empieza a despegar del suelo hasta que pudo levantarse medio metro.

Pero en eso veo que se ahora gasper y antes de que caiga lo atrapó.

Abro la tapa de la caja y vemos a gasper cansado.

-¿q-qué tal lo hice? -

-lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, levantastes la caja contigo adentro por medio metro- sonrió orgulloso a gasper antes de que quede inconsciente.

Realmente se a vuelto un poco más fuerte de la vez anterior.

Después dejó a gasper descansando en su caja a lado nuestro para que descanse con tranquilidad.

-es bastante curioso las tradiciones de los demonios, incluso para subir en un tren como este, siempre creí que estaba bien ir solo por medio de una círculo mágico- dije mientras veo a akeno para que aclare mis dudas.

-bueno, así sería lo normal, pero ya que esta ruta es la legal, y para demonios nuevos deben ir por lo menos una vez por esta ruta-dijo akeno mientras yo pienso.

-pero ya e estado una vez en el inframundo al igual que todos cuando fuimos llevados al inframundo el día de la cumbre-

-si, pero esa vez fue un caso especial, llevados por un círculo mágico especial preparado por el maou-sama, es como una puerta traerá pero una segunda vez ya no podría ser pasados por alto ya que sería tratado como intrusión ilegal-

-¿en serio?, ¡vaya es bueno oírlo, sería malo que bajando del tren sea rodeado por guardias! -digo mientras suspiro de alivio.

-sin embargo podrías ser castigado por contacto o relaciones sexual es con el amo- dijo akeno con cara preocupada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS?! -

¡¿Es en serio?!

Maldición si que la he liado y mucho.

Ya que me nombre a mi mismo el novio de rias, eso significa que llegando seré arrestado, pero llegando a ese punto yo tendría que…. ¿¡!?

En eso akeno se levanta de su asiento delante mío, solo para volverse a sentarse en mis piernas en una pose sugestiva mientras toca mi rostro.

-pero no hay problema el contacto entre sirvientes, justo como este~~ ¿que tal? ¿te gusta? esto ise? ~~-

Con un encanto sensual, akeno se sienta sobre mi, tomo mi brazo izquierdo para que rodee su cintura, mi mano casi entra bajo su falda mientras que la mano libre de akeno toma un lado de mi cara, joder esto es increíble, nunca creí que podría llegar hacer esto con ella…

¡Estos es lo segundo más erótico que me a pasado en el día!

Mientras estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer, asia qué está a mi lado derecho tomo mi brazo libre y lo abrazo contra ella.

-¿asia? - dije nervioso cuando la veo molesta.

-¡la influencia de akeno-san es demasiado, ise-san se volverá un pervertido! -

-ara ara, asia-chan los hombres pervertidos son los sanos ¿no está bien que un joven sea un poco pervertido? -

-entonces ¿declaran que soy un pervertido? -dije algo avergonzado. - ¿hmm? -

En eso me percató que koneko no me a lanzado un duro comentario como por ejemplo "yo nunca dude de eso sempai" o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente se queda viendo a la ventana después de todo el alboroto, y de hecho ella no se a movido mientras animamos a gasper hace un rato, ¿le pasara algo?

Tendré que investigar un poco más al rato, me preocupa que mis compañeros tengan algún problema, si es que puedo me gustaría ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda y esté a mi alcance.

-¡TE QUITO LOS OJOS POR UN MINUTO Y MIRA LO QUE HACES AKENO! - rayos, rias está realmente molesta, normalmente sería yo el que estuviera en problemas con su novia por dejar pasar esto, pero aun así, sí planeo convertirme en rey del harem ¿esto terminaría pasando de todas formas o sería distinto?, bueno hasta donde me a dicho rias es normal en el inframundo que un hombre busque la poligamia, así que ella está más familiarizada con este tema que yo.

-ara ara, ¿que hace la ama en la segunda sección? ¿Nos estabas viendo desde el inicio? - dijo akeno curiosa.

-¡VENÍA A REVISAR SI ESTABAN BIEN CHICOS! ¡AKENO, EL CONTACTO ENTRE AMO Y SIRVIENTE ES NORMAL! - dijo rias mientras está sonrojada, que linda se ve cuando se sonroja como una chica normal.

-rias, ojou-sama. La comunicación con los sirvientes es algo bueno, pero ¿no deberíamos comenzar con el procedimiento? - ahora habla un hombre viejo que viste un uniforme parecido al de un conductor de trenes, ¿será el conductor?, lo más probable es que así sea.

-pe-perdón por eso.. -

-jojo… nunca pensé ver a rias ojou-sama preocuparse por relaciones entre hombre y mujer. Soy reynaldo, el conductor del tren privado de la familia gremory, ¡¿?! - en eso el Volteo a verme en específico y después de unos segundos me hablan preguntando…

-¿es usted el novio de rias ojou-sama? ¿El Sekiryuutei? - cuando me pregunta yo le respondo de la forma más normal posible.

-¡ha!, si soy su novio, es un placer conocerlo reynaldo, estaré a su cuidado - lo dije de manera más cortés posible pero si me puse algo nervioso, después de todo soy novio primerizo, no se como responder a una persona que me pregunte si soy el novio de una linda chica.

-jojojo… no tiene de qué preocuparse, solo tenía interés en conocer al novio de rias ojou-sama, después de todo en el inframundo se escucha varios rumores de usted que es el portador del sekiryuutei, y eh escuchado de parte de mi hermano que estuvo presente en día que se firmó el tratado de paz, que usted era un auténtico guerrero, que solamente peleando sin su longinus fue capaz de acabar con cientos de dragones malignos y de hacer cosas más allá de la imaginación, pero ahora que lo veo en persona, con solo verlo puedo ver que su cuerpo emana un aura de poder y fuerza, de hecho una hora antes de que usted llegara podía sentir esta presencia dominal, sin duda es alguien quien ya tiene una amplia experiencia de combate, ¿me equivoco? - dijo reynaldo con todo el respeto y cortés posible.

Me agrada este señor.

-le agradezco por esos elogios, le gustaría una taza de café- dije mientras levanto mi mano con una taza de café y en ella.

-e-esto, como decirlo, sin duda joven amo es un ser que incluso en lo sobrenatural sería considerado algo sobrenatural - dijo reynaldo mientra una ligera gota de sudor recorre su mejilla ya que…

En mis manos la taza de café que tenía era solo el producto de mi imaginación.

Pero el hecho es que no solo imagine la forma, si no también el aroma y el sabor.

Había hecho que este café imaginario fuera tan real que llenó el cuarto al olor del café recién hecho.

Para mi que recuerdo ahora la gran parte de mi vida, esto era más que perfectamente normal.

Pero para otras personas esto no es para nada normal.

Reynaldo mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa ya que mi habilidad no era para nada normal incluso para el mundo sobrenatural.

Después hice desaparecer la taza de café que tenía en la mano.

-no se preocupe, sólo mostraba que lo que dijo su hermano era verdad - dije con una sonrisa tranquila en mi rostro mientras meneo la mano de qué se relaja se.

Después de sorprender al conductor reynaldo, nos habla sobre un registro que tenemos que hacer antes de salir de la brecha dimensional, con un dispositivo, nos registra a nosotros, a asia y a mi, ya que los das tenían registros de antes.

Después de eso reynaldo vuelve a su cabina para terminar después de un rato llegar a la estación de trenes en el territorio gremory.

Antes de llegar pude ver lo grande que era el territorio de la familia de rias, además de que rías sacó un mapa del territorio gremory.

Nos dijo que como somos sus sirvientes, tenemos derecho a tener terrenos dentro del territorio gremory.

Asia escogió uno cercas de un campo, por otro lado, yo note uno en especial, mi intuición me dice que encontraré algo interesante ahí, de solo pensarlo mi corazón late por la ansiedad de conocer los terrenos que escogí, espero poder visitarlos mientras estemos en el inframundo.

Ya que tenemos casi un mes, podré visitarlos o eso espero pero hasta donde sé, la mayor parte del tiempo lo aprobé haré para entrenar al igual que los demás.

Una vez llegamos a estación de trenes, al bajar me llevo la sorpresa de que enfrente de nosotros, el grupo gremory, había un enorme grupo de personas, había cientos vistiendo uniformes, creo que es el uniforme estándar de la familia gremory.

Tocan trompetas de bienvenida y tambores, hubo un espectáculo pequeño de caballos con ¿seis piernas?, vaya, ahora tengo una cosa más en la lista sobre cosas donde quiero montar me .

Después salen unos fuegos artificiales donde en el cielo aparece el nombre de rias y dice bienvenida.

Una alfombra roja se extiende hasta nosotros.

Del otro lado unas limusinas estacionadas, parecían caras, no, de hecho si son caras, los materiales empleados son de primera calidad.

También tenían adornos de joyas preciosas.

-¡BIENVENIDA RIAS OJOU-SAMA! -

Gritaron todos con gran emoción y felicidad, sin duda este es otro mundo, este tipo de cosas no pasan en el mundo humano y menos que te den la bienvenida tan alegremente.

Después avanzamos por la alfombra roja, justo detrás de rias.

Quién nos espero en la limusina fue la sirvienta grafía.

¿?

Ella huele similar a claris, grayfia es hermana de claris?

No, lo dudo, de hecho claris huele igual a zirsech y a grayfia.

Vaya o sea que ella es hija d-de…

Un gélido aire pasó por mi cuello, Volteo a ver y veo que claris me ve con una sonrisa de un zorro astuto.

Joder, o sea que ¡¿la hija del rey demonio me dio una felación esta mañana para que me mate su padre?!

-es un gusto volverla a ver ojou-sama, espero que el viaje haya sido placentero-dijo grafía con un tono profesional- adelante y suban al vehículo para ir directo al castillo gremory, nos esperan sus padres ojou-sama -

-de acuerdo, bien todos hay que irnos, kiba, gasper y koneko irán en el otro, akeno, asia, Issei y yo subiremos en este-rias dio una orden, la personalidad con la que dijo fue como la de toda una noble.

Ese lado es encantador cuando la ves de esa manera.

Pero antes de subirnos, Volteo a ver el otro lado donde está claris, ella de manera discreta pone su mano frente a su boca, y empieza hacer como si estuviera chupando algo, para luego pasar su pulgar por su cuello y apuntarle a mi, todo eso mientras lo hace con una sonrisa perversa.

Realmente esta mujer, joder, solamente no quiero morir una vez lleguemos a la casa de los padres de rias.

Ya una vez hemos subido, los vehículos encendieron y empezaron a moverse.

Mientras se mueven, rias y akeno hablan con grayfia, y yo con asia, para así matar el tiempo.

-¿aún estás nerviosa? -

-un poco, pero si estoy con ise-san se que estaré bien- dijo asia con una voz realmente linda, sin duda es una sonrisa que deseo proteger con todo mi ser.

Bien, lo e decidido, me enfocarse en controlar mi instinto de batalla hanma a la vez que refinó más mis técnicas de combate, ya que mis oponentes en un futuro no serán siempre yuijiro, puedo emplear mis otras técnicas que no pude usar ya que para usarlas, primero, mi oponente no debe ser mi abuelo, ya que por mucho intente, solo pocas técnicas pueden ser efectivas contra el, pero si mi oponente es otro que no sea él, entonces es lo mismo que tener un repertorio de armas de diferentes calibre y potencias, velocidades y trucos.

-ahora que lo pienso, azazel-sensei nos acompañó en el tren, sigue en el? -

-por lo que pude oír, azazel-sensei tenía cosas que atender con los otros líderes de facciones-

Me responde rias mientras que akeno continúa.

-debido a que el reciente incidente con vortex, lo reyes demonio y los otros líderes de facción contactaron a otras facciones que fueron atacadas por el mismo vortex, ya que su ejército está en una constante evolución, se están uniendo para poder hacerle frente a este enemigo que a su vez es respaldado por un ser peligroso como lo es [La Bestia Del Apocalipsis] - dijo akeno con cara algo preocupada, después de todo el pose de vortex en potencial de guerra es basta y los que están actualmente en una posición privilegiada, son seres de gran poder, y este ellos mi abuelo quien porta una sacred gear creadas por parte de vortex.

-aún así, lo incidentes recientes solo son de menor escala pero la potencia de su ejército de dragones malignos es tan temida como también por sus recursos de mithril- dijo rias profundizando algo el tema.

-ya veo, por lo que ellos tratan de entablar una alianza con todas las facciones y de esa forma fortalecer una buena defensa y una ofensiva, aún así, me preocupa que en algún futuro el avance de su tecnología supere al de las facciones de todos el mundo- dije pensando en un posible escenario.

-ciertamente si eso llegara a pasar, sería más que desafortunado para todos-concluyó rias con esas palabras-pero aun así no debemos de preocuparnos por ahora, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en volvernos más fuertes, en un futuro cercano empezará nuestro primer partido de rating game oficial así que hay que prepararnos - dijo rias animando un poco a todos, de hecho, cuando dijo rating games cambió el estado de humor de la mayoría.

-eso es cierto, debemos de prepararnos, una pregunta rias, ¿aún no se sabe cuándo se iniciará los rating? - le pregunté.

-por lo general se inicia después de la reunión de los jóvenes demonio -

-ya veo, eso es mañana no? -

-de hecho es en unos días, pero no bajes la guardia, ya que nos estarán viendo nuestros rivales, así que hay que dejar una buena impresión, debemos mostrarles de que no deben de mirar abajo a la familia gremory - dijo rias emocionada.

-rias ojou-sama, recuerde que debe comportarse debidamente y más frente a sus siervos - dijo grayfia mientras mantiene un carácter calmado, pero su brazo alcanzó a rias, pellizcando el cachete rias.

-jajaja - ríe en voz baja por la cara infantil de rias.

Pero como novio debo de salvarla.

-por cierto, grayfia-san, es usted madre de claris? -

Cuando lo digo el ambiente cambia.

Grayfia suelta a rias y me ve.

Inclina un poco su cabeza ante mi y se empieza a disculpar.

-Issei-sama, pido disculpas por la actitud de mi hija de esta mañana - dijo grayfia con voz arrepentida- le aseguro que castigarse de forma correcta a esa chica -

-¿eh?, no está enojada conmigo? - dije confundido.

Pero cuando lo digo rias, akeno y grayfia me ven como si hubiera dicho algo ilógico.

Grayfia ve a ra ias y le dice "¿no lo sabe?"

Y rías niega la cabeza nerviosa.

Grayfia niega con su cabeza y suspira.

-verá Issei-sama, normalmente no hago esto pero esta vez haré una excepción… -

Fue cuando ella me empezó a contar sobre ella y su relación con el maou sirzech, así como también tiene dos hijos, una mayor que es claris y otro menor, millicas.

Es ahí que me relata que su hija es en sencillas palabras.

Una chica loca, una enferma mental que ama demasiado a rias, tanto que da miedo, ya que ella trató de tomar la inocencia de rias cuando ella era pequeña, claris es solo 20 años mayor que rías, además que rías tiene un trauma con ella ya que esa chica tendía a meterse a su cuarto en las noches.

Mientras escucho la historia, veo que rías tiembla de nervios mientras mira a otro lado con sus ojos nublados, como si quisiera escapar de la vida.

En resumidas cuentas, por diversos motivos criminales, siendo aún la hija mayor del maou, trabaja como maid como castigo por sus diversos actos criminales.

-desde pequeña ella nunca se llevó bien con los hombres, así que ella empezó a acosar a las mujeres, no sólo a los miembros de la familia gremory si no también a las sirvientas que trabajan en el castillo y varias otras chicas de otros clanes, sin embargo el comportamiento de esta mañana fue debido a que planeo hacer eso para que rías ojou-sama se molestara con usted-dijo grayfia mientras se disculpa por los actos de su hija.

-aunque cuando yo la vi en la cama pensé que trato de envenenar a Issei mientras hacía "eso"- dijo rias preocupada.

-ya veo, con que si pasaba… - digo yo algo nervioso al ver la verdadera cara de esa chica, por lo tanto tiene su historial criminal.

-además, sugiero que se mantengan con la guardia en alta cuando ella esté cercas, por lo general es tranquila pero cuando son chicas bonitas ella tratara de aprovecharse de ellas, así que Issei-sama, debe cuidar su espalda de ella, por lo que he oído, ella lo tiene en la mira y esa chica es bastante problemática cuando alguien se acerca a rias ojou-sama, y más ya que usted es la pareja de rias ojou-sama - dijo grayfia mientras me ve a los ojos.

-b-bueno, gracias por la advertencia -

Maldición, en un solo día he creado a una enemiga, pero aun así no importa si ella es una chica, no permitiré que le haga daño a rias y a las chicas.

Después de eso y unas cuantas palabras más, seguimos a nuestro camino.

Después de un rato llegamos al castillo gremory.

Pero en serio, ¿eso es un castillo?, parece un monumento de escalas colosales, antes había conocido castillos pero con esto ahora, mi percepción de un castillo a cambiado enormemente.

El solo hecho de que es visible desde kilómetros a distancia es impresionante, en serio a los demonios les gusta hacer todo a lo grande.

Ya una vez llegamos, bajamos de los vehículos todos y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal del castillo, nuestro equipaje sería llevado a nuestras habitaciónes correspondientes.

Al entrar mi primera impresión fue que el pasillo principal era muy largo y el techo estaba a una altura considerablemente alto, a lo largo del pasillo se encontraba colgando varios candelabros realmente grandes y muy hermosos.

Todo el pasillo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja y a los lados del pasillo se encontraban maid's paradas en fila, vistiendo el mismo conjunto de ropa que grayfia, solo claris era la que vestía un uniforme distinto.

Después de un rato más, llegamos a una sala donde tan solo entrar un niño con cabellera roja corre directo en dirección de rias.

-¡Hola tía rias! - grito el pequeño niño.

¿?

Ese niño también huele a sirzech y a grayfia, sería su otro hijo menor.

Después de abrazarla.

-hola millicas, veo que has crecido bastante- dice rias con una sonrisa, cuando la veo sonreír así se ve más como una hermana mayor o una madre.

-si, a pasado tiempo, humm? - luego el nos ve, a xenovia, asia y a mi.

-dejame presentarlo, el es millicas gremory, el hijo de mi oni-sama, así como también el seguí ente heredero de la familia gremory - dijo rias mientras millicas dice.

-gusto en conocerlos-

-vaya, si que tienes un aura noble en ti, gusto en conocerte soy Issei hyoudou, puede decirme ise si así lo desea- le digo al pequeño sobrino de rias con todo el respeto posible, aun si no lo conozco muy bien puedo decir que es el tipo de chico con el que te puedes llevar muy bien.

-e-encantada de conocerlo soy asia argento, por favor cuide de mi- dijo asia un poco tímida.

-es un gusto conocer al hijo del rey demonio, soy xenovia, igual estoy bajo su cuidado-

Ellas dos inclinan un poco su cabeza hacia adelante.

Yo igual lo hice pero algo más disimulado, en el pasado hacer esto sería impensable pero ahora no hay necesidad de tomar ese tipo de actitud, mientras esté aquí actuar de la forma en que no avergüence a rias o a su familia.

Mientras nos presentamos, una persona más se une a nosotros.

-ara rias, ¿ya has llegado? - con una voz dulce, Volteo a ver a la dirección de donde proviene la voz, y al fondo, veo una mujer castaña bastante joven, podría decir que es la hermana de rias, pero su cabello y sus ojos son diferentes para ser su hermana.

Pero…

No puedo apartar mi vista, esa mujer sin duda alguna tiene una gran delantera y por su vestido que usa hace que resalte más.

-si madre, ya he llegado, ise, chicos ella es mi madre y matriarca de la familia gremory Venelana Gremory - dijo rias presentando a su ¡¿madre?!

-¡ES TU MADRE!, ¡IMPOSIBLE, UNA MUJER TAN JOVEN NO PODRÍA SER TU MADRE, PENSÉ QUE PODRÍA SER TU HERMANA! - dije sorprendido ya que es verdad, aun si por lo general no tiendo a sorprenderme mucho, ver a una mujer tan joven siendo madre, es imposible para mi aceptar eso, mi mamá no es tan joven como es la mama de rias.

-ara ara, me encanta que digan ese tipo de cosas-con una voz suave y tranquila, sonríe la mamá de rias por mis palabras.

-¡encantado de conocerla soy…! -

-Issei Hyoudou Hanma ¿no?, te conozco muy bien, después de todo es el deber de una madre conocer al hombre que se proclama novio de su hija ¿no? -

¿He?

Acaso mi cuerpo se paralizó del ¡¿miedo?!

No, no es eso, simplemente no se como reaccionar a esto, por lo general algo por este estilo no termina para nada bien.

¡¿Qué hago?!

-ara, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no serás para nada castigado, de hecho debería decir que estoy agradecida por ayudar a mi hija y a tus demás compañeros así como también brindar tu ayuda a mi querido hijo en un momento tan crítico como fue la conferencia de paz entre las tres facciones, así que no te preocupes-

Cuando la veo diciendo esa palabras con jan sonrisa sin segundas intenciones, me hizo pensar que era un completo tonto ya que me había mentalizado para ser castigado o torturado pero en cambio fui agradecido.

Pensé que sería castigado ya que la cultura del inframundo es similar al de los noble del mundo humano, pero veo que hay varias cosas que lo hacen diferente ¿o será solo con los gremory?.

-aún así, ya que hay varios clanes que han escuchado sobre tu relación sobre mi hija, deberás pasar por varias secciones de estudio para que aprendas a hacer un caballero correcto, aprendas sobre también sobre el inframundo y su cultura, también su escritura demoníaca y yo me encargaré personalmente de enseñarte sobre como bailar, sería malo que el novio de mi hija no supiera en lo más mínimo sobre estas cosas, ¿a menos de que no estés a la altura y determinado para estar con rias? -

La madre de rias me explica todo lo que yo debo de aprender y las cosas que tendré hacer, solo para terminar diciendo algo que no permitiré que me digan.

¡Qué mi amor por rias no es serio!

Así que de la manera más elegante, noble y correcta, yo hable…

-no tiene de qué preocuparse, puede dejarmelo a mi, le prometo que la sorprenderé más de lo que se imagina- dije con la voz más elegante, noble y correcta, como si fuera un rey que habla a sus súbditos.

Sin embargo Issei no se dio cuenta de algo, y es que el ya posee un aura de realeza y dignidad, un aura sin igual que hace que hablar con él es igual a hablarle a un rey de un gran país.

A la vez de un auténtico caballero.

Issei no pudo ver la cara de la madre de rias, ya que se había inclina un poco hacia adelante como un caballero ante una lady, (literal), cerró sus ojos dándole un encanto de dignidad y elegancia.

Venelana está con una cara bastante sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos por semejante acto de Issei, si no fuera por la ropa, podría confundirlo con un noble de otro clan.

Venelana sonríe y mira a rias orgullosa, feliz por el tipo de chico que trajo a casa, conocía la historia de Issei, o al menos lo más que pudo descubrir.

Pero eso lo le interesaba, le interesaba conocer exactamente qué tipo de chico era y si no tenía segundas intenciones pero podía verlo con sus ojos, no había segundas intenciones, era un chico cuya mirada penetrante y determinada hacía estremecer la.

En eso ella siente con su sexto sentido, que cosas grandes pasaran de ahora de adelante sólo debe saber cuando es el momento.

Después de una presentación de los nuevos siervos de rias que son asia y xenovia.

Grayfia es informada por medio de un círculo mágico,para cuando acaba ella llama nuestra atención.

-he sido informada que dentro de un par de horas estará lista la cena, si desean los guió a su cuarto de cada uno, síganme-dijo grayfia mientras nos dice rias que vayamos con ella.

En eso, venelana llama a rias diciéndole.

-rias podrías esperar conmigo un rato has que sea la hora de la cena, me gustaría que me acompañes un poco más -

-a-así, bien, chicos nos vemos en unas horas, disfruten de su estancia y si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarle a las sirvientas, ise, no puedes pedirle a ninguna chica nada pervertido ¿de acuerdo? - dijo rias pero con eso último con una advertencia.

-e-eh a si, no te preocupes, tenía otras cosas en mente jejeje -

-en serio, nada pervertido -

-b-bien.. - dije yo, mientras suspiro.

-bien, me alegra oír eso-

Después de irnos de la sala y dejando atrás a la madre de rias, rias y a millicas.

Seguimos a grayfía hasta donde eran nuestros cuartos.

Después de ser dejados por ella, me di cuenta que asia y xenovia son las que se encuentran más cercas de mi cuarto.

Mientras que kiva y Gasper están más alejados

Del mismo modo, koneko se encuentra algo alejada de mi cuarto, entre los cuartos de kiva y gasper.

Cuando entro a mi cuarto, es claramente más grande que mi nuevo cuarto en mi casa.

Empiezo a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas en el nuble y ropero para así tener leyera la bolsa

Veo mi cama, siendo concepto hay algo que me gustaría hacer en esta cama y eso es…

¡BOING!

Salte en ella para caer en lo que podría ser, dormir en las nubes, es tan suave que mi cuerpo quiere ser uno con la cama.

Mientras me distraigo disfrutando de la cama, oigo que la puerta es abierta.

Muevo mi cabeza para mirar el origen del sonido.

Al voltear a ver a esa dirección veo que es una de las sirvientas del castillo, tal vez me vana avisar sobre que la cena estará pronto a servir o algo por el estilo

-disculpe goshujin-sama,vengo a informarle que si desea,puede tomar una ducha antes de la cena- me dice ella mientras habla de forma respetuosa.

hummm...

No me vendría mal una ducha antes de la cena.

-tomaré la oferta, deme un segundo para prepararme- dije mientras que buscó mí ropa.

-no tiene de qué preocuparse, hemos preparado ropa para goshujin-sama, solo sígame al baño- dijo ella mientras sale de mi cuarto.

En serio, este es un servicio incluso mejor que el palacio de Inglaterra.

Me levanto de mi cama y prosigo a seguir a la sirvienta.

Mientras la seguía me doy cuenta que es alguien increíblemente bella,su pelo es un tono de negro profundo,su piel es de un color blanco, y sus orejas son puntiagudas, me preguntó si así será con varios demonios…

Mientras a ella la sigo, noto que en el camino, otra sirvienta se une a ella, esta era rubia de ojos rojos, increíble, todas las mujeres poseen una belleza increíble.

Y lo mejor es que ellas tienen pechos grandes, ¡Gracias Dios! ¡AUCH!

Cierto, no debo decir su nombre en específico o seré dañado.

Aunque el dolor es menor que antes cuando aún era un novato en todo.

¡¿?!

Mientras pensaba eso, más y más sirvientas se fueron uniendo, hasta que había alrededor de treinta chicas llevándome al baño.

¿Todas van a la misma dirección?

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegué al baño pero…

-p-puedo hacerlo solo, así que no hay necesidad de…-

Mientras estoy aún afuera del baño, en el pasillo en frente de donde tomare mi ducha.

Las sirvientas del castillo gremory me dijeron que.. "tenemos que cuidar bien de goshujin-sama, por eso mismo le ayudaremos a tomar su baño…"

Con caras determinadas a seguir su trabajo, me miran con ojos de "rindanse y acéptalo"

En el pasado yo hubiera aceptado con mucho entusiasmo o haberme desmayado por imaginarme de hacer esto o esto otro, pero ahora…

No me agrada nada lo que está pasando, se supone que es el ano quien le dice a la avergonzada sirvienta

"Vamos, ven aquí mismo y lava mi espalda…"

"Pero si yo lo hiciera con esta ropa, se podría ensuciar" dice la sirvienta avergonzada.

"En ese caso quítate la ropa y sírvele a tu querido amo.."

Se levanta el amo y se quita la toalla, mostrando su virilidad y sonrojado a la sirvienta…

Mientras ella desvía la mirada apenada.

"No tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal que un amo demuestre su amor por su sirvientas~~"

Después de eso debería ser cosas eróticas como lo he pasó esta mañana con claris...

¡¿?!

¡Y si esto es parte de algún plan de claris!

¡Si es así no debo bajar la guardia y no ceder a mi lujuria, pero…

Todas ellas tienen cuerpos bastante obscenos, quiero divertirme con ellas pero si lo hago defraudaré a rías y muy posiblemente a asia…

Lo único que me queda por hacer es engañarlos y desaparecer de su vista.

-veran, yo puedo hacerlo solo así que voy a ir adentro yo solo-

-goshujin-sama, no podemos permitirle que usted ¡EEEHHHH! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡Chicas, no podemos permitir que escape,tenemos órdenes de parte de claris-sama de seducir a goshujin-sama, no podemos permitir que ese hombre siga tocando a rías ojou-sama!-

-¡Hai!- responden todas motivadas y salen corriendo a la búsqueda de Issei.

Cuando todas se retiran, Issei cae del techo, ya que se había escondido en el techo y aprovechó su velocidad para desaparecer de su vista de ellas.

-¡no sé si sentirme triste o deprimido de que todo esto fue por culpa de Claris, cuando tenga la oportunidad me vengarse de ella- dijo Issei molesto mientras entra al cuarto del baño.

Decir que era tan enorme que no podía decirse que era un baño normal, ya que mide cuatro veces más grande que su cuarto en el castillo gremory.

Aunque le pareció curioso que había un cuarto para dejar la ropa antes de entrar, en unos casilleros de madera, había ropa para cuando saliera, una toalla y también había una bata.

Dejó su ropa en el casillero más alto por si ellas volvía y de esa forma no sea tan obvio que las engaño.

Una vez adentro disfruto de una agradable sesión de una ducha.

Los productos de limpieza e higiene de buena calidad y la toalla que usó era la más cómoda.

Cuando terminó el aseo de su cuerpo se iba secarse pero ve al otro lado una piscina, repleta de agua, debido a que salía vapor de ella, se vio tentado a entrar un rato.

Movió su toalla la cabeza para disfrutar un rato agradable.

Una vez adentro, estando sentado, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

Acomodo un poco sus piernas para estar en una pose de estilo de loto, cruzando sus piernas.

En eso escucha a su compañero hablarle…

-veo que estás disfrutando la buena vida no?- dijo ddraig divertido.

-no lo negaré, pero no es diferente al estilo de vida que tenía debes de enviando cuando sometía a los líderes de las grandes potencias del mundo humano jejeh- dijo Issei con una expresión de divertirse- hace tiempo que no sales a hablar ddraig, ¿pasa algo?- levanta una ceja.

-en lo absoluto, solo quería tomar un poco de valioso tiempo de mi compañero- dijo ddraig, pero Issei noto algo así que sin dudar hablo.

-si pasa algo cuéntame, si necesitas algo podría hacer algo al respecto ddraig-

-bueno si insistes, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo…-

-¿eso sería?-

-debido a nuestra conección, e notado cambios en la Boosted gear, es más, este tipo de "cambios" se empezaron a notar antes de tu "despertar"...-

-hmmm? ¿Cambios?, A qué te refieres precisamente?- abre un ojo para ver la gema en el dorso de su mano.

-la Boosted gear ya no está enlazado con el sistema que Dios creó- cuando lo dice se oye nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese eso lo que pasa y no otra cosa?-dijo Issei ahora teniendo una mirada sería en el asunto.

-eso es porque puedo ahora ver dentro del espacio de la Boosted gear el sello que mantiene mi alma sellada y de esa forma también veo cómo este mismo usa gran parte de mi poder para mantenerse en funcionamiento y enlazado con el sistema, será más fácil si vienes adentro- dijo ddraig.

-¡hmmm? Exactamente cómo quieres que yo entré ahí?!-

-solo necesitas concertar tu mente en la Boosted gear y yo hago lo demás hasta que seas capaz de hacerlo por tu cuenta-

-está bien, haré lo que tú digas pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-si es una trampa date por muerto- amenazó Issei.

-jajaja, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no te haré nada, y menos a un compañero como tú, jajajaja realmente creistes que yo haría algo como eso mocoso jajaja- ddraig seguía riendo mientras que Issei le salieron varias venas en su cara por lo molesto que estaba.

Después de seguir las instrucciones, Issei pudo entrar al espacio mental de la boosted gear.

Cuando entró lo primero fue una oscuridad inmensa, después, todo se inunda de fuego, pensó Issei que se quemaría pero no pasó nada.

Justo como la primera vez que conoció a ddraig.

-eso bueno verte otra vez ¿No?- sonrió arrogante Issei.

-jajaja aún me acuerdo la primera vez que te conocí, fue en tu "boda" jajajaja-

Issei mira a ddraig con duda hasta que lo recordó.

-¿Te refieres de cuando terminó el rating gane contra el yakitori ¿No?-

-veo que lo recuerdas, bueno dejando eso de lado, debo llevarte a ver sobre eso- dijo ddraig mientras que el espacio alrededor de ellos se distorsiona.

Para que después cambie a un lugar diferente, es de color blanco todos lados, como si estuviera en un mundo en blanco y los únicos con diferentes colores son ddraig y Issei.

-debido esta manera ser más rápido-

-¿Dónde estamos?- mira a ddraig a los ojos, ddraig es de apariencia de un dragón de tamaño enorme, incluso la Torre de Tokio queda bajo su sombra si lo comparamos.

-estamos en lo profundo de la boosted gear, antes no podía acercarme ya que podría perderme en el abismo oscuro que había por aquí pero desde hace un tiempo ese abismo se empezó a desaparecer y actualmente ya a desaparecido-

-¿Mi culpa?-

-eso muy posible, pero lo que más importa es que veas eso- ddraig voltea a ver a otro lugar.

Issei hace lo mismo y no ve nada, pero concentra más su vista en esa dirección y ve que había una pared de vidrio.

-eso compañero es el sello que el dios bíblico puso en mi cuando me selló, ese mismo sello evita que pueda usar todo mi poder y varias de mis habilidades que poseía en el pasado- dijo ddraig con una mirada nostálgica.

-...-

-¿?-

Ddraig noto que Issei se quedó callado, viendo el sello, su cara que mostraba arrogancia hasta hace un momento cambió a una cara gris, no expresaba nada.

-¡!-

Un aura, un aura negra empezó a salir de Issei, pero no era realmente un aura de poder, era un aura de muy malas intenciones, poco a poco empezó a rodear por completo el cuerpo de Issei hasta que era un pilar de aura negra espesa.

-¡Compañero que pasa!- un instinto dentro de ddraig se detonó, un miedo que nunca había sentido nació en lo más profundo de su ser, y aún si no era un cuerpo físico real, podía sentir cada célula de su ser diciéndole… ¡Peligro!

Ddraig no puede moverse.

Pero en eso poco a poco el aura de negra de Issei se fue disipando, pero cuando se vuelve visibles de nuevo, ddraig abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Issei tenía el cabello erizado, literalmente, su cabello estaba de puntas, apuntando hacia arriba.

Su rostro gesticula una mirada arrogante, ambición, avaricia, con una sonrisa tan grande que remarca los músculos debajo de su cara.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se remarcaron al igual que su postura, ya no estaba parado de manera correcta, tenía una rara postura que hacía que su cuerpo diera la impresión de estar listo para pelear, sus ojos estaban blancos.

La silueta que daba Issei era igual al de un demonio temible.

-"Ahora puedo ver en primera fila porque es temido en el mundo humano, la calidad de su fuerza no tiene rival entre los humanos, si tuviera que pelear contra un ser sobrenatural, los únicos que podrían causarle problemas serían los que usen magia a distancia ya que Issei no tiene aún suficientemente experiencia, pero una vez que tenga la experiencia y el completo control de la boosted gear y un verdadero balance breack, entonces el….Ku...kukuku sin duda sería alguien increíblemente fuerte, ansio ver si mi compañero puede superar la barrera más evidente que tiene ante él"- ddraig gesticula con sus cabeza de dragón una expresión de orgullo y arrogancia.

Su mirada afilada se concentra en las posibles futuras.

Pero a diferencia de lo que uno creía de parte de Issei que está teniendo una idea malévola o cruel.

En su mente, se vio atrapado al ver el sello.

El sello que veía Issei era un enorme muro con inscripciones doradas, es como si fuera una pared de cristal pero con líneas doradas, con algunos símbolos que Issei no entendía, pero no era completamente incomprensible.

-"¿Eso es Arameo?, No, no solo eso, sino también hay varias inscripciones en el muro, si tuviera que traducirlo sería …¡¿?!"-

Cuando estaba apunto de leer, el muro empezó a cambiar, más exacto, la posición de los símbolos cambia por cada segundo, hasta que se detuvo.

-"¡Maldición, ahora ya no hay ningún significado en las inscripciones, pero si lo recuerdo bien, entre ellas decían 'Enlace', 'sistema', 'usuario', 'anormalidad'" -

Hummm

Si tuviera que adivinarlo la sacred gear encuentra mi existencia anormal….

Tal vez la sangre Hanna es algo más de lo que yo creo, no, mi instinto me dice que podría ser otra cosa.

Ene eso, ella selló resplandece tanto que deja sin vista a Issei.

Cuando dejó de resplandecer, Issei pudo ver algo, pero en su cuerpo.

¿Hummm?

Esto es, si no me equivoco esto es lo mismo que el día de la cumbre.

Issei ve como en su cuerpo, tatuajes de cadenas se repartían por todo su cuerpo, reaccionando al sello de la boosted gear.

Un par de segundos después se vuelven a desaparecer los tatuajes.

Parece que algo en mi cuerpo reacciona al sello de la boosted gear.

Hummm, siendo sincero no sé qué más hacer esto es completamente nuevo para mi.

'Suspiro'

Después de suspirar por tantas vueltas que le doy en mi cabeza, volteó a ver a ddraig, parece que tiene la cabeza entre las nubes.

-!oye ddraig¡- grito para que me escuche, no fue hasta que le volví a gritar por cuarta vez que me oyó.

-¿?, ¿Que pasa compañero?-volteo a verme.

-solo es mera curiosidad pero, ¿qué pasaría si yo golpeo con mi puño ese sello?-

Cuando le hablo, ddraig se queda viéndome, para después mirarme con unos ojos que dicen, 'de qué habla este idiota'

-¿Habla en serio?-

-si, hablo seriamente- dije con una cara de 'deja de fastidiar me'

-bueno, aún si me lo preguntas, no sabría que pasaría, pero ya que es un sello del dios bíblico, puede tener un sistema de protección o algún mecanismo o último, como te he dicho, también es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-oye y porque no lo intentas, sería interesante, yo lo haría pero mi cuerpo no es realmente físico pero si eres tú tal vez puedas hacer algo-dijo ddraig interesado en lo que dije…

Yo solo me quedó viendo con una de '!¿me estás jodiendo?¡'

Suspiró y vuelvo a ver el sello.

Ojalá no sea tratado por esa cosa o algo por el estilo.

Me dirijo al sello, estaba a unos 30 metros

Pero una vez me acerco, siento algo.

¿?

Siento una rara fuerza que quiere empujar me hacía atrás, sigo avanzando y está fuerza se incrementa tanto como avance, una vez estando a uno diez, siento como todo mí cuerpo es empujado hacia atrás, pero con algo de fuerza puedo acercarme.

Con sólo cinco metros, siento como si mi cuerpo ya no pudiera avanzar.

S-solo un poco más y…

En eso el sello resplandece y lo siguiente que veo es que soy arrojado lejos del sello.

Ddraig me atrapa en el aire.

-veo que tienes problemas compañero-

-si pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-eso le da la diversión del asunto jeh- río, como si se burlarse de lo que acaba de pasar - voy a intentar algo, si algo pasa atraparme si vuelve a pasar-

-creo saber que tramas, pero ansío verlo-

Me bajo de la garra de ddraig.

Me paro lo más cercas posible del sello.

Y me mentalizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se derrite y se diluye como agua.

Una vez hecho, reúno una masiva energía en mis músculos y como si fuera un proyectil, salí volando a una alta velocidad que normalmente mataría una persona normal pero yo no soy cualquier persona…

Gracias a eso pude lograr hacer arme más al sello hasta tocarlo, no desaprovechó el impulso y lanzó siete golpes consecutivos en un mismo punto y varias patadas.

Todo eso en un lapso de 0.5 segundos.

Hasta que la misma fuerza me arrojo por los aires a lo lejos, pero ahora pude reaccionar rápido y poder aterrizar de manera correcta en la garra de ddraig.

-siendo sincero, no creí que pasara algo pero…-

Ddraig ve el lugar donde golpeé, había una grieta grande pero es rápidamente reparada.

-¿Qué crees que pase si llegara a romper tu sello ddraig?-

-¿Qué dices?, ¡si eso pasara mi alma quedaría a la deriva, pero… si eres capaz de construir un cuerpo o darme un cuerpo podría ser capaz de ayudarte más allá de la boosted gear, no solo eso, podrias usar mis otras habilidades que poseía cuando aún vivía…!- dice ddraig emocionado.

-sin duda es tentador, pero por ahora no podré romperlo hasta que encuentre la forma de lidiar con es fuerza que me repeler…. ddraig, mientras tanto, pondré prioridad a encontrar una forma de darte un cuerpo, así que, si fuera a liberarte, sería inútil sin un cuerpo con el que residas…-

-humm… compañero, sería mejor si guardamos esto como nuestro secreto, sería malo si alguien descubre este fallo en la sacred gear, por encima de eso, no le digas a Azazel sobre esto o estarás horas en su laboratorio…-

Advirtió ddraig a Issei, este último recordó la forma de ser de Azazel cuando está metido en las sacred gear.

-si, entiendo, también me gustaría evitar eso también…-dijo Issei con una gota de agua en su nuca.

Después de eso, pasé un rato platicando con ddraig sobre sus habilidades, pero parece que Dios selló también sus recuerdos de sus habilidades que tenía cuando aún vivía.

Además de otras cosas sobre la boosted gear…

Cuando al fin pude salir de la boosted gear solo di un pesado suspiro y miré el techo….

De reojo pude ver a alguien al otro lado de la piscina.

¿Cabello rojo?

Rías?

No, este aroma es de…

-¡disculpe lord gremory, no me di cuenta que llegó…!-

Si que estaba a mi lado era el papá de rías…

-jajaja, no te preocupes Issei, por lo que vi estabas ocupado con tu sacred gear ¿No?-dijo el mientras ve el mi brazo de dragón, por lo visto volvió a su forma original, tendré que pedirle a rías que me ayude cuando salga…

-bueno, lo voy dejando, disculpe por mi…-

-no tienes que ser tan amable issei, ¿Puedo decirte hijo?-

-s-sería más que un honor pero no sería un poco…-trato de alguna manera negarse ya que no creía que era correcto…

-bueno, creo que es normal, después de todo eres el novio de mi hija ¿Me equivoco? -dijo lord gremory con una mirada afilada que Issei no pudo negar…

-está en lo cierto…-miro a otro lado desviando la mirada.

-bueno, en ese caso puede decirme padre - dijo feliz lord gremory…

-realmente está bien esto?- dijo Issei sorprendido…

-humm, ciertamente no, pero en privado me gustaría que me llamaras así -optimista y positivo habla el papá de rías…

-y_ya veo, en ese caso es un gusto volverlo a ver padre- dijo Issei mientras da una ligera reverencia a lord gremory.

-bien, me alegra escucharlo -

Después de eso hubo un silencio algo incómodo…

Pero cuando trato Issei de hablar lord gremory habla.

-por cierto, ¿como han estado tus papás? -

-sobre eso, ellos están contentos, con la remodelación y todo se veían muy felices… - Dijo Issei mientras le dice a lord gremory que sobre lo que dijeron sus padres.

-Me alegro de oír eso, por cierto hijo-

¡!

Issei vuelve a voltear a dirección de lord gremory se sorprende al verlo inclinar su cabeza…

-e-espere que esta haciendo, pero no debería inclinar su cabeza a alguien como…. - Pero antes de terminar de hablar, no lord gremory expresa sus pensamientos.

-hijo, no, Issei, no me gustaría agradecerte por tu ayuda en un día tan importante como lo fue el día de la tratado de paz, no solo eso, sino que gracias a ti, mis dos hijos pudieron volver a casa sanos y a salvo, entenderé que desde tu punto de vista no fue la gran cosa pero tu combate contra uno de los miembros de vortex y el hecho de proteger con tu cuerpo a los presentes con ese misterioso ataque, no tengo palabras más que de gratitud… -

Para entender más de esto…

El día de la cumbre, y donde se firmó el tratado de paz.

Poca información se filtró de ese día.

Para el público y varios nobles sólo saben que ese día, las tres facciones fueron atacados por el grupo terrorista, vortex y con ayuda mutua más el poder de los dos dragones celestiales presentes, pudieron hacer frente y repeler a vortex.

Pero detalles más exactos no fueron dados.

Pero eso sí, un pequeño número de noble de alto rango o cercanos a los maou, sabían lo que pasó, pero ya que ese día varios tomaron video de lo que pasó.

Es por eso que lord gremory agradece a Issei de esa manera porque incluso en el final Issei y vali, pero lo dieron todo ese día, y más con ese último ataque de vortex que podía destruir todo Japón y parte de continente asiático.

Como China, Corea del Norte y sur, que así como también parte de Alemania.

Y aunque no esté comprobado oficialmente, sabía que fue la presencia de Issei que ophis uroboros apareciera y destruyera ese ataque de destrucción descomunal.

También pudo ser debido por vali lucifer pero fue a Issei quien cargó cuando este caía.

Levanta su cabeza lord gremory.

-Issei, puede que seas humilde por parte de tu familia y tu forma de vivir el los últimos años, pero también tienes un lado de realeza, estoy seguro que puedes incluso superar mis expectativas que tanto en ti… -

Issei veía a lord gremory, como este tenía una mirada seria pero con una alegre.

-veo en ti un potencial gran, pero mayor al de cualquier otro… -

-¡! -

-sabes, mi padre un día dijo que puedes medir el potencial de alguien con ver la profundidad de su sombra… ver tu sombra es casi lo mismo que ver….. el mismo abismo - dijo lord gremory, mientras mira a Issei, no, mira la sombra detrás de Issei, eran tan grande, tan profunda y oscura.

Que incluso se conecta al techo del cuarto…

El ver esa sombra era lo mismo que ver el abismo mismo y lord gremory sentía que es abismo veía, sentía que ese mismo abismo miraba dentro de él…

Con una cara de sorpresa, Issei mira de nuevo al techo y cierra los ojos.

Con una cara calmada.

-"estoy seguro que si eres tu, se que harás a rias feliz, y harás del clan gremory tan grande… ¡jah! , ¡también podría ser que incluso el clan gremory alcance el nivel del clan bael, ja, sería interesante ver eso…! " -

-¿quiere una copa del mejor vino? -

-¡Oh! Te lo agradezco… -

Lo que le dio Issei fue una copa de vino… imaginaria…

Lord gremory sabía que no era real lo que le dio Issei.

Pero el sabor y la sensación fue como ningún otra…

-"sin duda eres sorprendente ¿no?" - dijo para terminar su vaso de vino…

Después de eso, Issei y lord gremory se quedaron en silencio, pero disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar, pero esta vez, no había una sensación incómoda…

Cuando al final salen, se cambian sus ropas y van comer la cena que prepararon como bienvenida para los nuevos siervos de rias y el regreso de lord gremory.

Cuando comían, más de uno veía a Issei comer, sorprendiendo a venelana por su comportamiento a la hora de comer, era casi como si fuera un completo arte con elegancia a la vez…

Después de su cena, Issei fue llevado a la biblioteca del Castillo gremory, donde se le fue presentado una maestra demonio, que para que Issei aprenda más sobre la historia del inframundo….

Como detalle extra, los trabajadores del castillo gremory llaman a Issei como goshujin-sama, akeno lo llamó así para divertirse un poco con él cuando lo veía, rias por otro lado le dijo que lo soportará…

Ya en la noche…

En la terraza del castillo gremory…

Rías y venelana están sentadas en una sillas refinadas y elegantes…

Al Lado de ellas un círculo mágico con un vídeo reproduciéndose…

Era un video de mala calidad pero entendible, muestra la vista desde un helicóptero.

Debajo del mismo se veía una unidad enorme de tanques y soldados caminando a pie y otros enzima de los vehículos, todos están fuertemente armados.

Continuó el video unos segundos más, como si todo fuera normal…

Pero en un momento a otro, toda la unidad se ve detenida y los soldados bajan apresurado cargando sus armas….

Apuntando sus armas a un solo objetivo…

Un niño que sólo tenía vistiendo una gabardina rasgada.

Después de eso, uno de los soldados trató de someter al niño mientras todos apuntan al pequeño con sus armas.

Cuando el soldado lo toca, una fuerte explosión ocurre.

El polvo se levanta, tapando la visibilidad de la cámara.

Solo se veía luces parpadeando dentro del polvo…

Cuando se despeja la imagen, aura la toma no era desde el aire, era desde el suelo, y en esa imagen solo por segundos se ve como toda la unidad fue destruida y los tanque estaban apilados en una montaña, junta a los cuerpos machacados al lado de los tanques, en eso, se nota que helicóptero es movido, siendo arrastrado y luego siendo levantado y arrojado por los aires a una gran altura, la última imagen visible fue del pequeño niño, y fue en ese cuadro donde se congela la imagen…

Era Issei de niño…

La madre de rias ahora mira rias y ella simplemente mira su té…

-ese chico sin duda alguna es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que se a enfrentado a grandes ponencias del mundo humano, por lo que podido encontrar de él, incluso las grandes potencias como Estados Unidos le han jurado un trato de amistad ante él, y aunque no esté completamente comprobado, fue causa de él que uroboros ophis apareciera el día de la cumbre… -

-madre… - trato de hablar rias pero es interrumpida.

-aunque su poder demoníaco no sea el más grande, con la boosted gear y sus altas habilidades de combate, lo hace alguien de gran valor además…. será él el último capricho tuyo que acepte, es por eso que rías, se feliz, y no te arrepientas… - Dijo venelana para luego tomar su té.

Al escuchar eso rias, ella solo pudo decir…

-muchas gracias madre, por permitirme continuar con ise- agradeció rias alegremente…

-pero eso no lo salva, si issei no cumple con mis expectativas, será mejor que te prepares pare separe de… ¡! - pero ella se ve sorprendida cuando rías la mira con una mirada penetrante, fría y confiada…

Una confianza como ningún otra…

\- ¡madre!, ¡entiendo que no confíes por completo en Issei pero…! - rias se levanta de su asiento con una postura digna, llena de confianza y dice…

-¡nunca subestimes a mi ise, el es capaz de lograr hasta lo imposible, te aseguro que cualquier expectativa que tengas de él, él la superará ampliamente-se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para irse- ¡si me disculpas, tengo que ir con! ¡mi novio! ¡No puedo dormir sin estar con él! -

Cuando se fue, venelana tenía una cara de sorpresa para luego sonreír contenta con sus ojos embriagados de ambición.

Ya que al ver esa cara de rias, pudo ver algo en ella….

Un aura de madurez rodea a rias, venelana sólo embozo una sonrisa más grande y pienza.

-"me pregunto cuanto a cambiado rias y los otros chicos con la influencia del sekiryuutei, no, de hyoudou hanma Issei" -

[continuará]


	25. Nuevas experiencias

Bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo, donde se mostrará las debilidades de Issei y sus fortaleza.

Aunque será divido en dos capítulos, osea, parte 1 y parte 2.

Pues bien.

Continuemos.

Nuevas Experiencias.

Después del primer día, el equipo gremory tubo días bastante divertidos, todos menos para Issei, quien no pudo salir del castillo ya que tenía clases sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con el inframundo.

Desde lengua, escritura e historia….

Sorprendiendo a venelana por su talento natural para aprender el lenguaje de los demonios y su escritura….

Al principio su caligrafía no era tan buena pero ahora es capaz de escribir el alfabeto demonio con facilidad….

Aunque aún no ha podido dominar bien algunas cosas, como bailar ya que venelana se encarga personalmente de enseñarle a Issei a bailar como se debe…. pero no se debe a que Issei sea torpe, ya que tiene "dos grandes" distracciones que le dificultan la tarea…

También le cuesta algo aprender cosas que no le llaman la atención como la historia de los clanes demoníaco, sólo le interesaba lo que le llama la atención….

Aunque sólo pasaron un par de días, Issei a tenido varios ataques de parte de las maid que claris tiene a su favor, no a visto de nuevo a claris pero hasta donde sabe, fue castigada por "asaltarlo"...

También a estado deprimido ya que no a podido salir con los demás a caminar por el territorio gremory y disfrutar de los alrededores.

Aunque se lo a estado resguardando en su interior….

Después de unos días, ya era el día de la reunión de los jóvenes demonio.

Fueron llevados hasta ahí por tren y vehículos de lujo.

Para Issei, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver que tanto rias, akeno, kiba, koneko, los primeros sirvientes de rias, tuvieran una gran fama y miles de fans, ya que para ir a la estación de trenes, tuvieron que viajar por limusina, al salir de ella había una alfombra roja enfrente de ellos y a los lados, mares de de demonios que gritaban de alegría al ver a rias y a sus compañeros…

Aunque sí sintió bastante envidia al ver que kiba tenía un gran número de fans mujeres…

Todas ella demonios de excelentes cuerpos…

-"maldito chico guapo" - Pensó Issei mientras lo fulmina con su mirada.

Por otro lado, asia y xenovia también llamaron demasiado la atención del público.

Gasper también lo hizo, pero con los hombres…

Estoy seguro de que cuando descubran la verdad, se volverá el más odiado por los hombres….

Aunque por otro lado, yo Issei hyoudou hanma, fui mirado con ojos desinteresados por bastantes personas….

También pude escuchar a varias mujeres decir…

"porque un hombre como él está con rias-hime-sama… "

"que indignante es saber que alguien como él esté respirando el mismo aire que rías-hine-sama y akeno-sama, es el único feo en un grupo de seres divinos como son ellos~~~-

Issei lo escucho bien y más cosas sobre el.

En especial los hombres….

Aunque antes de irse, Issei fue el último en subir y con su presencia asustó a todos…

No necesito verlos, solo con estar de espaldas ellos vieron a un demonio enojado que podría fácilmente aplastarlos…

Después de irse, rias lo regaño mientras que Issei desvío la mirada algo nervioso por los posibles problemas que podría causar su pequeño enojo, si se puede decir pequeño…

"¡si fuera como en el pasado ya tendría en mis manos la sangre de esos bastardos!"pensó Issei mientras miraba una esquina castigado…

Actualmente estoy usando mi apariencia normal y no la que uso en la escuela….

Gracias a un collar especial que me dieron en el castillo gremory, puedo ocultar mi piernas y brazos de dragón, para que se den una idea, el grosor de mis brazos y piernas no cambia, pero en vez de tener piel humana tengo piel de dragón, escamas pequeña pero de tamaño visible, casi como si fueran del tamaño de media moneda de 100 yenes…

Las puntas de mis dedos con garras de dragón pero con ayuda de rías y akeno, sigo manteniendo las en forma de dedos humanos pero con revestimiento de piel de dragón.

Realmente es un fastidio esto…

Después de un par de horas llegamos a la capital del antiguo territorio de lucifer, [Lucifer].

Originalmente íbamos a ir a territorio de [Lilith] pero hubo un cambio de planes…

Usando un cambio de transportes y más, llegamos a un edificio grande, inmenso, simplemente enorme, no se queda atrás del castillo gremory…

Aunque tuvimos que pasar por otro mar de fans, por lo que veo, rias y los demás tienen fans fuera del territorio gremory.

De ahí fuimos llevados por un demonio mayordomo hasta los niveles superiores por medio de un ascensor…

Mientras avanzamos noto como la seguridad es muy estricta y alta.

¡Más de una vez me detuvieron por que era sospechoso!, ¡maldigo mi hetencia hanma…!

Debido a que mi propia presencia es intimidante para aquellos más débiles que yo.

Aunque por otro lado me es conveniente ser intimidante para eso tipos maleducados que hablan a mis espaldas…

-lo diré una vez más, no importa lo que suceda, mantengan siempre la compostura, sin importar que digan, no inicien una pelea- nos advierte rias- los jóvenes demonios nos encontraremos ahora, por lo que veremos a nuestros futuros rivales…- rias nos seguía recordando la forma en que deberíamos actuar en posibles situaciones.

Así continuó un par de minutos hasta que nos dejó el mayordomo en el piso donde nos reuniremos con otros demonios de clase alta como rias..

Antes de llegar vimos a un hombre parado cercas de una ventana, y a unos metros lejos de él la puerta donde deberíamos entrar, ¿quién es él?

! ¿?¡

Este tipo es…. endemoniadamente fuerte.

Puedo sentir cada una de mis células diciéndome que pelear en contra de él sería emocionante…

No se equivoquen, los líderes de facciones son mucho más poderosos que él, pero hablando de fuerza física, este tipo es fuerte, no tanto como yo pero lo es…

Para que se den cuenta de la fuerza de un ser sobrenatural, su fuerza es compensada por su poder mismo, usando su aura para fortalecer sus cuerpos y el daño que provocan, de hecho es por eso que yuijiro me dio muchos problemas, aparte de su habilidad de combate, lo problemático de él es su resistencia al dolor y los poderes sobrenaturales que uso en mi contra, si no fuera por esa sacred gear artificial, yo lo hubiera vencido fácilmente…

Perro dejando de lado eso.

Él nos ve y embozo una sonrisa y rias igual…

¿Algún conocido de rias… ?

-¿sairaorg? -

-ha pasado tiempo rias-

-es bueno ver que te va bien, hay algunos que no te conocen - estrecha manos con él y nos dice - el es sairaorg bael, mi primo por parte de la familia de mi madre-

Nos dijo rias, presentando a su primo.

Vaya, así que él es pariente de rias.

Aprendí acerca de la familia bael en mis estudios… Es el apellido famoso "gran rey" que está justo por debajo del maou en niveles… agradezco a mi maestra por enseñarme la mayor parte del sentido común de los demonios, aunque aún hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y eso que conozco varias tradiciones humanas muy raras….

Realmente me sorprendí cuando supe que la mamá de rias viene de una gran familia cercana a los maou.

-pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí en el pasillo? -

-ah, nada solo me aleje un poco ya que hay idiotas allá- suspiro fastidiado

-¿idiotas?, ¿ya llegaron los otros? -

¡!

¡BOOOM!

Explotó la puerta detrás de rias, cuando se dio cuenta ella volteo a ver lo que pasó, pero noto que Issei se interpuso entre ella y la puerta protegiéndola de que la golpeara la puerta.

-¡Issei!, ¡¿estas bien?! - nerviosa pregunta al ver que Issei la protegió.

-no te preocupes, más importante ¿estas bien tu?- pregunto Issei preocupado…

Debido a que Issei atrapó la puerta con las manos cuando esta salió volando, la dejo a un lado.

Sacude sus manos para retirar el polvo.

-veo que tienes unos excelentes reflejos, sekiryuutei-elogia sairaorg.

-"el sekiryuutei sin duda es sorprendente"-

-h-umm gracias, pero ¿que paso? ¿porque de repente la agresión?, pensé que sería más tranquilo una vez llegáramos… - Dijo Issei con una gota de agua en su nuca, una mirada de ¿es en serio?.

-Agares y astaroth ya llegaron, zephyrdor vino después, al pasar el rato ese tipo y Agares comenzaron a discutir - dijo sairaorg con un rostro de desaprobación.

-zephyrdor… Ese alborotador… -

-cielos, es por eso que fue recomendado no encontrarse antes de la reunión-dijo molesto mientras va pasando por donde estaba la puerta.

Vaya, ese tipo sairaorg tiene una buena mirada, no parece del tipo de hombre que se doblegue con facilidad…

Una vez entramos por donde estaba la puerta, vimos a una hermosa one-san de pelo verde gris, con lentes, su mirada es bastante fría y por otro lado un yankee de pelo azul marino con algunos tatuajes en el rostro y una mirada engreída, su manera de actuar es el típico estéreo tipo de los americanos…

-zephyrdor, ¿acaso quieres morir?, incluso si te mato ahora, nadie me culpara -

Su amenaza era tan seria y fría que no podría ser considerado solo una amenaza, ¡ella va en serio!…

-¡ja!, ¡lo diré de nuevo, perra! ¡Una habitación, tu y yo para enseñarte lo que es ser una mujer! -

Valla, su ración fue la misma que la de cualquier delincuente…. me recuerda al nieto de la reina de Inglaterra….

¡Es bueno recordar la cara de miedo de ese bastardo jajaja!

-pero enserio… ¿Ese tipo es un heredero? - pregunte mientras veo a ese yankee con ojos de '¿es enserio?'

-este salón es un lugar donde podemos esperar hasta que empiece el evento, dicho de otra forma, aquí los jóvenes se presentan aunque algunos tienen estos "saludos"- sairaorg empezó a avanzar hacia la dirección de ambos herederos - siempre la gente impulsiva genera problemas, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con algo tan estúpido, pero parece que no tengo alternativa… -

-ise, obsérvalo… mira con cuidado a sairaorg - dijo sería rias mientras ve a su primo…

-... -

Issei se queda callado viendo a sairaorg y escuchando a rias…

-el es el número uno entre los jóvenes demonios-

-"ya veo, así que mi suposición fue correcta, él, no, sairaorg bael, es un tipo fuerte ¡!" - en eso Issei aprieta sus puños con una expresión de contenerse - "mierda, ahora mi cuerpo está reaccionando, tengo que calmarme, no quiero iniciar una escena y avergonzar a rias" - suspira Issei mientra ve a sairaorg…

-Seekvaira, princesa de la familia Agares, Zephyrdor, rebelde de la familia glasya-labolas -

En el momento que les hablo, el yankee voltea con la misma expresión desagradable mientras que Seekvaira voltea a verlo con las misma expresión fría, pero puedo ver que solo mantiene esa hostilidad hacia al yankee

-si continúan con esto, yo seré su oponente, escuchen bien, se que es repentino pero es su última advertencia, dependiendo de lo que digan y hagan ahora, usaré mis puños sin misericordia… -

Amenazó pero el único que no le importo fue al yankee…

-¡¿Ha?! ¡Para que alguien de la incompetente familia bael ven…! - pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado por sairaorg…

-¡TUVISTE TU ADVERTENCIA! -

-"¡su velocidad de golpe es impresionante!, podría decir que su jab es muy tan veloz como el disparo de un rifle de francotirador a su máxima velocidad o incluso más, pero veo que se contuvo… pero veo que en sus puños hay rastros de un aura de poder que no logro identificar bien, no es un aura demoníaca es otra cosa…"-

Pensó Issei al ver el golpe de sairaorg…

-vaya exhibición están dando-

-oh, ¿sona?-

Quién llegó recién fue sona y los demás miembros del grupo sitri.

-oye, hyoudou…. ¿que? -

Pero sanji se sorprendió ya que Issei tenía una cara emocionado y contenta, con una sonrisa grande de lado a lado…

-"otra vez se emocionó" - no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar…

-¡Oh! ¿Sanji?, pensé que ya no vendrían a estas horas-

-para nada, es un día importante para kaichou, por cierto ¿que paso? -

Pregunta sanji mientras vea al yankee en el suelo inconsciente, siendo ayudado por sus siervos…

-jeje, de vistes de verlos, parecía toda una escena de un delincuente siendo golpeado por el prota… - dijo Issei mientras apunta su dedo a sairaorg, refiriéndose a que el es el protagonista….

-que mal, me lo perdí…-dijo decepcionado… Pero su mirada se pone algo nerviosa ya que identificó quien era… - oye oye, está bien que actúes de esa manera en presencia de los demás… -

-¿? -

-¡tu cabello….tu cabello…! -

¿?

¡!

Fue ahí que noto que su cabello seguí erizado, así que paso su mano por su cabeza para volverlo a cómoda….

-"maldición, odio tener ese tipo de músculos es mi cabeza" - maldijo issei a los músculos que se encargan del movimiento del pelo, son los mismos músculos que causan el tan conocido "piel de gallina".

Issei hizo una mueca mirando su pelo que tardó en acomodarse en su usual estilo de peinado.

-veo que sigues teniendo la difícil con controlar tus instinto jeje- se burló…

-silencio, no es mi culpa, es mi instinto de guerrero que hace este tipo de cosas- Issei hace una mueca desagradable cuando piensa en ese tipo de problemas que tiene…

-pero aun así, que a dicho tu ama sobre ello…? -

-por ahora rias me a estado ayudando con algunos métodos de relajación… pero lamentablemente no han funcionado ninguno… - susoirasuspira Issei, a la vez que posa su mano en su cuello.

-vaya, la tienes difícil ¿no? -

-bastante, no deseo causarle problemas a rias por mi personalidad… -

-que envidia… de sería poder ser así con kaichou… - expresó sanji con un rostro lamentable.

-de qué hablas…?, a ya veo, es eso ¿no? -

-si, maldito hyoudou, desearía que te cayera un rayo con toda esa suerte tuya… ¡Auch Auch! -

Issei empezó a palmear la espalda de sanji y dice…

-vaya forma de desearle suerte a tu amigo…. Pero tranquilo, sigue esforzándote como lo has hecho hasta hora y tal vez algún día puedas acariciar los pechos a kaichou y a fuji-kaichou jejeje- con una sonrisa pervertida dijo Issei mientras mueve ambas manos de manera lujuriosa.

-realmente no cambias-suspira y mira a Issei con ojos motivados - pero de cierta forma es reconfortante ver que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, un gran pervertido, amante de los pechos, me preocupaba que te convirtiera de un día a otro en un loco por las peleas-

-bueno, aun si me emocionó por las peleas, si me dieran a elegir por pelear con alguien más fuerte que yo o abrazar una chica linda de grandes pechos, por supuesto que elegiría a la chica jejeje y mejor si son varias chicas hermosas jejeje- dijo Issei mientras se sumerge en su propio mundo de fantasía…

-"otra vez se volvió a irse de la realidad… Pero es cierto, no sería hyoudou si no fuera pervertido, además es agradable hablar con él cuando no hay lujuria de por medio, aunque es cierto que e llegado hablar de eso con él, creo que se está volviendo en una mala influencia para mi… - sanji reconsidera si Issei es mala o no su influencia en el…

De ahí, sanji le empezó a explicar sobre los demás jóvenes demonios que Issei no conocía y de ahí se unieron rias y sona explicando algunas cosas extra como por ejemplo de que la familia glasya-labolas tenía un problema con su heredero ya que él que se suponía ser el heredero originalmente tuvo una muerte accidental.

También le sacó una gota de sudor a sanji ya que Issei apuntaba en una pequeña libreta de notas.

-maldición, si fuera el de antes estaría tenso por esta reunión de celebridades - suspira Issei cansado mentalmente hablando…

Ya que noto que varios de los presentes o tenían un rango alto o tenía un pariente de un rey demonio.

-oye Issei, no vuelvas mostrar esa cara de tonto de hace un momento-

Dijo sanji mientras suspira.

-vamos tranquilo, no hay porque molestarse, solo pensaba que el yo de hace unos meses estaría demasiado tenso, solo eso, además ya lo sé y soy consciente de ello sanji, no tienes de qué preocuparte - dijo Issei mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-pero en serio, comportarte serio, como demonios sirvientes, debemos de mostrarnos dignos, así que deja esa actitud relajada tuya y se serio, ya que eres el sekiryuutei de la familia gremory y el orgullo de sempai, debes de actuar con más dignidad, incluso yo quisiera ser… ¡! -

Pero mientras sanji regaña a Issei, en menos de un parpadeo, Issei atrevidamente puso su mano en la cabeza de sanji, sanji al ver los ojos y rostro de Issei notó un otra cambio completo de trescientos grados.

La personalidad y aura despreocupada cambio a una imponente, con una expresión serena y una mirada profunda, digna, de confianza.

Ya no era el Issei despreocupado de hace unos momentos.

-sanji, no te menosprecies, y menos enfrente de mi, eres mi amigo, mi compañero y rival peón, ambos deseamos ser los peones más fuertes y el gran orgullo para nuestras amas, ten por seguro que eres el orgullo de kaichou, por ello, te ayudare a mostrar lo que realmente vales ante los demás y sobretodo a ti mismo, es por eso que no digas que quisieras…, ¡porque lo eres!, pero aún no te has dado cuenta de ello-las palabras cálidas y amables de Issei, acompañadas de un aura de gentileza y compresión.

Terminaron de conmover a sanji, era como si un hermano mayor le diera a su hermano pequeño la palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar de su boca, era prácticamente el sentimiento que Issei le dio a sanji.

Confianza.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, un demonio entró por una puerta diferente y les habla…

-lo siento por hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo, todo el mundo está esperando-

¡Por último, la función está empezando!

La habitación a la cual nosotros, los demonios jóvenes, fuimos llevados tenía un ambiente extraño.

Nos paramos detrás de nuestro respectivo amo…

Aunque puedo ver varios rostros conocidos entre ellos, el hermano de rias, el rey demonio lucifer, Sirzechs, y la hermana mayor de kaichou, serafall leviatan-sama….

También hay otros dos a los lados que no reconozco bien pero intuyo que son los otros dos reyes demonio, beelcebu-sama y asmadeus-sama….

Y a los lados de los maou's se encuentran los líderes de los clanes demoníaco….

-bien, están reunidos aquí los que llevarán la carga en la próxima generación en esta asamblea que se lleva a cada cierto ciclo… -

Habla uno de los viejos demonios que está sentado.

-aunque parece que pelearon tan pronto se vieron-

Dijo mientras ve al yankee con un lado de su cara hinchada por el golpe de sairaorg.

-ustedes seis son los demonios cuya sangre noble y habilidad ante la cual nadie puede objetar… - dijo sirzech mirando a los seis demonios frente de él.

-es por eso, que deseo que compitan entre usted antes de su iniciación e incrementen sus poderes de esta forma para su debut - expresa sirzech sus deseos para la próxima generación de demonios.

-"realmente me gusta mi vida actual, aún si reencarne en un demonio, si es por un rey como él, podría hacer lo que sea…. ¿? …. ese pelón a lado de sirzech-sama está dormido, ¡¿Es en serio que un tipo como él es un rey demonio?! - pensó Issei viendo al hermano de rias con respeto y temiendo por el futuro del inframundo por el rey demonio que estaba dormido en un evento importante.

-así que él [renting game] de los jóvenes demonios ¿no? - preguntó la one-san de lentes y mirada fría Seekvaira, quien anteriormente se presentó junto con los otros jóvenes demonios presentes…

Pero ese tipo, Diodora astaroth, su mirada no me agrada en lo absoluto…

En cuanto pueda voy a investigar sobre ese tipo y de paso a los futuros rivales de rias en los renting game, como peón, y también por mi propio capricho, deseo llevar a rias en lo alto de esto en los renting game, también buscaré una manera de superar mís actuales barreras que tengo enfrente.

Apreté mi mano fuerte, sosteniendo mi determinación con firmeza.

Continuando con lo que sirzech iba a decir…

-estoy pensando en algo similar una exposición para todos… - dijo sirzech contestando a la pregunta de la one-san - estarán invitados los líderes de [Grigori] así como también los del cielo para que puedan observar los [renting game] aparte de que mejoren nuestros lazos con otras facciones -

-De ese modo sería el primer paso con gran importancia para las tres facciones se unan y puedan enfrentar cualquier amenaza externa -

-¿seremos enviados tarde o temprano a unirnos en el combate contra [Vortex]? - quién pregunta fue sairaorg, el primo de rias, vaya, no pensé que diría algo por el estilo en este momento.

-no lo sé, sin embargo, no quisiera enviar a nuestros jóvenes demonio si es posible-

-¿porque?, aunque seamos jóvenes, llevamos parte de la responsabilidad como demonios, si somos tratados de forma tan suave por nuestros predecesores incluso a esta edad y no hacemos algo…. -

Pero en ese momento sirzech interrumpe a sairaorg y le dice…

-sairaorg, reconozco tu valentía, pero eres imprudente, por encima de todo, sería una enorme pérdida si llegamos a perder a los demonios de la siguiente generación, quiero que entiendan esto, ustedes son un tesoro más grande para nosotros de lo que ustedes creen, es por eso que queremos que experimenten las cosas importantes de la vida poco a poco y crezcan… -

-esta bien… - dijo resignado sairaorg.

Expresa sirzech-sama con gentileza y compresión, como era de esperarse de un rey demonio…

-además, sekiryuutei hyoudou hanma Issei, podrías pasar adelante-

¿Eh?

Miró a rias quien también estaba sorprendida como yo, también los demás voltearon a verme, estos es incomodo, sirzech-sama si que me a sorprendido bastante hoy…

Sigo su pedido y paso enfrente de rias y los demás, hasta estar en medio de los maou y los herederos de los clanes.

-sekiryuutei, como maou, te pido que les regales a la próxima generación tu punto de vista… -

¿Mi punto de vista?

¿De qué?

-como has visto, sairaorg a mencionado sobre unirse en combate contra vortex, cómo nieto de uno de los líderes de vortex, yuijiro hanma, me gustaría pedirte ¿si crees que están listos para entrar en combate? -

Vaya, no creí que sacaría el tema en frente de todos, pero como a dicho, como maou, me lo a pedido, y como actualmente soy sirviente de rias, no tengo porque negarme…

-para ser franco, desconozco la capacidad de batalla de los presentes, pero asumiendo desde simple vista…. ninguno está listo para entrar en batalla y menos en las líneas de frente, ya que sería muy posible que alguien como él mismo yuijiro apareciera o alguien tan fuerte como él, sin embargo…., asumiendo que el poder contra el que pelee no fuera todo el poder que tenía yuijiro y sólo fuera una parte, solo alguien tan poderoso como usted, Rey demonio Sirzech Lucifer-sama podría hacerle frente y temo que no lo derrotaría sin salir ileso… -

Dijo Issei con franqueza, desde su perspectiva, el mundo sobrenatural era completamente nuevo, pero podía saber si alguien era no sólo fuerte sino poderoso con solo verlo, y desde su pelea con yuijiro, pudo sentir eso, yuijiro no fue con todo su poder contra él.

Y eso le molestaba…

Los jóvenes demonios miraban seriamente a Issei, ya que cuando los menciono, les dio un ligera mirada de reojo, podía sentir que los estaba juzgando con la mira, jugando su poder, pero ciertamente no podían negar sobre el hecho de que no podrían contra alguien como el abuelo de Issei o alguien igual de fuerte.

No podían objetar encontrá de él.

Así que se quedaron callados, por también ellos vieron el alcance del poder de vortex y sobre todo, la pelea del sekiryuutei y de yuijiro hanma.

Aun así, por otro lado, uno de los demonios viejos habla mientras mira con desprecio a Issei.

-¡para que un demonio reencarnado como tú esté presente en este lugar, a pesar de que compartes sangre con un terrorista como tu abuelo, tienes suerte de que no te encerremos, y aun así vienes aquí y juzgas a nuestros jóvenes demonios, quien te crees que eres! - con indignación habla el viejo demonio.

-¡cierto, quien dice que no está aliado con esa basura! -

-¡deberíamos de encargarnos de él antes de que comprometa la seguridad del inframundo! -

Y así, otros nobles se unieron en contra de Issei.

Issei no hizo nada y no dijo nada, solo los ve con una mirada vacía.

Como si realmente no le importara lo que dijeran, y era exactamente lo que pasaba, no le importaba lo que dijeran.

-¡Guardias arrestenlo! -

En ese momento salieron varios guardias de diferentes lugares de la sala para rodear a Issei.

Cuando rias y los demás maou trataron de hacer algo.

Issei mira a sirzech quien lo mira con una sonrisa y asiente con su cabeza.

Issei sonríe despreocupado y da un paso hacia adelante.

Hace unas horas.

Antes de que el grupo partiera a la capital de lucifer.

En el cuarto de Issei.

-ise, me gustaría pedirte algo-

En la mesa dentro del cuarto de Issei, una imagen tridimensional se proyecta, era una comunicación con sirzech.

Con su usual sonrisa que siempre lleva.

-sirzech-sama está segura de llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no está grafía-San con usted? - pregunta Issei algo nervioso, ya que lo poco que lleva en el castillo gremory y ya conoce el carácter estricto de venelana y grafía.

-no te preocupes, no está, por otro lado, ise, quisiera pedirte algo importante-

-¿que necesita de mí? -

Inclina la cabeza Issei mié tra ve el holograma de sirzech.

-verás, cuando ocurra la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, habrá algunos que nos les agrade el hecho que eres nieto de uno de los líderes de [vortex] -

-¿eh?, eso es malo, que hago? - y pensó- "no creo que este bien matarlos si eso pasa, entonces que hago?"-

-no te preocupes, solo dales un espectáculo, enséñales un poco de tu habilidad, enséñales que no se metan "contigo", como novio de mi hermanita, habrá demonios nobles que quieran molestarse por ser un demonio reencarnado, pero como tal, tampoco permitas que lo hagan, en un futuro serás el Lord del clan gremory cuando de te cases con mi hermanita, ¡por eso tu…! -

Presente.

-¡no permitiré que me tomen del pelo!- dijo Issei sonriendo con superioridad a los guardias demonio.

Estos se abalanzaron a este cuando dio el primer paso.

Trataron de atacar con sus lanzas.

Pero cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana a Issei…

Romper.

Romper.

Corta.

Corta.

Las lanzas salieron volando al techo y otras a las paredes.

Todos los guardias se quedaron congelados cuando fueron desarmados antes de notarlo.

Issei camino enfrente, hasta llegar a un guardia que parecía el líder de los guardias, era más grande que Issei y era mucho más musculoso que Issei pero aun así….

Corte.

Issei lanzó una rápida patada vertical al guardia y mantuvo su pierna por encima de su cabeza, como si no fuera nada.

Y baja su pierna con elegancia, dando una buena impresión de fuerza y mucho, demaciado entrenamiento físico.

Pero este no lo arrojó ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando el guardia se iba a burlar porque falló la patada

Romper

Toda la armadura de líder de los guardias fue completamente rota en pedazos.

Quedó congelado al no saber qué hacer.

Issei posa su mano en el hombro del guardia y este se arrodilla ante Issei, por la gran presión que sintió en su cuerpo hasta no poder mantenerse de pie.

Issei le dice con una cara de que no era nada ante él.

Con sus ojos serios y su aura imponente.

-¿realmente quieres pelear contra mi? - con una voz ansiosa por golpearlo.

El líder de los guardias sabía que no podría hacer nada contra de él.

Ya que se quedó callado, Issei voltea ver a los otros guardias y les dice.

-¿quién quiere intentarlo?, ¿tu o tu, no mejor empezaré contigo? -

La sonrisa de Issei les dio una mala vibra y más de unos les tembló sus piernas.

Cuando Issei empezó a caminar, se detuvo de golpe ya que…

Los guardias que antes lo apuntaban con armas, empezaron a pelear, pero no contra de él, entre ellos mismo, y algunos otro se empezaron a golpearse así mismo al rostro con toda su fuerza.

-¡Deténgase! -

-¡Alto!-

Y de repente, varios demonios nobles que se situaban sentados a los lados de los maou empezaron a ordenar que se detuvieran los guardias.

Pero nada, la mirada de los guardias estaba en blanco, no, más que eso, estaban desesperados, sus instintos y cuerpos les decían que si peleaban contra del…. solo sufrirían las consecuencias….

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-

Con una fuerte voz, habla Issei para detener a los guardias.

Todos los guardias estaban malheridos y sobretodo agotados, de sus rostros hinchados, con labios partidos y algo de sangre saliendo de su rostro….

Miran con atención a Issei.

Los guardias parecían niños asustados por la reprimenda de su padre.

-primero, antes de todo, los felicito a todos ustedes por haber escogido la mejor decisión de su vida, ya que, si hubieran optado por atacarme, los hubiera 'acabado' y si hubieran escogido escapar, los 'acabaría' igualmente, como no tenían ninguna opción, inconscientemente escogieron pelear entre ustedes mismo o golpearse a sí mismos ya que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra de mi-

Con sólo esa palabras, los soldados sonríen contentos de que les 'perdona'.

Entonces voltea a ver a los demonios nobles y alza su puño.

-no me importa que piensen ustedes de mí, pero… vuelvan a 'aliarme' con ese viejo de mierda y vieran algo más aterrador que un dragón enojado… - fulmina con la miras la los nobles que se unieron en su contra mientras despide un poco de su presencia personal, está presencia provocó que la sala empezará temblar junto gran parte del edificio.

!¡

Fue ahí donde lo notaron los nobles demonios.

Originalmente pensaron que yuijiro hanma era solo otro humano con exceso de poder y un sacred gear con balance breack desconocido, pero no,lo vieron,puede que no hubiera Issei mucho 'poder' pero sí tenía 'fuerza', y era esa fuerza que provocaba que sus instintos se alborotan demasiado.

Por otra lado, los reyes demonio que no era afectado por la presencia de Issei, miraban con interés a Issei.

Por otro lado, el demonio pelón fue despertado por la presencia de Issei solo para volver a dormirse.

El demonio de cabellera verde, a lado de demonio pelon, miró con interés a Issei, no, más preciso, mira con gran interés varias partes del cuerpo de Issei.

Mientras que serafall mira solamente a su querida hermana sona con una alegría.

Pero en cuento a sirzech.

El solo sonrió y pensó.

-"Con esto puedo hacer más consciente a los nobles y a los jóvenes de ser más prudentes con el tema de [Vortex], además, esto es bueno también para mí, si ise-kun puede mostrar a los viejos demonios nobles que no es alguien que pueda tomarse a la ligera, el nivel de desaprobación en contra de mi hermanita y ise-kun disminuirá ya que no solo es fuerte, también es el actual portador del sekiryuutei y tiene grandes posibilidades de crecimiento con él en el futuro"- pensó alegremente sirzech.

Después de eso, ninguno de los demonios nobles pudo dar una queja ya que pudieron presenciar al hombre que diezmó al mundo humano y llamó la atención de Ouroboros Ophis.

La sala ya había dejado de temblar e Issei volvió a su lugar por orden de sirzech, y obedece educadamente.

-bien, como han visto, el sekiryuutei hyoudou hanma Issei, quien comparte lazos de sangre con yuijiro hanma, no debe ser menospreciado, y menos quiénes conforman [vortex] son seres que entran en el área de lo excepcional, y aunque no lo parezca, el sekiryuutei quien venció a yuijiro, es más fuerte, eso no quiere decir que es débil,ya que como a dicho el sekiryuutei, yuijiro solo uso una parte de su heredero poder, ya que actualmente se descubierto que en términos de poder, yuijiro estría a la par de los dragones celestiales cuando aún vivían y es muy posible que otros miembros de [Vortex] estén al nivel de los dragones celestiales o rondando por ese nivel de poder, aunque he de aclarar que no todos su futuros enemigos estén en ese nivel de poder, por eso les pido que sobrevivan y vivan sus vidas poco a poco, experimentando las cosas importantes…. bien, para terminar, ¿Podrían permitirnos escuchar sus metas para el futuro?-

-!MI SUEÑO ES CONVERTIRME EN UN MAOU¡-

Y el primero en hablar fue sairaorg.

Con una imponente y increbrantable voz dijo, con una mirada determinada.

Uno de los nobles habla…

-OHH-

-no hay precedentes de que un demonio de la familia del [gran rey] haya tenido uno, interesante…-

-cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay otra opción más que darme el título de maou, me convertiré en uno sin dudas-

"Vaya, así que desea convertirse en un maou, sin duda es interesante, pero si se convierte en uno, ¿no dejaría de ser un heredero de su clan?, Así como también fue con sirzech-sama"

Después de él fue rías quién dijo su meta en voz alta.

-no meta en un futuro cercano es vivir como la líder de la familia gremory y ganar todos como cada uno de los rating game-

"Esa es mi rías,yo te apoyare por siempre"

También es calificada por serafall y su hermano sonríe feliz de escuchar sus metas.

-hmph-

-¡Esa es nuestra rias-chan! ¡Es tu turno sona-chan!-

-deseo construir una escuela para los rating game en el inframundo-

"Vaya, así que esa es la meta de Kaichou, jamás lo hubiera pensado, interesante,deseo ver cómo lo logra"

-si es para aprender sobre los rating game ¿No hay ya una escuela para eso?-

Habla uno de los nobles demonios.

-eso una escuela donde solo los demonios de clase alta y tantas privilegiados pueden asistir, la escuela que quiero construir es una en donde incluso los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados puedan ingresar sin distinción-

"Hummm, así que tenía razón, no solo el inframundo es un sistema de reinado y nobles, sino que también actúan de la misma manera que en las épocas donde el estudio era un privilegio para los ricos y nobles, es bueno ver qué hay demonios que también piensen en hacer los cambios"

Eso pensé pero en cuanto terminó Kaichou de hablar,los demonios nobles se empezaron a reír desde lo alto de sus asientos.

-jajaja ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-¡ESTO ES EN VERDAD GRACIOSO, UNA NIÑA SOÑADORA!-

-¡QUE BUENO ES SER JOVEN! ¡Sin embargo! ¡Doy gracias a que esto haya ocurrido en este lugar y no en tu iniciación!-

-¡VOY EN SERIO CON ESTO!-

-sona sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados simplemente trabajan para sus amos de clase alta y son seleccionados por su talento, ¿El construir tal institución no provocaría que las familias antiguas quedarían en vergüenza?-

-no importa cuanta gente diga que el inframundo ha estado en un periodo de cambio, este cambio puede ser bueno o malo, enseñarles a meros demonios de clase baja no es algo de tu incumbencia-

"Vaya, que arrogantes, pero desde su perspectiva sería malo,sin embargo hasta donde sé, sería beneficioso para inframundo hacer eso ya que estarían cultivando nuevos talentos y sería más fácil que el inframundo pueda auto defenderse en situaciones de alto riesgo, ¿?, Vaya, será interesante esto sin dudas,la hermana de Kaichou, Leviatan-sama se está enojado, que linda, ¡AUCH!"

Mientras Issei se sumergió en sus pensamientos, sintió como alguien lo pellizco, cuando buscó quien fue, noto a asia mirándolo molesta.

-ise-san, ¿está pensando en cosas pervertidas?-

"¿Eh?, Cómo lo supo?"

Lo que pasó es que por un breve momento,cuando veía a serafall, su mirada se desvió y empezó a fantasear con ella.

Aún así, eso no quita el hecho que serafall seguía molesta, pero su paciencia llegó a cero cuando más nobles se metían con su hermanita.

Se levanta de su asiento y golpeó su mano en la mesa con una expresión molesta con un par de venas en su frente.

-¡EN ESE CASO, SI MI SONA-CHAN GANA EN LOS JUEGOS, USTEDES NO TENDRÁN NINGUNA QUEJA! ¡¿CIERTO?!, ¡YA QUE MUCHOS FAVORES SON CONCEDIDOS AL OBTENER BUENOS RESULTADOS EN LOS JUEGOS!-

"Si que es linda cuando se enoja, si no fuera una lesbiana incestuosa, me gustaría que ella fuera una de mis futuras esposas"

¿?

En eso noto que rías le dirigió una mirada fría y en voz baja dijo algo, agudizó su oído y pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-hablamos en casa-

"..."

"...estoy muerto…..¡!..."

También noto como ameno empezó emanar malas intenciones hacia él y asia mantenía su linda cara molesta.

"Asia-chan, sin importar qué expresión hagas, oni-san será feliz por la ternura que eres"

Mientras tanto….

Serafall seguí hablando pero ahora amenazaba con atormentar a los que molesten a su linda hermana.

Así que sirzech interviene y habla ya que si no los nobles morirán por la presión que serafall emitía.

-esta es la oportunidad para que los rating game de lo jóvenes demonios comiencen- miró a….-Rias y Sona… ¿Les gustaría competir una contra la otra?-

Rías y Sona se miran entre ellas sorprendidas.

Sona cambia de actitud a una más conocida y le dice…

-no perderé, aún si eres tú rías…-

-me robaste las palabras de la boca, ¡no perderemos!-

Con una aura determinada y encendida ambas amigas y rivales se declaran la guerra entre ellas.

Issei tenía una cara de entusiasmo y volteó a ver Sanji.

-da lo mejor de ti, estaré esperando el día del encuentro hyoudou-

-jajaja, igualito que tú ama, pero si, te veré ahí, no como tu amigo, si no como tu oponente, vuélvete más fuerte, no querrás ser eliminado rápidamente por mi ¿Verdad?-

Tanto los reyes como los peones se declaran sus intenciones y no solo ellos, el grupo gremory y sitri se miran a entre ellos con ojos de 'no perderé'.

 **Castillo gremory.**

 **Aguas termales del castillo.**

-!que bien, aguas termales¡-

Yo Issei, estoy por entrar a las aguas termales junto a kiva y gasper.

Es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte, kiva me dice que…

-ya que los padres de buchou están complacidos por nuestra presentación con los demás herederos, nos dieron permiso de usar las aguas termales de la familia gremory privadas-

-si y que lo digas, estaba tenso de terminar haciendo algo indebido el día de hoy, que es un día importante para rías, pero me alegra que todo terminará bien-

Dije contento mientras tuerzo mi cabeza un poco para tronar los huesos de mi cuello para relajarse aún más.

-pero esperaba que esos viejos nobles insistiera con encerrarme por ser nieto de un terrorista peligroso- dije con cara de cansancio.

A la vez que tomo una toalla y la enredó alrededor de mi cintura.

-de hecho, hubiera sido normal que cualquier otro hubiera sido arrestado por ese tipo de compartimento ise-kun -

-¿eh?-

No entiendo, qué quiere decir este bishonen.

-eso normal que ise-kun no conozca mucho del inframundo aún cuando estaba aprendiendo sobre el inframundo, verás ise-kun, en cualquier otro caso hubiera sido normal que fueras arrestado por un comportamiento hostil en una importancia reunión como la de hoy, pero debido a que eres el sekiryuutei se te es perdonado, podría decirse que sirzech-sama sabía que los demás demonios nobles no podrían quejarse o intentar algo en tu contra ya que eres el portador de uno de los dragones celestiales, y ya que es sabido que el dragón blanco está con los ángeles caídos, técnicamente tienes un cierto grado de inmunidad que te permite hacer ese tipo de cosas siempre y cuando no te sobrepasar como asesinar un noble o un heredero de algún clan demoníaco -

Mientras kiba me explicaba mi situación, yo tenía una cara de no creer lo que dice.

Ya que realmente no pensé que ser el sekiryuutei me daría una impunidad social contra los nobles, vaya, ser el sekiryuutei tiene sus buenos beneficioso.

"Ya sabes compañero, siempre estoy abierto a alabanzas jajaja"

Dice ddraig con orgullo desde su interior.

"O muchas gracias ddraig-sama, no volveré a dudar de usted"

"Te estás burlando de mi…"

"..."

"..."

"...puf …"

"!MALDITO…..!"

Y mientras ddraig se quejaba conmigo en mi interior, le digo kiva…

-técnicamente hablando, es un orgullo de superioridad ¿no?-

-básicamente si, es un orgullo de no quedar por debajo de los ángeles caídos, ya que si ellos tiene al dragón blanco…-

-...los demonios al dragón rojo, (suspiró) realmente tienen una mente muy diferente de los humanos, los demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales están a otro nivel en cuanto a presumir se refiere-

-ciertamente…. ¿Te molesta?-

-extrañamente no, siento que debería, pero en realidad me divierte bastante, por cierto gasper ..-

-!HAI¡-

Volteó a ver a mi kuohai, gasper, quiénes ahora mismo está agarrando mi brazo, parece que está interesado por su forma.

Debido a que mi brazo es bastante grueso, por mis músculos, se podía ver claramente mis venas, a la vez de que daba la sensación de que mi piel era tan delgada que podías ver la forma de mis músculos, aunque solo es apariencia, mi piel es algo gruesa pero desde que le di mis extremidad a ddraig, mis brazos están recubiertos de piel de dragón, dándoles un grosor considerable, pero gracias al collar que me dieron los gremory, puedo mantener la apariencia por más tiempo.

Volviendo al tema, le habla a mi sorprendido kuohai y pienso que podría decirle algo para incentivarlo a hacerse más fuerte.

Lo tomó de los hombro y me agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-gasper, entiendo que tengas interés en los músculos y la fuerza, después de todo eres un hombre que en lo profundo deseas ser fuerte, no, tu sin dudas deseas ser fuerte, ¿Me equivoco?-

-no Sempai, tiene toda la razón, deseo ser más fuerte como ise-senpai- dijo gasper animado y con estrellas en sus ojos.

-muy bien, entonces….. corre…-

-¿Eh?-

-verás, en la reunión, te mantuvistes en todo momento escondido detrás de mí, sabes, como Sempai me preocupo por ti, por eso, corre, si no, está unidad USB podría romperse, la conoces ¿No?- dije con una risa en mi voz ya que gasper empezó a temblar de miedo.

-¿m-mis datos de partida?-

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras sonrió inocentemente.

"Ise-kun, pareces un malvado demonio atormentando a un niño pequeño"

Pensó kiva al ver como Issei intimida a gasper.

-! ISE-SENPAI ABUSIVO¡- gritó gasper mientras sale corriendo directo a las aguas termales.

Después de irse, Issei se levanta mira a kiva con una cara que demuestra sus malas intenciones.

-kiba, quiero hablar contigo de algo…-

-¿?-

-...-

-...!¡...-

-...-

Después de su charla, ambos salen del cuarto donde se deja su ropa.

Primero salió Issei, después fue kiba pero su rostro parecía sorprendido mientras ve a Issei avanzando con elegancia hacia dónde está las regaderas para lavar el cuerpo antes de entrar a las aguas termales.

La cara de Kiba era complicada solo para suspirar con algo de nervios en su mano derecha.

Después de lavarse el cuerpo, ambos entran a las aguas termales.

-aun si quieres esconderte debajo del agua, es inútil, ya hablaremos después gasper- con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-!SENPAI ABUSIVO¡-

-ara, pero si soy un senpai pervertido, no abusivo gasper jejeje-

Seguía molestando a mi pequeño kuohai.

Después desvió mi mirada a un lado y veo a un hombre de cabellera negra con un mechón dorado.

-azazel-sensei, me sorprende que vinieras aquí, pensé que solo era para miembros de la familia gremory…-dije lo que pensaba..

-como siempre, actuando rudo jeje- dijo mientras bebe un poco de sake de donde Dios sepa lo saco.

-¿Donde has estado?, no te he visto desde que nos separamos en el tren-

-aun si no lo parezco, sigo siendo el gobernador de los ángeles caídos, mi trabajo últimamente a sido ir a reuniones para preparar lugar a los vip que vienen a ver el juego entre la heredera gremory y sitri, sobre todo, a llamado mucho la atención que el sekiryuutei participará como sirviente de un clan demoníaco…. muchos vip desean ver al tipo que derrotó a yuijiro hanma - dijo azazel-sensei mientras hace una mueca divertida por mi suspiró.

-¿Que no tengo algo más interesante en mi persona que eso?-

-un si lo dices, para el mundo sobrenatural, es sorpresivo que alguien cuyo poder no es comparable al de un rey demonio pudo derrotar a alguien que tiene el poder de derrotar a dioses, tu fuerza y habilidad de combate son excepcionales issei- dijo mientras da un trago más a su plato con sake.

Yo por otro lado decido dejar el tema de lado, aún sigo soy yo, no me gusta ser ese tipo de centro de atención, me cansa mentalmente hablando.

Después Azazel me habla sobre….

-¿De qué hablas, los pechos no son timbres…?-

-no, de hecho si lo piensas de cierto modo sí lo son, una vez que sumerges tu dedo en un pecho es como tocar un timbre y cuando lo hagas la mujer un sonido exquisito que no bastará con solo una vez…- en estos momento, azazel-sensei me dice algo que en mi vida no había pensado, !los pechos son timbres¡, El solo imaginarlo hacer eso con rías, hace que salga sangre de mi nariz.

-¿Ya has tocado el pecho de tu querida novia o alguna chica?-

-!POR SUPUESTO¡, Fue con esta mano, toque el pecho de rias…- dije feliz mientras sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Que solo tocar?, ¿No has hecho algo más aparte de eso?-dijo como si me regalara.

-bueno yo…. No quiero molestarla mucho con el tema…-dije nervioso, mirando a otro lado mientras juego con mis dedos.

-ya te haces llamar pervertido, solo eres un pervertido de tercera…-

-...!¡...-

Miró sorprendido por las palabras de azazel-sensei quien me mira molesto.

Pero yo … !NO¡ Tiene razón, todo lo que hecho no es ni de cercas a lo que yo he anhelado, es cierto que ahora duermo con rías y asia en la misma cama pero no e podido hacer esto y lo otro con rías, aunque es cierto que pasó "eso" con Claris, eso no quiere decir que esté conforme con mis acciones, quiero tocar más los pechos de rias, quiero sumergirme en ellos, apretarlos, chuparlos, presionarlos, !deseo poder hacer todo lo posible con los pechos….¡

-!ESCUCHA ISSEI, LOS PECHOS SON MÁS QUE SOLO CHUPARLOS Y ACARICIARLOS, LOS PECHOS SON INFINITOS¡-

Y con gran profundidad y significado en su voz, siento como sus palabras conmueven mi espíritu lascivo….yo...yo… como pude haberme fallado a mi de esa manera.

-! SENSEI¡ !QUE DEBO DE HACER PARA SER UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA¡ !UNO DEL QUE PUEDA ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE SER¡- con lágrimas en mis ojos, miro a azazel-sensei y él sonríe complacido

-escucha Issei, si deseas ser un pervertido de primera, debes primero de ir con las chicas para poder lograrlo….- dijo mientras apunta su dedo pulgar detrás del él.

Volteó a ver y recuerdo que al otro lado está rías y las chicas del club del otro lado, en eso azazel-sensei toca mi hombro y dice….

-!VE Y CUMPLE TU PROPÓSITO EN LA VIDA¡- me dice con una cara alegre mientras que yo recuerdo que….

Koneko también está del otro lado con las demás, pero si no voy, yo, no podría volver a verme al espejo si no lo hago y por otro lado koneko trataría de matarme pero….

Ese un riesgo del que estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

Asentí con mi cabeza a azazel-sensei y él me dice…

-bien eso es bueno de ver, solo déjame darte el último empujón- dijo azazel-sensei pero algo no me agrada de su voz.

Rápidamente toma de brazo y mi pierna y dice….

-!VE Y SE UN PERVERTIDO DE PRIMERA-AA¡ -

Fue entonces que fui arrojado por encima de la pared que debido el baño.

Cuando alcanzó a rebasar la pared pude ver un glorioso jardín de pechos, cada una de ellas no lleva gusta y ya que para mí pude ver todo en cámara lenta mientras caí, tenía una sonrisa (pervertida) de alegría.

Abuelo, veo el sagrado jardín del que me contaste cuando era joven y he de decir que deseo verlo para siempre.

En eso mis ojos se cruzan con los de rías, al contrario de lo que yo pensé de qué se molestaría.

Cuando termine de caer, no me percate de que caí de cabeza y choque con el piso dentro de las aguas termales.

Pero eso no me noquea así que me levanto y veo a rías acercarse a mi junto con akeno-san.

-ara, azazel-sensei te arrojo, ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda ise?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa amable mi querida novia rías, rías eres la mejor.

-ara Ara, si ise-kun está aquí, no me molestaría "atenderlo" -dijo akeno-san mientras lame uno de sus dedos, akeno-san eres tan sexy.

-!akeno, si alguien va a atenderlo te aseguro que nos serás tú¡- dijo rías migrantes mira molesta a akeno, ~~rias se ve linda cuando trata de evitar que las demás chicas se acerquen a mi~~

En esos akeno-san mira retadoramente a rías y salta hacia a mi.

En ello, ambos empiezan a pelear mientras me abrazan y sus pechos se pegan a mi cara, esta sensación sin duda es el legendario sandwich de pechos.

Abuelo que estás en el cielo, e logrado cumplir con uno de mis tantos anhelos.

!¡

En eso recuerdo que esto no durará para siempre y koneko en cualquier momento me sacara de aquí a la fuerza.

Pero al tratar de voltear a verla, me sorprendo al ver que estaba con la mirada perdida, parecía que no estuviera presente.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo.

Sentí como mis manos se sumergieron en una sensación placentera que no puede ser descrita con simples palabras.

Miró mis manos que ahora están sobre los pechos de rias y akeno mientras ellas discuten por quien me crió y del cómo ellas se vuelven más sensibles cuando me tocan.

A pero esto no solo no termina, puedo ver como una de mis dedos está sobre el pezón de rias.

La posición de mi mano quedó de tal forma que si muevo un poco mi dedo podré presionar su pezón

Mientras Issei no podía desviar su atención de los pechos de rías y akeno, xenobia y asia miran a Issei con una cara complicada ya que saben que nos es bueno meterse en medio de rías y akeno cuando pelean, es peligroso.

Y en cualquier momento poder de la destrucción y relámpagos saldrán volando.

Aun así con Issei.

Si yo puedo presionarlo y oír la voz de rías podría yo….

Pero en medio de la indicación y los nervios de emprender su aventura de lo pervertido.

Su cuerpo no pudo soportar las oleadas de placer que transmitía desde sus manos y terminó por desmayarse con un sangrado nasal.

Y aún que no pudo lograr por completo su objetivo, pudo irse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del inframundo.**

Una one-san de pelo negro y de figura sexy con grandes pechos miraba una serpiente negra cuyo cuerpo era rodeado por tatuajes morados que se movían como cadenas.

Después esta misma se entierra en el suelo y todo el área se ilumina de un poderoso color negro.

-como ese ya son cinco mil en esta área, solo quedan otras dos mil áreas más para terminar, pero no será suficiente…- quien habla es Ophis quien continúa con su trabajo de impedir que Vortex pueda acceder por grietas dimensionales en puntos clave o cercanías de puntos importantes del inframundo ya sean el lado de los ángeles caídos, demonios o ángeles.

Ya que ese era el trato para de esa forma continuar con sus propios planes que tenía preparados.

En ese momento cuando suspira, extiende su mano enfrenté.

Abre su mano y de ella sale un aura espesa de poder.

Poco a poco una figura humanoide se forma frente de ella.

Al finalizar, una pequeña niña de pelo largo negro y con ropa de loli-gotica estaba parada frente de Ophis con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos su mirada carecía de vida alguna.

-por lo pronto, tú me ayudarás con el sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou hanma, para que alcance su balance breack, es esencial que el dragón blanco y dragón rojo están a la par a finales de este año y para ello debemos de poner lo cimientos dentro del sekiryuutei, esté crezca a su manera y alcance al blanco, de esa forma podremos continuar con el resto del plan -

Dijo para sólo recibir un asentir por parte de la pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos vacíos

"Esa mira me recuerda a mi misma de ese unos años atrás, sekiryuutei, eres una existencia tan rara como el dragón blanco, si eres tú, incluso esta copia de mi misma podría desarrollar una personalidad propia, me preguntó sé qué será capaz el blanco a su propio modo además de su talentos…."

Después de eso la pequeña niña desaparece en el aire como si se hubiera desvanecido.

Y Ophis también lo hace pero con una cara nostálgica.

[ **Continuará** ]


End file.
